El Esposo Perfecto
by Fox McCloude
Summary: La reina de Hyrule ha fallecido, y su hija debe contraer matrimonio antes de sucederla. Pero cansada de tantos pretendientes, decide emprender un pequeño viaje... Universo Alterno. 100% ZeLink. Fans de Ilia abstenerse de leerlo.
1. La promesa

**El Esposo Perfecto.**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: La promesa.**_

**_Castillo de Hyrule…_**

La Reina Selena había sido una monarca ejemplar. Luego de la muerte de su esposo, tomó muy seriamente sus responsabilidades con el reino de Hyrule, siempre buscando el bienestar de todos por igual. Era una mujer con mucho carácter, pero también de buen corazón, y todo el reino la admiraba y respetaba por eso. Bajo su liderazgo, el pueblo prosperó y fue muy feliz.

Pero un buen día, la noble reina contrajo una enfermedad terminal. A pesar de ser una mujer fuerte, y que fue atendida por los mejores médicos, su salud fue consumiéndose día tras día. Eventualmente, se dio cuenta que su tiempo se estaba acabando, y era momento de que su heredera tomara su lugar. Así que cuando ya estaba en su lecho de muerte, la hizo llamar.

- Princesa Zelda, Su Majestad la Reina desea verla enseguida. – dijo una mujer de unos 30 y tantos años, piel pálida, cabellos blancos y ojos color escarlata, a una joven que se encontraba de rodillas rezando en el altar del templo.

- Enseguida voy, Impa. – respondió la joven poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar.

La Princesa Zelda era una joven de unos 16 años, con cabellos dorados, ojos azules y una tez tan blanca como la nieve, considerada por muchos como una de las jóvenes más hermosas de todo el reino, y la viva imagen de su madre a esa misma edad.

La princesa caminó por los corredores del castillo, sin prisa. Iba caminando con las manos en su pecho y sus ojos no ocultaban para nada la tristeza y el dolor que estaba sintiendo al ser consciente de la condición de su madre. Al llegar a la puerta de los aposentos de la reina, aspiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta y entrar.

- ¿Madre? – dijo al entrar.

- Zelda… acércate, por favor. – dijo la monarca desde su cama con mucho esfuerzo.

La joven caminó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, tomando la mano de su madre con las dos suyas, mirándose ambas fijamente a los ojos. A pesar de estar tan pálida producto de su enfermedad, eso no quitaba que siguiera siendo una mujer muy hermosa, aún para su edad. Tenía los mismos ojos azules que su hija, pero su cabello era un poco más oscuro, y su tez estaba más pálida de lo normal por su condición actual. Pero a pesar de estar tan debilitada por su enfermedad, la monarca hizo un esfuerzo para hablarle a su hija.

- Hija mía… desde el día en que naciste he tratado de prepararte para este momento. – dijo con una voz débil, pero a la vez firme. – Pronto me marcharé, y tú deberás tomar mi lugar como la nueva soberana de Hyrule. -

- Madre… - Zelda hacía un gran esfuerzo por reprimir sus lágrimas, por mucho que le doliera sabía que era cierto, y muy pronto tendría que afrontarlo, tenía que ser fuerte.

- Te he enseñado lo poco que sé de la vida… y he tratado de criarte lo mejor posible. -

- Y no podría estar más agradecida por ello, créeme. – dijo Zelda tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. – Sin embargo… no sé si esté preparada. Realmente,… no creo estar a tu altura. -

- Hija querida, sé que eres joven y aún tienes mucho qué aprender… pero confío plenamente en ti. Sé que lo harás bien. Pero antes de irme… hay una cosa que, aunque ya te lo he dicho muchas veces… quiero que tengas presente cuando yo me haya ido. -

- Madre… – Zelda sabía muy bien a lo que su madre se refería. Según ella, era la lección más importante, y por eso nunca la cuestionaba cuando se lo recordaba.

- Tal y como lo dictan las tradiciones, solo podrás asumir el trono una vez que alcances tu mayoría de edad y contraigas matrimonio. Aún así… sé muy bien que los matrimonios arreglados y sin amor no traen otra cosa que dolor, y en los peores casos hasta tragedias muy lamentables. Las Diosas mandan que los matrimonios se hagan por amor, y que todos, nobles o campesinos, príncipes y plebeyos, merecemos vivir felices al lado de las personas que amamos. -

- Madre… -

- Zelda, tú naciste del amor que floreció entre tu padre y yo. Para mí… eso es lo más maravilloso que pudo pasarme, y quiero que tú también conozcas lo bello que se siente, formar una familia con tu amor. Por eso, quiero que me prometas que te casarás por amor, y no porque sea tu deber. Estoy segura que sabrás elegir a un buen esposo, alguien que te ame por lo que eres realmente, siempre y cuando sigas lo que te dice tu corazón. -

- Yo... -

Zelda no sabía que decir. Las palabras de su madre habían sido demasiado profundas, todo sonaba como extraído de un cuento de hadas, pero lo que decía tenía mucho sentido. Aún en sus últimos momentos, la Reina Selena deseaba con todo su corazón que su hija fuera feliz. La joven princesa pudo comprenderlo con solo mirarla a los ojos, y estrechando la mano de su madre, asintió.

- Lo prometo… - dijo finalmente. – Puede que no sea fácil… pero lo encontraré pase lo que pase. -

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, hijita. – dijo la reina esbozando una sonrisa.- Solo lamento mucho que no podré estar allí para ver cuando formes tu propia familia… pero siempre te estaré cuidando desde el cielo. Zelda, no vayas a olvidar lo mucho que te quiero. -

- Yo también te quiero… mamá. – dijo Zelda abrazando a su madre, finalmente no pudo reprimir más sus lágrimas, y lloró hasta más no poder. La reina hizo acopio de fuerzas para levantar los brazos y corresponder el abrazo de su hija. Madre e hija permanecieron en esa posición, después de todo, ese sería su último abrazo. Zelda lloró en los brazos de su madre hasta quedarse dormida, no quería separarse de ella hasta el último instante. Cuando la reina se dio cuenta que su hija se había dormido, la estrechó con la fuerza que le quedaba, y cerrando los ojos, sonrió por última vez mientras susurraba sus últimas palabras.

- Sé feliz… -

* * *

**_Algún tiempo después…_**

Los 12 meses siguientes fueron muy difíciles para la joven heredera. Dado que aún no tenía edad para actuar en los asuntos del reino, el primer ministro se haría cargo de dichas responsabilidades, aparte dándole tiempo a la princesa de reponerse emocionalmente del dolor por la pérdida de su madre. Afortunadamente para ella, siguiendo la última petición que le diera la fallecida soberana, su niñera, Impa, asumió el papel de una segunda figura materna para Zelda. La mujer había cuidado de ella desde que era apenas una bebé, y siempre la quiso como a su propia hija, por lo que se tomó muy en serio la labor de ayudar a aliviar su dolor. Gracias a su apoyo, Zelda eventualmente logró hacerse fuerte y sobreponerse a la pérdida de su madre.

Pasado el tiempo de luto, llegó el momento de que Zelda asumiera sus responsabilidades. Si bien era joven e inexperta, y muchos en el consejo real tenían sus dudas, la princesa tomó muy seriamente sus deberes, y demostró ser lo suficientemente madura como para afrontarlos. No obstante, aún quedaba un problema. Tal como lo decían las tradiciones, la heredera no podría ser coronada como reina hasta que contrajera matrimonio. Con ese fin, se organizó una gran celebración, para elegir a aquel que gobernaría Hyrule junto a Zelda en el futuro.

La noticia se corrió por todo el continente. Decenas de príncipes y nobles de Hyrule y los países vecinos acudieron a la celebración, todos con una idea fija: convertirse en el esposo de la princesa Zelda. No obstante, la propia heredera al trono de Hyrule fue la única que no disfrutó dicha celebración. A sus ojos, todos los candidatos que se presentaban eran iguales. Algunos le ofrecían grandes riquezas, otros le ofrecían poder, otros tantos hacían alarde de sus cualidades personales… pero ninguno le ofrecía lo que ella realmente buscaba: amor. Para ella, todos esos hombres eran solo unos idiotas arrogantes y superficiales.

Se prolongaron las fiestas, bailes y banquetes, día tras día, semana tras semana, pero no había éxito. Así como iban llegando, iban siendo rechazados. La princesa cada vez se volvía más y más distante, producto del agotamiento que le provocaba la "dizque" celebración por su compromiso, tanto física como emocionalmente. Terminó por crear una barrera de hielo entre ella y sus pretendientes, llegando incluso a abofetear a uno de ellos por intentar propasarse con ella, dejándole claro que podría ser joven, pero no ingenua.

Transcurrió un mes, y la princesa anunció formalmente que no desposaría a ninguno de los candidatos que se presentaron a la celebración. Hubo un gran escándalo en el salón del castillo, y muchos de los presentes incluso se sintieron insultados por haber sido rechazados. Sin embargo, Zelda se mantuvo firme en su posición, argumentando que estaría traicionando el último deseo de su madre si aceptara comprometerse con alguno de los candidatos que se le presentaron, acto seguido se retiró del salón, dejando a todos perplejos.

Aquella noche, antes de irse a dormir, Zelda se sentó en el borde de su cama. Estaba comenzando a preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto, después de todo mucho tiempo y esfuerzo se invirtió en la celebración para elegir a su futuro esposo, pero al final no lo hizo. Mientras pensaba en ello, tocaron a su puerta.

- Adelante. – dijo ella simplemente. La puerta se entreabrió, dejando ver a Impa.

- ¿Aún pensando en lo del compromiso, princesa? – preguntó la mujer.

- Sí, un poco. – respondió Zelda.

- ¿Quieres hablar al respecto? -

- Creo que me vendría bien. – respondió la princesa esbozando una sonrisa. La mujer entró a la habitación, y se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a ella. – Impa, dime con toda sinceridad… ¿estuvo mal lo que hice? -

- El Primer Ministro realmente está muy molesto porque todo lo que se invirtió en preparar esa celebración haya sido para nada. Aún así… si seguías lo que decía tu corazón, entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte. -

- Impa… todo esto de buscar un esposo… la verdad es que es demasiado agotador… quisiera dejarlo, solo por un tiempo. –

- Estás muy tensa, ¿verdad? – dijo Impa, a lo que la princesa asintió. – Quizás lo que necesitas, sea salir de este castillo, y tomar un poco de aire fresco. -

- ¿Salir del castillo? – preguntó Zelda.

- Hace mucho que no sales de aquí. Tú y Su Majestad salían de vez en cuando a la ciudadela del castillo cuando eras pequeña. Quizás, ahora es un buen momento de que conozcas un poco más de la vida allá afuera. -

- Eso suena bien, pero… -

- Sí, sé bien que el Primer Ministro no lo aprobará. – dijo Impa, suspirando con algo de resignación. – Aún así, tu madre escribió en su testamento que hasta que cumplas tu mayoría de edad, yo estoy a cargo de tu custodia, y si autorizo que puedes dejar el castillo, no podrán negártelo. Desde luego, tendremos que hacer algunos arreglos. No queremos que se arme un alboroto si llega a saberse que la princesa ha abandonado el castillo. -

- Es cierto. – Zelda estuvo de acuerdo. Lo menos que ella quería era un escándalo.

- Déjalo todo en mis manos. Esto te servirá para aclarar un poco tu mente. Lo del compromiso puede esperar un poco, aún faltan algunos meses para que cumplas tu mayoría de edad. -

- Gracias Impa. – La joven princesa abrazó a su asistente, la mujer a su vez correspondió el abrazo cariñosamente. La había cuidado desde que era una bebé, y realmente le tenía muchísimo cariño, tanto como si fuera su propia hija.

* * *

**_Unos días más tarde…_**

Tras una que otra discusión menor con el Primer Ministro, Impa logró que autorizaran que Zelda abandonara el castillo, prometiendo que no estaría fuera más de unos meses. Zelda se había aplicado un tinte castaño en su cabello y se lo había dejado totalmente suelto (piensen que normalmente trae hecha la trenza como en Twilight Princess o Brawl). Impa encargó a los sastres a que le hicieran algo de ropa modesta, que no delatara su condición. La joven princesa estuvo encantada, dado que los vestidos elegantes que solía usar eran bastante incómodos, sin mencionar toda la joyería que se veía obligada a exhibir con ellos. Impa también le entregó un bolso con rupias que habrían de servirle para sobrevivir no menos de unos cuatro o cinco meses. Zelda las aceptó, aunque se preguntaba si no sería mejor idea intentar buscar un trabajito por ahí. De nuevo, habiendo vivido toda su vida en ese castillo, quizás no supiera demasiado sobre los oficios de los plebeyos.

En la puerta del castillo, Impa le daba algunas indicaciones finales a la princesa antes de partir. Dado que ya estaba anocheciendo, iría escoltada hasta la ciudadela por los guardias, pero una vez en la entrada seguiría por su cuenta para no llamar la atención. Pasaría la noche en la posada, y en la mañana compraría un caballo para salir a campo abierto.

- Bueno, no me queda más nada que decirte, solo que vayas con mucho cuidado, y que regreses sana y salva. -

- Lo haré, Impa, no te preocupes. – dijo Zelda. – Mientras tanto, cuida que al primer ministro no le den muy a menudo sus crisis de histeria. –

- Jejeje, lo intentaré. – dijo la mujer. – Bueno, buen viaje, que las Diosas te acompañen y te lleven con bien de ida y vuelta. –

- Gracias, Impa. – dijo Zelda abrazándola por última vez mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la entrada de la ciudadela, escoltada por cuatro soldados. Impa solo pudo observar como la princesa se alejaba lentamente. Por un momento deseó haberla acompañado, pero luego pensó que Zelda necesitaba algo de tiempo para sí misma, del cual se le había privado casi en su totalidad al tratarse de la heredera al trono de Hyrule. Lo que fuera que le deparara el camino, Zelda ya no era una niña, sin duda sabría como afrontarlo.

**_Esta historia continuará…_**

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Y así arranca mi primera historia de Zelda. Si han leído mis fics de Star Fox, bueno, desde ya les diré que no esperen demasiada acción en este, ya que intentaré poner más énfasis en lo que es el romance, y tal vez algo de comedia. Algunos puntos de los que me gustaría hablar. Primero, en los juegos nunca indagan en la relación de Zelda con su madre, y de hecho nunca aparece, lo más cercano a una figura materna que se le ha visto ha sido Impa, por lo que quise ahondar un poco aquí en eso. Tengo que confesar que me dolió un poco haberla hecho morir, pero era necesario para establecer el punto de partida, que como ven, es la promesa que Zelda le hace a su madre antes de morir, y eso será clave en todo el desarrollo de la historia. Segundo, la "pintadita" de cabello de Zelda, digamos que solo necesitaba un pretexto para explicar el cambio de color en el cabello, aparte que también tendrá su utilidad. Afrontémoslo, en el anime y los videojuegos basta con cambiarse el color del cabello y/o peinárselo de manera diferente para convertirte en una persona completamente distinta. (Al menos a los ojos de los que están ahí dentro *risita*) Aparte, la Reina Selena es un personaje que creé hace cosa de un par de años, y en aquel entonces estaba acostumbrado a ver a Zelda rubia, por lo que obviamente hice a su madre con ese color de cabello. Aunque si les soy sincero, recientemente comenzó a gustarme más Zelda castaña que rubia, pero no estaba con ganas de cambiarle el color de cabello a mi personaje solo para adaptarme a eso, así que pensé en que Zelda podría tener el cabello rubio por naturaleza, pero se lo tiñe de castaño para ir de incógnita. Y funciona.

Bien, nada más que decir. Dejaré un mensaje en mi DeviantArt para ver si mis amigos quieren una versión en inglés de esta historia, o de plano si consigo a alguien que me ayude a traducirla para ganar tiempo. Y quienes esperen el siguiente cap de Star Fox: Shadow of the Wolf, lo terminaré en cuanto arranque con las otras historias. Nos vemos.


	2. Comienza el viaje

**El Esposo Perfecto.**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Comienza el viaje.**_

**_Ciudadela del Castillo de Hyrule…_**

Zelda observó como los guardias que la escoltaban lentamente se marchaban de regreso al castillo dejándola sola. Ahora le tocaba seguir por su cuenta. La joven princesa aspiró profundamente antes de ingresar al pueblo, rogando porque nadie la reconociera y fuese a hacer un alboroto. Al menos durante ese tiempo, esperaba poder tener la vida de una chica normal, y no de una princesa.

El plan de Impa funcionó a las mil maravillas. Nadie se fijó en la jovencita castaña de ojos azules que entró al pueblo. Bueno, excepto por uno o dos hombres que andaban por ahí en aquel momento, pero obviamente no de "esa" manera. Zelda se sintió aliviada, y prosiguió tranquilamente su camino hacia la posada.

Impa ya le había hecho una reservación por adelantado, y por una pequeña suma había hecho prometer al posadero que no revelaría que la Princesa se encontraba ahí. No es que fuera realmente importante, después de todo, solo se quedaría esa noche.

Ya en su habitación, Zelda fue al baño para darse una ducha, quizás para terminar de quitarse los nervios. Antes de salir, se miró en el espejo. Realmente se veía distinta, con el cabello de otro color, eso sin mencionar que en su rostro no tenía nada del maquillaje que solían aplicarle todos los días en el castillo, excepto por un ligero lápiz labial rosa.

- Hmm, creo que por primera vez estoy viendo el rostro de la verdadera Zelda. – dijo sonriendo. A pesar de que le recordaran con mucha frecuencia lo hermosa que era, Zelda no era para nada vanidosa con su aspecto. Sin embargo, esta vez no pudo evitar sentirse bien al mirarse al espejo, quizás fuese porque se estaba viendo a sí misma como una chica normal, y no como la Princesa de Hyrule. - *Bostezo*, bueno, a aprovechar mientras se pueda. -

Zelda salió del baño, y sacó de su bolsa su ropa interior y un camisón de dormir azul, los cuales se puso enseguida. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, pero antes de irse a dormir, sacó también un libro que le había dejado su madre. Un libro sobre leyendas antiguas de Hyrule, con historias muy interesantes. Pensó en leerlo un poco antes de dormirse.

- "_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo…en una época en la cual el mundo estuvo a punto de ser consumido por las fuerzas de la oscuridad…los diminutos Picori descendieron del cielo en su ayuda, entregándole al héroe de los hombres una espada y una luz dorada de esperanza… Con valor y sabiduría, el héroe derrotó a la oscuridad… Habiendo restaurado la paz, la gente guardó la espada como un tesoro…" - _

(**NDA:** Fragmento extraído de la presentación de The Minish Cap, con algunas modificaciones)

* * *

**_Al día siguiente…_**

El ruido de la mañana que se hacía en el mercado del pueblo despertó a Zelda de su sueño. La joven se había quedado dormida mientras leía, el libro todavía estaba en su mano cuando abrió los ojos. Se paró de la cama y abrió la ventana para tomar algo de aire fresco.

- Bien… hoy comienza oficialmente mi viaje. – dijo. – Ahora, ¿dónde debería ir primero? -

Se acordó que Impa le había dicho que comprara un caballo para su viaje. No era aconsejable tomar uno de los del castillo ya que todos tenían la marca de la familia real y los reconocerían de inmediato, y desde luego que Zelda quería permanecer encubierta. Bueno, ya habría tiempo para eso después, de momento, lo que necesitaba era desayunar algo.

Luego de asearse, sacó un vestido azul y blanco, bastante modesto (como el del arte oficial de A Link to the Past) y se lo puso, recogió sus cosas y salió de la posada. Pasando por distintos puestos compró algunas cosas para llevar por el camino antes de salir del pueblo. Las cosas estaban bastante tranquilas, hasta que oyó cerca de ahí una serie de ladridos y gruñidos, además del ruido de botellas rompiéndose.

- ¡Aléjate de mi bebé, animal endemoniado! – oyó gritar a una mujer con una voz ronca, mucha gente empezaba a aglomerarse en el lugar. – Ya, ya, mi bebé, mamá está aquí. -

Zelda no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y fue a ver lo que pasaba. Una señora gorda cargaba un perro blanco en brazos, como si fuera una madre con su bebé, mientras una joven pelirroja, más o menos de la misma edad que Zelda intentaba calmar a un caballo alazán que arrastraba una carreta con botellas llenas de leche. La carreta estaba volteada, y salvo por unas cuantas que se salvaron milagrosamente, todas las botellas estaban rotas, y el valioso líquido se había desparramado por todo el lugar.

- ¡Señora! ¡No ande dejando suelto a su perro así, mire lo que hizo! – protestó la joven.

- ¿Qué? ¡Jovencita, mi pequeño Richard no tiene la culpa! – replicó la señora gorda. - ¡El culpable es ese perro callejero que me lo asustó! –

- ¡Es igual! ¡Entre los dos asustaron a mi caballo y le hicieron tirar la carreta con todas mis botellas de leche! –

- Oh, y supongo que querrás que te pague, ¿no? – dijo la gorda con un tono de altivez.

Oyendo la conversación y viendo el desorden, Zelda no tardó en deducir lo que había ocurrido. Al parecer el perro de la señora se entró en pelea con un chucho callejero de por ahí, y en el alboroto que hicieron asustaron al caballo de la muchacha, haciéndole que volteara la carreta y esta perdiera toda su preciada carga, y como era de esperarse ahora intentaba que le pagaran los daños.

- ¡Ah, pero qué insolencia! Escúchame bien, jovencita, no esperes que te pague por algo que no fue MI culpa. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender, con tu permiso. – La mujer se dio la vuelta y ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes se marchó, mientras caminaba iba contoneándose como si quisiera hacerle burla a la muchacha.

- ¡Oiga, espere! – gritó la joven, pero fue en vano, esa gorda pomposa y malhumorada se había ido ya. La pobre chica cayó de rodillas, viendo toda su mercancía destrozada, y se le notaba al borde de las lágrimas. - *Suspiro*, ¿y ahora qué voy a hacer? Las chicas me van a matar cuando se enteren de esto. –

En aquel momento, Zelda no pudo quedarse mirando más. Esa mujer se había portado de una manera muy descarada con la joven, y eso era inaceptable, por si fuera poco, todos los que estaban ahí, o estaban demasiado estupefactos por lo que acababa de ocurrir, o eran demasiado egoístas, ya que no veía que ninguno moviera un dedo para ayudarla. Quería decirle una o dos cosas a esa mujer, pero como ya se había ido, lo único que quedaba era ver si podía ayudar a la muchacha, así que se le acercó.

- Disculpa… ¿necesitas ayuda con eso? – le preguntó mientras se hincaba para ayudarle a levantar su carreta.

- No, todo está bien, yo puedo sola. – dijo la joven esbozando una sonrisa.

- Esa señora se portó muy mal contigo, debería haberte pagado los daños. – dijo Zelda.

- Sí, pero qué le vamos a hacer, ya viste que se rehusó. – respondió ella, exhalando un suspiro. – Contábamos con las ventas de hoy para pagar nuestras deudas… ahora sí que estaremos en aprietos. -

- Hmm… - Escuchar eso movió algo dentro de Zelda, ya que lo siguiente que preguntó fue. - ¿Cuánto? -

- ¿Eh? -

- ¿Más o menos a cuanto asciende toda esa leche que perdiste? -

- ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que me la vas a pagar? – dijo ella. – Eres muy amable, pero nadie tendría tanto dinero. -

- Nunca se sabe. – Zelda sonrió, no parecía estar dispuesta a que declinaran su oferta.

- Hmm… bueno, más o menos unas 2500 o 3000 rupias, pero insisto, nadie… ¿qué es eso? – preguntó la joven, mientras Zelda le pasaba una pequeña bolsa. Al no recibir más respuesta que un gesto indicándole que la aceptara, la pelirroja finalmente cedió, y se quedó pasmada al abrirla para ver el contenido. – Pero… esto es… -

- Adentro hay 5000, puedes quedarte con lo que sobre. – dijo Zelda sonriéndole.

- Pero, esto es demasiado. No… no puedo aceptarlo. -

- Lo necesitas más que yo. – insistió Zelda.

- Pero no tengo como pagártelo. -

- Te diré algo, ¿por qué no me das dos botellas de leche de las que te quedaron? Estoy emprendiendo un viaje, y creo que me vendrán bien para el camino. Así, estamos en paz. -

Después de pensárselo un buen rato, la pelirroja se puso de pie, y le pasó dos botellas de leche a Zelda. Le agradeció amablemente lo que hizo por ella, prometiéndole que algún día le devolvería el favor, pero Zelda le dijo que no era necesario, y acto seguido se marchó.

Satisfecha por haber ayudado a la joven a salir de su problema, Zelda se dirigió hacia un puesto donde vendían caballos. Pidió que le vendieran el mejor que tuvieran. No le salió nada barato, aunque desde luego, el dinero no era un problema para ella en ese momento. Valía su precio, era un hermoso ejemplar, un caballo blanco que gozaba de una vigorosa constitución, se notaba a leguas que era de buena cría, y lo mejor de todo es que estaba bastante amansado, considerando que aceptó a su nueva dueña casi de inmediato. Zelda daba gracias a que su madre le había enseñado a montar desde muy pequeña. Compró también una silla de montar con bolsas para cargar sus pertenencias y desde luego las riendas para dirigirlo. Sin más, ensilló a su nuevo amigo y dejó las murallas del castillo, deteniéndose un momento al atravesar el puente levadizo.

- Necesitas un nombre. – dijo mirando a su semental, pensando en como podría llamarlo. – Cloud. Sí, es un buen nombre. De acuerdo, veamos a dónde ir ahora. – Zelda tomó el mapa que le dieron para orientarse. – Veamos… la Villa de Kakariko no está muy lejos de aquí. Creo que será un buen lugar para comenzar. Bueno, en marcha. ¡Yah! -

Al chasquear las riendas, el potro blanco puso marcha. Esta sería la primera vez que iba a la villa, ya que su madre nunca la llevó más allá de las murallas de la ciudadela del castillo cuando era pequeña. Todo lo que Zelda sabía sobre la Villa Kakariko provenía de sus libros, y de lo que le contaban su madre e Impa. Supuestamente había sido construida hacía décadas por los Sheikah, más conocidos como "la gente de las sombras". Anteriormente no se le permitía a nadie que no formara parte del clan de los Sheikah la entrada a esa villa, pero cuando estos pasaron a servir a la familia real de Hyrule, las cosas cambiaron. De cualquier manera, el clan de los Sheikah había desaparecido casi por completo en la última guerra y por lo que se sabía, Impa era la única descendiente viva que quedaba de ellos.

Más o menos unas dos o tres horas a caballo por el campo de Hyrule, llegaron a su destino. Zelda pensó en descansar ahí unos dos o tres días para hacer algo de turismo y conocer mejor el lugar. En la entrada, se bajó de su caballo, y aspirando profundamente, ingresó a la villa. El lugar lucía muy distinto al verlo con sus propios ojos de cómo lo recordaba de sus libros.

Se dirigió a la posada para pedir una habitación, dejando a Cloud en el establo. Tuvo suerte ahí también, de nuevo nadie la reconoció. Ya en su habitación, sacó su mapa y se puso a pensar a dónde podría ir después. No le apetecía mucho la idea de visitar la Montaña de la Muerte, que sin duda se había ganado muy bien su nombre, aunque las erupciones no representaban una amenaza para el pueblo pese a la cercanía, las rocas calientes que sacaba volando eran al menos capaces de provocar quemaduras de segundo grado a quien fuera lo bastante idiota como para acercarse. Se conformaba con la vista que tenía desde el pueblo.

- Creo que después podría ir a visitar el lago Hylia. – se dijo. – No tardaría más de unas cuatro o cinco horas a caballo desde aquí. -

Las aguas del lago Hylia provenían del río Zora. Hacía muchos años la familia real de Hyrule hizo un pacto con los zoras para que estos ayudaran a mantener el agua limpia y cristalina, y a cambio les ayudaron a establecerse en lo que ahora se conocía como el Dominio Zora. Zelda se acordó que ya antes había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la reina de los Zoras, Rutela y a su hija, Ruto, en aquel entonces tenía 8 años de edad. La Reina Rutela era una mujer bastante agradable, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su hija, el ejemplo más claro de una princesa mimada y caprichosa. Nunca paraba de hablar de sí misma, y de lo que tenía, y esto y lo otro, al punto que Zelda terminaba por aburrirse y dejándola que hablara sola, eso sin mencionar que siempre trataba a los sirvientes de manera muy despectiva. Zelda pensaba que por ser ambas de la misma edad podrían hacerse buenas amigas, pero al final cambió de parecer. Su madre le había enseñado desde muy temprana edad a ser modesta y gentil con los demás, fuesen quienes fuesen, pero dado que Ruto compartía una perspectiva totalmente diferente a ese respecto, era obvio que no congeniaban. Luego de eso no se vieron de nuevo sino hasta años después, específicamente cuando comenzó todo aquel fiestón que se hizo para que Zelda eligiera a su futuro esposo. Zelda pudo notar que Ruto no había cambiado para nada con los años, por lo que tuvo que aguantársela y fingir que le interesaba todo cuanto le decía.

- Será mejor no pasar por el dominio entonces. – dijo soltando una risita, lo menos que quería era tener que soportar otro de los monólogos interminables de la Princesa Zora, aunque era una lástima, porque por lo que sabía, el Dominio Zora era un bonito lugar para visitar, y no a cualquiera se le permitiría la entrada. – Bueno, ya después pensaré con más calma qué hacer y a dónde ir. -

* * *

**_Dos semanas más tarde…_**

Luego de pasar tres días en la Villa Kakariko, y de hacer todo el turismo posible, Zelda decidió proseguir su viaje. Sin mayores contratiempos, fue yendo de pueblo en pueblo, deteniéndose un par de días para abastecerse y conocer los lugares. Si bien no daba pie a relacionarse demasiado con las personas de los pueblos, e intentaba mantenerse al margen, al menos estaba lo bastante cerca de su gente como para comprender mejor de primera mano sus necesidades. Eso sin duda le sería de gran ayuda cuando fuese coronada como reina. Las cosas por el camino, las plantas, los animales, también atraían su atención, no todo lo que había era como se veía en sus libros. Estar en contacto con la naturaleza, verla y sentirla de primera mano era mucho mejor que lo que pudiera decir el libro más gordo que hubiera en su biblioteca.

En este momento, Zelda y Cloud avanzaban a trote suave por el camino. Su siguiente destino era el pueblo de Ordon. Sin embargo, cuando menos se lo esperaba, se topó con que había habido un derrumbe, y unas enormes rocas habían caído sobre el camino principal bloqueando por completo el paso. Los hombres que estaban trabajando ahí le dijeron que tardarían no menos de uno o dos días más para terminar de quitarlas, y la única manera de llegar a Ordon desde ahí era tomar el sendero por el bosque. Pero le advirtieron que no fuera por ahí, ya que en los últimos días, un grupo de bandidos se había estado moviendo por la zona, esperando a viajeros indefensos para emboscarlos.

Zelda se encontró frente a un enorme dilema. Había pasado 4 horas cabalgando desde el último pueblo, y desde ahí solo necesitaría un par de horas más para llegar hasta Ordon. Ya pasaban de las 2 de la tarde y no podría regresar porque ya para entonces habría anochecido y no se permitía la entrada de gente al pueblo después de que se pusiera el sol. No le apetecía mucho la idea de dormir bajo las estrellas en solitario, por lo que finalmente, haciendo acopio de fuerzas, y encomendándose a las Diosas, decidió meterse por el sendero en el bosque.

La senda de los Bosques de Ordon se hacía más oscura conforme se iba adentrando más y más. Zelda hacía un enorme esfuerzo para mantenerse calmada, aunque no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que la estaban acechando. Su intención era atravesar el sendero lo más rápido posible, pero el avance para un caballo en los bosques era muy difícil, y en el caso de que surgiera algún peligro, era muy arriesgado salir corriendo, tanto para ella como para su montura, por el hecho de que se podía chocar o tropezar con algo.

- Por fin, ahí está el camino. – dijo aliviada al ver que ya estaba a punto de salir del bosque, luego de andar dando vueltas por una hora o algo así. Sin embargo, su alivio se vio truncado cuando de entre unos arbustos salieron dos sujetos, robustos y con muy mal aspecto, sucios, desaliñados, llenos de cicatrices en el rostro y los brazos, y armados con hachas, ambos estaban sonriendo malévolamente. Tratando de no perder la compostura, la primera reacción de Zelda fue dar la vuelta para intentar alejarse, pero del otro lado del sendero aparecieron otros tres. Lento pero seguro, la hicieron retroceder hasta un campo abierto frente a un enorme árbol, formando un semicírculo a su alrededor. La tenían rodeada.

- Vaya, vaya, miren nada más la lindura que nos encontramos. – dijo el que parecía ser el líder. – Muy bien, señorita, sea buena, y bájese de su mula... o mejor dicho, de su caballo, jejeje. -

Zelda no respondió. Esos tipos tenían malas intenciones. Parte de su educación también incluía conocimiento de magia, y había aprendido algunos hechizos para utilizarlos en defensa propia. Pero eso eran algo a lo que solo aquellos que tuvieran alguna conexión con la familia real tenían acceso, o sea que hacer eso significaría prácticamente revelar su identidad, cosa que no quería. Aún así, los tipos ya se le venían encima, y si no hacía algo, no quería ni imaginarse lo que esos rufianes fueran capaces de hacerle. Su integridad física estaba en juego, así que sin meditarlo más, juntó sus manos y cerrando los ojos discretamente comenzó a recitar un hechizo en voz baja. Una pequeña esfera luminosa comenzaba a materializarse en sus manos, pero no llegó demasiado lejos ya que un agudo grito de dolor rompió su concentración.

- ¡AAAAAHHH! -

- ¿Está bien, jefe? -

- ¿Te parece que estoy bien, idiota? -

Al abrir los ojos Zelda, vio lo que había sucedido, el sujeto había recibido un certero flechazo en el brazo derecho, con lo que había dejado caer su hacha. El tipo intentó arrancársela, pero la punta le quedó enterrada, aunque eso de alguna manera sirvió de tapón para la herida. Los bandidos estaban sobre aviso, preguntándose quien había sido. Zelda también miró a todos lados, intentando ver quién había disparado esa flecha.

De pronto, y sin avisar, una segunda flecha rozó cerca del hombro de uno de los bandidos que revisaban al jefe, apenas haciéndole un pequeño rasguño a su camiseta. El tipo cayó de sentón por el susto. Y antes que pudieran decir nada, una tercera fue a dar casi dándole al dedo gordo del pie del jefe. Por la dirección en la que venían las flechas dedujeron que su misterioso atacante les estaba disparando desde algún punto elevado. Olvidándose por un momento de su potencial víctima, el jefe de los bandidos comenzó a gritar.

- ¡Muy bien, quienquiera que seas, tiro listo, sal de donde estés, y enfréntame como un hombre! ¡No seas gallina! –

Como respuesta, otra flecha más le fue a dar directo en la rodilla, haciendo que gritara aún más fuerte que antes, Zelda tuvo que taparse los oídos para ahogar ese agonizante grito. Luego que finalmente cesó, frente a ella cayó alguien. No pudo verle la cara bien de momento, ya que le estaba dando la espalda, pero juzgando por su constitución parecía ser un hombre joven. Tenía cabello rubio, y orejas hylianas. Llevaba un gorro de color verde y vestía una túnica del mismo color con mallas blancas y botas altas de piel de ciervo. En su espalda cargaba un carcaj lleno de flechas, y colgando de su cinturón una espada. Con mano firme, el joven empuñó su arco, y preparó otra flecha, apuntando hacia el líder de los bandidos.

- ¿No recuerdas mi advertencia? Cambia de vida, o pagarás con ella. -

- ¿Otra vez tú, muchachito? – exclamó el jefe de los bandidos, era obvio que lo conocía. – Grr, debí imaginarlo. Tuviste suerte la última vez, pero esta vez las cosas serán diferentes. –

- No des ni un paso más. – amenazó el joven, tensando aún más el arco. – O te doy justo en medio de los ojos. -

- Jeje, no, no tienes las agallas. Te voy a enseñar algo de respeto. – dijo el jefe, preparando su hacha.

El jefe de los bandidos se las quiso dar de muy valentón, pero ese mismo arrojo terminó siendo su perdición, ya que el joven no tuvo reparo alguno en cumplir sus amenazas. La flecha partió, rauda y veloz, yendo a parar entre las dos cejas del desgraciado bandido, que cayó para no volver a levantarse. El resto del grupo vio con horror el cadáver de su líder, y posteriormente vieron como el joven preparaba otra flecha, y avanzaba a manera de advertencia.

- Es la última vez que se los digo. Lárguense de aquí, y que no sepa yo que están atacando a los viajeros. Ningún bandido va a estar pillando a sus anchas en estos bosques mientras yo esté aquí, ¿entendido? - Su voz sonaba autoritaria, hablaba muy en serio. Ese era todo el incentivo que necesitaban.

- ¡Aaaaahhh! ¡Vámonos de aquí! – Los cuatro bandidos restantes dieron media vuelta y huyeron hacia la espesura del bosque, no sin caerse estrepitosamente una o dos veces por estar huyendo en desorden.

- Hmph, cobardes. – dijo el joven, guardando la flecha de vuelta en su carcaj, y volteándose comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Zelda. – ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? -

Zelda tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta que le había hablado, ya que cuando finalmente pudo darle un buen vistazo a su rostro, por un momento su corazón perdió un latido. El joven era muy bien parecido, su cabello rubio le caía haciendo dos flequillos que rodeaban su amplia frente, y esa media sonrisa que le estaba dedicando en ese momento lo hacía lucir bastante encantador, pero lo que más le impactó, fueron ese par de pupilas azul oscuro, las cuales brillaban llenas de valor y al mismo tiempo con una amabilidad casi palpable.

- ¿Eh? Sí, por supuesto. Le agradezco mucho que me haya ayudado. – dijo ella, intentando ocultar su impresión.

- Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso. – dijo el joven, volteando a ver el cadáver del bandido. – En todo caso, ¿qué andas haciendo por aquí? Es muy peligroso que una chica tan joven ande sola por estos lugares. –

- Oye, no soy una niña, sé cuidarme sola. – dijo Zelda, no le había agradado el tono en que lo dijo, aunque de inmediato se disculpó. – Perdón, no quise ser grosera. Es que me dirigía hacia el pueblo Ordon, y cuando encontré el camino bloqueado ya era algo tarde para volver por donde vine. -

- Ya veo. Bueno, si quieres te puedo acompañar hasta allá, solo por seguridad. – le ofreció el joven. – Oh, dónde están mis modales. Mi nombre es Link, mucho gusto. –

- El mío es Zelda. – respondió ella, pero al darse cuenta de su desliz, se tensó por un momento. – "Ay no, tonta, ¿qué acabas de decir?" –

- Zelda, ¿eh? Lindo nombre. Bueno, no perdamos el tiempo, mejor vámonos. *Silbido* ¡Epona, ven aquí, pequeña! –

Zelda vio como Link llamaba a su propio caballo, o más bien, yegua. Una hermosa yegua, fuerte y con mucho brío. Era color caramelo, con las patas blancas, y la crin del mismo color. Link la ensilló de inmediato, y le hizo un gesto a Zelda para que lo siguiera de regreso al camino, emprendiendo ambos rumbo hacia Ordon.

Mientras trotaban, Zelda se sorprendió de que Link no hubiera reaccionado cuando ella le dijo su nombre. Bueno, quizás simplemente no supiera nada de la princesa de Hyrule, lo que quizás era bueno. Aún así, ese había sido un enorme descuido de su parte. Tuvo suerte esta vez.

De cualquier manera, ambos siguieron el camino a trote suave, y Zelda llegó a sentirse bastante a gusto con la compañía de Link, el último tramo del viaje sería mucho más ameno teniendo a alguien con quien hablar. Sin embargo, había algo en él que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, particularmente al mirarlo a los ojos, tenía la sensación de que ya lo había visto en alguna parte.

- "¿Será idea mía? No sé por qué siento que lo conozco de alguna parte…"_ -_

Finalmente, decidió olvidarlo de momento. Quizás solo fuese la impresión del momento. Realmente eso no importaba, ¿verdad?

**_Esta historia continuará…_**

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Jeje, bueno, otro más. Que me perdonen si hice ese pequeño salto de tiempo con el viaje de Zelda, pero es que no quería alargarme demasiado con este cap, viendo que hay unos cuantos por ahí que estaban bastante ansiosos, aparte quería poner el primer encuentro de Link y Zelda lo más pronto posible.

Bueno, de adelanto para el próximo, aparecerá Ilia, quien como habrán de suponer por mi summary, hará el papel de la "villana" de esta historia. Pero aparte de ella, estoy planeando meter algunos otros personajes como apoyo, ya vieron que puse a Malon, y esto no será lo último que sepamos de ella. Por ahí también veremos un poco de Romani y Cremia, y puede que también ponga a Marin. Otra cosa, de antemano pido disculpas si algunas locaciones o eventos no son muy consistentes respecto a los juegos (como lo de la Reina Rutela y Ruto allá arriba), pero bueno, no creo que eso importe demasiado, ya que este es un universo alterno. De cualquier manera, estoy abierto a sugerencias.

Nada más que agregar, agradecimientos por los reviews a: **fer gp, Dialirvi, MZYTKS ILLNHZ Y/O ILOVELINK **y **la generala. **Y para quienes hayan agregado la historia a Alertas/Favoritos, les agradecería que no se limitaran solo a eso, miren que no soy psíquico para leerles la mente y saber que es lo que piensan. (misma cosa le digo a los del deviantart que me agregan los dibujos a favoritos como si no hubiera mañana y sin decir nada)

Bien, eso es todo por el momento. Y quienes sigan mi fic de Star Fox, el siguiente cap ya va adelantado, y como tendré poca clase esta semana intentaré terminarlo, aparte del primer cap de un fic de DBZ que comencé hace poco. Nos estamos leyendo, bye.


	3. ¿Y esa quién es?

**El Esposo Perfecto.**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo.

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: ¿Y esa quién es?**_

**_Entrada de Pueblo Ordon…_**

Zelda y su nuevo amigo, Link, cabalgaban tranquilamente por el camino hacia el Pueblo Ordon, conversando un poco de cualquier cosa para distraerse. La Princesa realmente se había quedado bastante impactada cuando este joven apareció como caído del cielo (casi literalmente) para salvarla de esos bandidos. Bueno, ella podría haberse encargado, pero le estaba muy agradecida por ahorrarle la molestia, desde luego que no se lo dijo de esa manera.

Zelda se sentía bastante extraña de estar hablando de esa manera con un plebeyo. Normalmente, ella no se fiaba de gente que no conocía, pero algo en Link le inspiraba una confianza que no había sentido jamás en nadie. Aparte, él se había tomado la molestia de ayudarla cuando lo necesitaba aún sin conocerla, y no cualquier persona haría eso. Entre otras cosas, por primera vez estaba sosteniendo una conversación con alguien como una persona normal, cosa que también la hacía sentirse bastante a gusto en su compañía.

Tuvo suerte que Link no le hizo demasiadas preguntas personales, más allá de su edad o de dónde venía. Solo se limitó a decirle la verdad, tenía 17 y había viajado desde la ciudadela del castillo de Hyrule desde hacía un par de semanas. Dijo que le hacía falta algo de contacto con el mundo exterior. Por supuesto, no se molestó en mencionar que era la Princesa de Hyrule. Él no tenía idea de ello, y francamente no era necesario que lo supiera. Si podía hacerse de un amigo verdadero como una chica normal por una vez en la vida, el viaje habría valido la pena.

Luego fue Zelda quien decidió conocer más a fondo a Link. Acababa de cumplir 18 años, y vivía con sus abuelos y su hermanita menor. Su abuelo era el herrero del pueblo, se le conocía como el "Maestro Smith". Zelda recordó que la familia real muchas veces le había encargado a un herrero con ese nombre forjar espadas y otras armas para los soldados del castillo, las cuales por cierto eran de muy buena calidad. Link trabajaba como su asistente, ya que sus padres habían fallecido años atrás. Esa parte movió algo dentro del corazón de Zelda, el padre de ella había fallecido cuando ella apenas era una bebé, por lo que ni siquiera llegó a conocerlo, y su madre había muerto hacía poco más de un año.

- Bueno, ya estamos aquí. – dijo Link de pronto, sacando a Zelda de su estado semi-soñador, dándose cuenta que acababan de entrar al pueblo. – Sigue derecho hacia allá y no tardarás en ver la posada. -

- De acuerdo. – dijo Zelda sonriendo. – Gracias de nuevo por tu compañía, y por haberme ayudado en el bosque. -

- No fue nada. – Link le devolvió la sonrisa. – De todas maneras, si llegas a necesitarme de nuevo, búscame en la herrería. Hasta pronto. -

- Jeje, claro, adiós. – Zelda prosiguió su camino. No entendió muy bien lo que Link quiso decir con "si llegas a necesitarme de nuevo", pero la idea no parecía del todo desagradable. – "¿En qué estoy pensando? Si acabo de conocerlo." -

Mientras Zelda se dirigía a la posada, Link prosiguió su camino de regreso a casa. Si bien el muchacho lo había sabido disimular muy bien, por dentro tuvo que admitir que esa linda jovencita a la que acababa de conocer sí que le había dado una impresión. Era bonita, amable y muy educada, aunque se notaba que tenía carácter. Su forma de hablar no era propia de una aldeana común, y Link se preguntaba que clase de educación habría recibido.

- "Ya, sácatela de la cabeza, ella se va por su lado y tú por el tuyo."_ – _Sin duda esa joven tendría que ocuparse de sus propios asuntos. ¿Qué posibilidades tendría de volverla a ver? No es como que ella fuese a tomar literalmente lo último que le dijo, ¿verdad?

Estaba tan distraído pensando en eso que por poco pasa de largo su casa. La casa donde vivía era un poco más grande que la mayoría de las que había en el pueblo, en parte porque de hecho tenía dos secciones, la casa propiamente dicha, la cual tenía dos pisos, y un anexo con entrada independiente que había de servir como taller para la herrería. Eso sin mencionar el pequeño establo que tenían al lado, que habría de servirle de albergue a Epona, la yegua de Link. Desde ahí podía ver salir el humo de la chimenea de la fragua, y se escuchaba el sonido de un martilleo, sin duda su abuelo estaría trabajando duro como siempre. Link se bajó de su montura y la dejó en el establo, y se fue hacia la herrería.

- ¡Ya llegué, abuelo! – anunció Link mientras entraba a la herrería, efectivamente, su abuelo estaba martillando una hoja de espada para darle forma.

- Uff, hoy llegaste un par de minutos tarde, hijo. – le respondió. El abuelo era un hombre ya entrado en sus 60 o 70 y tantos con una gran barba y bigote blancos, pese a ello, mostraba una fuerte constitución, lo cual era no era de extrañarse considerando su oficio. Vestía de verde igual que su nieto, pero en vez de un gorro llevaba una pañoleta amarrada en la cabeza, que usaba para ocultar su calvicie.

- Jeje, perdón, tuve… un retraso inesperado. – dijo Link rascándose detrás de la cabeza. – Ya puedes ir a descansar, yo me ocuparé del resto. -

- Menos mal, ya me hacía falta un descanso. Solo no te sobre-esfuerces, ¿está bien? -

El abuelo salió de la herrería, y se dirigió de regreso a casa, mientras Link se ocupaba de terminar de darle forma a la espada. En los últimos días andaban algo atrasados con sus trabajos, por lo que Link decidió terminar con algunos para que su abuelo tuviera menos de qué preocuparse.

El joven hyliano pasó el resto de la tarde metido en la fragua, adelantando aunque fuera un poco los encargos que tenían pendientes. Se encontraba metiendo la hoja de la espada en la que trabajaba anteriormente dentro del horno para terminar de eliminarle las impurezas cuando…

- ¡Bu! -

- ¡Aaaah! – El susto del grito lo hizo soltar la hoja de la espada, que cayó pesadamente a sus pies, poco más y le da en el dedo gordo. Al voltearse, vio a una chica más o menos de su edad, con el pelo rubio y corto, y ojos verdes que no paraba de reírse. - ¡Ilia, con un demonio, cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso! –

- Jaja, debiste haber visto tu cara. Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Solo pasaba para saludarte, es todo. – La chica, que respondía al nombre de Ilia, simplemente le sonrió como si nada, pero Link no le devolvió el gesto, no le pareció graciosa su bromita.

- Hmph, bien, si ya lo hiciste, puedes irte. – dijo Link volviendo a recoger la hoja y poniéndola de vuelta en el horno.

- Link, estaba pensando en hacer un día de campo en el lago mañana, y me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme. – dijo la chica, ignorando lo que Link había dicho.

- ¿Invitaste a alguien más? – preguntó Link, sin mirarla.

- Desde luego que no. Es para pasar algo de tiempo de calidad, nosotros dos solos. – dijo la rubia con un acento algo coqueto en la última parte.

- Lo siento, tengo mucho qué hacer. – dijo Link sin titubear, tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua.

- Tú siempre tienes mucho qué hacer. – replicó Ilia, con algo de molestia en su voz. – Al menos siempre que te vengo a invitar a que hagamos algo juntos. -

- Pero es verdad. – dijo Link. – Mi abuelo está muy atrasado con sus encargos, y tengo que ayudarlo. -

- Ah, vamos. Un día o dos de descanso no te harán daño. – insistió Ilia. – Mucho trabajo y no diversión harán que te vuelvas un gruñón. -

A Link le quedó muy claro que Ilia no iba a aceptar un NO por respuesta. Sin embargo, el muchacho sabía bien cuales eran sus intenciones, y la idea de pasar un rato a solas con la rubia no terminaba de gustarle. Hasta hacía algún tiempo solían ser buenos amigos, pero ahora intentaba evitarla a toda costa. ¿La razón? Es muy molesto que alguien ande rondando detrás de ti buscando, por decirlo de alguna manera, "obtenerte" cuando tú no estás interesado en esa persona (**NDA:** Si lo sabré yo ^^). La parte difícil era, ¿cómo hacérselo entender sin lastimarla?

- Ya te dije que no puedo, tengo que ayudar al abuelo. – volvió a decir Link.

- ¿No puedes, o no quieres? – preguntó Ilia directamente. Dándose cuenta que la chica no quería dar su brazo a torcer, Link dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le habló de frente, con una expresión muy seria.

- Las dos. Aún si quisiera, lo que te digo es verdad. Mi abuelo tiene muchos trabajos pendientes, y necesita que lo ayude. Y si ya terminaste de hablar, te agradecería que me dejaras trabajar en paz. En cuanto termine con esto tengo que hacer una entrega. –

Ilia retrocedió al ver la mirada de acero que Link le dirigía. Por mucho que le gustara el chico, tenía que reconocer que sabía como intimidarla cuando quería.

- Está bien, está bien, ya me voy, no hay necesidad de enfadarse. – dijo ella poniendo las manos al frente en un gesto defensivo, al alejarse, Link volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, pero antes de irse a casa, Ilia se quedó mirándolo un momento y murmuró. – Pero no creas que me voy a resignar tan fácilmente. Algún día tendrás que decirme que sí. -

* * *

**_Un par de horas más tarde, en otra parte del pueblo…_**

A pesar de las direcciones que le dio Link para llegar a la posada, Zelda decidió que aún era algo temprano y decidió dar una vueltecita por los alrededores. En este pueblo el ambiente era mucho más rural que en los otros que había visitado, había muchas granjas y gente trabajando la tierra.

Estaba tan absorta haciendo turismo, que no se dio cuenta que ya empezaba a caer la noche. Decidió que era hora de ir a la posada que Link le indicó. Dejando a su caballo aparcado afuera, entró para pedir una habitación. Sin embargo, la recepcionista le informó que todos los cuartos ya estaban ocupados o reservados con anticipación, y no tenía ninguno para darle. A Zelda no le agradó esto, pero no era su culpa. Con tanto dinero que llevaba encima, bien podría haberla "persuadido" para que le diera un cuarto, pero su sentido de la moral no le permitiría hacer eso. Ni modo, tendría que buscar otro lugar para pasar la noche. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la posada. Afuera, casualmente vio de nuevo a aquel muchacho que la había ayudado, Link, y se dirigía hacia donde ella se encontraba, cargando un pequeño saco.

- Hey, nos vemos de nuevo. – dijo él, con una sonrisa.

- Creo que tuve suerte de haberte encontrado. – dijo Zelda. – Toda la posada está llena, no hay habitaciones. -

- ¿Está llena? – dijo Link. – Ah, que mala suerte. –

- ¿No sabes de otro lugar donde pueda quedarme a pasar la noche? – preguntó Zelda. – La verdad, no estoy con ganas de acostarme a dormir en una banca en la plaza del pueblo. -

- Pues te las verás difíciles para encontrar aquí si la posada está llena. – dijo Link, se puso a pensar un momento. – Bien,... en mi casa tenemos un cuarto adicional, quizás… -

- ¿Eh? – Zelda no se esperaba que fuera a decirle eso. - ¿Quedarme en… tu casa? -

- Seguro mis abuelos lo entenderán. Hasta que se vacíe la posada por lo menos. – dijo Link. – Claro que, es tu decisión. -

Zelda no estaba muy segura de lo que le estaba ofreciendo. No le parecía muy sensato dormir en casa de alguien a quien acababa de conocer, pero como estaban las cosas, esa era su única alternativa si quería una cama y un techo por esa noche. Y él mismo le había dicho que si lo necesitaba, lo buscara. Bien, no es que lo hubiera ido a buscar, pero realmente lo estaba necesitando de momento.

- Bueno, solo espero no incomodarlos. – dijo finalmente, resignada. Si no había de otra, ¿qué le iba a hacer?

- No te preocupes. – la tranquilizó Link. - ¿Me esperas un momento? Tengo que entregar un encargo en la posada. No he de tardar más de unos minutos, y creo que llegaremos a tiempo para la cena. –

- Eso suena bien. Bueno, aquí te espero. – Acto seguido, Link entró a la posada mientras Zelda se sentaba en una banca para esperarlo.

No lejos de ahí, desde una esquina, cierta jovencita observaba la escena, y no con muy buenos ojos.

- Hmm, ¿y esa quién es? No recuerdo haberla visto antes en el pueblo. -

- ¿Qué tanto atisbas por ahí, Ilia? –

- ¡Aaahh! – La aludida se asustó cuando le hablaron por detrás, miró por encima de su hombro y vio a una muchacha pelirroja, muy parecida a la que vimos en el capítulo anterior, pero tenía el cabello amarrado en una cola, acompañada de una niña de unos 9 años con el pelo del mismo color que lucía como su hermanita pequeña. – Ah, son ustedes. -

- Romani quiere saber qué tanto miras, Ilia. – dijo la niña.

- Conociéndote, seguro andas detrás de Link de nuevo, ¿no es así? – dijo la muchacha mayor esbozando una media sonrisa con malicia.

- No te metas, Cremia, no es asunto tuyo. – dijo Ilia. En eso la pequeña, que respondía al nombre de Romani, se asomó a ver qué pasaba.

- Hey, hermana, ¿no es esa la muchacha que entró con Link al pueblo? – dijo al ver a Zelda.

- Oye, es verdad. – dijo Cremia.

- ¿Qué? ¿Esa chica entró con Link al pueblo? – Ilia sintió un piquete en el pecho.

- Romani se pregunta si será su nueva novia, jijijí. – se rió la pequeña.

- Huy amiga, como que te llegó competencia. – corroboró la hermana mayor.

- Ja, cómo crees. – dijo Ilia frunciendo el ceño. – Ni que fuera para tanto. –

- Como digas. – dijo Cremia. – Nosotras nos vamos a entregar la reserva al bar lácteo, te cuidas mucho. -

Romani y Cremia prosiguieron su camino, mientras Ilia retornó a su posición de observar a Zelda. Cosa de un minuto después Link salió de la posada, Zelda se paró, los dos intercambiaron algunas palabras y después ella tomó de la brida a su caballo y se fue acompañando a Link.

- "Hmm,… ¿a dónde van esos dos?"_ – _Sin meditarlo mucho decidió seguirlos, pero de lejitos.

* * *

**_Un rato de caminar más tarde…_**

Link llevó a Zelda hasta su casa. Ya estaba cayendo la noche, y desde afuera se podía oler la cena, cosa que le abrió el apetito a la joven, ya empezaba a darle hambre. Zelda fue a dejar a Cloud en el establo, aunque le preocupaba que pudiese… relacionarse con la yegua de Link.

- Ah, no te preocupes. No están en temporada de celo. – dijo Link para tranquilizarla.

- Pues espero que tengas razón. – dijo Zelda.

- Espero que te guste la sopa que prepara la abuela. – dijo Link mientras abría la puerta. - ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! –

- Por fin regresaste, jovencito. – Lo recibió una ancianita de baja estatura y regordeta, con el pelo canoso amarrado en un moño alto, Zelda dedujo que debía de ser su abuelita. – Y justo a tiempo porque ya estábamos a punto de servir la cena y nos íbamos a sentar sin ti. –

- Ah, sobre eso, abuelita… – dijo Link, apartándose un poco para que su abuela viera a Zelda.

- ¿Hmm? – La venerable ancianita vio que su nieto no venía solo, había traído a una joven con él. – Vaya, ¿pero quién es esa hermosa señorita que te acompaña? –

- Acaba de llegar al pueblo, y no tiene donde hospedarse. – explicó Link.

- Mucho gusto, señora. Mi nombre es Zelda. – se presentó haciendo una ligera reverencia. – La posada estaba llena cuando llegué, y su nieto tuvo la gentileza de ofrecerme hospedaje en su casa. Desde luego que no tengo intenciones de quedarme de gratis, con gusto les pagaré sus atenciones. -

- Jovencita, la hospitalidad es algo que no tiene precio. – dijo la abuela negando con el dedo. – Puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes, no te cobraremos nada por eso. -

- Se lo agradezco mucho, señora. -

- Jaja, ah, no me llames señora, por favor. Puedes llamarme abuela, todos en el pueblo lo hacen. – dijo muy risueña la anciana, era bastante simpática. – Ahora ven y toma asiento, cenarás con nosotros. -

- Está bien… abuela. – Zelda se sentía algo rara hablando de manera tan casual, aunque debía admitir que no le era del todo incómodo. La abuelita de Link parecía ser una mujer bastante agradable, y empezaba a preguntarse como sería el resto de su familia.

Un momento después, Zelda se sentó a la mesa junto con Link y su familia. Aparte de la abuela, también se sumaron su esposo, y una pequeña de unos 8 años con el pelo rubio amarrado en dos coletas, que era la hermanita menor de Link, Aryll. La abuela les sirvió su sopa especial. Zelda la probó, y en verdad le gustó. Ni siquiera los mejores chefs del palacio preparaban platillos tan deliciosos.

Desde afuera, por la ventana, Ilia espiaba y escuchaba atentamente lo que hablaban, pero tratando de que no fueran a darse cuenta de que estaba ahí. La familia estaba charlando muy amenamente, y a los agudos ojos verdes de la rubia no se le escapaba el hecho de que Link y la chica nueva se miraban de reojo ocasionalmente. La chica también tenía unos modales… inusualmente refinados al comer y hablar, o incluso para reírse con las anécdotas que les relataba el abuelo en la mesa.

- "Esto es inconcebible."_ – _pensaba Ilia, sentía que iba a explotar por dentro. – "A mí jamás me ha invitado a cenar con su familia, pero a esa chica nueva se la llevó como si nada. ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?"_ -_

- ¿Y cuando se van a casar? – escuchó preguntar a Aryll, como si nada, provocando que Link escupiera inmediatamente el agua que se estaba tomando en ese momento. A Ilia por poco le da un paro cardiaco al mismo tiempo, pero se tranquilizó al oír la respuesta de Link.

- ¡Aryll, pero de dónde sacas esas tonterías! – protestó Link poniéndose de pie, toda su cara estaba al rojo vivo, literalmente. – Si la acabo de conocer, no es para… -

- No hay por qué esperar tanto. No estaría mal tener en la familia a una jovencita tan hermosa como ella. – corroboró el abuelo.

- ¿Tú también, abuelo? Ah, cielos, ¿cuándo me van a dejar en paz con eso? – Link decidió retirarse para evitar un bochorno mayor, así que recogió su plato. – Si me disculpan, voy a descansar un poco, con permiso. -

Link fue a dejar su plato en la cocina, y luego subió las escaleras para irse a su habitación. Zelda no había terminado de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Sin embargo, la abuela notó por su expresión lo que estaba pensando.

- Jaja, ignóralos, es que les encanta hacerle eso al pobre de Link. – dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro a la joven. – El pobrecito es muy sensible respecto a eso, no le gusta que mencionen esas cosas. -

- Sí, es igualito a su padre cuando tenía esa edad. – rió el abuelo.

- Mi hermano es muy popular entre las chicas del pueblo. – dijo Aryll. – Lo que no entiendo es por qué no se decide de una vez a tener una novia, siempre las rechaza a todas. -

- Según él, porque no ha encontrado a su "chica ideal". – dijo la abuela. – Sigo sin entender a qué se refiere. –

- "Creo que podría simpatizar con él_._"_ – _dijo Zelda para sus adentros. Al parecer ella y Link tenían algo en común, ambos estaban buscando a su pareja ideal. Quizás podrían llevarse bastante bien.

Mientras tanto, afuera, Ilia todavía seguía sin creerlo. Link había invitado a una perfecta desconocida a su casa, ¡y de paso a que cenara con él! Bueno, toda su familia estaba presente también, pero aún así, no le cabía en la cabeza que nunca le hubiera concedido a ella ese privilegio. ¡Si lo conocía desde que tenía uso de razón, él fue su primer amigo de la infancia!

- Te voy a estar vigilando muy de cerca, chica nueva. Ay de ti si tratas de quitarme a MI Link._ – _dijo la rubia, haciendo énfasis especialmente en el "MI", mientras se alejabade la casa de Link. Ninguna forastera invasora iba a meterse en su territorio a quitarle lo que era suyo por derecho. No señor, de ninguna manera.

**_Esta historia continuará…_**

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Bien, ¿qué les pareció? Anduve medio estancado con este cap, ya que me puse a hacerle una que otra modificación aquí y allá, y por eso no lo terminaba, pero bueno, valió la pena. No se me ocurrió mejor detonante para los celos de Ilia que hacer que una completa desconocida apareciera de la nada, y sin más Link la invite a su casa. Supongo que los ZeLinkers estarán felices de ver que puse a la pareja bajo el mismo techo temprano, y así se quedarán por un buen rato. Bien, a partir de aquí, Ilia buscará la manera de hacerle la vida de cuadritos a esta "chica nueva", así que estén pendientes.

Otra cosa, dado que ya se me viene encima la segunda tanda de los exámenes, este y el resto de mis trabajos van a quedarse en stand-by por al menos dos semanas, más que nada a causa de todas las clases que hemos perdido nos hemos visto obligados a acelerar el semestre, así que tendré que ponerme a estudiar muy duro en los próximos días. Más que nada con el Cálculo IV, pero al menos las nociones básicas ya las tengo en la cabeza y solo necesito practicar.

Estoy tratando de terminar los otros fics que tengo pendientes por publicar, el de DBZ con Trunks que mencioné en el cap anterior, los primeros capítulos de un crossover Megaman/Sailor Moon que venía planeando desde hacía años, y de otro de Pokémon, y anoche, un pequeño oneshot que se me ocurrió para desarrollar un poco a uno de mis personajes originales de Zelda. Si encuentro tiempo libre, es posible que este último lo publique pronto.

Hora de despedirme por el momento. Gracias por los reviews a **fer gp, Rey-chan, Erk92, Himi, Dialirvi, Iruka Aoi, la generala **y **YK ****. **Y sigo insistiendo, alertas y favoritos son apreciados, solo si vienen con reviews. Ya les dije que no soy psíquico.


	4. Nuevas amistades y algo más

**El Esposo Perfecto.**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo.

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Nuevas amistades... y algo más.**_

**_Casa de Link…_**

La cena continuó normalmente, aún sin Link que había preferido retirarse por los comentarios que hicieron su abuelo y su hermanita, y lo hicieron sentirse bastante avergonzado. Se pasaron un rato escuchando algunas historias del abuelo, y se estaban divirtiendo tanto que no se dieron cuenta de cómo pasó volando el tiempo, aún luego de que terminaron de comer. Ya pasaban de las 8 de la noche, por lo que el abuelo se llevó a la pequeña Aryll a dormir a su habitación, mientras la abuela acompañó a Zelda a la que habría de ser la suya durante su estadía en su casa.

La habitación estaba en el segundo piso. Según le dijo la abuela, esa solía ser la habitación de Link cuando sus padres aún vivían, luego de que fallecieran Link se pasó a la habitación de ellos. Esta ahora nadie la ocupaba, pero aún así la mantenían limpia y ordenada, y de cuando en cuando la usaban como cuarto de huéspedes si llegaba alguien que la necesitara.

- Espero que te sientas a gusto. Buenas noches y que tengas dulces sueños. -

- También usted, abuela. –

Zelda cerró la puerta, y echó un vistazo a la habitación. La cama era bastante grande, y también tenía una cómoda con un espejo para arreglarse. Había también un armario vacío, donde aprovechó de poner algo de la ropa que llevaba. La casa de Link y su familia podía ser humilde, pero era su hogar, y Zelda realmente se sentía a gusto ahí, no tenía nada que envidiarle a su palacio.

- Uff. Bueno, hora de dormir un poco. – dijo con voz algo somnolienta.

Dejó su bolsa sobre la cómoda, y sacó su ropa de dormir para cambiarse. Estaba muy cansada por todo el ajetreo de ese día, así que no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida.

* * *

**_Más tarde, esa noche…_**

- _Ya no llores. Una niña tan bonita como tú no debería estar triste. -_

- _¿Eh? -_

_**¡THROOOOOOOOMMM!**_

El fuerte estallido de un trueno hizo que Zelda se despertara de su sueño. La joven se despertó casi de sobresalto, el estallido la había sorprendido. Unos segundos después fue que se dio cuenta. Al despertar no recordaba bien lo que estaba soñando, solo que estaba llorando por alguna razón, pero había una voz que sonaba muy amable intentando consolarla. No era lo que se pudiera llamar una pesadilla, aunque tampoco estaba segura de que fuera un sueño bonito. La joven se salió de la cama y miró por el cristal de la ventana, efectivamente estaba lloviendo a cántaros, y con relámpagos.

- De la que me salvé por no dormir afuera. – se dijo a sí misma.

Antes de volverse a dormir, decidió bajar a la cocina por un poco de agua. Como estaba muy oscuro, encendió una vela para iluminarse el camino, no quería dar un paso en falso y romperse el cuello al caer por las escaleras. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y caminó muy sigilosamente para no despertar a nadie. Al llegar a las escaleras, tomó un profundo respiro antes de bajar, dando cada paso con precaución.

Finalmente llegó a la cocina. Se acercó a una jarra llena de agua, y tomó una taza para servirse. Pero mientras se tomaba el agua, al voltearse se encontró con la mirada de alguien más que se había levantado. Era la pequeña Aryll, iba vestida con una pijama azul celeste con florecitas rojas, y estaba descalza. Parecía estar muy asustada, por la forma en como la estaba mirando.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Zelda. - ¿No puedes dormir? -

- Me dan miedo las tormentas. – respondió la pequeña. – Los truenos y los rayos me provocan pesadillas. –

- Pobrecita. – Zelda se acercó y se inclinó para abrazarla.

- Por favor no se lo digas a Link, o a mis abuelos. – dijo Aryll. – No quiero que piensen que soy una niña miedosa. -

- No tienes de qué avergonzarte. – la tranquilizó Zelda, sonriéndole. – Sabes, a mí también me daban mucho miedo las tormentas cuando tenía tu edad. -

- ¿En serio? -

- Sí. De hecho… hay veces en que todavía me asustan un poco. – asintió la joven. – Te diré algo, si quieres puedo acompañarte un rato, hasta que estés más tranquila. -

- ¿De verdad? Muchas gracias. – se alegró la pequeña. Zelda se puso de pie y la llevó de la mano de regreso hasta su habitación.

Aryll se volvió a acostar en su cama, mientras Zelda se sentaba en el borde. Zelda miró por un momento la ventana, justo cuando un relámpago destellaba afuera.

- Bueno, si quieres podemos conversar un poco, de lo que quieras. – le ofreció Zelda.

- Hmm,… - La pequeña caviló un momento, y finalmente preguntó. - Oye, Zelda, ¿cómo es la familia de la que vienes? -

- ¿Mi familia? - Zelda en ese momento no supo qué decirle. No iba a contarle que era la heredera de la familia real de Hyrule. Intentando pensar en algo pronto, finalmente decidió hablarle algo que pensaba que sería suficiente para saciar su curiosidad, aunque quizás le doliera un poco. – Bueno… a mi padre no lo recuerdo, murió poco después de que yo nací. Y mi madre… murió a causa de una enfermedad hace poco más de un año. –

- Oh… - Aryll pudo percibir la tristeza en la voz de Zelda, y también en sus ojos, y no pudo evitar sentir pena por la joven. – Lo siento, creo que no debí preguntar eso. -

- Tranquila, no pasa nada. – dijo Zelda. – Sabes, en ocasiones es un poco duro ser hija única. No tener hermanos y hermanas con quienes compartir puede ser muy solitario, y más aún cuando ya no están tus padres. -

- Sí, te entiendo. – dijo Aryll. Link era el único que tenía uso de razón cuando sus padres murieron, así que ella casi no los recordaba bien. – Mi hermano Link a veces puede ser muy regañón conmigo, pero lo quiero mucho. Siempre está conmigo cuando más lo necesito, igual que el abuelo y la abuela. -

- Ustedes son una familia muy unida, ¿verdad? – preguntó Zelda.

- Sí. Aunque, ¿sabes algo? A veces hubiera querido tener una hermana mayor. Sobre todo cuando veo a Romani y Cremia, las dos se divierten mucho juntas. Me dan algo de envidia. -

- ¿En serio? – Zelda sonrió divertida.

- Ajá. – En ese momento, a Aryll se le ocurrió una idea. – Oye, Zelda, ¿te gustaría ser como mi hermana? -

- ¿Eh? – La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

- Mientras estés aquí, por lo menos. – dijo Aryll. - ¿Podrías ser como mi hermana mayor, porfis? -

- Hmm. – Zelda tardó un momento en procesar lo que Aryll le estaba pidiendo. La idea de tener a Aryll como hermanita pequeña no le sonaba del todo mal, particularmente dado que tuvo una infancia bastante solitaria al ser hija única. – Jeje, de acuerdo, está bien. Somos hermanas a partir de ahora. -

- ¡Sí! ¡Tengo una hermana mayor, sí! – celebró feliz Aryll, pero Zelda le hizo *shhhhh* para que bajara la voz y no fuera a despertar a los abuelos o a Link. – Perdón, me dejé llevar. – dijo la chiquilla tapándose la boca.

Zelda exhaló un suspiro, y miró por la ventana un momento cuando destelló un relámpago, antes de volver su atención hacia Aryll.

- Los días lluviosos me traen muchos recuerdos. – dijo Zelda. – Siempre que empezaba una tormenta, salía corriendo a abrazar a mi mamá. Ella siempre encontraba la forma de tranquilizarme. Por las noches, si estaba asustada, se quedaba conmigo hasta que me dormía, y si tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño me contaba historias, muy bonitas, por cierto. -

- ¿Qué clase de historias? ¿Esas dónde el héroe se enfrenta a un villano malvado, rescata a la princesa y después se casan y viven felices para siempre? –

- Hmm… sí, más o menos. –

- Esas historias me encantan. – dijo Aryll. – A veces quisiera ser como las princesas de esos cuentos. -

- Jeje, oye, ser princesa no es tan simple como parece. – dijo Zelda.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? -

- ¿Eh? Bueno… eso es lo que he escuchado. – fue lo único que a Zelda se le ocurrió decir.

- Hmm. – Aryll por un momento como que no se tragó la respuesta de Zelda, pero luego pensó que tal vez ella tuviera razón. – Oye, ¿te sabes buenas historias? ¿Por qué no me cuentas una antes de dormir? Claro, si no te molesta. –

- Por supuesto que no. – replicó Zelda. – Es más, traje conmigo un libro que tiene historias muy interesantes, ¿me esperas un momento y te leo una? –

- OK, pero no te tardes mucho. – dijo Aryll.

Zelda entendió con la última parte que Aryll no quería quedarse solita, así que se apresuró a volver a su cuarto. Buscó su libro sobre las leyendas antiguas entre sus cosas y volvió con Aryll, acto seguido se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Encendió un par de velas para tener mejor iluminación. Aryll se le arrinconó para ver el libro.

- Ay, quisiera poder leerlo yo. – La pequeña apenas sabía escritura hyliana básica, pero la del libro era mucho más compleja y no la entendía bien.

- No te preocupes. Tiene algunas ilustraciones para que sepas más o menos lo que pasa. Ahora veamos, hmm… - Zelda buscó en el índice. – Ajá, creo que esta te va a gustar. Escucha bien –

- "_Antes de que la vida empezara, antes de que el mundo tomara forma, tres Diosas doradas descendieron sobre la caótica tierra de Hyrule. Ellas eran Din, la Diosa del Poder; Nayru, la Diosa de la Sabiduría; y Farore, la Diosa del Valor. Din, con sus poderosos brazos ardientes, cultivó el planeta para crear la tierra. Nayru regó su sabiduría para dar el espíritu de justicia al mundo. Y Farore, con su rica alma creó todas las formas de vida que mantendrían la ley. _

_Con su tarea completa, las tres Diosas retornaron a los cielos, dejando atrás la sagrada reliquia dorada, la Trifuerza..._"

Aryll escuchaba con mucha atención, y también mientras miraba las ilustraciones del libro, intentaba imaginarse como era todo aquello. La imaginación de la pequeña volaba como nunca, con la historia que Zelda le contaba.

* * *

**_Un par de horas después…_**

_- "…y así, la paz retornó al reino de Hyrule. Con su tarea cumplida, el Héroe del Tiempo colocó la espada de vuelta en su pedestal, donde reposaría hasta que fuese requerida de nuevo. De nuevo, volvió a ser un niño, pero solo físicamente. Todo volvió a como estaba al principio de su viaje. Nadie recordaría nada, sería como si eso nunca hubiera sucedido en primer lugar…_

_Pero aún tenía en su mano aquella ocarina. Pensó que tal vez, debía devolvérsela a su legítima dueña. Así que con paso firme se dirigió al castillo, donde se vieron por primera vez…_

_Ella estaba allí, espiando por una ventana en el jardín del castillo, igual que cuando la vio por primera vez. Al sentir su presencia, ella volteó. Su primera expresión fue de sorpresa, no sabía como reaccionar. Pero pronto, la sorpresa dio paso a una gran alegría, y con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, corrió a abrazarlo._

_Volviste. –_

_Te prometí que nos volveríamos a ver. Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. –_

_Nadie más sabía todos los peligros y amenazas a los que esos dos pequeños niños se enfrentaron, sin tenerse a más nadie que el uno al otro para ayudarse. Pero todo ello formó un lazo que los uniría eternamente, y su leyenda perduraría para ser contada por sus futuras generaciones._

_FIN." _

- Vaya... esa fue una historia increíble. _– _dijo Aryll cuando Zelda terminó de leer. La historia estaba tan emocionante que hizo un esfuerzo supremo para no quedarse dormida hasta que terminara. – Oye… ¿y eso pasó de verdad, o alguien lo inventó? -

- Bueno, dicen que todas las leyendas tienen su origen en hechos reales. – dijo Zelda. – Podría haber algo de verdad en todo esto. –

- Hmm. Oye, ¿no crees que el Héroe del Tiempo de esta historia se parece mucho a mi hermano Link? -

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó Zelda.

- Sí, mira. Usa un traje similar, es rubio, y hasta usa la espada con la mano izquierda. – observó Aryll.

- Oye, pensándolo bien tienes razón. – admitió Zelda, el Héroe del Tiempo vestía de verde, era rubio y zurdo, igual que Link. No se había dado cuenta hasta que Aryll se lo señaló. – Vaya coincidencia. -

- Hmm, si tú fueras rubia quedarías perfecta como la princesa de ese cuento. – dijo Aryll.

- "Si supieras_…_"_ - _pensó Zelda, la chiquilla no tenía idea de la magnitud de sus palabras, pero decidió disimular. – Cómo crees, no es para tanto. -

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Si eres muy bonita. – dijo la chiquilla. A Zelda muchas veces le habían dicho que era una joven muy hermosa, aún así nunca le prestaba mucha atención a eso. Sin embargo, la ingenuidad y sinceridad con la que se lo dijo la pequeña la hizo sentirse extrañamente bien.

- Je, bueno gracias. – dijo Zelda ruborizándose un poco. En eso vio por la ventana y se dio cuenta que la tormenta ya había terminado. Estaban tan entretenidas leyendo que se habían olvidado de ella. – Mira, ya paró. -

- Ahora ya puedo dormir tranquila. – dijo Aryll, arropándose. – Muchas gracias por leerme la historia, Zelda. -

- No fue nada. – respondió la joven. – Si quieres mañana leemos otra. Pero por ahora, creo que mejor me voy a dormir, ya estoy muy cansada. –

- Yo también. Buenas noches. –

- Dulces sueños, Aryll. – Antes de irse, Zelda le dio un besito en la frente a Aryll. Su madre solía hacer eso cuando era pequeña para darle las buenas noches. Aryll se extrañó un poco por el gesto, pero luego decidió que, si Zelda iba a ser su "hermana mayor postiza" se podría acostumbrar a ello.

Zelda mientras tanto regresó a su cuarto. Al acostarse en la cama para volverse a dormir, pensó un poco en lo que había pasado ese día. Era su primera noche en ese pueblo, o en esa casa particularmente, pero se sentía bastante bien, casi como si formara parte de esa familia, de ese hogar. Algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, desde que su madre falleció.

Perdida entre sus pensamientos, y rendida por el cansancio, lentamente la joven cerró los ojos y se fue abandonando en su sueño.

* * *

**_Al día siguiente…_**

Los molestos cantos de los gallos (o cuccos, como prefieran llamarlos) despertaron a Zelda. Por haberse quedado despierta leyéndole la historia a Aryll realmente le fastidiaron, quería dormir solo un poco más. Primero intentó ahogarlos tapándose la cabeza con la almohada, pero esos odiosos pajarracos seguían insistiendo. Al parecer no paraban hasta que todo mundo se hubiera parado de la cama.

- Ugh… ya, está bien, ya me paro. - Zelda se restregó un poco los ojos, no estaba acostumbrada a pararse tan temprano, apenas estaba amaneciendo, no debían pasar de las 7 de la mañana. Decidió ir al baño para asearse, así que tomó sus cosas, pero se acordó que no les había preguntado a Link o a su familia donde estaba el baño. Resignada, bajó las escaleras, y tuvo suerte que en el comedor se encontraba la abuela preparando la mesa para el desayuno.

- Buenos días. – la saludó la anciana al verla. - ¿Dormiste bien? -

- Sí, supongo, aunque me despertó un trueno con la tormenta de anoche. – dijo Zelda. – Disculpe, abuela, ¿podría decirme donde está el baño? -

- La puerta al final del corredor a la izquierda. – le indicó la abuela. – Pero espera que Link salga, hace poco que entró. –

- De acuerdo, gracias. – Zelda fue hacia donde le indicaron. Al llegar a la puerta, efectivamente, escuchó los ruidos del agua, así que se quedó esperando a que Link saliera.

Unos minutos después, la puerta se abrió, y Zelda por poco se desmaya ante la visión que tuvo. Link solo tenía puestos sus pantalones, y traía una toalla en los hombros, aún así eso no sirvió de mucho para ocultar sus muy bien formados pectorales y su abdomen plano, sin mencionar como destacaban los bíceps de sus fuertes brazos. El hecho de que el muchacho que tuviera el cabello algo húmedo y desordenado al parecer le alborotó las hormonas aún más a la joven princesa.

- Ah, buenos días. – la saludó Link como si nada. - ¿Qué tal pasaste la noche? -

- ¿Eh? Ah, bien, muy bien. – Zelda trató de mantener la compostura, disimulando su expresión, y tratando de no sonrojarse.

- El baño es todo tuyo, te esperamos para el desayuno. – dijo Link abriéndole paso para que entrara.

- G-gracias. – dijo Zelda, mientras lo veía alejarse. Tardó un par de segundos en sorprenderse a sí misma mirando fijamente la espalda descubierta de Link, que a su juicio tampoco estaba nada mal. – "¡Pero qué rayos te pasa, Zelda, no seas una pervertida!"_ –_

Zelda finalmente entró al baño para asearse, y ver si se sacudía de la mente esas "ideas pervertidas". Aún así, mientras se bañaba, no podía sacarse la imagen de la cabeza. En toda su vida, esa era la primera vez que veía el torso desnudo de un hombre, y sin duda era un espectáculo digno de admirarse, aún cuando su parte racional le gritaba que mirara para otro lado, simplemente no pudo obedecer esa orden. No, no es que no pudiera, es que no QUERÍA. Link era un muchacho bastante atractivo, eso no podía negarlo, pero a final de cuentas, tampoco era que ella hubiese visto muchos otros hombres en su vida. Según lo que le habían enseñado, normalmente eso hubiera sido considerado como una "indecencia", por no decir más, pero dado que estaba en la casa de él, supuso que tendría que acostumbrarse.

Se estuvo un buen rato remojándose, hasta que finalmente logró calmarse, razonando que fue solo la sorpresa, nada más. No tenía nada de qué alarmarse, después de todo, se encontraba pasando por la adolescencia, era lógico pensar que ver a un hombre semi-desnudo le causara una impresión tan fuerte, más si se trataba de uno con un físico como el de Link.

- "Ya, está bien, admites que es un muchacho muy guapo, pero eso es todo. Nada más." – Se decía a sí misma mientras se secaba. Se peinó y se vistió, para luego dirigirse hacia el comedor, donde la familia la esperaba para el desayuno.

- Te estuviste un buen rato. – dijo Link cuando ella se sentó a comer.

- Perdón por eso. – dijo Zelda.

Ya cuando estuvieron todos en la mesa, comenzaron a comer. Nadie dijo más por un buen rato, hasta que el abuelo rompió el silencio.

- Oye, Link, ¿ya terminaste con las herraduras para el caballo del alcalde? -

- ¿Eh? – Link estaba distraído, después de asimilar la pregunta dijo con desgano. – Ah, sí, ya están. –

- Espero que no tengas inconveniente en llevárselas. Tengo que terminar con los otros trabajos. -

- Ah, vamos, abuelo. Yo puedo encargarme de ellos, mejor llévaselas tú. – dijo Link, pero el abuelo negó con el dedo.

- Link, recuerda que tú eres el aprendiz. Haces lo que yo diga, ¿entendido? -

- Hmm… sí, señor. – dijo Link frunciendo el ceño. Zelda notó que Link parecía estar algo incómodo, y no entendía por qué, pero antes de tener tiempo de preguntar, la pequeña Aryll intervino.

- Lo que pasa es que no quieres ver a Ilia, ¿verdad? – Link no respondió, solo volteó la cara, aunque se pudo notar un ligero tono rojo en sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué sucede, hijo? – preguntó la abuela. – Creí que ustedes dos eran buenos amigos. -

- Sí, ÉRAMOS amigos, pero eso fue antes que ella empezara a acosarme. - respondió el joven rubio, se notaba bastante molesto.

- ¿Quién es Ilia? – no pudo evitar preguntar Zelda.

- Es la hija del alcalde. – respondió el abuelo. – Ambos solían jugar mucho juntos cuando eran pequeños, je, hasta llegué a pensar que ella llegaría a formar parte de la familia. -

- Abuelo… no empieces de nuevo. – gruñó Link. Podía tolerar hasta cierto punto que lo fastidiaran con el asunto de andar siempre solo y no conseguirse a una novia, pero que metieran a Ilia, ya eso era otra historia. Quizás de niño la idea de casarse con ella le hubiera parecido divertida, pero ya después de madurar se dio cuenta que ella no era para él, por varias razones.

- Ya, ya hijo, no hay necesidad de enojarse. – dijo el abuelo.

Todos prosiguieron con su desayuno. Después al terminar, Zelda volvió a su cuarto por algunas cosas para salir, específicamente algunas hojas de papel, un tintero y una pluma para escribir. Al salir de la casa, afuera encontró a Link que estaba saliendo del taller y llevaba la bolsa con las herraduras que tenía que entregar en casa del alcalde.

- ¿También vas a salir? – dijo Link al verla.

- Iré a la biblioteca del pueblo. Me gusta estar al día con mis estudios. – dijo Zelda.

- Je, así que eres una chica estudiosa, ¿eh? – dijo Link sonriendo. - ¿Quieres que te acompañe? La casa del alcalde está de camino. -

- Claro, no hay problema. – aceptó ella.

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar lado a lado. La gente del pueblo los miraba con algo de recelo. Bueno, más específicamente, miraban con recelo a Link, porque se les hacía raro verlo caminar junto a una joven, siempre lo veían solo. Si bien la compañía de Zelda le era agradable, el que lo vieran de esa manera lo hacía sentirse bastante incómodo. No quería que nadie malinterpretara la situación, después de todo apenas tenía un día de conocerla. Zelda notó esto, y decidió ponerse a conversar con él para que se olvidara.

- Oye, Link, acerca de tú y esa chica Ilia, ¿acaso por casualidad, ustedes dos…? -

- Por favor ni se te ocurra pensar eso. – dijo Link. – En lo personal… no es que me caiga mal, pero… ella no es mi tipo. –

- Perdón, no quise molestarte. – dijo ella. – Pero es que noté que te pusiste bastante incómodo cuando hablaron de eso en el desayuno. Si no te molesta que te pregunte, ¿a qué se debe? –

- Hmm… bueno, cuando éramos pequeños se podría decir que ella era mi mejor amiga. Nos llevábamos bien, y todo, pero… creo que al ir creciendo ella comenzó a querer conmigo algo más que amistad, si me entiendes. -

- Es decir… que tú le gustas. -

- No creo que decir que le gusto sea suficiente. – dijo Link. – El problema es… que yo no siento lo mismo, y aunque se lo hago saber… creo que es demasiado terca para darse por vencida. -

Zelda pensó un poco, la tal Ilia no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta. Ella sabía lo molesto que era eso, tuvo que lidiar con uno o dos pretendientes que hasta armaron escenas cuando ella los rechazó durante las celebraciones. Aunque en el caso de ella, solo fue cosa temporal, en cambio Link tenía que soportarla a diario. Seguro que simplemente intentaba ser amable para no lastimarla, pero si ella no quería darse por vencida eso no serviría de mucho.

Unos minutos después, llegaron a la casa del alcalde, la cuál era algo más grande que la de Link, y eso era decir mucho. Link tocó a la puerta. El alcalde, que era un hombre en sus 40 y tantos, le dijo que su caballo estaba en el establo para que le pusiera las herraduras, y su hija lo estaba cuidando. Esa última parte hizo que Link arrugara los labios y soltara un gruñido por tener que ver cara a cara a Ilia, pero dando las gracias se dirigió hacia el establo detrás de la casa, con Zelda siguiéndolo. El alcalde vio a la joven de cabellos castaños, y se preguntó quién sería.

Adentro del establo, vieron a Ilia que se encontraba acicalando a su caballo, y se le notaba muy feliz en ello, pero más feliz se puso cuando vio entrar a Link, y de inmediato dejó al potro para recibir al muchacho.

- Jeje, hola, Link, veo que viniste a visitarme. -

- No te emociones tanto. Solo vine por mi trabajo. – respondió Link, sin intentar ocultar su descontento.

- Ah, vamos, no seas así. Mira, mi invitación al lago sigue en pie por si cambias de parecer. – dijo la ojiverde sonriendo de oreja a oreja, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció, y fue reemplazada por una mueca de disgusto al ver detrás de Link y notar de quién venía acompañado.

- Bueno, no me distraigas, le pondré las herraduras a tu caballo y me voy. – dijo Link pasando al lado de ella y dirigiéndose a ponerle las herraduras al corcel. Mientras tanto, Ilia se acercó a Zelda y la miró de arriba abajo, como si tratara de evaluarla.

- "Hmph, pues bonita sí es, pero claro que no tanto como yo."_ – _dijo para sus adentros. - ¿Y tú eres? -

- Me llamo Zelda, mucho gusto. – Se presentó Zelda cortésmente y ofreciéndole la mano. Ilia solo la miró y respondió fríamente.

- Ilia. El gusto es todo tuyo. No recuerdo haberte visto antes en el pueblo. No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? –

- No, llegué apenas ayer. – dijo Zelda, intentando ser amable a pesar de la respuesta que Ilia le dio. – Vengo desde el pueblo del castillo de Hyrule. -

- Vaya, eso es bastante lejos. – dijo Ilia, dándole una mirada inquisitiva. - ¿Y qué vienes a hacer por aquí, hmm? –

- Pues… necesitaba tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones. – dijo Zelda, ya comenzaba a incomodarle la manera que Ilia la miraba y le hablaba.

- Hmm… espero que no hayas venido al pueblo con intenciones extrañas. -

- ¿Intenciones extrañas? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -

- Ilia, ¿quieres dejar de molestarla? – intervino Link en su defensa, pero sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo. – Ha viajado desde muy lejos y no creo que ese sea el recibimiento más cálido que deberías darle. -

A regañadientes, Ilia decidió hacerle caso, pero no sin dejar de mirar fulminantemente a Zelda. La joven princesa no dijo nada, pero por dentro se preguntaba cuál era el problema de la campesina. Luego de unos minutos Link finalmente terminó de colocarle las herraduras al caballo y se fue junto con Zelda, sintiéndose aliviado de poder alejarse de Ilia. No así la ojiverde, que miraba con mucha rabia a Zelda mientras la pareja se alejaba.

- "Hmph, se hace la niña buena y educada. Más te vale no intentar nada raro, o ya verás."_ -_

Mientras caminaban, Zelda pensaba un poco en el encuentro que acababa de tener. Desde el principio, fue aparente que no le cayó bien a Ilia, y esta no tuvo reparo alguno en enviarle señales de ello. Le habían enseñado a no dejarse llevar por las apariencias, y que las primeras impresiones no siempre eran del todo correctas, pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómoda por la forma en como Ilia la trató. Link aparentemente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando viendo su expresión.

- No le prestes atención a Ilia. – le dijo. – Siempre ha sido así. Casi que me prohíbe tener contacto con cualquier otra chica que no sea ella. -

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Zelda. – Pero ni que tú fueras de su propiedad o algo así. Aparte… tampoco es que tú y yo tengamos tanto de conocernos. -

- Lo sé, pero así es ella. – dijo Link. – Seguro que el día que salga con alguna chica, Ilia tratará de ver como me la espanta. Y ni porque se trate de alguna de las del pueblo, que las cuenta entre sus amigas. -

- Eso suena casi como una obsesión. – dijo Zelda.

- Solo está loca. Pero me vale lo que piense, eso no va a impedir que tenga amigas. – Link dijo la última parte dedicándole una sonrisa, Zelda por reflejo le correspondió el gesto.

La pareja siguió caminando en silencio un rato más, hasta llegar a la entrada de la biblioteca. Link le dijo que tenía que volver a ayudar a su abuelo con los trabajos, y le preguntó si quería que la recogiera a la hora del almuerzo. Zelda dijo que no importaba, ella misma iría. La pareja se despidió y Zelda entró a la biblioteca.

- Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? – la saludó la bibliotecaria.

- ¿Tienen una copia del Libro de Mudora? – preguntó Zelda.

- ¿El Libro de Mudora? – la bibliotecaria se sorprendió un poco, rara vez le pedían ese libro en específico, por lo complicado que era, generalmente solo eruditos lo podían entender. – Por supuesto, lo podrás encontrar en el estante de Lenguas y Runas Antiguas. -

- Gracias. –

Zelda fue hacia el estante donde estaba el libro. Dado que era bastante grande, tardó un poco en encontrarlo, pero finalmente dio con él. El libro era verde, y se notaba que no había sido abierto en mucho tiempo, había acumulado bastante polvo. Zelda lo sacudió un poco y después comenzó a hojearlo. Al dar con la página que buscaba, caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó. Tomó un rollo de pergamino, el tintero y la pluma y comenzó a escribir. Parte de su educación incluía aprender el lenguaje hyliano antiguo, que era necesario para muchas ceremonias tradicionales de la familia real. Quizás para muchos pareciera aburrido, pero Zelda tenía facilidad para ello y en realidad le parecía bastante interesante, y prueba de ello era que ya había logrado aprender una buena parte de él. El libro de Mudora era el único material de apoyo que podía usar para aprenderlo dado que con los años se había ido perdiendo. La familia real poseía una copia que se les había encargado a los escribas a fin de preservar el manuscrito original. Tuvo suerte de haber encontrado una copia en la biblioteca el Pueblo Ordon, ya que era muy difícil conseguir una en aquella época, y por razones obvias no se podía haber llevado la que tenían en la biblioteca del castillo.

Se estuvo unas tres horas leyendo el libro y escribiendo sus notas. Decidió que ya era suficiente por ese día, así que devolvió el libro a su estante, y ya se disponía a marcharse, cuando notó a una pequeña niña pelirroja, tratando de treparse a la parte superior del estante de la sección para niños. Zelda pensó que tal vez quería sacar un libro sin pedir ayuda, pero estaba fuera de su alcance y por eso intentaba treparse. Había poca gente cerca, así que nadie lo notó hasta que la niña pegó un grito a causa de que con su peso hizo que el estante se volcara sobre ella, y la hubiera aplastado de no ser porque Zelda reaccionó a tiempo y lo detuvo, no obstante no pudo evitar que gran parte de los libros se salieran y quedaran regados por todo el piso.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – gritó la bibliotecaria, corriendo a ver qué había sucedido. En eso vio a la niña, y la miró con expresión de enfado. – Romani, ¿qué te he dicho sobre sacar los libros altos? -

- Que hay que buscar ayuda de un adulto. – dijo la pequeña, se notaba asustada, y no era para menos, considerando la mirada fulminante que le lanzaba la bibliotecaria. – Pero usted y mi hermana están tan ocupadas hablando que no prestaron atención cuando se los pedí. -

- Jovencita, más respeto con tus mayores, ten en cuenta que pudiste haberte lastimado o aún peor. -

- No sea tan dura con ella. – intervino Zelda. – Seguro que no fue su intención causar problemas, ¿verdad? –

- Hmm... – Las facciones de la bibliotecaria se suavizaron ante la mirada firme de Zelda. Volteó a ver a Romani nuevamente. – Romani, considérate afortunada, da gracias a las Diosas que esta señorita estaba cerca para salvarte. Espero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir, ¿entendido? –

- Sí, entendido. -

- Ahora, con tu permiso, tengo que ordenar todo este desastre. -

- No se moleste, yo lo haré. – ofreció Zelda. La bibliotecaria iba a decir algo más, pero Zelda la interrumpió. – Descuide, usted atienda sus asuntos, no se preocupe por nada. -

La bibliotecaria finalmente se fue. La pequeña por fin pudo sentir alivio, esa mujer le daba miedo cuando se enojaba. Zelda se agachó y miró con compasión a la niña.

- Ya todo está bien. – le dijo. – Aún así, la bibliotecaria tiene razón, es muy peligroso hacer eso. -

- Sí… pero es que… ¿por qué los adultos a veces nos ignoran a los pequeños? –

- No es su intención, pero a veces no se dan cuenta. – dijo Zelda, mientras recogía los libros, y los ponía de vuelta en el estante.

- Oiga, espere. – la detuvo Romani, cuando agarró un libro, era de cuentos para niños. – Ese libro es el que estaba buscando, ¿me lo puede dar? -

- Ah, por supuesto, ten. – Zelda se lo entregó. La pequeña saltó de alegría.

- ¡Sí! Ah, lo malo es que tengo que esperar que mi hermana termine para que me lo lea. –

- ¿No sabes leer? -

- No muy bien todavía. – dijo la pequeña con timidez.

Zelda volteó a ver a la muchacha pelirroja que hablaba con la bibliotecaria. Por lo que parecía, se iban a estar un buen rato en eso, y la pequeña Romani se notaba que quería que le leyeran su libro.

- Sabes, en este momento no tengo nada qué hacer, si quieres te lo puedo leer mientras tanto… tu nombre es Romani, ¿cierto? -

- Sí, así es. Romani se lo agradece mucho… disculpe, no me dijo su nombre. –

- Zelda, gusto en conocerte. -

- Muchas gracias, señorita Zelda. – dijo la pequeña.

- Solo Zelda está bien. Sin formalidades, por favor. – dijo la joven.

- Está bien, seño… digo Zelda. -

Zelda soltó una risita. Terminó de acomodar los libros que se habían caído, y acompañó a Romani hasta una mesa desocupada. Zelda buscó en el índice, preguntándole a Romani qué historia quería que le leyera, cuando al fin encontró una, empezó a relatársela a la pequeña. La niña escuchaba atentamente.

- _"En la tierra de Hyrule resuenan los ecos de una leyenda. Una leyenda muy cercana a la Familia Real que habla de un niño Un niño que, tras luchar contra el mal y salvar a Hyrule, se alejó de la tierra que hizo de él una leyenda. Curtido en mil batallas que una vez emprendió a través del tiempo, se embarcó en una aventura. Una aventura secreta y personal. Una aventura en busca de una querida amiga. Una amiga de la que se separó cuando finalmente se cumplió su heroico destino y ocupó su lugar entre las leyendas..." -_

- Romani, ya terminé, ahora… - La lectura fue interrumpida por la voz de la hermana mayor de Romani.

- Ah, hola, Cremia. – dijo Romani.

- Disculpa, espero que mi hermanita pequeña no te haya causado molestias. – replicó Cremia.

_- _En absoluto. – dijo Zelda, luego miró detenidamente a la muchacha, y notó que su cara se le hacía familiar. – Disculpa… ¿nos hemos visto en alguna parte? -

_- _Hmm, ¿por qué? -

- ¿No nos vimos hace un par de semanas en la ciudadela del Castillo de Hyrule? – preguntó Zelda, acordándose de la muchacha a la que había ayudado en aquel momento.

- ¿El Castillo de Hyrule? – preguntó Cremia, pensando unos momentos, la chica chasqueó los dedos al darse cuenta. – Ah, ya entiendo. Así que fuiste tú. -

- ¿Eh? – Zelda no entendía.

- Sí, ahora lo recuerdo. Nuestra prima, Malon, había viajado hasta el castillo para vender nuestra leche. – explicó Cremia. – Dijo que tuvo un percance allá, y que una chica muy amablemente le pagó los daños. -

- Oh, ya veo. Je, qué pequeño es el reino. – dijo Zelda. – Se nota que son parientes, las dos se parecen mucho. -

- Sí, eso a veces puede ser un problema. A veces nos confunden, excepto porque ella se suelta el cabello. – dijo Cremia, rascándose detrás de la cabeza. (**NDA: **Ya ven por qué le amarré el cabello a Cremia. Algo tenía que hacer para distinguirla de Malon si las iba a meter a las dos en la historia) - De cualquier manera, te estamos muy agradecidas. De no ser por ti, nos hubieran embargado nuestro rancho. -

- No fue nada, me alegro de haberles podido ayudar. -

- Oye, Zelda. – intervino Romani. - ¿Por qué no vienes a visitarnos algún día? -

- ¿Eh? -

- Nuestro rancho está en las afueras al oeste del pueblo. – dijo Cremia. – Si gustas, estaríamos encantadas de que vinieras a cenar. Ya sabes, para agradecerte por lo que hiciste. -

- Bueno… no lo sé. – dijo Zelda.

- Vamos, no seas tímida. – dijo Cremia.

- Hmm… - Zelda se lo pensó un momento. – Pues… ya veremos. -

- Genial. Bueno, Romani, ya nos vamos, tráete el libro y vente. -

- Sí. – dijo la pequeña, bajándose de la silla, y agarrando el libro. – Hasta luego, Zelda. -

- Adiós, nos veremos. – dijo Zelda despidiéndose de las hermanas.

Zelda miró el reloj en la pared de la biblioteca. Pensó que sería buen momento de volver, ya casi era mediodía, y seguro que Link y su familia la estarían esperando para el almuerzo. Recogió sus cosas y las metió en su bolso, preparándose para salir.

Había sido una buena mañana. Bueno, excepto por su… no muy buen inicio con Ilia, pero haciendo eso a un lado, se había hecho de dos nuevas amigas, y todo por el hecho de haber hecho una buena acción. Seguro que le iba a gustar su estadía en el Pueblo Ordon.

**_Esta historia continuará…_**

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Sin darme cuenta este capítulo se me estaba alargando más de lo esperado, así que busqué la manera de concluirlo pronto. En sí, lo que quería era más o menos dar a entender un poco como va a ser la relación de Zelda con respecto a otros de los personajes de la historia. Ya para el próximo pueden esperar ver un poco más de Malon, dado que aquí, ella vive y trabaja en el mismo rancho que Romani y Cremia, salvo por el hecho de que, como han de suponer, Malon suele salir a vender su leche fuera de la provincia, y es por eso que estaba en el Castillo cuando ella y Zelda se encontraron. Como adelanto, Malon también tendrá su pequeña influencia en el triangulito Zelda-Link-Ilia, a su momento verán por qué.

Ahora, el protocolo acostumbrado. Gracias por los reviews a: **Erk92, Dinny, Dialirvi, dArmiitHa, la generala, A.C. Akasuna, Himi, Rey-chan, Shusuke, Iruka Aoi, MZMSYTS ILLNH y/o ILOVE LINK, tono-chan, girl-hatake95 **y **Nayrut. **Uff, creo que no había recibido tantos por un solo cap ^^;


	5. Un día en el Rancho Lon Lon

**El Esposo Perfecto.**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo.

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Un Día en el Rancho Lon Lon.**_

**_En los Bosques alrededor de Ordon…_**

- Muy bien… ya casi te tengo. -

Un jabalí salvaje se acercaba a beber agua en el río. Escondido detrás de un arbusto, Link aguardaba el momento propicio. Aguantando la respiración y tratando de no tocar nada que pudiera hacer ruido y alertar al animal, el joven hyliano fue sacando una flecha de su carcaj, y se preparó para dispararla. Con mucho cuidado, tensó el arco y aguzó el ojo, mientras la bestia colmilluda se inclinaba para tomar agua.

_**¡FIU! ¡THOK!**_

- ¡CUIIIIIII! – El cerdo salvaje chilló de dolor, y un segundo después se desplomó en el suelo. Link salió de su escondite y se acercó con cautela. Examinó a su presa, la flecha le había dado justo en el lado izquierdo de la garganta. Tras verificarlo bien, Link sacó unas cuerdas de la bolsa que llevaba y le ató las patas. Era un jabalí de tamaño mediano, así que no tendría demasiado problema en cargarlo de regreso hasta el pueblo.

- OK, con esto tenemos tocino para todo el mes. – dijo felizmente, echándose a cuestas su recién cazada presa, tambaleándose un poco por el peso, pero logrando estabilizarse.

Aún cuando su trabajo formal fuese en la herrería de su abuelo, Link ocasionalmente se iba en su tiempo libre a cazar al bosque, nunca venía mal conseguir algo de carne fresca adicional. Y dado que ahora tenían una invitada, quizás tuviera que hacerlo con más frecuencia. Desde luego, Link no era de los que gustaba de cazar solo por deporte, siempre tomaba solo lo que necesitaba, para que la naturaleza siguiera su curso.

Con su tarea completa, el joven emprendió su camino de regreso a casa.

* * *

**_Casa de Link…_**

- … y entonces yo le dije: ¡pues si te duele, no lo hagas! – decía Aryll, hablando con Zelda, ambas sentadas en el sillón de la sala. Mientras tanto, la abuela andaba barriendo mientras tarareaba una cancioncita, y afuera se escuchaba el martilleo del abuelo en la fragua.

- Jajajajajaja. – Zelda se rió, al parecer Aryll le estaba contando un chiste o algo similar. - ¿Y después qué pasó? -

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Zelda había llegado. La posada ya estaba libre, pero cuando Zelda les habló de querer irse para allá, argumentando que "no quería ser una carga para ellos", la abuela insistió mucho en que se quedara con ellos. Algo reacia, Zelda aceptó a condición de que le permitieran ayudarle con cualquier cosa que pudiera, dado que tenía planeado quedarse unos cuantos meses en Ordon. De cualquier manera, había llegado a tomarle bastante aprecio a la familia en esas dos semanas, y ellos al parecer se habían encariñado mucho con ella a su vez.

- ¡Ya llegué! – dijo Link entrando a la casa, cargando a su presa del día a cuestas.

- Ah, hola, hermano. – dijo Aryll. – Vaya, que cerdo tan grandote trajiste. –

- "Qué fuerte es." – pensó Zelda al ver el tamaño del jabalí, pero como era de esperarse, Link estaba tan cansado que ya no lo aguantaba más, así que lo dejó caer y se lo llevó arrastrando hasta la cocina. Instantes después regresó, y se dejó caer en el sillón, al lado de Zelda y Aryll totalmente agotado.

- Uff, ese cerdo estaba pesado. – dijo el joven. – Bueno... luego de descansar un poco, iré a ayudar al abuelo. -

- Sobre eso, Link, tu abuelo me dijo que quiere darte el fin de semana para que descanses. – dijo la abuela.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que descansar? Aún tengo mucho qué hacer. – dijo Link.

- Has estado trabajando muy duro toda la semana. Está bien que quieras ayudarlo, pero necesitas algo de tiempo para ti, ¿no te parece? –

- Pero, abuela… -

- Sin peros, jovencito. – dijo la abuelita, esta vez en un tono ligeramente más severo.

Link suspiró resignado. Era un muchacho con un alto sentido del trabajo, aunque a veces se lo tomaba demasiado en serio, lo que le preocupaba a su familia ya que en ocasiones se olvidaba de apartar algo de tiempo para él mismo. Estaba bien que quisiera trabajar, pero no debería hacerlo TAN duro.

- Aparte, puedes aprovechar de llevar a Zelda a conocer un poco los alrededores del pueblo, ¿no crees? – preguntó la abuelita, sin mirarlo, pero riéndose por dentro.

- ¿Eh? – Link abrió los ojos, creyendo haber oído mal. – Espera un momento, ¿yo? –

- Sí, ¿quién más si no? – dijo la abuela. – A ambos les vendría bien salir de su rutina. -

Salir de su rutina. La abuela sabía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo. Link había pasado las últimas dos semanas metido en la herrería tratando de ayudar lo más que podía a su abuelo, y en el poco tiempo que no pasaba ahí se iba a cazar al bosque. Por su parte, Zelda se iba todas las mañanas a la biblioteca, y regresaba para el almuerzo, pasándose las tardes en casa de Link, y como este último andaba bastante ocupado, no le quedaba mucho más que hacer que ponerse a conversar o a jugar con la pequeña Aryll, y si bien lo disfrutaba, no estaría mal poder hacer algo más para variar.

- Hmm… bueno, ya qué. – dijo Link. – Creo que podría pasar por el Rancho Lon Lon. Y, ya que la abuela lo sugirió… Zelda, ¿te gustaría acompañarme? -

- ¿Eh? -

- Allá en el rancho hay mucho espacio para que los caballos corran. Quizás tu Cloud quiera salirse de ese establo un rato, ya como que ha estado ahí mucho tiempo. Es más, a Malon y Cremia les gusta organizar carreras de caballos allá, seguro que les gustará. -

Zelda se acordó de los nombres. Cremia era la chica que había conocido en la biblioteca el otro día, la hermana mayor de la pequeña Romani, y según mencionó, Malon era su prima, la chica a la que había ayudado en el pueblo del castillo haría cosa de un mes más o menos. La habían invitado a que fuera a cenar en su casa, aunque no había podido hacerlo aún. Quizás ahora era un buen momento, no sería de buena educación despreciar la invitación.

- Eso suena bien. – admitió Zelda.

- ¿Puedo ir yo también? – intervino Aryll.

- ¿Eh? – Link miró a su hermanita, estaba viéndolo con ojos de cachorrito suplicante, el chico frunció un poco el ceño, pero después de un par de segundos, asintió. – Ah, de acuerdo, puedes venir, pero no me pongas esa cara, ¿bien? -

- ¿Cuál cara, si es la única que tengo? – rió la pequeña.

- Aryll, ya sabes de qué hablo. – reprochó Link. Le molestaba que su hermanita hiciera eso.

- Ah, vamos, no te enojes. -

Zelda se cubrió la boca soltando una risita. Se notaba que esos dos hermanos eran muy unidos.

* * *

**_Mientras tanto, en casa del Alcalde…_**

Ilia y su padre, el Alcalde Bo, acababan de terminar su cena, y la chica se encontraba en la cocina lavando platos, con una mueca de enfado. Estaba pensando en las últimas dos semanas.

Había estado siguiéndole el rastro a la tal Zelda, vigilándole sus movimientos muy de cerca, llegando incluso al extremo de espiar las conversaciones en casa de Link, desde luego teniendo mucho cuidado de que no la fueran a descubrir fisgoneando. Al principio, le tranquilizaba un poco el pensar que Zelda solo estaría de paso unos días, y pronto se largaría, pero al estar oyendo a escondidas, resultó ser que la chica nueva tenía planeado quedarse unos cuantos meses en el pueblo. Cuando llegó, la posada estaba llena, y era lógico pensar que una vez que se desocupara alguna habitación se saldría de la casa de Link.

- Pero sigue ahí… - se decía a sí misma la rubia. - ¿Cómo es posible? -

No le cabía en la cabeza. La chica había aparecido de la nada, y Link le ofreció su casa para quedarse, así sin más. Era cierto que Link y su familia eran bastante caritativos con los forasteros, aunque nunca llegaban a tanto. No entendía como le habían ofrecido quedarse. Quien sabe si les estaba pagando o algo similar.

- Ilia… creo que ese plato ya está limpio. -

- ¿Eh? – La chica volvió de estar perdida en sus pensamientos al oír la voz de su padre, dándose cuenta de que de tanto fregar el plato ya empezaba más bien a quitarle el lustre. – Ah, disculpa, papá. -

- ¿Te sientes bien? Has estado muy distraída estos días, ¿ocurre algo? -

- No, nada, estoy bien. – mintió la chica.

- ¿Segura? – Bo como que no se tragaba el cuento, conocía a su hija lo suficiente como para saber que algo pasaba por su mente. Algo que la estaba perturbando.

- … no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte. – dijo finalmente, admitiendo en parte. – En serio. -

- Está bien, si tú lo dices. – dijo finalmente Bo. No tenía caso discutir con Ilia, no daría su brazo a torcer. Mejor sería dejarla que ella misma se hiciera cargo.

La chica volvió a su labor de fregar los platos cuando su padre se fue, su mueca de disgusto retornó a su cara. De nuevo a enfocarse en una sola cosa: la invasora. Esa invasora que se había metido en territorio prohibido, en SU territorio, y eso no estaba bien. Nada bien.

- "No sé qué planee esa chica por aquí, pero más le vale no intentar nada raro con MI Link." – pensó.

* * *

**_Al día siguiente…_**

A mitad de la mañana, dos figuras ecuestres atravesaban a trote suave la linde del bosque al oeste de Ordon. Acercándose a campo abierto, pudo verse al iluminarse el camino que se trataba de Zelda, montando a Cloud, y Link, que iba en Epona. Sentada frente a este último estaba la pequeña Aryll, agarrándose de la silla de Epona, mientras su hermano la agarraba de la cintura con una mano, y con la otra llevaba las riendas de la yegua.

- Link, ¿cuándo podré montar a Epona yo sola? – preguntó la pequeña.

- Cuando tengas edad suficiente. – respondió su hermano.

- Ah, no es justo, siempre me dices lo mismo. – dijo Aryll, frunciendo el ceño e hinchando las mejillas. – Cremia sí le deja montar a Romani, ¿por qué tú a mí no? -

- Porque no es tan sencillo como parece. – dijo Link.

- Pero Romani no es mucho mayor que yo, y sabe montar. – dijo Aryll.

- ¿Ya quieres dejar de molestarme con eso? –

Zelda sentía que se estaba quedando excluida de la conversación, pero no le parecía buena idea intervenir, por lo que se conformaba con simplemente escuchar. Comprendía la actitud de Link, era el hermano mayor de Aryll y solo estaba tratando de cuidarla. Ya Link le había dicho que Epona era una yegua brava y no había sido nada fácil amaestrarla, no dejaba que cualquiera la montara. De hecho, unos días atrás Zelda por poco recibió una coz cuando fue a ver a Cloud en el establo, por fortuna Link calmó a la yegua antes que fuera a lastimarla. Zelda era una buena jinete, pero generalmente trataba con caballos más dóciles.

- Oigan, miren hacia allá. – dijo Zelda interrumpiendo la discusión de los hermanos, mientras señalaba hacia el frente. Habían salido del bosque y habían entrado a una pradera donde se distinguía una colina. Sobre ella se alzaba una estructura cercada, con un portón de reja entreabierto.

- ¿Eh? Ah, ya llegamos al rancho. – dijo Link. – Vamos, Epona, camina. -

- Síguela, Cloud. – dijo Zelda, chasqueando las riendas de su corcel.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, vieron a una chica pelirroja recién saliendo del corral, cargando en cada mano unas cubetas llenas de leche, las cuales se veían bastante pesadas.

- Hey, ¿necesitas ayuda con eso, Malon? – llamó Link su atención mientras de bajaba de su montura, la aludida volteó a ver al recién llegado, y se puso notablemente feliz.

- Hola, Link, cuanto tiempo. – dijo sonriendo la pelirroja, mientras dejaba la carga en el piso un momento para ir a darle un abrazo.

- Oye, ¿y yo qué? – preguntó Aryll, viendo que Malon estaba "acaparando" a su hermano.

- Aryll, ¿cómo estás? – dijo Malon, ayudándola a bajarse. - ¿Me extrañaste? -

- Sí, un poquito. – dijo la pequeña, abrazándola. – Prometiste que cuando volvieras me enseñarías a montar, ¿recuerdas? -

- Jajaja, por supuesto, claro. – dijo Malon, fue en ese momento que notó que Link y Aryll venían acompañados por alguien más, que aún no se bajaba de su montura. – Tú... tú eres... -

- Ah, Malon, quisiera presentarte a... -

- Ya nos habíamos visto antes, de hecho. – interrumpió Zelda, mientras se bajaba de Cloud. – Disculpa, no nos presentamos adecuadamente. Me llamo Zelda, gusto en verte otra vez. -

- Igual. – dijo Malon, entre sorprendida, y feliz de ver de nuevo a su benefactora. – Gracias de nuevo por habernos ayudado, en serio estamos en deuda contigo. -

- ¿Eh? – Link no entendía. - ¿De qué estás hablando, Malon? -

- Hará cosa de un mes, cuando fui a la ciudadela del castillo de Hyrule. – dijo Malon. – Tuve un... pequeño accidente por allá, y tu amiga Zelda me salvó. De no ser por ella no hubiéramos podido pagar nuestras cuentas, nos salvó de que nos embargaran el rancho. -

- ¿Hablas en serio? – dijo Link, mirando a Zelda con cara de, entre asombro y desconcierto.

- Sí, lo digo en serio. – afirmó Malon. – Por culpa de una señora gorda y amargada perdí casi toda la leche que llevaba, pero ella vino y me la pagó, así sin más. -

- Hey, no es para tanto. – dijo Zelda, medio ocultando la cara un poco apenada. – Yo solo... -

- Vaya, has de tener mucho dinero si pudiste pagarles esas cuentas. – dijo Link, aún sorprendido. – Qué generoso de tu parte. -

Zelda volteó la cara intentando disimular su sonrojo. Alcanzó a murmurar un "gracias" medio tartamudeando, mientras jugaba con las puntas de sus dedos. La expresión incómoda de Zelda no pasó desapercibida para Malon, a leguas se podía notar que a la joven el haberse puesto en evidencia por su buena acción aparentemente la hacía sentirse mal de alguna manera.

- Lo siento, ¿dije algo que no debía? – preguntó Malon.

- Eh, no, que va. – dijo Zelda, tratando de fingir que no había pasado nada. – Simplemente… no creí volver a tocar ese tema, es todo. -

- Ah… bueno, si tú lo dices. – dijo Malon, por dentro preguntándose el por qué Zelda reaccionó así.

- Bueno, basta de charlas por un rato. – dijo Link. – Malon, me debes una carrera de caballos, ¿recuerdas? -

- ¡Yo quiero participar! – dijo Aryll, saliendo de pronto, luego de quedarse prácticamente excluida de la conversación de los tres jóvenes.

- Eso no, jovencita, eres muy pequeña para eso. – dijo su hermano mayor negando con el dedo.

- ¡Ay, no es justo! – dijo Aryll, hinchando las mejillas de nuevo.

- Jejejeje, ah cielos. – rió Malon. – Oye, Aryll, ¿por qué no vas un rato al granero? Quizás Romani quiera que la ayudes con las vacas. -

- Buena idea. Quizás ella después sí me enseñe a montar, no como alguien más. – dijo Aryll antes de salir corriendo hacia el interior del rancho, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada fulminante a su hermano mayor, que solo se rascó detrás de la nuca.

Momentos después, luego que Malon terminara de llevar su carga de leche y la colocara en botellas en su almacén, llevó a Link y Zelda hacia el corral de caballos. Estaban cercados, pero tenían suficiente espacio para correr. Zelda se aproximó para verlos mejor. Había muy hermosos ejemplares, tanto potros como caballos adultos. Alrededor del corral había un camino ovalado que había de servir como una especie de pista de carreras. Malon abrió la reja y la cerró después para evitar que se salieran. Se acercó a uno de los caballos que había, uno marrón oscuro con una mancha blanca en la frente, y con la crin de color negro. Le puso la silla y se montó en él, guiándolo de vuelta hacia la reja.

- Link, hazme el favor y abre la reja por mí. Que no se vayan a salir los otros. – pidió Malon.

Link asintió, se aproximó hacia la reja, y la abrió para que Malon saliera, cerrándola rápidamente para que a ninguno de los otros sementales se le ocurriera escaparse.

- Oye, Zelda, ¿te gustaría correr conmigo? – preguntó Malon.

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? -

- Tu caballo se ve muy fuerte. Una carrera sería una buena forma de probar que tan saludable está. -

- Vamos, es divertido. – dijo Link.

- Hmm… seguro, ¿por qué no? – dijo Zelda finalmente. Llevaba tiempo montando a caballo, aunque nunca lo había hecho en una carrera. De nuevo, quizás ahora fuera un buen momento para hacerlo, así que volvió a ensillar a Cloud, y siguió a Malon hacia la línea de partida.

Las dos jóvenes se colocaron en posición. Link decidió ocuparse de darles la señal de partida. Las reglas eran simples. Tres vueltas al corral sin salirse del camino, la que las completara primero ganaba.

- ¿Listas? ¡Fuera! – gritó Link mientras arrojaba una nuez Deku al suelo, el estallido les dio señal a ambas para arrancar.

Las dos chicas chasquearon las riendas para poner a sus caballos al galope. Iban bastante parejas, pero cuando se aproximaron a la primera curva, Zelda se metió por el carril de adentro logrando ganar algo de ventaja, no obstante Malon la seguía muy de cerca. Zelda apuró el paso al entrar de nuevo en la recta, intentando ganar ventaja. Logró sacarle dos cuerpos de ventaja a Malon, quien inmediatamente también apuró a su corcel para no quedarse demasiado atrás. Entraron a la segunda curva, pero en el giro Zelda perdió algo de velocidad, y Malon comenzó a presionar desde afuera, acercándose lenta pero segura, y al poco de llegar a la línea de partida, logró rebasar a Zelda.

Primera vuelta, y Malon llevaba la ventaja. Logró sacarle dos cuerpos y medio de ventaja al llegar de nuevo a la curva. Zelda consiguió acercársele un poco desde afuera, pero no logró alcanzarla. Lejos de desanimarse, Zelda chasqueó las riendas para que Cloud apurara el paso. Las dos se pusieron lado a lado, intercambiando miradas.

- Eres buena. – dijo Zelda sonriendo.

- Tú no te quedas atrás. – respondió Malon.

Las dos iban muy reñidas, cabeza a cabeza, nariz a nariz. Al entrar a la segunda curva, Zelda consiguió meterse por el carril de adentro en la curva ganando algunos segundo, y urgía a su caballo para seguir acelerando. Consiguió sacarle una buena ventaja a Malon al completar la segunda vuelta, y siguió corriendo a todo lo que daba. Malon solo se mantenía detrás de ella, detrás pero siempre encima. Girando la curva, Zelda intentó apresurarse más, pero Malon no se le despegaba. En la recta, lo urgió para que corriera a todo lo posible, logrando sacarle un cuerpo más de ventaja a Malon. No obstante, al llegar a la curva empezaban a flaquearle las fuerzas a Cloud, y tuvo que aminorar un poco la marcha. Malon, al notar esto, se lanzó a la carga con todo mientras giraban en la última curva. Entraron en la recta final, Zelda trataba de ir más rápido, pero Cloud estaba muy cansado y apenas podía correr, Malon llegó atacando con fuerza desde atrás, y haciendo que su caballo diera un acelerón, no tardó en rebasarla, cruzando la línea con unos cuatro segundos de ventaja. Zelda al llegar hizo que Cloud se detuviera, era evidente que estaba exhausto por tanto correr, nunca lo había presionado a correr tanto.

- Uff, eso fue… divertido. – dijo Zelda, sintiendo que se le bajaba la adrenalina.

- Estuviste muy bien, casi me ganas. – la felicitó Malon.

- Que va, tú eres mucho mejor jinete que yo. – respondió Zelda con modestia. – Creo que es la primera vez que pongo a correr tanto a Cloud. -

- No lo hiciste mal para ser la primera vez. – admitió Malon. – Creo que solo te falta práctica, para saber cuando acelerar y cuando aminorar, así tu caballo no se cansará al correr. -

- Lo tendré en mente. -

- Buena carrera, muchachas. – dijo Link, aproximándose con Epona. – Y bien, Malon, creo que ahora me toca a mí, ¿no? -

- Espera un momento, Link, acabamos de correr, déjanos descansar un poco. – dijo Malon.

- Bueno, mientras descansas, ¿puedo probar el curso de obstáculos? – sugirió el muchacho.

- Hmm… no es mala idea. – dijo Malon. – Veamos si puedes mejorar tu tiempo. -

Link y Malon se fueron hacia el almacén que había al otro lado del corral, Zelda se bajó de su montura para descansar un poco por la carrera. Unos minutos después, vio a Link y Malon acercándose con unas vallas, que fueron colocando a cierta distancia en la pista. Mientras lo hacían, podía verlos que conversaban muy a gusto, y Malon ocasionalmente se reía cuando Link había algún comentario.

- "Parece que se llevan muy bien." – pensó la princesa. De repente, sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho, sin razón aparente. – "¿Qué fue esa sensación?" -

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, ya que cuando Link y Malon terminaron de colocar las vallas, Link llevó a Epona hacia la línea de partida. Zelda fue con Malon, que sacó un reloj de bolsillo para llevarle el tiempo. Pero antes se volteó hacia Zelda.

- Oye, Zelda, ¿quieres hacer una pequeña apuesta? -

- ¿Apuesta? -

- Algo pequeño. – dijo Malon. - 50 rupias a que Link puede completar una vuelta en menos de dos minutos. -

- Pst, cómo crees, eso es imposible. – dijo Zelda, no se lo creía.

- ¿Eso piensas? – replicó Malon. – Sabes, Epona nació y creció en este rancho, no hemos criado a un caballo que sea más rápido que ella. Lo sé porque la he cuidado desde que era potra. -

- En ese caso, acepto tu apuesta. – dijo Zelda sacando su monedero, y tomando 50 rupias. Malon hizo lo propio, aunque estaba bastante segura de que no las iba a necesitar. La pelirroja volvió su atención hacia Link, que estaba listo para empezar.

- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó Malon. - ¡YA! -

A la señal de Malon, Epona comenzó a galopar. Las primeras vallas eran bajas, de modo que la yegua pudiese agarrar suficiente impulso para saltar las siguientes que eran más altas. A medida que avanzaban, se iban poniendo más altas. Zelda no creía realmente que Link y Epona fueran capaces de completar el recorrido en ese tiempo. Malon contaba los segundos en el reloj. Zelda seguía bastante tranquila, al principio, pero empezó a reconsiderar su opinión cuando completó la mitad de la vuelta en 54 segundos. La yegua saltaba con gran habilidad sobre los obstáculos. Y no aminoraba la marcha, en vez de eso parecía ir acelerando a medida que avanzaba. Completó la vuelta, ¡en 1:49 minutos!

- Wow. – dijo Zelda. – No había visto a un caballo correr tan rápido. -

- Te lo dije. – dijo Malon. – Epona es la mejor cuando se trata de correr. Claro que, también tiene un buen jinete. -

- No lo dudo. – Zelda debió admitir que estaba impresionada. – Bueno, tú ganas. Aquí tienes. -

- Jaja, oye, lo de las rupias era en broma. – dijo Malon, rechazándolas. – No podría aceptarlas luego de que me pagaste mis cuentas. -

- Pero un trato es un trato. -

- Zelda, ¿qué parte de "era en broma" no entendiste? Sé que el dinero no es un problema para ti, pero no por eso me aprovecharé de tu buena fe. –

- Bueno… si tú lo dices. – dijo Zelda, guardándose las rupias otra vez. En eso Link se acercó a ellas.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal lo hice? -

- 1:49. Nada mal, rebasaste tu último tiempo por dos segundos. – dijo Malon.

- Vaya, no creí que lo haría. -

- ¡Malon! – gritó una voz desde la ventana en el piso superior de la casa, era Cremia. - ¡El almuerzo ya está listo! Pero qué veo, tenemos invitados. – dijo al ver a Link y Zelda.

- ¡Hola Cremia! – saludó Link. - ¿Cómo has estado? -

- Yo bien. Y veo que alguien decidió aceptar nuestra invitación por fin. – dijo Cremia, mirando a Zelda. – Te estábamos esperando. -

- Pensé que sería de mala educación despreciarla. – respondió Zelda.

- Suerte que preparé bastante. Serviré para cinco entonces, Malon, ve a buscar a Romani, por favor. -

- Que sean seis, mi hermanita también vino con nosotros, ahora está con Romani. – dijo Link.

- De acuerdo, iré a preparar la mesa. – Cremia cerró la ventana y volvió dentro de la casa.

- ¿Seguimos corriendo después del almuerzo? – preguntó Malon.

- Por mí excelente. – dijo Link. – Todo esto me abrió el apetito. -

- También a mí. – dijo Zelda.

Link y Zelda dejaron a sus caballos en el corral, mientras Malon iba a buscar a Aryll y Romani para el almuerzo.

* * *

**_Al atardecer…_**

Tanto correr dejó tanto a los caballos como a sus jinetes exhaustos. Zelda ayudó a Malon a llevar a los corceles al establo para que pudieran descansar. Cremia y Romani las llamaron para que fueran a cenar, por lo que Malon le pidió a Zelda que fuera a buscar a Link. Mientras tanto, las chicas granjeras se ocuparían de prepararles el cuarto de huéspedes para que pudieran dormir cómodamente esa noche.

El joven hyliano de cabellos rubios estaba recostado sobre el techo del granero, mirando hacia el cielo. El sol ya se estaba poniendo detrás de las montañas, y comenzaban a vislumbrarse algunas de las estrellas en el cielo.

- ¡Link, nos llaman para ir a cenar! – llamó Zelda desde abajo.

- No hay prisa. – respondió Link. - Hey, Zelda, ¿qué tal si subes un rato? La vista desde aquí es increíble. –

- Link, no deberíamos hacer esperar a Malon y a las demás. – argumentó Zelda, poniéndose los brazos en jarras.

- Ah, vamos, no se molestarán por unos minutos. – dijo Link. – Ven, bien lo vale. -

Zelda frunció la boca soltando un ligero gruñido, pero luego de un momento pensó "qué más da". Cogió una escalera de mano y la colocó para subirse al granero. Tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de no mirar abajo para evitar caerse mientras subía, y cuando llegó arriba, casi se marea por la altura a la que estaba. Pero ya lo había hecho. Dando un suspiro de alivio, gateó hacia donde estaba Link y se sentó a su lado, a observar la puesta del sol.

- ¿Qué te parece? – dijo Link.

- Vaya… es… preciosa. – dijo Zelda al verlo. Era un espectáculo digno de observarse, el sol al ir ocultándose detrás de las montañas las bañaba con un matiz rojizo que contrastaba con el verde que debían tener durante el día, la forma en como se dispersaban los últimos rayos del día era algo verdaderamente hermoso. – Es la puesta de sol más bonita que he visto. -

- Siempre puedes ver las mejores desde aquí. – dijo Link. – Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño, cada vez que venía para acá, a menudo me gustaba treparme a este techo a esperar la puesta del sol. Jeje, el problema era, que no pensaba en como me iba a bajar después. -

- ¿En serio? – Zelda soltó una risita.

- Sí. – Link lo admitió con algo de vergüenza. – Mi abuelo siempre me regañaba por eso. Aún así… por solo ver la puesta del sol desde aquí, bien valía la pena soportar sus sermones. Y después en la noche… -

- ¿En la noche? -

- Me ponía a jugar con las estrellas. -

- Oye, ¿cómo puedes jugar con las estrellas? – preguntó Zelda, lo que le acababa de decir no tenía sentido.

- De muchas maneras en realidad. – dijo Link. - Puedes ponerte a contarlas, tratar de ver cuales son las más brillantes, intentar unirlas para descubrir las constelaciones en el cielo… o hasta elegir una para ti. Observa. -

Link apuntó hacia arriba, Zelda intentó ver en la dirección que Link señalaba. Notó una estrella que era algo más grande que las otras y parpadeaba sin cesar.

- Esa era la estrella favorita de mis padres. – dijo Link. – Eventualmente pasó a ser la mía también. -

- Es muy hermosa. – dijo Zelda, sonriendo.

Los dos jóvenes guardaron silencio un momento, mientras volvían la vista hacia el sol poniente en el horizonte. Link tenía razón, la cena podía esperar un ratito más, valía la pena quedarse un poco más solo para ver el ocaso.

- ¿Por qué te gustan tanto las puestas de sol? – preguntó Zelda, interesada.

- Me traen buenos recuerdos… de cuando mis papás todavía seguían vivos. -

- Oh… - La sonrisa de Zelda se desvaneció por el tono de tristeza en la voz de Link.

- Al noroeste de Ordon hay una colina bastante empinada. – dijo Link. – Está bastante lejos, y es difícil llegar. Nos tomó todo el día lograrlo. Pero cuando ya estábamos ahí, el ocaso que vimos fue tan hermoso que me hizo olvidar lo duro que fue el camino. -

- Vaya. – dijo Zelda.

- A mi papá le gustaba llevarnos todos los fines de semana. – dijo Link. – Cuando Aryll nació, esperaba poder llevarla también, que pudiéramos ir los cuatro juntos… pero… -

- No hace falta que me lo digas. – dijo Zelda, sabía muy bien lo que iba decirle. Link volteó a verla, ella lo miraba con compasión, se notaba en sus ojos que podía sentir su dolor. – Y… ¿qué sucedió? ¿No decidiste llevarla tú? -

- Hmm, esperaba poder hacerlo, pero... – Link se detuvo un momento. – No lo sé. Desde que mis papás murieron no he tenido el valor de volver a ese lugar. Siento que… no lo sé, tal vez solo me haga extrañarlos más. -

Zelda no dijo nada, pero entendía bien lo que Link estaba sintiendo. Extrañaba a sus padres, tanto como ella misma a los suyos.

- Discúlpame, seguro te estoy aburriendo con esto. – dijo Link, al notar el silencio de la joven.

- No, ¿cómo crees? – dijo ella.

- Hmm, bueno, no hablemos más de eso. – dijo Link, volviendo a su sonrisa usual. - ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo tú? -

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? -

- Claro. Ya te conté yo algo de mí, ahora es tu turno. – dijo Link. – Los amigos se cuentan cosas, ¿no? -

- ¿Los amigos? – Zelda repitió esas dos palabras, las cuales hicieron eco en su mente. Link no tenía mucho de conocerla, pero era evidente que la consideraba su amiga. Lo suficiente como para compartir con ella un recuerdo tan especial como ese, si bien algo doloroso. ¿No podía ella hacer lo mismo?

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Link, al ver la expresión de la joven. - ¿Es que no me consideras tu amigo? -

- ¡No, digo sí! ¡Digo, lo que quiero decir es, ay Diosas! – la pobre Zelda se volvió un manojo de nervios.

- ¿Zelda? -

- Discúlpame, Link. – dijo Zelda, cuando por fin consiguió calmarse. - Claro que te considero mi amigo. Es solo que… me siento un poco rara. Es la primera vez que alguien comparte un recuerdo así conmigo. -

- ¿En serio? -

- Sí. La verdad… si te soy sincera… en realidad nunca tuve muchos amigos de mi edad. – dijo Zelda, su voz sonaba algo quebrada. – Nunca tuve a nadie que compartiera sus experiencias así como lo haces tú conmigo ahora. Esto… es un poco nuevo para mí. -

- Ya veo. – dijo Link. – Has vivido encerrada en tu hogar mucho tiempo, ¿no? –

- Sí. Lo poco que sé del mundo exterior lo aprendí de mis libros. – dijo ella.

- Bueno, ya no tiene por qué ser así. – dijo Link, acercándose a ella. – Yo con mucho gusto puedo mostrártelo todo. O al menos, lo que hay en los alrededores de Ordon. -

- ¿Link? – Zelda sintió sus mejillas al rojo vivo, Link estaba tomando su mano. Su corazón se empezaba a acelerar.

- Escucha, al menos mientras estés aquí, intenta liberarte de todo eso. – dijo Link. – Así, siempre tendrás buenos recuerdos en tu corazón. Y algo más, que te quede claro que, aunque después nos separemos, siempre seremos amigos, ¿entiendes? -

Una gran cantidad de sensaciones se entremezclaban dentro de Zelda. No sabía qué pensar, qué decir. Pero algo era seguro, esas palabras que Link le había dicho habían llegado a lo más profundo del corazón de la joven princesa. Le hicieron sentirse muy feliz, como nunca lo había estado, y se volteó para ocultar una lagrimita que se le salió del ojo.

- ¿Zelda? -

- Disculpa, me entró algo en el ojo. – dijo ella a modo de pretexto. – Link… lo que me acabas de decir, yo solo… gracias. –

En un parpadeo, y sin pensarlo mucho ella simplemente lo abrazó, Link tardó un momento en asimilarlo, pero finalmente sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. Una parte de Zelda le decía que eso no debía ser, no era correcto que una princesa se pusiera tan cercana con un plebeyo. Seguro que si el primer ministro los viera en ese momento mandaría a que encarcelaran a Link, o algo peor. Pero eso no importaba, él no estaba presente. Estar en los brazos de Link le resultaba cálido, reconfortante, y no tenía intenciones de dejar esa sensación, al menos no por el momento.

- ¡Vuelvan aquí, bestias emplumadas! -

- ¿Eh? – Los dos jóvenes cesaron su abrazo cuando oyeron la voz de Romani gritar, en medio de un montón de cacareos. Cuando vieron, se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, la pequeña pelirroja, junto con Aryll, andaban correteando a tres cuccos que se le habían escapado del corral, y ahora intentaban devolverlos, para lo cual se intentaban ayudar con unas redes para atrapar mariposas.

- ¡No! ¡Dejen eso! ¡No! – Los cuccos se lanzaron a picotearlas, las pobres pequeñas tuvieron que cubrirse, cuando finalmente cesaron su feroz asalto, se dispersaron, uno de ellos voló y se puso al pie de la escalera que estaba en el granero, Romani no pensó mucho y alzó la red para intentar atraparlo, pero falló y por si fuera poco, un pedazo de la red se enredó en un clavo que estaba medio salido, y en lo que la chiquilla dio media vuelta y trató de ir a perseguirlo de nuevo, le dio un tirón la escalera… y Link y Zelda aún estaban en el techo.

- ¡Ay, no, la escalera! – gritó Zelda. - ¡Romani, la escalera! -

- ¡Lo siento, en cuanto atrape a esos pajarracos los ayudaré a bajar! – dijo la pequeña antes de dar vuelta y correr de vuelta, mientras Aryll intentaba perseguir a otro que se había alejado. - ¡Vuelvan aquí! -

- ¡Romani! – volvió a gritar Zelda.

- Ah, déjalas, yo me haré cargo. – dijo Link, deslizándose techo abajo hacia el borde.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Zelda, al verlo que se empezaba a colgar del borde.

- Descuida, ya he hecho esto antes. – dijo el joven simplemente, soltándose del borde y aterrizando de pie en el suelo sin ningún rasguño.

Acto seguido cogió la escalera y la volvió a poner para que Zelda se bajara. La joven dudó un momento pero finalmente decidió bajar, así que se acomodó con cuidado y se dispuso a poner los pies en la escalera, pero en ese preciso instante, Romani y Aryll venían corriendo persiguiendo a uno de los cuccos, el cual tuvo la brillante idea de corretear cerca de donde estaba Link, y las niñas por intentar atraparlo echaron a correr alrededor de las piernas del muchacho, provocando que este perdiera el balance y por ende sacudiera la escalera y esta cayera hacia un lado, Zelda no había terminado de acomodarse bien por lo que el sacudón la dejó con las piernas colgando en el aire, intentó sujetarse del tejado para subir de nuevo, pero finalmente los dedos se le resbalaron y cayó irremediablemente.

- ¡AAAAAAHHH! -

_**¡SLAM! **_Caída inevitable, por fortuna debajo de ella había algo, o mejor dicho, ALGUIEN, en buena posición para amortiguarle la caída.

- Auch... eso me dolió... – dijo Zelda, abriendo los ojos y mirando a su alrededor. - ¿Link? ¿Link, donde estás? -

- Debajo de ti… - respondió la voz del joven, sonaba como si le hubieran sacado todo el aire. Zelda se incorporó, y en efecto, se dio cuenta que estaba sentada sobre el estómago de Link, el joven había amortiguado su caída evitando que se lastimara, pero aparentemente a él le tocó recibir el impacto. Junto a ellos, las dos niñas observaban la escena, aparentemente se olvidaron por un momento del cucco que estaban persiguiendo. Zelda tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que ella y Link estaban en una posición bastante comprometedora, y cuando vio las caras de Aryll y Romani, fue que cayó en cuenta y reaccionó.

- Oh, por las Diosas, perdóname. – dijo Zelda, parándose y ayudando a Link a levantarse. - ¿Te lastimé? -

- Nah, solo me sacaste el aire, nada serio. – dijo Link, luego de recobrar el aliento.

- Uff, en verdad lo siento. – volvió a disculparse Zelda. -

- Jiji, qué buena atrapada, hermano mayor. – dijo Aryll, guiñándole el ojo con picardía, Romani la secundó con una risita.

- Tú cállate. – respondió el chico, visiblemente molesto por el comentario.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – vino Cremia de pronto corriendo, acompañada por Malon. – Escuchamos un grito, ¿está todo bien? -

- Sí, todo bien, hermana. – dijo Romani, antes que Link o Zelda pudieran decir nada. – Zelda se cayó del tejado, pero Link la atrapó. -

- Yo no atrapé a nadie, solo serví de colchón. – corrigió Link. – Pero me alegro de haber estado en el lugar correcto en ese momento. –

- A ver, ¿me quieren explicar qué ocurre? – preguntó Cremia.

- Hum, Cremia, lo que pasa es que… se nos escaparon unos cuccos, y pues, cuando intentamos atraparlos, Link estaba sujetando la escalera para que Zelda bajara, y entonces nosotras... ¡hmm, hmm! – Romani la calló antes que continuara.

- Creo que no necesitan saber toda la historia. – dijo Romani, con una sonrisita fingida, rezando por que su hermana no adivinara, pero era tarde. Cremia lucía molesta, cruzando los brazos miró muy seriamente a su hermanita.

- Romani, deberías tener más cuidado. – dijo en tono suave, pero firme. Romani bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Casi quería llorar, su hermana tenía aspecto de que la iba a castigar.

- Perdón, yo no quise causar problemas. – dijo casi sollozando. Romani nunca causaba problemas a propósito, solo intentaba ayudar con las labores del rancho, claro que por ser tan pequeña era normal que cometiera errores de vez en cuando. Su carita triste hizo que Cremia se apiadara de ella, así que decidió perdonarla, por esa vez.

- *Suspiro*, está bien, no llores, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir. – dijo Cremia finalmente. – Yo me haré cargo de los cuccos. Ahora, a la cama, es hora de dormir. -

- Pero… -

- Sin peros, señorita, es hora de ir a acostarse. – dijo Cremia señalando la casa, Romani no dijo nada, pero se le veía una cara de fastidio mientras iba hacia la casa. – Tú también, Aryll, dormirás en el cuarto de Romani, ve con ella. –

- De acuerdo. – dijo Aryll, también algo molesta, pero siguió a Romani de vuelta hacia la casa.

- Mientras tanto, ustedes mejor vengan a comer. – dijo Cremia, refiriéndose a Link y Zelda. – La cena se está enfriando. -

- Jeje, buena idea. – admitió Zelda. – Con todo esto me olvidé del hambre que tenía. -

* * *

**_Después de cenar…_**

Los cuatro jóvenes mayores se pasaron un buen rato charlando después de cenar, conversando, compartiendo anécdotas y haciendo una que otra broma. Sin bien Zelda no participaba tanto, ya que en realidad no era que tuviera mucho que decir (o más bien, que no quería), se le hizo muy agradable poder estar compartiendo entre gente de su edad para variar. Era duro vivir encerrada en ese castillo, sin ningún amigo con quién pasar un buen rato.

Se estuvieron charlando hasta muy entrada la noche, por lo que decidieron irse a dormir. Cremia fue a chequear el cuarto de su hermana menor, y cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrar un desorden de plumas por todo el lugar. Al parecer, las dos pequeñas se habían agarrado en una pelea de almohadas y ese había sido el resultado. No hará falta describir la reprimenda que Aryll y Romani recibieron por no irse a dormir cuando se les dijo, sin mencionar el desastre que hicieron. Mientras tanto, Malon llevó a Link y Zelda al cuarto de huéspedes.

- Espero que no les importe, solo tenemos una cama. – dijo Malon.

- Si ella no tiene inconveniente. – dijo Link mirando a Zelda. A ella, por su parte, no se le hacía del todo cómoda la idea de compartir cama con un hombre, y juzgando por su expresión, era claro que le daba mucha vergüenza. – Si te molesta, entonces me puedo dormir en el sillón de la sala. -

- Pero Link, eres nuestro invitado. – dijo Malon.

- Yo… - Zelda intentaba hacer acopio de fuerzas. Solo esa noche. Solo sería esa noche. No iban a hacer nada indecente, ¿cierto? – No tengo problemas, Link… bueno, a menos que ronques. -

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? – Link creyó escuchar mal la última parte. – Hmm, Malon, dame algunas sábanas, iré al sillón. -

- ¡No, espera! Era broma, no te lo tomes a mal. – dijo Zelda, deteniéndolo del brazo. Intentó sacar una bromita para que se rieran, pero no le salió del todo bien. – No me importa, en serio. Será solo una noche, nada más. -

- Hmm… de acuerdo, como digas. – dijo Link.

- Yo me voy a dormir también. Buenas noches. – se despidió Malon.

- Que descanses. -

Link y Zelda entraron al cuarto de huéspedes. Al entrar, Zelda sintió un gran alivio. La cama era lo suficientemente grande para ambos, y lo bastante ancha como para evitar el contacto físico. Ya había tenido bastante contacto muy cercano con Link por ese día.

Zelda le pidió a Link voltearse un momento para poder cambiarse. Aunque él no la estuviera mirando, aún le daba algo de pena desvestirse frente a un hombre, pero finalmente se puso su camisón de dormir, acto seguido se colocó en el lado izquierdo de la cama y se enrolló en las cobijas, Link se quitó el gorro y la túnica que traía puesta, quedándose solo con sus pantalones blancos y una camiseta sin mangas que tenía debajo. Tomó el otro lado de la cama y se colocó en dirección opuesta a Zelda para evitar cualquier contacto visual y/o físico.

Zelda no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. Link no lo sabía, pero ella no podía pegar los ojos por el solo pensamiento de que él estuviera tan cerca. Pero no estaba segura del por qué. Link era un buen muchacho, y muy decente, él jamás trataría de aprovecharse de ella. Así que, ¿por qué sentía tanta ansiedad? No tenía sentido.

- Oye Link… - dijo de repente, sin saber por qué.

- ¿Sí? – respondió Link sin voltear, con la voz algo somnolienta.

- Em,… - Zelda abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no sabía qué. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había llamado a Link a sí de repente. – No, nada. Solo… quería desearte las buenas noches. – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

- Ah. Buenas noches tú también. Dulces sueños. -

- Gracias… - dijo ella con una voz casi imperceptible, cerrando los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño.

¿Qué estaba pasándole? ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa estando cerca de Link? Estaba confundida. Con esas preguntas en su cabeza, quizás no le fuera tan sencillo conciliar el sueño.

**_Esta historia continuará…_**

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Je, que bien que lo pude publicar antes del inicio de clases. Caray, este fic apenas va empezando y ya tiene casi tantos reviews como el de Star Fox. Ya con este puse un poco más cercanos a Link y Zelda, pero, la discordia comenzará en el próximo cap, así que váyanse preparando.

Uff, batallé bastante con este cap, quitándole cosas y metiendo otras, pero bueno, al fin lo terminé. Y menos mal porque ya va a empezar el nuevo semestre, así que tendré menos tiempo para esto. Pero, me comprometí a terminar todas mis historias, y así lo haré.

Ahora, lo acostumbrado, gracias por los reviews a: **A.C. Akasuna, Himi, .Morderet. , Zallvie, LittleCiela, Erk92, Dialirvi, girl-hatake95, dArmiitHa, tono-chan, Nayrut, Itzia-Hime, one, WindKing, yi-lee, TreeOfDreams, csi clneasmn XD, Escarlethof Soren, **y finalmente, **Gaamatsu96. **Uff,esta es la lista de agradecimientos más larga que he tenido. Bueno, gente, me despido por ahora, no sin antes invitarlos a darles un vistazo a mis otros fics, en particular los de Star Fox, que son mi especialidad. Si les llegan a gustar, apreciaría sus reviews. ¡Hasta el próximo cap!**  
**


	6. ¿Como deshacerse de una invasora?

**El Esposo Perfecto.**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo.

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: ¿Cómo deshacerse de una invasora?**_

**_En la biblioteca de Ordon…_**

Zelda había vuelto a su rutina diaria, ahora estaba en su habitual sesión de estudio. El día que había pasado en el Rancho Lon Lon le había resultado bastante… refrescante. O al menos, eso era lo que ella quería pensar. Todavía no lograba sacarse de la cabeza esa noche. El solo hecho de que Link estuviera ahí, a no más de 30 centímetros de distancia de ella, durmiendo ambos en la misma cama, fue suficiente para quitarle el sueño, los nervios hicieron que le tomara una vida poderse dormir. Desde luego, esa noche no pasó absolutamente nada. Durmió hasta muy tarde aquel día, ya que Link se levantó más temprano y no quiso molestarla.

- "No pasó nada. No hicimos nada indebido." – se decía mentalmente. – "Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza?" -

Pese a que ya habían pasado dos semanas desde entonces, Zelda no podía quitarse ese pensamiento de la mente. En aquel momento se suponía que debería estar estudiando, escribiendo sus notas, pero su cabeza no estaba ahí. Aún cuando pareciera estar al pendiente de lo que hacía, viendo de cerca se podía notar que tenía la mirada perdida. Tenía la mano izquierda sosteniendo su mentón, y la derecha, la cual sujetaba la pluma, no estaba escribiendo, sino dibujando.

- ¿Hmm? – Zelda miró su hoja de papel, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta, habría trazado con la pluma un pequeño esbozo de la cara de Link en la parte inferior derecha del pergamino, el cual por cierto y sorprendentemente le salió bastante bien pese a no estar pendiente para nada. - ¿Qué estoy haciendo? -

- Hola, ¿qué haces? -

- ¿Eh? – Zelda se paralizó un segundo al reconocer la voz, era Link, por acto reflejo tapó el dibujito que había hecho con una mano, pero intentó darle su mejor sonrisita fingida y actuar natural. – Hola, Link. -

- Disculpa, ¿te asusté? -

- No, claro que no, solo… me sorprendiste, nada más. – dijo ella, un poco más calmada.

- ¿Qué estabas escribiendo? -

- Pues... practicaba escritura hyliana antigua. – Eso era verdad, o al menos, era lo que se suponía que debía estar haciendo.

- Suena complicado. – dijo Link. – Disculpa por venir así, pero es que te estabas tardando más de lo usual, y te estábamos esperando para el almuerzo. Empezaba a preocuparme. –

- "¿Estaba preocupado por mí?" – pensó Zelda, mientras un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas, pero afortunadamente Link no se dio cuenta. – Lo siento, creo que me distraje y perdí la noción del tiempo. – dijo rascándose detrás de la nuca.

- Ah, no te preocupes. – dijo Link con una sonrisa. – Si quieres vamos y comemos algo por ahí. -

- Buena idea. Con todo esto no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tengo. – dijo ella.

Link salió de la sala para esperar a Zelda en la entrada. Ella recogió sus cosas y las metió a su bolso, antes de irse fue a devolver los libros que había tomado. Se reunió con Link en la entrada de la biblioteca y los dos se fueron a comer algo.

Mientras tanto, alguien observaba no muy de lejos a la pareja, y se hacía evidente que no le agradaba para nada verlos así de cerca. Quien más si no, era Ilia…

- ¿Cuánto más va a estarse por aquí? – decía la chica ojiverde viendo como Link y Zelda caminaban lado a lado, y conversando muy a gusto, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Ya hacía tres semanas que la "invasora" había entrado a su territorio, y no parecía que tuviera intenciones de marcharse en un futuro cercano. Por como iban las cosas, era muy probable que se estuviera en ese pueblo por una larga, larga temporada. – Creo que es momento de tomar cartas en el asunto. -

Nada por decir o hacer, Ilia caminó tras Link y Zelda, cuidando mucho que ellos no notaran su presencia.

* * *

**_Un poco después…_**

Link y Zelda se habían topado con Cremia y Romani que iban en su carreta por el camino al poco de haber salido de la biblioteca. Las hermanas pelirrojas estaban haciendo una entrega en el bar lácteo del pueblo, y Link pensó que sería un buen lugar para ir a tomar algo y charlar un poco antes de volver a casa para el almuerzo. Zelda estuvo de acuerdo, así que aceptó la idea, de modo que los cuatro se dirigieron juntos al lugar. Al llegar Romani y Cremia les dijeron que entraran primero, ya que ellas tenían que entregar su carga por la puerta trasera.

Link y Zelda ingresaron al edificio, y bajando por una larga escalera se dirigieron a la barra para pedir algo. Alrededor había algunas personas sentadas en las mesas tomando sus tragos y cuchicheando cualquier cosa. Zelda observó también que había una gran tarima que probablemente fuese usada como escenario para espectáculos dentro del bar, como bailarines o cantantes. Había algunos carteles publicitarios de algunos artistas cuyos nombres Zelda había escuchado en alguna parte, entre ellos, la banda Zora de los Indigo-Go's, muy famosa especialmente por su vocalista, Lulú, y por el guitarrista principal, Mikau. Había otro cartel, mostrando a una mujer joven de cabello rojo atado en una cola de caballo que le caía por debajo de la cintura y piel morena, a la cual Zelda reconoció como Din, una famosa bailarina de la región de Holodrum, pero por pertenecer a la familia real, Zelda sabía que en realidad ella era un poderoso oráculo, y la guardiana de las esencias de la naturaleza, y lo de ser una bailarina era solo una diversión y una pantalla para esconder su verdadero "trabajo". Otra a quien reconoció, fue a Nayru, una joven peliazul cuya voz era conocida como la más hermosa de la región de Labrynna, pero que en realidad, similarmente a Din, era el oráculo encargado de preservar y mantener el flujo del tiempo en perfecto orden. Zelda solo las había visto una vez, en su doceavo cumpleaños, fueron invitadas por su madre para animar su fiesta, en verdad eran muy buenas en lo que hacían. Link y Zelda tomaron asiento en la barra y tocaron la campanilla para llamar y pedir su orden.

- Disculpen la tardanza, bienvenidos. – dijo el barman al llegar. – Oh, Link, tenías mucho tiempo sin venir. -

El barman era un hombre de aspecto rechoncho, un poco calvo, pero el pelo que le quedaba le alcanzaba para hacerse una coleta corta, tenía una nariz grande y un enorme y poblado bigote negro.

- Je, había estado ocupado, pero me da gusto volver, Sr. Barten. – dijo Link.

- Y... ¿quién es la encantadora señorita que te acompaña? – preguntó el Sr. Barten cuando vio a Zelda.

- Ella es Zelda, está de paso en el pueblo, viene desde muy lejos. – dijo Link.

- Encantada, señor. – dijo Zelda modestamente.

- Encantado yo, señorita. – dijo el hombre besando la mano de Zelda. – Bueno, Link, ¿te sirvo lo de costumbre? -

- Sí, por favor. -

- Y para la señorita... -

- Ehh... tomaré lo mismo que Link. – dijo Zelda, algo insegura.

- Oye, Zelda, no sé, puede ser un poco fuerte para ti. – advirtió Link.

- ¿Eh, en serio? Bueno... si este es un bar lácteo, imagino que no servirán nada con... bueno, ustedes saben. – Zelda no quería usar esa palabra. Aún era menor de edad y no quería arriesgarse a tomar algo que contuviera licor sin conocer su propia tolerancia.

- Si me permite sugerirle algo, podría darle una leche malteada de chocolate. – propuso el Sr. Barten.

- Eso suena bien. – dijo Zelda.

- Bien, entonces, una leche malteada de chocolate, y una reserva especial de Romani. Saliendo enseguida. -

El Sr. Barten fue y mezcló las bebidas, luego de unos minutos les pasó dos tarros servidos a Link y Zelda, el de Link era al menos el doble de grande y estaba lleno hasta el tope. Sin más Link lo alzó como en señal de brindis y diciendo "Hasta el fondo", se bebió la mitad del tarro en apenas dos tragos. Zelda prefirió coger una pajita y agitar un poco la suya antes de empezar a sorberla, estaba bastante espesa, sin embargo sabía bastante bien.

- Hola, chicos. – Saludaron de pronto Romani y Cremia, uniéndose a ellos en la barra.

- Bueno, ya estamos aquí, me prometiste que hoy me invitabas algo, ¿no? – dijo Romani.

- Lo sé, lo sé. – dijo Cremia, al parecer un poco molesta por eso. – Sr. Barten, dos leches malteadas de fresa, por favor. -

- Al momento. -

- Y bien, Link, ¿ya lo decidiste? -

- ¿Decidir qué? – preguntó Link.

- No te hagas, sabes bien a lo que me refiero. – dijo Cremia. – Si vas a venir al día de campo con nosotros este fin de semana. -

- Ah, eso. Se me había olvidado. – dijo Link.

- Bien, espero que no vengas con la excusa de que tienes mucho trabajo esta vez. – dijo Cremia, con un tono algo severo. – Además, Colin me dijo que le prometiste enseñarlo a usar el arco, y creo que esta sería una buena oportunidad. -

- Supongo. – dijo Link, rascándose detrás de la cabeza. El muchacho solía poner el pretexto de su trabajo "para ayudar a su abuelo" para evadirse los paseos y cosas así. Pero esta vez se había comprometido, y dado que de momento no tenían trabajos urgentes, esta vez no se podría escapar.

Admitiéndolo, últimamente Link pasaba más tiempo en su casa solo por el hecho de tener una invitada en ella. Pensaba que debía portarse como un buen anfitrión, y francamente, él y Zelda estaban empezando a ponerse más cercanos el uno con el otro. Cuando él no estaba afuera en el bosque cazando, o trabajando en la fragua, o cuando ella no estaba en la biblioteca del pueblo atendiendo sus deberes, cada vez que coincidían se ponían a conversar de cualquier cosa. Aunque ocasionalmente, Zelda lo dejaba muy atrás con su evidente intelecto superior, Link no podía evitar sentirse atraído por su inteligencia y su madurez, muy superiores a lo que se esperaría de una muchacha de su edad.

- Oye, Zelda, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros? – preguntó Cremia.

- ¿Hmm? -

- Pregunté si quieres ir de día de campo con nosotros. – repitió Cremia. – No me irás a decir que estás ocupada, ¿verdad? -

- Bueno… no, claro que no. – dijo Zelda. – Pero, no sé si… -

- Te hará bien, nada como estar en contacto con la naturaleza. – dijo Cremia.

- Sí, estas dos semanas no has hecho otra cosa que estar en esa biblioteca. – corroboró Link. – Deberías salir de la rutina de vez en cuando. -

Zelda no pudo refutar eso. Era verdad, se la había pasado metida en la biblioteca intentando distraer su mente de aquel pensamiento, inútilmente, porque era incapaz de concentrarse en sus estudios. Realmente se estaba volviendo bastante aburrido, hasta para ella. Quizás era hora de dejar de lado los libros, aunque fuese por un rato, después de todo, nadie le dijo que realmente tuviera que ponerse a estudiar. ¿No había salido de viaje para quitarse de encima las presiones de sus deberes en primer lugar? Estaba tan acostumbrada a ser princesa, que le costaba trabajo portarse como una adolescente normal.

- Bueno, ya que insisten. – dijo Zelda finalmente.

- Que no se les olvide, cada quién tiene que llevar su almuerzo, ¿entendido? – dijo Cremia.

- Oye, Link, ¿le puedes decir a tu abuela que nos prepare un poco de su sopa especial? – preguntó Romani.

- Sí, estará encantada. – dijo Link.

El cuarteto terminó sus bebidas, y después de pagar la cuenta salieron del bar. Romani y Cremia volvieron a montarse en su carreta para volver al rancho y se despidieron de Link y Zelda, que se dirigieron de vuelta a casa.

Entretanto, Ilia los observó salir del bar. Seguía sin poder soportar la idea de que la "chica nueva", o como había empezado a llamarla más recientemente, la "invasora" siguiera quedándose a dormir en casa de Link. No había indicios todavía de que estuvieran en algo… íntimo realmente, pero no iba a esperar a que lo hicieran, y de todos modos no soportaba verlos juntos, menos aún conversando con tanta confianza. Y lo que era peor, parecía que al resto del pueblo le caía bien esta chica.

- "Hmph, ¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?" – se sorprendió pensando.

Sin embargo, decidió dejar de lado eso por el momento. Le estaba afectando mucho últimamente, y necesitaba relajarse. De todos modos, había quedado con sus otras amigas a ir de día de campo el fin de semana. Le vendría bien para relajarse. Y con suerte, tal vez convencieran a Link de que viniera. Entonces, podría hacer su movimiento…

* * *

**_Al llegar el fin de semana…_**

_- ¡Devuélvanmela! -_

_- ¿La quieres? ¿La quieres? -_

_- ¡Es mía! ¡Devuélvanmela! -_

_- Si lo quieres, quítamelo. Si es que puedes, ¡jajajajajaja! -_

_- ¡Basta, dénmela por favor! -_

_- De acuerdo, ya que lo pediste por favor, ahí lo tienes. –_

_- ¡Aaaahh! -_

_**¡SPLASH!**_

- ¡Ah! – Zelda se despertó sobresaltada. Estaba soñando de nuevo. Tenía el rostro mojado, miró para todos lados, y vio a la pequeña Aryll parada junto a su cama con expresión de desconcierto, y tenía un vaso en la mano. En ese momento, supo lo que había pasado.

- Disculpa. – dijo Aryll, evidentemente con mucha vergüenza. – Pero es que parecía que estabas teniendo una pesadilla, y yo, pues… -

- No te preocupes. – dijo Zelda. No podía estar enfadada con ella, no tenía malas intenciones después de todo.

- Bueno, mi hermano dijo que viniera a buscarte. – dijo Aryll. – Ya estamos listos para ir con los demás de día de campo. Solo faltas tú. -

- Está bien. Dame un rato para vestirme, ¿sí? – dijo Zelda, saliendo de la cama.

Aryll salió de la habitación, y Zelda fue a ponerse su ropa para salir. Mientras se cambiaba, intentó recordar el sueño que estaba teniendo justo antes que la despertara Aryll. Había un montón de niños a su alrededor, estaban jugando y riéndose, arrojando algo que era de ella, y era evidente que se estaban divirtiendo mucho, a diferencia de ella, que no lo disfrutaba en absoluto. De repente, uno de ellos la empujó, y sintió que caía en agua. En ese momento despertó. Era extraño, pero tenía la sensación de que ya había pasado por eso anteriormente, aunque no podía recordarlo bien.

Cuando ya estuvo lista, cogió sus cosas y bajó, decidida a no pararle más a ese asunto. Solo había sido un sueño. No tenía por qué alarmarse ni nada. Además, Link la estaba esperando para ir de día de campo con los demás. Se suponía que iba a divertirse.

- Te tardaste un poco. – dijo Link, que estaba fuera del establo, poniéndole la silla a Epona antes de montar a Aryll. - ¿Tuviste una buena noche? -

- Supongo. – dijo Zelda. Aparentemente Aryll no le había mencionado el sueño, así que pensó que no tenía por qué hacerlo ella. Zelda fue a sacar a Cloud del establo y lo ensilló, lista para partir. - ¿A dónde vamos exactamente? -

- A orillas del río. – dijo Link. – Es un lugar muy fresco, perfecto para días de campo, y más en esta época del año. -

Sin decir más, Link se montó sobre Epona, chasqueó las riendas y con eso echaron a andar, Zelda lo imitó y lo siguió. Primero que nada, los dos habían quedado de verse con los demás que los iban a acompañar en la plaza del pueblo.

- Ah por cierto. – dijo Link de repente, pasándole a Zelda una cajita envuelta. – La abuela preparó nuestros almuerzos, aquí tienes. -

- Gracias. – dijo Zelda, tomando la cajita. Los almuerzos de la abuela eran muy deliciosos, Zelda sabía que lamentaría mucho no poder volver a probarlos cuando tuviera que irse.

Después de unos minutos, ambos llegaron a la plaza del pueblo, donde en efecto, un pequeño grupito los estaba esperando. Había tres chicas pelirrojas, evidentemente eran Malon, Romani y Cremia, un pequeño rubio cuya edad probablemente estuviera cerca de la de Aryll y Romani, Zelda asumió que ese debía ser Colin, a quién habían mencionado anteriormente en el bar, y finalmente...

- "Ay no, ella no…" – pensó Link al ver quien completaba el grupo. Era, para su desgracia, Ilia.

- ¡Hola, Link! – saludó Ilia alegremente cuando vio a Link. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que Zelda venía con él. – Ah, hola tú también. -

Zelda se limitó a sonreír y saludar con un gesto de la mano. Link trató de disimular su desagrado. Colin corrió hacia él.

- ¡Hey, Link! Ahora sí me vas a enseñar, ¿verdad? – dijo, como quien le habla a su hermano mayor por un compromiso importante. – Ahora no te me vas a escapar, ¿verdad? -

- Jeje, siempre que hayas traído tu propio arco y flechas. – dijo Link. Colin, le mostró un arco pequeño, hecho a su medida, mucho más pequeño que el arco largo que llevaba Link. También traía un pequeño carcaj lleno de flechas a la espalda. – Bien, entonces estamos listos para tu primera lección de arquería. -

- Y nosotros listos para nuestro día de campo. – dijo Cremia. – Cada quién trajo todo lo necesario, ¿cierto? -

Todo mundo asintió. Sin más que decir, el grupo de jóvenes (y niños) emprendió la marcha hacia el río para comenzar su día de campo.

* * *

**_Más tarde…_**

El grupo se estableció en un claro junto al río. Zelda conversaba un poco con Cremia y Malon, sentadas sobre el tapete que habían puesto sobre la hierba, mientras Aryll jugaba a "tú las traes" con Romani, correteándose la una a la otra. Un poco apartados estaban Link y Colin, tal como el primero le había prometido, practicando con sus arcos. Link había tallado unos círculos con su cuchillo de monte sobre un enorme árbol para que sirvieran como blancos, y ahora los dos estaban disparando flechas hacia ellos. Bueno, Link lo estaba haciendo, mostrándole a Colin como se hacía.

- Bien, ahora tú. – dijo Link, que acababa de darle directo al centro.

- Está bien. – El pequeño Colin levantó su arco, y preparando su flecha se dispuso a tirar.

- No, no, Colin, así no. – dijo Link. – Tienes que sujetar el arco con la mano izquierda, y tensar la flecha con la derecha. -

- Pero tú lo haces al revés. – dijo Colin.

- Porque soy zurdo. – explicó Link. – Tú eres diestro, así que para ti es así. -

Link se dispuso a corregir a Colin, haciendo que sujetara el arco como debía. El pequeño tensó la cuerda, la mano le temblaba un poco. Aguzó el ojo, y soltó la cuerda, pero la flecha salió demasiado alta, clavándose muy por encima del blanco. Aryll y Romani, que estaban viendo, se rieron por lo bajo. Colin miró, y frunció la boca.

- Nada mal… para el primer intento. – dijo Link, en un intento de animar a su amigo.

- Bah, ¿de qué hablas? – replicó Colin.

- Inténtalo otra vez. – dijo Link.

Colin cogió otra flecha y lo volvió a intentar, y falló de nuevo. Y otra más, y otra, pero siempre tirando más alto, más abajo, o hacia los lados del blanco, pero nunca en el blanco. Aryll y Romani no dejaban de reírse de ver a Colin fallar miserablemente en sus intentos de tirar con el arco. El pobre Colin cada vez se desesperaba más y eso provocaba que fallara aún peor los tiros. Finalmente, furioso y frustrado, tiró al suelo su arco y lo pateó, para luego dejarse caer de sentón en el piso con los brazos cruzados, enfurruñado.

- Vamos, Colin, no es para tanto. – dijo Link, inclinándose y posando su mano sobre el hombro de Colin.

- Soy pésimo. – respondió el pequeño, sin mirarlo.

- A tu edad yo también lo era. – dijo Link. – Vamos, esto no se aprende a la primera, hay que practicar mucho. Sigamos. -

- No quiero. -

- ¿Y a dónde se fue tu entusiasmo? – preguntó Link. – Si abandonas ahora, no aprenderás nada. -

Colin seguía reacio a volver a intentarlo, en especial porque no soportaba que Aryll y Romani se rieran de él. Pero la torpe insistencia de Link finalmente lo convenció. El pequeño volvió a coger su arco y se preparó para tirar. Esta vez, Link le indicó que se tranquilizara para que no le temblaran las manos, aparte de que se tomara uno o dos segundos para apuntar. Haciendo un esfuerzo por seguir las indicaciones de Link, Colin volvió a tirar, y mejoró notablemente sus resultados. Animado por su progreso, el pequeño decidió alejarse un poco más para probar a más distancia. Link sonrió satisfecho, su pequeño aprendiz estaba motivado, podría seguir por su cuenta. O al menos, eso parecía hasta que Aryll y Romani, cuando Colin decidió no pararle más a sus burlas, cogieron la iniciativa y le quitaron el arco para luego echarse a correr y a lanzárselo la una a la otra.

- ¡Devuélvanme eso! – gritaba Colin corriendo de un lado al otro.

- ¡Ven por él! – gritaba Romani. - ¡Aryll, ahí te va! -

- ¡Ya lo tengo! – Aryll atrapó el arco y se lo volvió a lanzar a Romani.

Los niños siguieron en su juego por un buen rato, mientras los jóvenes los observaban. Zelda en particular sentía un poco de envidia al ver a los pequeños jugando de esa manera, en su infancia ella nunca tuvo a nadie con quien jugar de esa manera, y muy secretamente deseaba unírseles en el juego. Pero como suele ocurrir, eventualmente a Colin el juego dejó de parecerle divertido y de un empujón tiró al piso a Romani para quitarle su arco, y la pequeña pelirroja rompió a llorar.

- ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Hermana, Colin me empujó! -

- ¡Colin! – salió Cremia al paso, agarrando a su hermanita. – Eso no se hace. -

- ¡Pero ella empezó! – se excusó Colin.

- Aunque así sea, no tienes derecho a empujarla. – intervino Link.

- Pero… -

- Sin peros. – dijo Link. – Discúlpate con ella. -

A regañadientes, Colin se disculpó, y no pasó mucho antes que se diera cuenta que Romani solo estaba fingiendo el llanto, le pareció divertido hacer que regañaran a Colin. El chiquillo se enfadó y corrió tras la niña pelirroja, sin importarle lo que Link le había dicho de no empujarla. Romani se seguía burlando de él, con Aryll secundándola, y Colin se sentía frustrado de no poder decidir a quién de las dos corretear.

Mientras tanto, había alguien que estaba casi por completo al margen del resto del grupo. Ilia se notaba bastante molesta, y aguantándose (con muchísimo esfuerzo) las ganas de abalanzarse sobre la "invasora" y destrozarla con sus propias manos.

- Hush… ¿por qué tuvo que venir ella también? – masculló entre dientes, mientras veía como las dos niñas corrían hacia donde estaba Zelda y la jalaban para jugar con ellas, notándose muy felices. Después de un rato de corretear, las tres volvieron a sentarse con Cremia y Malon, aparentemente a discutir "cosas de chicas". – No te basta con acaparar a Link, ¿verdad? Ahora también acaparas a mis amigas. -

No entendía como esa "chica nueva" se había ganado en tan poco tiempo a la gente del pueblo. La muchacha solo tenía cerca de un mes ahí, y sin embargo, todos en el pueblo parecían quererla como si hubiese vivido ahí toda la vida. Hasta los niños disfrutaban jugando con ella como en ese momento, algo que la propia Zelda también parecía gozar de lo lindo, como si nunca hubiese tenido infancia.

- Ay, no. Se nos terminó el agua. – dijo Cremia de repente, viendo las gotas caer de su cantimplora.

- Si quieren yo voy por más. – ofreció Zelda.

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias. – dijo Cremia, dándole la cantimplora. Zelda tomó también la de Malon para llenarla de una vez.

La chica se dispuso a caminar, pero casualmente pasando al lado de donde se encontraba Ilia en ese momento que, como sin querer la cosa, discretamente estiró su pie justo cuando Zelda iba pasando. Zelda trastabilló, y se fue de bruces hacia el suelo, cayendo en un charco lodoso.

- ¡Zelda! – gritó Link.

- Ay, perdón, no fue mi intención. – dijo Ilia, aparentando inocencia lo mejor posible, e inclinándose para ayudarla a levantarse. Su actuación fue forzada, pero convincente.

- ¿Estás bien, te lastimaste? – preguntó Link.

- Descuida, creo que no. – dijo Zelda, entonces se miró, estaba toda llena de lodo. – Ah, por las Diosas, ¿ahora qué haré? Miren como estoy. -

- Te hace falta un buen baño. – comentó Romani como sugerencia.

- No es mala idea. – corroboró Zelda.

- Sabes, un poco más río arriba está una cascada. – sugirió Cremia. – Casi nadie suele ir por allí, podrías ir allá a lavarte, y a lavar eso. -

- Sí, creo que eso haré. – replicó la princesa, tratando de quitarse un poco el lodo como podía. – Volveré en un rato, ¿de acuerdo? -

Zelda se fue, sujetándose el vestido mientras escurría por el camino. Link, sin embargo, miró por la esquina del ojo a Ilia, quien parecía estar luchando por aguantarse la risa. Aparentemente, le pareció divertido que Zelda cayera en el lodo. Pasaron unos minutos, y de pronto Ilia dijo:

- Creo que mejor voy a… acompañar a Zelda. – Casi pareció escupir el nombre. - Ya saben, asegurarme que no vaya a tener… algún problema. –

Y sin decir más, se alejó del claro en la misma dirección que Zelda se había marchado. Si bien Malon, Cremia y los niños no parecieron sospechar nada de la actitud de Ilia, Link de ningún modo en absoluto se iba a tragar ese cuento. Así, cuando no estaban mirando, siguió a Ilia. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ella.

Luego de un rato, Zelda llegó hasta donde estaba la cascada. La joven princesa se maravilló con la vista, en ese lugar se formaba un pequeño lago, antes de entrar al río, todo el lugar estaba rodeado por frondosos árboles, el agua era muy limpia y cristalina, tanto que se podía ver a los peces nadando en ella. Era difícil creer que casi nadie fuera por ahí.

Zelda se arrodilló junto al lago, se quitó el vestido, y lo remojó un poco en el agua hasta sacarle todo el lodo, lo escurrió, y solo por precaución, miró a todas partes para cerciorarse que nadie la viera, y usando sus poderes lo secó. Cogió un poco de agua para lavarse la cara y el cabello, pero cuando iba a ponerse el vestido otra vez, se detuvo.

Su intención original era simplemente lavarse ella misma y su ropa, sin embargo, por alguna razón, algo la impulsó a querer disfrutar de ese lugar un poco más. Quizás a los demás no les molestara que se tardara solo un ratito, no le haría daño.

Sonriendo, se despojó sin prisa de su ropa interior, y dejándola junto a su vestido, se metió en el agua. Tanteando el fondo se dio cuenta de que el lago que se formaba era poco profundo, apenas le llegaba un centímetro por debajo de las rodillas, así que caminó hasta donde estaba la cascada y se arrodilló. El agua que caía sobre ella era un poco fría, pero al acostumbrarse a la temperatura empezó a sentirse realmente bien. En palacio, siempre le ponían agua caliente y sales de baño en la bañera cuando le tocaba asearse. Pero hacerlo así, al natural, era muchísimo más placentero, y refrescante. Era una sensación indescriptible, y le encantaba.

Unos minutos después, Ilia llegó al lago junto a la cascada. De lejitos, alcanzó a ver a la princesa bañándose bajo el agua que caía. Tuvo que reprimir un arranque de furia, provocado por una ola de envidia que la invadió, al verla de ese modo.

- Hmph, presumida. – murmuró. – Qué bueno que nadie excepto yo te está viendo. -

Discretamente, Ilia se escurrió hacia donde estaban las ropas de Zelda. Se aprovechó de que la joven estaba mirando hacia el otro lado mientras se bañaba, y las agarró.

- ¿Hmm? Que raro, están secas. – dijo Ilia. – Bueno, qué más da. -

Se alejó con cautela para evitar que se diera cuenta de su presencia, y se ocultó entre unos matorrales.

- Jijijí, vamos a ver qué te parece esto, chica nueva. - dijo Ilia, tomando una pequeña bolsita de su cinturón.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo con eso? -

- ¡Aahh! – Ilia se asustó, la voz la había tomado desprevenida. Miró a todos lados, y vio a Link, parado detrás de ella, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión muy severa en su rostro. – Oh… jeje… hola, Link… - dijo, intentando fingir inocencia. – No sabía que estabas por aquí. -

- Tuve un presentimiento, y pensé que debía asegurarme de que no tramabas algo. Por cierto, ¿qué ese vestido no es de Zelda? – preguntó Link, viendo el vestido azul y blanco doblado que tenía en su regazo. - ¿Qué estás haciendo con él? -

- Ejem… bueno, yo… - La mente de Ilia iba como un torrente, intentando pensar en una excusa creíble, pero antes de tener oportunidad de hacerlo, Link le quitó la bolsita que traía. - ¡Oye! -

- Hmm. – Link examinó el contenido entre sus dedos, luego de unos segundos empezó a sentir comezón en ellos. – Esto es polvo picapica, Ilia. ¿Se lo ibas a poner a la ropa de Zelda para que le diera comezón al ponérsela? -

- ¿Yo? ¡Link, pero cómo se te ocurre! ¿Crees que yo sería capaz de hacer algo así? – dijo Ilia, tratando de fingir inocencia.

- No lo creo, lo sé. – dijo Link, muy enfático, devolviéndole la bolsa y tomando el vestido de Zelda. – Ilia, ya no tienes edad para esos juegos. ¿Dónde está Zelda? -

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – preguntó Ilia, ya comenzando a molestarse.

- No te hagas la lista. – dijo Link. – Voy a devolver esto a su lugar. -

- Hmph, de acuerdo, tú ganas. – dijo Ilia. – Está bañándose allá en la cascada. -

- Gracias. – dijo Link. – Mejor vuelve al claro con los demás. -

Link comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la cascada, Ilia se fue muy molesta. Si no fuera porque conocía bien a Link, le hubiera preocupado lo que pudiera pasar si iba donde estaba la "chica nueva".

Por su parte, Link comenzaba a cuestionarse un poco a sí mismo con lo que acababa de hacer y decir. Era cierto que no podía fiarse de Ilia por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, pero, quizás no era necesario que él mismo fuese. De cualquier manera, los otros estaban lejos, así que de todos modos tendría que hacerlo le gustase o no.

- "¿Por qué estoy tan preocupado? Solo voy a devolver esto, nada más." – dijo Link, intentando sacudirse los pensamientos de la cabeza. De cualquier manera, si Zelda lo veía, podría explicarle lo que pasó, para que no fuese a pensar mal de él.

Bueno, su idea original era ir y poner la ropa de Zelda de vuelta en su sitio, y volver de inmediato, rápido y silencioso. No tardó en encontrar el bolso y el resto de las pertenencias de Zelda entre unos matorrales, de modo que fue a dejar la ropa ahí, sin embargo, cuando se disponía a irse, alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Zelda, que sobresalía del ruido de la cascada. La chica estaba cantando, y no lo hacía nada mal, lo que captó la atención del rubio. Aún cuando su parte racional no cesaba de decirle que mejor se fuera de ahí a la brevedad, algo lo mantuvo en su sitio. La voz de la joven era muy hermosa, y sin saber muy bien por qué, volteó en la dirección de la que provenía.

Ahí estaba Zelda, con el agua de la cascada cayendo sobre ella. Tenía la parte inferior de su cuerpo sumergida en el río, pero por desgracia (o suerte, dependiendo como lo vean) lo que Link alcanzó a ver fue más que suficiente para que se quedase estático en ese lugar, sin aliento. Gracias a las Diosas su largo cabello estaba cubriendo sus pechos en ese momento, no obstante, no sirvió de mucho para ocultar su esbelta figura, y su piel tan blanca que resplandecía al estar mojada. La chica en verdad parecía estar disfrutando mucho su baño en la cascada, ya que se notaba en su rostro una expresión bastante placentera, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Link seguía los movimientos de la joven con la mirada, estaba totalmente hechizado por su belleza.

- Por las Diosas… - murmuró Link, admirando como la joven se frotaba su cuerpo con delicadeza, como si fuese una especie de ritual de purificación divina, por no decirlo de otra manera. Pero después de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se abofeteó a sí mismo y sacudió la cabeza. – "¡¿Huy, pero qué te pasa, Link, ahora estás de pervertido? Mejor me voy antes que se de cuenta que estoy aquí."-

Sin más, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, tuvo suerte de no chocarse ni tropezarse con nada, ya que cerró los ojos con fuerza por temor a sentirse tentado a mirar atrás. Finalmente se detuvo, y se sentó al pie de un árbol, respirando profundo, tratando de normalizar su ritmo cardíaco. Sentía toda su cara al rojo vivo. Quiso sacar esa imagen de su cabeza, pero no pudo, o en realidad, no quiso hacerlo. Jamás, jamás en toda su vida había visto tanta belleza junta y de esa manera en una mujer. Link estaba casi seguro que Zelda podría haber puesto en vergüenza a muchas chicas del pueblo mayores que ella. Él mismo no podía creer lo que estaba pensando, pero bueno, era un hombre, impresionarse con la belleza de una mujer, más aún viéndola en todo ese esplendor, no era extraño, ¿cierto?

- Tranquilo, Link, tranquilo… - dijo, finalmente calmándose, dándose unas palmaditas en el pecho. – Nadie tiene por qué saberlo, ¿verdad? -

Respiró profundo, y por fin pudo superar el asunto. Fue un poco más de lo que hubiera esperado ver de Zelda, y aunque no podía negar que le gustaba lo que había visto, decidió no hablar ni pensar más al respecto. Convenciéndose que fue solo un impulso momentáneo, un momento de debilidad, regresó tranquilamente al claro con los demás.

Por su parte, Zelda creyó escuchar un ruido en la orilla mientras se bañaba, pero al ir a ver no encontró a nadie. Supuso que debió ser algún animal que rondaba por ahí. Ya sintiéndose más fresca, fue a secarse y se vistió, regresando al claro.

- Disculpen la tardanza. – dijo, mientras se sentaba con los demás.

- Descuida. – dijo Cremia. – Bueno, ¿quién tiene hambre? -

- ¡Yo tengo hambre! – exclamó Colin. – Uff, ya se me abrió el apetito. -

- Ya no aguantaba más. – dijo Aryll, abriendo su caja de almuerzo. Colin le echó un vistazo al almuerzo de Aryll.

- Hey, eso huele bien. – dijo. - ¿Es el almuerzo de tu abuela otra vez? -

- Ni creas que te voy a dar. – dijo Aryll, alejándola. – Cada quien tiene que traer lo suyo. -

- Hmph, que mala eres. – dijo Colin, mirando deprimido su propio almuerzo.

Todos comenzaron a comer. Colin no parecía disfrutar su almuerzo tanto como los otros, y seguía mirando con envidia a Aryll ocasionalmente, quien en respuesta al notarlo le sacó la lengua a modo de burla. Zelda lo notó, y soltando una risita, cogió uno de los emparedados que tenía y se lo alargó a Colin.

- ¿Quieres un poco? -

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Colin, emocionado.

- Claro. – sonrió Zelda.

- Oye, Zelda, pero... – Aryll estaba a punto de protestar algo.

- No es malo compartir un poco con los demás. – dijo Zelda. – No seas tan egoísta. -

- Hmm... - Aryll bajó la cabeza, ruborizándose, mientras Colin se engullía el emparedado gustoso.

- Gracias, Zelda. – sonrió el pequeño.

El almuerzo continuó tranquilamente. Luego que todos apaciguaron el hambre, Link y Colin retomaron las prácticas con el arco, mejorando Colin enormemente sus resultados. Era un buen aprendiz. Las dos niñas volvieron a sus juegos, mientras las chicas mayores comenzaron a platicar un poco. Inclusive Ilia, que hacía un esfuerzo enorme por aparentar ser amable con Zelda.

- Ah, ahora que me acuerdo. – dijo Ilia, parándose de repente. – Tengo que aprovechar de buscar unas hierbas medicinales. -

- ¿Hierbas medicinales? – preguntó Link.

- Sí, es que… uno de nuestros caballos está un poco enfermo. – dijo, a manera de pretexto. – ¿Alguien me quiere acompañar? – preguntó como sin querer la cosa, aunque mirando de reojo a Zelda.

Cuando nadie le respondió, Zelda, tal como Ilia anticipaba, se puso de pie, y se ofreció a ir con ella. Ilia pareció encantada (y lo estaba). Link vio eso con bastante suspicacia. Algo dentro de él le dijo que Ilia nuevamente tramaba algo, y no era nada bueno. Especialmente, porque sabía que en la dirección donde iban, habitaban bestias salvajes peligrosas.

Las dos chicas se fueron del claro, internándose en el bosque cercano. Por fortuna para Ilia, ella conocía un poco de hierbas medicinales, y fue recogiendo algunas para no levantar sospechas. La intención de Ilia era adentrarse un poco dentro del bosque, alejarse de Zelda, y posiblemente después darle un buen susto mientras anduviera perdida. Durante varios minutos se fueron adentrando más y más, sin embargo, sin que Ilia lo supiera, Zelda dejaba marcas en forma de flecha con un trozo de carboncillo en los árboles por donde pasaba, para recordar el camino.

Luego de estar varios minutos recorriendo el bosque y recogiendo las hierbas, Ilia le preguntó a Zelda si podía buscarle cierta flor que según ella tenía propiedades curativas, indicándole donde podía encontrarla. Sin sospechar nada, Zelda aceptó de buena gana, y se internó aún más en el bosque, sin ver detrás de ella la sonrisa maliciosa de Ilia.

- Muchas gracias,… tonta. – se rió por lo bajo.

Luego de verla alejarse lo suficiente, Ilia dio la vuelta y echó a correr, para ponerse a distancia segura. Su intención era rodear a Zelda y sorprenderla por detrás, para darle un susto de muerte. Susto de muerte, no sonaba nada mal en la cabeza de Ilia. No dejaba de reírse por dentro, sería muy divertido ver su cara de terror, inclusive tal vez sacarle lágrimas. Estaba tan absorta pensando en eso… que tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que la había perdido de vista

- Hey, ¿dónde se metió? -

Ilia caminó hacia donde se suponía que debía haber ido Zelda. Pero no la encontró. Tampoco la escuchaba gritar ni nada, para guiarse por la voz. Caminó por unos minutos, conteniéndose de llamarla o algo, para no arruinar el elemento sorpresa… pero a causa de su terquedad, al poco rato se dio cuenta de que no solo había perdido a Zelda, sino que estaba caminando en círculos, y ahora no sabía dónde estaba ni como regresar.

- Ay no, ¿ahora qué haré? – farfulló. – No sé ni donde estoy. Esto es tu culpa, invasora, me las vas a pagar. -

No podía creerlo, había terminado cayendo ella misma en su propia trampa. Y estar ahí sola, perdida en ese oscuro bosque, a merced de los animales salvajes que lo habitaban… un escalofrío le recorrió toda la médula ante el pensamiento. Más aún, se suponía que era solo una "broma inocente". Si regresaba sin Zelda, los demás iban a preguntar qué le había pasado. Y si Zelda no era capaz de volver por su cuenta, dirían que si le pasó algo, habría sido su culpa. No, de ninguna manera, no podía permitir eso.

Se puso de pie, y tragándose el orgullo empezó a llamarla, tratando de aparentar que estaba preocupada por ella, aunque más lo estaba por salvar su propio pellejo, particularmente de Link. Si su "amiguita" no regresaba, la torturaría con el cargo de conciencia por el resto de su vida.

- ¡Zelda! ¿Zelda, dónde estás? -

Ilia seguía llamándola, pero no le respondía. Quizás se debiera a que los árboles ahogaban un poco el sonido de su voz. Trataba de no moverse demasiado lejos de la zona para no perderse más. Se llevó un buen susto cuando, sin avisar, un pájaro voló hacia ella, rozándole la cabeza, como si invadiera su territorio. Invadir su territorio, qué ironía, eso era precisamente con lo que ella estaba lidiando.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos, se sentó en las raíces de un árbol, para descansar un rato. Era el colmo. ¿Cómo era posible que terminara siendo ella misma víctima de su propia broma? Pero tenía que encontrar a Zelda. No podía regresar sin ella, le cayera bien o no. Pero tenía que pensar con claridad. Haciendo un esfuerzo, pensó que tal vez debía tratar de recordar cada paso que había dado y darlo en reversa otra vez, para encontrar el camino de vuelta.

- "Maldita sea." – mascullaba para sus adentros Ilia. – "Por las Diosas, ¿cómo rayos fue que me metí en esto?" -

- Aquí estás. – dijo de repente Zelda detrás de Ilia, asustándola. – Te he estado buscando, ¿qué pasó? -

- Nada, solo… creo que me perdí un poco. – gruñó la chica. - ¿Encontraste la flor? -

- No, no la había donde me indicaste. – dijo Zelda. - Será mejor que regresemos. Sígueme. -

- No juegues, ¿cómo me vas a mostrar TÚ el camino a MÍ? -

- Dejé marcas en los árboles por donde vine. – dijo Zelda, cogiéndola de la mano. – Solo hay que seguirlas, vamos. -

- "Genial, ¿por qué no pensé en eso?" – gruñó Ilia en su interior, y odiando a Zelda aún más por haber sido más inteligente que ella. – "La traigo aquí para que se pierda, y termina ella encontrándome cuando me pierdo yo. Y encima, es ella la que me da el susto a mí. Simplemente genial." -

Zelda se llevó a Ilia de regreso al claro, efectivamente, siguiendo la dirección de las flechas que había marcado Zelda en los árboles, no tardaron en encontrar el camino de regreso al río. Lo que ambas ignoraban, sin embargo, era que un par de ojos amarillos estaban siguiendo sus movimientos… acechando muy, muy de cerca…

Unos minutos después, bajando por el río, las dos chicas regresaron al claro. Los demás las esperaban, se notaban bastante preocupados por la ausencia de ambas, así que sintieron un gran alivio al verlas.

- ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? – preguntó Cremia.

- Disculpen, Ilia se perdió. – se excusó Zelda. – Menos mal que dejé un rastro para volver. -

- Es muy peligroso meterse por allá. – dijo Link. – Podrían haberse encontrado con alguna bestia salvaje. -

- Jeje, eso hubiera sido divertido. ¡Raaar! – rugió Colin, haciendo un ademán de monstruo, que a Aryll y Romani no les gustó.

- Bueno, creo que ya nos divertimos por hoy. – dijo Link. – Será mejor que… esperen… -

- ¿Qué pasa, Link? – preguntó Zelda.

- ¿No oyen eso? -

- ¿Oír qué? Yo no… un momento. -

Todos aguzaron el oído. En efecto, se oían cerca los gruñidos de algo, como un lobo. Todos se pusieron en alerta, Aryll y Romani se abrazaron de Cremia instintivamente, mientras ella intentaba calmarlas. Link veía a todas partes, tratando de determinar desde donde venían los gruñidos. Cuando pudo determinar la dirección, miró fijamente. A unos 150 metros de ellos, entre unos arbustos, distinguió un par de ojos amarillos, que los estaban mirando.

- Oh, no… - murmuró. Lo que fuera que estuviera ahí, Link solo estaba seguro de una cosa: los tenía en la mira, para la cena. – Aléjense. Busquen donde ocultarse. -

Con sigilo, Link trató de coger su arco, pero el animal, aparentemente previendo eso, finalmente saltó fuera de su escondite, y comenzó a correr. Ahí pudieron verlo con claridad. La bestia tenía un aspecto cánido, como un lobo bastante crecido, tenía pelaje gris oscuro muy espeso, garras y dientes afilados. Sus patas delanteras parecían más brazos, por lo largas que eran a comparación de las traseras.

- ¡ES UN WOLFOS! – gritó Link. - ¡CORRAN! -

Gritando de terror, todos se dispersaron. Romani y Aryll corrieron hacia un árbol, y se treparon ayudadas por Cremia para ponerse a salvo, luego la ayudaron a subir. Malon, que entró en pánico, vio la salida más cercana y se tiró al río, rezando por que a ese animal no le gustase el agua. Ilia y Zelda trataron de alejarse todo lo posible a su vez en otra dirección. El animal salvaje corrió hacia Link, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de sacar una flecha de su carcaj y dispararle, pero como no le dio tiempo a apuntar bien, la flecha pasó de largo rozando el pelo de la bestia, que se abalanzó sobre Link.

- ¡LINK! – gritaron Zelda e Ilia. El animal trataba de clavarle los dientes a Link, quien forcejeaba en el suelo sorprendentemente para mantenerle la mandíbula cerrada. En respuesta, Ilia y Zelda comenzaron a lanzarle piedras para distraer su atención. Una de ellas le pegó en la cabeza, y eso bastó para que en su enojo se olvidara de Link, y fuera tras ellas.

- ¡CORRE! – gritó Zelda.

Link aprovechó el momento para ponerse de pie. Gracias a la acción rápida de Ilia y Zelda, no sufrió heridas, sin embargo, el Wolfos había destrozado su arco de un mordisco, de modo que corrió a buscar su espada lo más rápido posible.

Mientras tanto, el Wolfos ahora iba tras Ilia y Zelda. Las dos jóvenes no tuvieron tiempo de rodear a la bestia para tirarse al río como hizo Malon, y no estaban cerca de árboles que pudiesen trepar para escapar, de modo que no les quedaba más opción que seguir corriendo, pero el animal les estaba dando alcance rápidamente. Zelda se tropezó y cayó, pero Ilia, ya fuera por el pánico o por alguna otra razón, no se detuvo a ayudarla. El Wolfos ya estaba sobre Zelda.

- ¡NO! -

_**¡FIUUUUUUUUUU! ¡THOK!**_

- ¡AAAAAAAUUUUUU! – La bestia lanzó un terrible y desgarrador aullido, una flecha acababa de incrustarse en su hombro. Cuando terminó, volteó a mirar en la dirección en la que había venido el proyectil, y vio al responsable: era Colin, que cuando nadie lo miraba había cogido su propio arco, y disparando una de sus propias flechas consiguió disuadir al enfurecido animal de perseguir a las chicas, quienes aprovecharon la distracción para separarse y ocultarse tras unos arbustos, pero a un alto costo: él se había convertido en su nueva presa.

- ¡COLIN! – gritaron desde el árbol Romani y Aryll.

El pequeño, sorprendido de su propia osadía, se quedó petrificado ante los ojos amarillos del Wolfos, que se echó a correr a cuatro patas hacia él. Un par de segundos después fue que se dio cuenta de que tenía que moverse de ahí o se convertiría en su cena, y tirando de nuevo el arco corrió hacia el árbol donde estaban Aryll, Romani y Cremia, intentando salvar su vida.

- ¡COLIN, DAME LA MANO! – gritó Cremia, alargándola. Colin se agarró con todas sus fuerzas, como si su vida dependiera de ello (y así era), pero sus pies resbalaban sobre la corteza, y no conseguía subir. Romani y Aryll se abrazaban asustadas, rezando por que Cremia lograra subirlo antes que el Wolfos lo alcanzara, y que no se cayera en el proceso.

Link corrió a todo lo que podía hacia la bestia, desenvainando su afilada espada. Tenía que llegar, y asestarle un golpe directo: de ninguna manera podría fallar. El Wolfos estaba a punto de llegar al árbol, parecía que iba a atrapar a Colin, pero, inexplicablemente, algo de repente lo detuvo, justo antes de que lo hiciera. Link creyó ver por una fracción de segundo una especie de chispazo cerca de la cara del Wolfos, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, así que actuando por instinto, apretó el paso, y alzando sobre su cabeza su espada, la dejó caer en seco sobre la bestia.

_**¡PLANK! **_El plano de la hoja golpeó con fuerza sobre la cabeza del Wolfos, Link casi pudo escuchar como se fragmentaba su cráneo, la bestia emitió un patético quejido, trastabilló un poco, y cayó para no volver a levantarse. Link jadeaba, mientras ponía la espada de vuelta en su funda. Los demás se acercaron, por fin, el peligro había pasado. Cuando por fin recuperó el aliento, se volteó a ver a Colin y las chicas, que se bajaban del árbol. Malon asomó la cabeza fuera del río, y salió al notar que el alboroto ya había terminado.

- ¿Están todos bien? – preguntó.

- Estamos bien. – dijo Cremia. – Diosas, por poco. -

- ¿Estás bien, Malon? – preguntó Link.

- Empapada hasta los huesos, pero bien. – aseguró la pelirroja.

- Yo creo que mejor dejamos el día de campo hasta aquí. – dijo Link. – Si hay uno de estos, puede que haya atraído a otros. Recojan sus cosas y volvamos al pueblo, pero ya. -

Todos fueron a coger sus pertenencias para irse de ahí, antes de atraer más bestias peligrosas. Ilia y Zelda por fin salieron de sus escondites, y se aproximaron a Link.

- ¿Están bien las dos? – preguntó Link, aunque mirando solo a Zelda.

- Sí, descuida. – dijo Zelda.

- Ve por tus cosas y vámonos. – dijo Link, luego volteó a ver a Ilia. – Y respecto a ti, creo que tenemos que hablar. -

Link se llevó a Ilia aparte, sin embargo, mientras recogía sus cosas, Zelda alcanzó a oír lo que estaban conversando, se podía notar que Link estaba muy molesto. Por acto reflejo, no pudo evitar ver por encima de su hombro como hablaban.

- ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? – lo escuchó decir, mientras le sujetaba los hombros, de manera un poco brusca.

- Link, te aseguro que yo no… -

- Mira, no sé qué clase de broma tramabas, y no me interesa. Pero por haberte metido allá, tú y Zelda podrían haber terminado heridas o peor aún. -

- Lo dices por ella nada más. – dijo Ilia con ligera aversión. – Conmigo no te hubiese importado. -

- ¿Qué quieres decir con…? – Link estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero se contuvo, y bufando, prosiguió. – Ese no es el punto. Lo que quiero decir es, que eso no fue una broma inocente. Lo que hiciste nos puso a todos en peligro, y da gracias a las Diosas que nadie salió lastimado. Te daré un pequeño consejo, Ilia: a ver si maduras, porque se supone que ya no eres una niña. -

Link no dijo más, y se alejó de Ilia para ir a recoger sus pertenencias e irse de ahí. Zelda, por su parte, aparentemente se sintió algo mal por como Link reprendió a Ilia, tuvo que admitir que le dio un poco de miedo verlo así de enfadado. Ilia se fue, como Zelda pudo notar, bastante enfadada, a reunirse con Malon, Romani, Cremia, Aryll y Colin. Link cogió sus cosas y se aproximó a ella.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó él.

- Claro. – respondió ella, y con eso, se reunieron con los demás.

Por todo el camino de regreso, Colin no paró de molestar a Link, diciéndole como lo había salvado y todo eso. Link trataba de ponerle un poco de méritos al pequeño, ya que él también fue muy valiente al haberle disparado esa flecha para distraerlo, salvando a Zelda e Ilia.

- Vamos Link, tú fuiste el héroe. – dijo Colin. – Espera que se lo cuente a mi papá, como, ¡BAM!; le diste justo en la torre. -

- No es para tanto. – decía Link.

- Pero tú mataste a ese Wolfos. -

- Sí, pero… fue porque algo lo distrajo. –

- ¿Cómo dices? -

- No sé si lo notaste, pero… cuando iba corriendo, algo le pegó en la cara, como una chispa, no sé, y eso lo detuvo un par de segundos, lo que me dio tiempo para alcanzarlo. -

- ¿Estás seguro? Yo no vi nada. Bueno, ¿qué iba a estar viendo mientras estaba ahí? -

- Cierto, cierto. - Link no dijo más nada. Estaba casi seguro de que había visto algo, pero finalmente, decidió olvidarlo.

Por otra parte, Zelda sabía que Link no estaba tan errado. Le sorprendió que pudiera ser tan perceptivo de sus alrededores en una situación como esa. Ellos no lo sabían, pero había sido ella. Desde su escondite, y aprovechando que nadie podía verla en ese momento, disparó desde su dedo una pequeña bola de luz cegadora, casi imperceptible, que le dio al Wolfos en la cara, distrayéndolo por un par de segundos, y dándole a Link tiempo para alcanzarlo y darle el golpe fatal para salvar a Colin. Pero desde luego, esa era una acción por la cual ella no tenía la menor intención de reclamar crédito alguno.

* * *

**_Al anochecer, en casa de Link…_**

Zelda estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, con la mirada perdida. La joven se sentía muy mal por como había resultado la tarde. Pese a que realmente no había sido su culpa, se sentía un poco responsable de que Link se enfureciera con Ilia. Estaba segura de que Ilia no pretendía en lo más mínimo ponerla a ella ni a nadie en peligro.

_**¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK!**_

- Está abierto. – dijo Zelda, sin muchos ánimos. La puerta se abrió, era Link, que le traía una bandeja con comida.

- No bajaste a cenar, pensé que tendrías hambre. – dijo Link, Zelda intentó forzar una sonrisa para darle las gracias, pero Link pudo ver que aún se sentía mal por lo ocurrido. - ¿Aún pensando en eso? – le preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

- Yo… -

- Zelda, ya te lo dije, lo que pasó no fue tu culpa. – dijo Link, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. - Tú sólo fuiste otra víctima de las boberías de Ilia. -

- Link, dime, ¿Ilia es así todo el tiempo? – preguntó Zelda.

- No, solo cuando le dan arranques. – dijo Link, con un tono medio sarcástico. – Ella sabe bien lo peligroso que es meterse en esas partes del bosque. -

- Aún así… ¿no crees que fuiste… bueno, un poco duro con ella? – dijo Zelda. – Estoy segura de que ella realmente no quería que nadie saliera lastimado ni mucho menos. -

- Quizás, pero eso no justifica lo que hizo. – dijo Link. - No estamos hablando de una simple broma. Además… -

- ¿Además? -

- No, nada, no importa. – Link decidió no comentar nada más al respecto. Zelda no necesitaba saber que esos "incidentes" Ilia los había hecho a propósito. Ni mucho menos que él había visto… un poco más de ella de lo que debería. – Solo que lo que hizo fue demasiado peligroso, y eso es todo. -

Zelda guardó silencio. Lo que Link decía era cierto, había sido muy peligroso lo que Ilia había intentado. Finalmente decidió olvidarse del asunto.

- Bueno, mejor será que te lo comas antes que se enfríe. – dijo Link, dándole la bandeja que había traído. – No es bueno irse a la cama con el estómago vacío. -

- Sí, tienes razón. – dijo Zelda, tomándola.

- Iré a cerrar el taller, si necesitas algo solo llámame, ¿bien? -

- Claro, gracias. -

Link dejó el cuarto, Zelda finalmente decidió comerse su cena. Aún no se le iba del todo, pero al menos, las palabras de Link la habían ayudado a sentirse mejor. Y pensándolo bien, fuera de los pequeños incidentes, la tarde no había resultado tan mal después de todo.

* * *

**_Unos días más tarde…_**

Malon iba caminando a casa del alcalde. Esa mañana había recibido una nota de Ilia diciendo que fuese a verla a su casa. Viendo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, decidió ir, aunque preguntándose qué sería lo que quería Ilia. Se sentía algo intranquila, algo en su interior le decía que probablemente no la quería ver para algo agradable. Sin embargo, sería de mala educación dejarla plantada, así que al menos decidió ir por cortesía.

- Llegas tarde. – dijo Ilia, que la estaba esperando en la puerta.

- No especificaste una hora. – dijo Malon, tratando de no sonar grosera. – Bueno… ¿qué es lo que deseas? -

- Malon… tú y yo necesitamos hablar muy seriamente. -

- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó Malon.

- No es sobre "qué", sino "quién". Sobre esa… chica forastera. – dijo Ilia, al final casi se le sale un insulto.

- ¿Te refieres a Zelda? ¿Qué hay con ella? –

- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? Es una presumida, y siempre dándose aires como si fuese una dama de alta sociedad. -

- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo Malon. – A mí me parece que es muy agradable. -

- Esa chica nueva siempre está acaparando la atención de Link. – prosiguió Ilia, ignorando el comentario de Malon en defensa de Zelda. – Está abusando de su hospitalidad al quedarse en su casa. -

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Malon no entendió de dónde salió eso. – Oye, ella se está hospedando en casa de Link porque él se lo ofreció, y él solo trata de ser un buen anfitrión, ¿qué tiene eso de malo? -

- Malon, ¿eres ciega o qué? – dijo Ilia, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo para ocultar los celos en su voz. - ¿No te das cuenta que esa chica es una amenaza, y de un momento a otro podría…? -

- ¿Podría qué? – interrumpió Malon, y luego la realización la golpeó en la cabeza. – Espera un momento, ¿acaso estás celosa de que Zelda pase tiempo con Link? -

- ¿C-celosa, yo? ¡Por favor, por qué le iba a tener celos a esa… esa…! ¡Bueno, da igual! -

- Ilia, ¿cuál es tu problema? Y en cualquier caso, ¿qué tengo yo que ver con esto? -

- Escucha, Malon. Tú y yo hemos sido amigas de Link desde hace tiempo, ¿no? Lo conocemos desde hace años, y no me negarás que él te gusta tanto como a mí, ¿cierto? -

- ¿P-pero qué estás diciendo? – Malon se ruborizó al oír eso, al parecer, Ilia había golpeado un nervio sensible.

- No te hagas. – insistió Ilia. – Ambas lo sabemos, no tiene caso negarlo. -

- B-bueno, pues… - Malon no sabía qué decir. ¿A dónde quería llegar Ilia con eso?

- Malon, considerando que ambas somos las amigas más cercanas de Link, no es justo que venga una invasora y trate de quitárnoslo, ¿cierto? -

- Pero… -

- Malon, si esa chica se mete de por medio, dile adiós a tus posibilidades con Link. – declaró Ilia como un hecho. – Quizás seamos rivales en eso, pero ahora tenemos una enemiga en común. -

- Habla por ti, Zelda no es mi enemiga. – dijo Malon.

- Bien, si no me quieres ayudar, allá tú. Pero piénsalo. Solo te ofrezco mi ayuda para sacarla del medio. Ya cuando lo hagamos hecho, podemos hacer una competencia justa entre las dos por Link. -

- Oye, ¿cómo puedes hablar así? ¡Link no es ninguna clase de trofeo! -

- ¿Preferirías dejar que se enamore de una perfecta desconocida? Si yo fuera tú, definitivamente lucharía por él. -

Malon abrió la boca, pero no le salió ninguna palabra. Ilia acababa de golpear otro nervio. Era cierto, había sido amiga de Link desde hacía mucho, inclusive, había sido ella quien le había regalado a Epona cuando apenas era una potrilla. Pero la verdad, ella siempre había albergado sentimientos más profundos hacia Link de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Él despertaba mucha admiración entre las chicas del pueblo, sin embargo no parecía muy orgulloso ni adulado por ello. Era amable con todas por igual, pero tenía que admitir que con Zelda, estaba en un nivel muy diferente, y eso que apenas llevaba poco más de un mes de conocerla. Muy inusual, tuvo que reconocerlo. Pero Zelda era una chica agradable, y había sido muy generosa con ella anteriormente, las salvó a ella y a sus primas de perder su rancho por las deudas. Fuera lo que fuera que Ilia estuviera planeando, ¿sería capaz realmente de pagarle de ese modo?

- No… no vamos a lastimarla, ¿verdad? – preguntó Malon algo preocupada.

- ¿Quiere decir eso que aceptas ayudarme? – preguntó a su vez Ilia. – Descuida, nadie va a salir herido. -

- Hmm… está bien… te ayudaré. - dijo Malon, resignada

- De acuerdo, esto es lo que vamos a hacer… -

Malon se puso a escuchar detenidamente. No le parecía correcta ni sana la actitud que Ilia estaba tomando. Pero el que Link estuviera de por medio era algo demasiado comprometedor. Debía admitir que no encontraba del todo agradable la idea de permitir que Link se enamorase de una chica que conocía desde tan poco. Se había contentado con ser su amiga por años, pero… ¿acaso habría posibilidades de ser algo más? ¿Valdría la pena aliarse con Ilia por ello?

**_Esta historia continuará…_**

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Uff, disculpen el enorme retraso. Me costó trabajo enlazar las escenas (me he puesto a escribir salteado), pero aquí lo tengo. Ya Ilia ha comenzado a molestar, pero dará su gran golpe en el próximo capítulo. Ahí si veremos surgir bastante tensión.

Ahora, como de costumbre, gracias por los reviews a: **girl-hatake95, Gaamatsu96, Nikki_Maxwell, A.C. Akasuna, , Dialirvi, la generala, Himi, yi-lee, LINK, mininaxoxo, EscarlethofSoren, ToonCsi, MontseCat-Destiny, aKt-kawaii, Zeldi-chan de hyuuga, Zilia K, Nayrut, clamp-girl, xxxxInu girlxx93839, Isabel, espero mas **y **anonimo **(wow, eso fue largo). A **anonimo, **quisiera dirigirle algunas palabritas. Primero, sé bien que no quisiste ofenderme, pero si no dejé un avisto de que voy a abandonar el fic, es porque no tengo la intención de hacerlo. El hecho de que no haya publicado nada no quiere decir que no haya avanzado nada. Lo que ocurre, es que me había estancado con este capítulo en particular, y para ganar tiempo, empecé a escribir las ideas que tenía para los capítulos futuros, para así no perderlas, y de ese modo, aún si estaba estancado con un capítulo, por lo menos no me quedaba estancado con la historia en sí. No sé si otros autores escriban así salteado, pero a mi parecer funciona, ya que lo hice cuando estaba escribiendo los últimos caps de mi fic de Star Fox (que me tomó tres años terminarlo). Y finalmente, sí estoy ocupado, tengo deberes en la universidad y un trabajo de medio tiempo de qué ocuparme. Pude aprovechar de terminar este cap ahora gracias a algunas ideas que me pasó una amiga, que ya tiene más experiencia que yo escribiendo fics ZeLink, y que tenía el descanso intersemestral. Pero ya van a empezar las clases, y dado que planeo hacer cursos intensivos en Agosto, tendré tiempo limitado para escribir.

Biem, ya dije todo lo que iba a decir, debo irme. ¡Hasta otra!


	7. Una mala jugarreta

**El Esposo Perfecto.**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo.

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: Una mala jugarreta**_

**_Casa de Link…_**

Había transcurrido cerca de mes y medio después del día de campo. Si bien Zelda no guardaba rencores, el recuerdo de ese Wolfos seguía todavía muy fresco en la mente de Link.

A Link realmente no le cabía en la cabeza que a Ilia le diera por seguir haciendo tantas tonterías. Más aún esta vez, considerando que, lo que fuera que estuviera planeando, casi les costó sus vidas. Y algo más, sus ataques siempre iban dirigidos hacia Zelda. Link se preguntaba qué le habría hecho Zelda a Ilia para agarrarla con ella de esa manera.

Pero había algo más que lo perturbaba, aunque, a diferencia de lo anterior, no se pudiese decir que fuese de manera negativa. La escena que Link había visto en la cascada le hizo perder el aliento, y tal vez el poco rastro de inocencia que aún le quedaba. Cierto que Zelda una joven realmente hermosa, pero haberla visto así, en tanto esplendor… fue como si algo que dormitaba en su interior hubiese despertado de pronto, como si, por decirlo de alguna manera, su niño interno se convirtiera de golpe en un hombre adulto. Algo que, inexplicablemente, no podía refrenar. Cada vez que recordaba la imagen, se olvidaba de todo, y de todos a su alrededor. Y por más que intentaba sacársela de la mente, no podía.

- "¿Qué pasa conmigo… por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso?" – se preguntaba.

Incluso por las noches, intentaba alejar su mente de eso yéndose a dormir temprano. Pero eso, más que servirle de ayuda, solo lo empeoraba aún más. Más o menos 5 de cada 7 noches, los sueños de Link se orientaban a esa escena en la cascada. Si bien de principio todo iba normal, como había ocurrido antes en la vida real, las últimas veces se habían ido desviando un poco, de manera gradual hasta que, en la parte donde se suponía que salía corriendo de ahí, inexplicablemente terminó resbalando y cayendo al agua, con lo que llamó la atención de Zelda. Pero lo más extraño de todo, fue que ella no empezó a gritar ni nada por el estilo al verlo. En vez de eso, se incorporó, y, al parecer, sin importarle en lo más mínimo estar completamente desnuda, se dirigió lentamente hacia él. Link no se movió, sin saber si era porque no podía o no quería, pero el hecho fue que cuando Zelda llegó hasta él, levantó sus manos para acariciarle las mejillas, le sonrió sensualmente, y cerrando los ojos, poco a poco fue acercando sus labios… y en ese momento se despertó.

- "Un poquito más y… por las Diosas, ¿en qué estoy pensando?" – Link no podía dejar de preguntarse hasta donde hubiese llegado aquello si no se hubiera despertado precisamente en ese momento… y no estaba seguro de haber querido despertar.

El punto era que Zelda había dejado de ser solo una invitada en casa de Link. Los abuelos parecían quererla como si fuese otra nieta, y Aryll disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ella como si fuese su hermana mayor. La sentían como si fuese parte de la familia. En cuanto a Link… bueno, él la veía en una luz muy diferente a cualquier otra chica que hubiese conocido. Y a pesar del hecho de que en realidad sabía muy poco sobre ella (Zelda nunca hablaba de sí misma más de lo necesario), Link no podía evitar negar lo mucho que le atraía su forma de ser. Zelda era educada, modesta, amable y muy dulce. Pero lo que más le gustaba de ella, aún más incluso que su gran belleza, era su inteligencia y su madurez. En verdad, ella era muy diferente a todas las chicas que había conocido en su vida. Empezaba a preguntarse… ¿qué era lo que estaba sintiendo hacia ella en ese momento? De algo estaba seguro, ya no se conformaría con ser solo su "amigo".

Por otra parte, Link no era el único que tenía sueños recurrentes. Aquella mañana, al despertar, Zelda pudo recordar mejor el sueño que había tenido. Se veía a sí misma, de unos 4 o 5 años. Estaba en la plaza del pueblo, había salido de incógnita con su madre, pero se había ido a jugar por su cuenta, y había terminado topándose con un grupo de niños malos más grandes que ella. Le quitaron su tiara, y empezaron a aventársela, ella gritaba y rogaba que se la devolvieran, pero terminaron empujándola dentro de la fuente, haciéndola llorar. Un segundo después, sin embargo otro niño llegó, y a pesar de estar solo, se les enfrentó valientemente y los castigó, advirtiéndoles que no se metieran con ella. Luego, el niño se le acercó para ayudarla a salir de la fuente, pero no pudo verle bien la cara. En ese momento despertó. Al parecer, cada vez avanzaba un poco más en el sueño. No podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que había pasado por eso antes.

- Buenos días. – saludó al llegar a la mesa. Todo mundo estaba sentado comiendo incluyendo a Link.

- Buenos días. – le respondieron. Zelda se sentó al lado de Link, quien sin poder evitarlo le echó una mirada por la esquina del ojo. Como si se diera cuenta, Zelda volteó a verlo, y él inmediatamente apartó la mirada. Zelda sin embargo, sonrió ligeramente.

El desayuno continuó en silencio. Sin embargo, la actitud taciturna de Link no pasó desapercibida por el resto de su familia. Especialmente, Aryll se dio cuenta que Link parecía tratar de evitar el contacto visual directo con Zelda, algo que nunca antes le había visto hacer. Incluso lo había notado que ocasionalmente se ponía algo nervioso al hablar con ella, específicamente desde que regresaron de aquel día de campo. A pesar de su corta edad, la pequeña era muy perceptiva: ¿sería posible que Link hubiese encontrado a una chica que le gustaba? ¿Habría pasado algo en aquel día de campo en aquel momento que se ausentaron? Aryll no se había atrevido a hacer preguntas, pero sí se dio cuenta que Link había empezado a actuar raro después de volver. Definitivamente, algo debió pasar.

- Bien, ya me voy, nos vemos. – dijo Link al terminar.

- ¿A dónde vas, Link? – preguntó el abuelo. – Hoy es tu día libre, no tienes que… -

- ¿Ya lo olvidaste, abuelo? – dijo Link. – Hay que ir a decorar la plaza, el Festival de las Bromas es en una semana y prometí ayudar a preparar todo. -

- Es cierto, nunca te lo pierdes por nada, hijo. – rió la abuela, mientras Link salía sin decir más.

- ¿El Festival de las Bromas? – preguntó Zelda.- ¿Qué es eso? -

- ¿Qué, no lo conoces, Zelda? – dijo Aryll. – Es un festival en el que todo se hacen bromas unos a otros. Es muy divertido. -

- ¿Divertido? – dijo Zelda - ¿Es divertido hacerle bromas a los demás? -

- Ah, pero son bromas inofensivas, querida. – dijo la abuela.

- No te creas, hay algunos que se pasan de la raya. – dijo el abuelo. - ¿No recuerdas cuando me echaron aquel hurón en los pantalones? Me dejó una buena marca en las… áreas sensibles. – El abuelo tuvo que refrenarse de usar un término poco apropiado en frente de su invitada. A Zelda le pareció bastante desagradable el solo relato.

- Oh, vamos, no es para tanto. – dijo la abuela. – Está bien, algunos se extralimitan, pero nuestro Link nunca haría algo tan de mal gusto. -

- Mi hermano es el mejor. – dijo Aryll. – Nadie se le escapa ese día, y nunca lo atrapan. Se sabe todas las trampas, y sus bromas siempre son muy buenas… oh, no, él nunca se pasa, en serio. – agregó al ver la mirada de Zelda.

- Tienes que darle algo de crédito. – comentó la abuela. – Es prácticamente el único día del año en que piensa en otra cosa que no sea trabajar, ese día solo le importa divertirse. -

- Je, eso no quita que incluso los preparativos son trabajo para él. – agregó el abuelo. – Supongo que trabaja de más porque siente que tiene que cubrir el puesto de su padre. A veces quisiera que hubiera más festivales de las bromas al año, falta que le hacen. -

Zelda no dijo nada, pero pareció conformarse con lo que dijeron Aryll y los abuelos. En efecto, Link era un muchacho bastante alegre, pero eso parecía quedar opacado por su casi-excesiva adicción al trabajo. Tal vez, ahora que lo pensaba, sería interesante verle otra faceta… diferente.

- "¿En qué estoy pensando?" – dijo para sus adentros al atraparse a sí misma con esas ideas.

* * *

**_Mientras tanto…_**

- Ilia… no sé si esto sea una buena idea. -

- No te estarás echando para atrás ahora, ¿verdad, Malon? -

Malon e Ilia estaban en casa de en casa de esta última, "discutiendo" sus planes. Si bien Malon seguía pensando que lo que estaban planeando hacer estaba mal, no sacaba el valor suficiente para decirle que no a Ilia. Ya se había dejado arrastrar hasta ese punto, no había vuelta atrás ahora.

- Bien, repasémoslo una última vez, solo para estar seguras. – dijo Ilia. – Durante el festival de las bromas en la plaza, yo me ocuparé de crear una distracción para alejar a Ya-sabes-quién de Link. ¿Y qué harás tú? -

- Me escurriré detrás de ella, para… para… - Se le hacía muy difícil decirlo. – Para colocarle el gancho de la cuerda en el vestido. -

- Y entonces, yo daré el tirón, y ¡sorpresa! Nuestra querida invasora quedará expuesta frente a todo mundo. – concluyó Ilia sonriendo maquiavélicamente. – Jeje, esto será muy, muy divertido. -

- Si tú lo dices… - dijo Malon.

- Vamos, una vez que quitemos a esa invasora del medio, podré… podremos tener a Link para nosotras… hasta que se decida por alguien, claro. – agregó la rubia. A Malon, sin embargo, no se le escapó que Ilia por poco decía "podré tenerlo para mí".

- Y… supongo que, tengo razones para creer que no me vas a hacer lo mismo que le estamos haciendo a Zelda, ¿verdad? – no pudo evitar preguntar Malon.

- ¿Yo? Vamos, como crees, claro que no. – aseguró Ilia.

Malon sin embargo no estaba del todo convencida. Si Ilia era capaz de ir tan lejos por quitar de en medio a la "competencia", y si ella (Malon) llegaba a caer dentro de esa categoría, dudaba que Ilia se tentara el corazón para hacerle algo igual o peor. Por ahora, estaban del mismo lado, pero algo era seguro, esa alianza no les iba a durar mucho.

- "Por las Diosas… ¿cómo fue que me metí en esto?" -

* * *

**_El día de bromas…_**

Aquella mañana, cuando Zelda se despertó, al abrir los ojos no pudo ver nada, y empezó a gritar "¡Diosas, qué me pasa, estoy ciega!", pero paró cuando escuchó a alguien reírse cerca de ella. Después de un par de segundos, se dio cuenta de que mientras dormía alguien debía haberle puesto una venda negra en los ojos, y dicha persona estaba parada frente a ella, riéndose a viva voz.

- Debiste haber visto tu cara, no tuvo precio. – Obviamente, era Link.

- Jeje, esta es buena, debo admitirlo. – dijo ella. Le había dado un susto por un momento, pero tuvo que reconocer que había sido divertido.

- Nada personal. – dijo Link. – Baja a desayunar, te estamos esperando. -

- No pusiste nada en la comida, ¿verdad? – preguntó Zelda.

- En la tuya, no. – sonrió con algo de malicia Link, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Zelda se sintió algo recelosa con ese comentario. Dijo "en la tuya, no". Quizás lo que quería decir era que le habría puesto algo al abuelo, la abuela, o Aryll. Era extraño, pero por alguna razón, sintió curiosidad en conocer más a fondo el lado bromista de Link. Si era cierto que solo lo dejaba salir en ese día del año, tal vez nunca más tuviera la oportunidad de verlo.

Una vez abajo, todos estaban a la mesa, aparentemente nada fuera de lo usual. Sin embargo, Zelda alcanzó a ver que los abuelos y Aryll miraban de reojo a Link ocasionalmente, como si se esperaran que hiciera algo. Pasaron unos minutos, y no ocurrió nada, y el abuelo se paró y preguntó:

- Muy bien, hijo, ¿qué harás esta vez? -

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué esperas que haga, abuelo? -

- Hmm… el desayuno va muy tranquilo… demasiado tranquilo. – dijo el abuelo.

- Tal vez… aunque… quizás en… 4… 3… 2… 1… -

_**¡PLOP! **_Algo negro saltó fuera del tazón de avena del abuelo, aparte de salpicarlo un poco, se prendió de su camisa. El abuelo cayó de sentón hacia atrás, y empezó a agitarse.

- ¡AAAHH, QUÍTAMELA, QUÍTAMELA! -

- Ah, jejeje, caíste de nuevo, abuelo. – dijo Link, quitándole la cosa negra. Era una araña, pero no una de verdad, de juguete con una llave para darle cuerda. La abuela y Aryll se rieron vivamente. Zelda se contuvo un poco, pero también le pareció divertido.

- Qué vergüenza, abuelito. – se rió Aryll. – Asustándote de una pequeña araña. -

- No es gracioso. – gruñó el abuelo, parándose. - ¿Dónde conseguiste esa cosa? -

- En la tienda de bromas, ¿dónde más? – dijo Link, limpiándola con la túnica y guardándola en su bolsillo.

- Voy a hablarles un poco sobre a quién les venden sus productos. – dijo el abuelo, dejando el comedor.

- Hmm, al abuelo nunca le han gustado mucho los bichitos. – dijo Aryll.

- ¿Y a ti sí te gustan, hermanita? – preguntó Link, poniendo la mano solemnemente en el hombro de Aryll, como sin querer la cosa.

- Por lo menos no me asustan, como al abuelo. – dijo ella.

- ¿Ni siquiera las arañas? – preguntó Link.

- Claro que no. -

- Ah, qué bueno, porque traes una muy grande en tu hombro. -

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con…? ¡AAAAHHH! ¡QUÍTENMELA, QUÍTENMELA! -

- Jeje, es de goma, ¿qué creíste? – rió Link. – ¿No que no les tenías miedo? -

- ¡Hermano, qué malo eres! – Aryll infló las mejillas. – Algún día me voy a desquitar. -

- Sí, pero ese día no será hoy. – dijo Link, tomando la araña de goma. – En fin, ya es hora de irnos. El festival va a comenzar. -

Link fue a coger de una mesita una pequeña bolsa. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber, o al menos sospechar, lo que había en su interior. Sin duda Link planeaba hacer algunas bromas a diestra y siniestra afuera en el festival.

- ¿Quieres acompañarnos, Zelda? – preguntó Aryll.

- ¿Eh? –

- Vamos, será divertido. – dijo Aryll. - ¿Tú qué dices, hermano? -

- ¿Eh, yo? – dijo Link, luego miró a Zelda. – Bueno,… si es que ella quiere. -

- Hmm… pues, nunca he estado en un festival. – dijo Zelda. – Supongo que puedo ir. No será peligroso, ¿verdad? -

- No, claro que no… a no ser que no quieras arriesgarte a que te hagan una o dos inocentes bromas por ahí, que en tal caso… - dijo Link.

- Bueno… no lo sé, si es que tú… -

- Hey, por mí no tienes que preocuparte. – aseguró Link. – Conozco mis límites. -

- Es verdad, Zelda. – dijo Aryll. – Las bromas de mi hermano no pasan de lo que viste aquí. -

- Entre otras cosas… ya con lo de la venda creo que hice suficiente contigo. – dijo Link. – Ya no más para ti por hoy. -

- Hmm, bueno, si lo pones de ese modo, supongo que está bien. – finalmente aceptó. La princesa cogió su bolso y salió llevando de la mano a Aryll, al igual que Link. Los abuelos se quedaron viendo por la ventana como los tres se dirigían hacia la plaza del pueblo para el festival. La abuela sonrió.

- Es una jovencita encantadora, ¿no crees? – le comentó al abuelo.

- Sin duda. – dijo el anciano herrero. - ¿Crees que ella sea del tipo de Link? -

- No lo sé, es posible. – dijo la abuela. – Y Link ya está en edad de saber qué quiere. -

- Su padre tardó un poco más. – agregó el abuelo. – La verdad… no me importaría si Link decide apresurarse un poco más. Solo tiene que dar el primer paso. -

La abuela asintió, estaba de acuerdo en ello. Esta jovencita era más que una huésped en su casa, y era evidente que Link se estaba acercando a ella mucho más que a ninguna otra chica. Era una joven bonita, inteligente y dulce. Tenerla en la familia no era un mal prospecto, ¿cierto?

* * *

**_En la plaza, más tarde…_**

Toda la plaza del pueblo estaba llena de gente. Bromas por doquier, todo mundo riéndose y divirtiéndose de lo lindo, inclusive las víctimas de dichas bromas las encontraban divertidas, y eventualmente conseguían su oportunidad de vengarse de sus anteriores victimarios. Después de todo, de eso se trataba el festival de las bromas.

Link, Zelda y Aryll caminaban echando un ojo a los puestos. Había varios que venían recuerdos, otros con juegos para ganar premios, y además había mesas con bocadillos deliciosos por todos lados, aunque algunos de estos incluían bromas, como que tenían picante o algo similar. Aryll cayó con unas galletas con chispas de chocolate cuyas "chispas" en realidad eran trozos de picante coloreado de marrón. Buscando algo para frenar el ardor, le fueron a dar algo de "agua" que le puso la lengua verde. Link, sin embargo, se desquitó con el responsable, usando el mismo truco con la araña saltarina que había hecho con el abuelo, invitándole algo de ponche, metiendo la araña en la bebida cuando no miraba. Los tres se rieron, fue muy divertido cobrar la broma. Anduvieron de allá para acá, por todos lados, aunque más de testigos de las bromas que de participantes. Eso solo le quedaba a Link, quien se las sabía todas y ni una sola vez lograron pillarlo.

- Es increíble, ¿cómo es que te las sabes todas, hermano? – dijo Aryll.

- No es difícil… con el libro de bromas que me dejó mamá. – dijo Link.

- Lástima que es tan complicado de leer. – dijo Aryll. – Sino, así yo podría hacerte unas cuantas. -

- Je, sueña, ni con eso lo harías. – dijo Link.

- Oye, Aryll, si quieres yo te puedo enseñar un poco a leer hyliano. – dijo Zelda.

- ¿En serio? ¡Yupiii! – gritó Aryll muy contenta. - ¿Oíste eso, Link? Cuando aprenda a leer hyliano, no te me escaparás. -

- Ya veremos. – dijo Link, despreocupado. – Y en cuanto a ti, Zelda… ¿qué te parece el festival? -

- Es… es grandioso. Nunca antes había venido a un festival como este. – dijo ella. – No recuerdo la última vez que me la pasé tan bien. -

- Por la forma en que hablas, cualquiera diría que creciste encerrada entre cuatro paredes. – dijo Link.

Zelda no dijo nada, pero Link acababa de golpearle un nervio sensible con eso. Sin embargo, era cierto. No había tenido esa clase de libertad en toda su vida, al menos no muy a menudo. Y el hecho de pasársela en compañía de un buen amigo era otro punto a favor, al poder compartirla. Iba a extrañarlo mucho cuando regresara al castillo. Y de ser ese el caso, tal vez lo mejor sería no apurarse tanto con la vuelta.

Entretanto, del otro lado de la plaza, cierta persona observaba muy de cerca los movimientos del trío, con muy malos ojos, por la rabia de verlos juntos y tan alegres, y también por la impaciencia, ya que estaba esperando a su "compañera en el crimen", quien llegó al cabo de pocos minutos, jadeando.

- Llegas tarde, Malon. – le dijo.

- Lo siento, Ilia. – dijo Malon. – Se me atoró la carreta en un charco de camino aquí. -

- Guarda tus excusas. – dijo Ilia. - ¿Lo tienes? -

- Sí, aquí está. – dijo Malon, sacando de su bolso un poco de cuerda delgada, y un gancho afilado como para escalar.

- Muy bien, una última vez. Allá, está nuestro objetivo. – Ilia señaló hacia donde estaban Zelda, Link y Aryll. – No la pierdas de vista, y en cuanto se distraiga, ponle el gancho, y yo me encargaré del resto. ¿Alguna duda? -

- N-no… - dijo Malon sombríamente.

- Ahora escúrrete hasta allá y haz tu parte. – le dijo Ilia, más como una orden que como una petición. Malon ya se disponía a irse, pero de repente, una idea aún más malvada se prendió en la cabeza de Ilia. – Espera un poco… se me acaba de ocurrir una mejor idea. – dijo Ilia. - ¿Por qué no hacemos que nuestra querida invasora crea que fue Link quien le hizo la broma? -

- ¿Cómo dices? – dijo Malon.

- Sí… si ponemos el otro extremo de la cuerda en el bolsillo de Link… - Ilia sonreía maquiavélicamente. – Y si ella cree que fue él quien lo hizo… tal vez ya no le guste tanto. -

- Ilia, no puedes hablar en serio. Él nunca sería capaz de… -

- Siempre hay una primera vez. – dijo Ilia, al parecer siempre tenía una réplica lista en la punta de la lengua. - ¿Quieres que la saquemos del medio o no? -

Malon no sabía qué decir. No estaría siendo honesta, ya fuera que dijera "sí" o "no". Estaba en el punto medio, debatiéndose entre hacer lo correcto, y hacerle caso a Ilia y seguir el juego. Sin saber como, asintió a fuerza con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo. Lleva la cuerda, yo me esconderé aquí mientras tanto. – dijo Ilia, metiéndose debajo de una de las mesas.

Malon se dirigió hacia donde estaban Zelda, Link y Aryll. Se congeló por un momento al ver la escena. Los tres realmente se veían felices, se estaban divirtiendo mucho juntos. Era una escena hermosa. Y si ella continuaba con eso, iba a romperlo todo. Algo en ella continuaba insistiéndole en que lo que hacía estaba mal, y eso ella lo sabía muy bien. Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta e irse, cuando de repente, vio que Link le decía algo a Zelda y luego se llevaba a Aryll de la mano. Zelda se había quedado totalmente sola: era el momento perfecto. Impulsada por una fuerza desconocida en su interior, se dirigió hacia Zelda cuando le dio la espalda, lista para colocarle la cuerda con el gancho… hasta que…

- ¿Eh? Ah, Malon, ¿cómo estás? – la saludó.

- "Rayos." – pensó, mientras ocultaba tras de sí, el gancho. – H-hola, Zelda. -

- ¿Estás divirtiéndote? Yo jamás había estado en uno de estos festivales. – dijo Zelda.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Malon, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, y al mismo tiempo de pensar en cómo hacer que Zelda no le prestara atención para volver a lo que se suponía que debía hacer. – Pues… que pena, espero que disfrutes este. -

- Es muy divertido, aunque… ya vi que algunos se pasan un poco de la raya con sus bromas. -

- "Y no sabes cuánto." – pensó Malon. Su conciencia le dio una descarga, después de todo, ella era una de dichos individuos.

- Malon, ¿te pasa algo? -

- Ehm, bueno, yo… -

A Malon no se le ocurría como distraer a Zelda. Se suponía que solo tenía que deslizarse sigilosamente y colocarle el gancho en el vestido a Zelda sin que lo notara, pero ahora que la había pillado, no hallaba qué hacer. Sonaba mucho más fácil cuando Ilia lo decía, pero ya se había dado cuenta que no lo era. Ilia, por su parte, estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

- Vamos, Malon, ¿qué esperas? ¡Hazlo de una buena vez! – mascullaba entre dientes.

Zelda no entendía por qué Malon se veía así de agitada y nerviosa, si se suponía que ese festival era para hacer relajo y divertirse. La princesa no tenía la menor idea de la lucha interna que se estaba librando en la cabeza de la pelirroja, debatiéndose entre la amistad que tenía con Link, y por supuesto con Zelda por su amabilidad, y ese oculto deseo de poder "quitar a la competencia" para tener una oportunidad de ser algo más que amiga de Link, si bien la parte racional de su conciencia intervenía diciendo que esa no era la manera de hacer las cosas

- Ehm… oye, ¿no quieres ir a probar las galletas de bufones? – dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, señalándole una mesa donde estaban sirviendo bocadillos.

- ¿Eh? Hey, buena idea, ¿vienes conmigo? -

- Yo… ya las probé, gracias. -

- Bueno, como quieras. – Y justo en ese instante, apenas Zelda se dirigió hacia la mesa por las galletas, Malon colocó el gancho en su falda, dio media vuelta y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, perdiéndose entre la multitud, directo hacia donde estaba Ilia escondida.

- Ya era hora, te tardaste un buen. – dijo Ilia. – Bueno, ahora la segunda parte, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. -

- Sí, sí, lo sé. – dijo Malon.

Malon atisbó por debajo de las mesas, intentando localizar a Link. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlo, ya que iba de la mano con Aryll, pero eso era un problema, si ella estaba presente no podía colocarle a Link el otro extremo de la cuerda. Su conciencia todavía seguía diciéndole que desistiera, era estúpido lo que estaba haciendo, y ella lo sabía muy bien. Sin embargo, para su buena, o mala suerte, en ese preciso instante pasó Colin, que se llevó a Aryll a jugar, y Link se quedó solo. Sin saber muy bien como, se escurrió hasta donde él estaba, y con mucho cuidado, deslizó el extremo en el bolsillo trasero de la túnica de Link. Acto seguido, se incorporó, y le hizo una seña a Ilia.

- Bien, llegó la hora. – dijo Ilia, tomando la cuerda, y observando como Zelda se deleitaba con las galletas y los bocadillos en la mesa. – Muy bien, invasora, estás a punto de quedar "al descubierto". -

_**¡RIIIIIIIIIP!**_

- ¿Eh? – Zelda sintió de repente una corriente de aire por detrás de sus piernas, y notó que todos la estaban mirando, algunos tratando de contenerse las risas, otros con… ¿lujuria, tal vez? Se miró atrás, y vio con horror que su falda había sido rasgada, dejando su ropa interior y su retaguardia al aire. - ¡AAAAAAAAH! -

Su primera reacción fue tapar sus partes al descubierto como pudo, ante las risas de todo mundo, que no pudieron contenerse más. Las carcajadas de todos hacían eco en sus oídos. Nunca, jamás, en toda su vida, se había sentido tan… avergonzada sería decir poco, más bien "humillada", sería un mejor término. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta que había una cuerda sujeta con un gancho afilado en su vestido donde se le había rasgado. La cuerda se extendía hasta el otro lado de la plaza, la fue siguiendo y entonces vio a…

- No puede ser… -

Estaba estupefacta. De todas las personas, no podía creer que fuese él. Si esta era su idea de una broma, no era nada divertida. Furiosa, siguió la línea de la cuerda, que iba directo hacia el bolsillo de, ¡nada más y nada menos que Link!

- ¡LINK! – gritó al plantarse frente a él.

- ¿Zelda, qué…? -

_**¡PLAF!**_

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Link se sujetó la mejilla, Zelda acababa de abofetearlo, y con mucha fuerza.

- ¡¿Esta es tu idea de una broma, Link? – gritó furibunda. - ¡¿Rasgarme mi falda en público para que mis… intimidades queden al aire en frente de todos? -

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Link no entendía. - ¿Cómo iba yo a…? -

- Pensé que conocías tus límites. Es increíble, no pensé que fueras capaz de algo así. – prosiguió Zelda. - ¿Y no habías dicho que ya habías hecho suficiente conmigo por hoy? -

- Oye, espera un segundo. – intentó defenderse Link. – Es cierto que me gusta hacer bromas, pero yo no sería capaz de… -

- ¿Y como es que la cuerda con este gancho con el que me rasgaron la falda llega hasta aquí, hasta donde estás tú? – dijo Zelda. – Si ibas a hacerlo, al menos creo que debiste deshacerte de la evidencia incriminatoria, ¿no? -

- ¿Qué? Eso no es mío. – dijo Link. – Alguien debió ponerlo mientras yo no miraba. -

- Sí, una historia muy probable. – dijo Zelda. – Te juzgué mal, Link. No sabía que tuvieras esa clase de mañas. -

- Oye, aún si lo hubiese hecho (que no lo hice), ¿crees que iba a ser tan idiota de quedarme con esto encima? –

- Acabas de probar que lo eres. -

- Zelda, te lo juro, yo no… -

- No… me… hables. – interrumpió Zelda, amenazándolo con su dedo. – Y si me quieres volver a hablar, al menos empieza por reconocer lo que hiciste, como un hombre. –

Dicho esto, Zelda se dio media vuelta sobre sus pies, y aún sujetándose su falda rasgada se fue de ahí, ante las miradas atónitas de todos los presentes. Link corrió tras ella, llamándola por su nombre, pero ella no quería escucharlo. Mientras se iban, dos chicas observaban la escena, una muy feliz, la otra no tanto.

- Misión cumplida. – dijo Ilia, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Ilia, ¿se nos fue la mano, no crees? – preguntó Malon.

- Bah, tonterías. – dijo Ilia. – Bastará para deshacernos de esa invasora. Y ya te lo dije, esto no le hará daño a nadie. -

- Si tú lo dices… -

Ilia se fue, muy satisfecha de lo que había hecho, y sin remordimiento alguno. Malon, por otra parte, su conciencia la seguía atormentando. Quizás, solo quizás, habían ido un poco demasiado lejos con esa broma. Y no tenía forma de saber qué consecuencias a largo plazo podría tener esa clase de jugarreta.

* * *

**_Dos semanas después…_**

Luego del incidente en la plaza, Zelda estaba lista para empacar sus cosas e irse de la casa de Link. El muchacho todavía seguía insistiéndole en que él no fue quien le hizo esa broma (y según él, algo así era de muy mal gusto), pero ella no lo escuchaba. Realmente estaba furiosa, y más aún por el hecho de que Link tuviese el descaro de negar lo que (según ella) había hecho. Pero Link repetía obstinadamente que era inocente, y que seguramente alguien le había tendido una trampa para inculparlo por eso. Aunque, si bien tenía sospechas de quién había sido, como no se atrevió a señalar a nadie sin tener pruebas, Zelda siguió convencida de su culpabilidad. La joven estuvo a punto de abandonar la casa, pero los abuelos y Aryll la convencieron de que no lo hiciera, en parte por haberse encariñado mucho con ella, y en parte también para que no se fuese sin arreglar las cosas con Link. Sintiéndose en deuda por la hospitalidad que le habían dado, Zelda aceptó reacia quedarse, no obstante, no parecía tan entusiasmada como Link en querer arreglar el asunto.

A la hora de las comidas, en cuanto Link aparecía, Zelda cogía su plato y se iba de la mesa para comer en su habitación. La chica buscaba evitar cualquier contacto visual, y si él intentaba decirle algo, aunque fuese solo un "buenos días" o lo que fuera, su respuesta era siempre la misma: una corriente de aire ártico. La Princesa había adoptado una rutina específica para minimizar el tiempo de contacto que tuviese con Link: después del desayuno, en la mañana, se iba a la biblioteca a hacer sus "deberes habituales", regresaba para el almuerzo, y apenas terminaba volvía a salir. Link y su familia no sabían a dónde iba o lo que hacía por las tardes, pero ella pidió expresamente que no la siguieran y que tampoco le hicieran preguntas.

El lugar a dónde Zelda iba por las tardes era un claro cerca en las afueras del pueblo, a poca distancia del sendero que iba entre Ordon y el Rancho Lon Lon, al borde de lo que llamaban "Los Bosques Perdidos". Llamados así porque eran un verdadero laberinto, y si llegabas a perderte ahí dentro, difícilmente encontrarías la salida. Era un lugar al que nadie iba habitualmente, y se había convertido en el "santuario de escape" para Zelda. Sin encontrar otra cosa mejor en qué ocupar su tiempo, y como una forma de librarse del estrés acumulado en las últimas dos semanas, la Princesa había sacado uno de sus libros de magia para comenzar a practicar hechizos complicados. En este momento, se encontraba practicando un hechizo de teletransportación. En la página del libro, rezaba lo siguiente:

"_**VIENTO DE FARORE:** Hechizo para desaparecer y reaparecer en otro lugar. Se cree que este hechizo fue legado por la mismísima Diosa del Valor al Oráculo de los Secretos que lleva su mismo nombre. Para ejecutarse exitosamente, se requiere de tres principios básicos._

_Destino: Debes enfocar la mente en el lugar objetivo deseado._

_Determinación: Debes desear ocupar el lugar visualizado._

_Decisión: Debes sentir que te mueves hacia la nada, y luego regresas en el lugar deseado." _

Para practicar, Zelda trazó dos círculos en el suelo. La idea de esto, era tratar de desplazarse desde el interior de uno de ellos hacia el otro. Estaban a una distancia de unos diez metros el uno del otro, lo cuál, según decía el libro, debía ser suficiente como práctica para los principiantes. Entre las advertencias que se daban sobre el hechizo estaban que, a mayor distancia, habría mayor dificultad para teletransportarse. También podía haber complicaciones si se hacía con otra persona. Si se realizaba mal, los resultados podrían ser desastrosos, e inclusive a veces hasta fatales, por el riesgo de no transportarse por completo y dejar "algo" atrás. Otro riesgo, quizás menos peligroso hasta cierto punto, podría ser el hecho de no aparecer en el lugar correcto, quedarse corto o pasarlo de largo al desplazarse.

- "Muy bien, hagámoslo." – pensó Zelda, empezando a concentrarse, mientras estaba dentro del círculo. – "Destino: debo enfocar mi mente en el interior del otro círculo. Determinación: Deseo con todas mis fuerzas ocupar el interior de ese círculo. Decisión: Me moveré hacia la nada, y reapareceré dentro de ese círculo." -

Un aura de color verde se formó alrededor de Zelda, emitiendo lo que parecía ser una especie de listón luminoso, que se "enrolló" alrededor de ella, y un segundo después, desapareció en un destello verde.

Apenas fueron tres o cuatro segundos, pero a Zelda le pareció mucho más. Sintió como si le apretaran el cuerpo por todos lados, no podía respirar, sentía como si hubiera vigas de hierro aplastándole el pecho; sus ojos estaban siendo forzados hacia el interior de su cabeza; sus tímpanos estaban siendo empujados más adentro de su cráneo y entonces…

- Uff… eso fue… desagradable. – jadeó.

Se sentía como si acabara de salir a la fuerza de un estrecho tubo de goma. Miró hacia sus pies, y se dio cuenta de que no había reaparecido en el otro círculo como había esperado, sino que lo había pasado de largo como por dos o tres metros. Bueno, había logrado trasladarse, en una sola pieza, y eso era un progreso. Sin desalentarse, Zelda volvió a intentarlo. Se dio cuenta que, a medida que se acostumbraba a la sensación, le resultaba menos molesta, sin embargo, no lograba aparecer en el lugar correcto.

Después de un par de horas de practicar, se sintió muy agotada, había usado mucha magia, así que se sentó a descansar un poco. Se dio cuenta que por tener la mente en "otras cosas" le resultaba muy difícil concentrarse. Se reprendió a sí misma por ello, ¿por qué no podía sacárselo de la cabeza? O más bien, ¿por qué no podía sacarse A ÉL de la cabeza?

Aún a la distancia, oyó las campanas en el pueblo, sonando las 5 de la tarde, así que decidió dejarlo hasta ahí por ese día. Recogió sus cosas y regresó al pueblo.

Al volver a casa de Link, escuchó golpes en la fragua. Por la ventana del taller alcanzó a ver que Link estaba martillando, y se detuvo a mirarlo. Vaya, por lo menos no dejaba de lado sus tareas habituales, era un duro trabajador, tenía que reconocerlo. Los ojos de Link de pronto se desviaron, y se fijaron en los de Zelda. Dejó de dar golpes con el martillo, dirigiéndole una mirada… ¿"esperanzada", tal vez? Zelda no pudo evitar, por un segundo, que esa mirada la enterneciera un poco, pero su orgullo intervino, haciéndola que tomara una expresión dura, e ignorando a Link entró a la casa. Al haber hecho eso, Zelda no se dio cuenta que la expresión de Link cambió a abatimiento total en un parpadeo. Eso le dolía mucho más que una bofetada.

- ¿Qué pasa, hijo? – preguntó el abuelo, que estaba del otro lado, fundiendo hierro. - ¿Zelda sigue enfadada? -

- Aparentemente. – dijo Link.

- Dale algo de tiempo. – dijo el abuelo, poniendo su mano en el hombro. – Ella no es una mala chica. -

- Ya lo sé… - suspiró Link. – Pero solo quisiera que al menos me escuchara… -

Adentro de la casa, la abuela y Aryll estaban preparando la cena. En verdad olía muy bien, sin embargo, Zelda seguía molesta al punto que no tenía apetito. Subió a su habitación y poniendo el cerrojo, se sentó en su cama.

Permaneció así por un buen rato. No tenía un reloj, pero a juzgar por como se ocultaba el sol, probablemente hubieran sido unas dos horas. Su mente estaba dirigida a una sola cosa… esa mirada enternecedora que Link le había dado…

- "Tonto…" – pensó. – "Si se hubiera disculpado al menos…" -

Zelda no supo de donde le salió eso. Si bien era cierto que estaba muy molesta con él, no era menos cierto que también hubiera estado dispuesta a perdonarlo si él se disculpaba. Después de todo, aunque había sido una broma de mal gusto, no pasaba de ser eso, una broma. Y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, ella no quería estar peleada con él. Pero él también tenía que poner de su parte, pensaba ella, y reconocer su falta.

_**¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK!**_

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Zelda, de malas pulgas. Si era Link no se molestaría en abrirle, a menos que fuese para disculparse.

- Aryll. – respondió una vocecita. – ¿Puedo pasar? -

Zelda no respondió, pero fue a abrirle. La pequeña traía una bandeja con comida para ella.

- No viniste a cenar. – dijo Aryll, algo temblorosa.

- No tenía hambre. – dijo Zelda, tratando de no sonar demasiado dura. La joven cogió la bandeja para quitarle la carga de encima a Aryll, pero la puso en su mesa de noche. Acto seguido, se sentó en el borde de su cama. Aryll se le acercó, y tras un momento de silencio, decidió hablarle.

- Sigues molesta con mi hermano, ¿verdad? – preguntó.

- Hmm… - Zelda desvió la mirada.

- Bueno… sigue diciendo que no fue él. – dijo Aryll.

- ¿Eso dice? – preguntó Zelda, evidentemente sin creerle.

- Sé que a mi hermano le gusta divertirse el día de las bromas… pero él nunca se pasa de esa manera. – prosiguió Aryll.

- Siempre hay una primera vez. – dijo Zelda.

- Zelda… yo conozco bien a mi hermano. Él es… es un buen muchacho. – dijo Aryll. – Y bueno… yo sé que tampoco le gusta decir mentiras, ni tampoco tomar crédito por cosas que no hace. Si dice que él no lo hizo… es porque él no lo hizo. -

Zelda la miró a los ojos. La inocencia de la pequeña tal vez influyera en eso, que quisiera creerle y defender a su hermano, y era comprensible. No obstante, Aryll, a pesar de notarse nerviosa por hablar con Zelda de ese modo, sonaba muy segura de lo que decía.

- Bueno… yo me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana. – le dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

Aryll desapareció tras la puerta cerrada. Zelda siguió pensando en lo que le había dicho. Link todavía seguía insistiendo en que él no había hecho esa broma. Y por extraño que pareciera, una parte de Zelda quería creerlo, después de todo, Link había sido muy amable y hospitalario con ella desde que llegó, y más aún, había sido un buen amigo. Pero la otra, insistía en que creerle implicaba aceptar que ella estaba equivocada, y no quería rebajarse a eso. No obstante, la posibilidad existía. ¿Y si Link estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿Y si no había sido él? Ciertamente no lo vio en el momento en que lo hizo, así que era posible, aunque según ella improbable, que alguien más lo hubiese hecho para incriminarlo. ¿Pero quién, y por qué, haría algo así? Y además, estaba todo lo que le había dicho. ¿Cómo iba a retractarse de todo eso, sabiendo que además, había sido bastante horrible? Un pensamiento terrible la asaltó en ese momento: si Link era inocente… ella habría cometido un gravísimo error, al haberse portado tan fría con él.

- "Estoy muy confundida…" – pensó, bajando la cabeza y hundiéndola entre sus manos. – "¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Qué es lo que debo creer?" -

* * *

**_Al día siguiente…_**

Era cerca del mediodía, y Link había estado trabajando en la fragua desde muy temprano, intentando darle forma a la hoja de una espada. Golpeaba el martillo con mucha más fuerza de lo habitual, aunque más por la rabia que por otra cosa. Su abuelo le advirtió que no se pasara, o podría terminar dañando los trabajos por estar martilleando de más. Sin embargo, en ese momento no veía otro escape para dejar salir sus frustraciones. Ahora trataba de pasar más tiempo dentro del taller, en un intento por mantener su mente ocupada, y alejada de esos pensamientos. Desde que se había peleado con Zelda, su humor había estado afectando todo lo que hacía.

Había cesado en sus intentos de hablar con ella, después de todo, Zelda no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo. Seguía muy enfadada por lo ocurrido en la plaza el día de las bromas, y no podía culparla, después de todo, había sido una humillación pública enorme. Pero él no había sido el responsable. Alguien le había tendido una trampa, eso era seguro. ¿Pero quién, y más importante aún, por qué?

- ¡Huy! – Link golpeó tan fuerte que una chispa saltó de la hoja al rojo vivo y le dio en la mejilla, muy cerca del ojo. – Diosas… ¿por qué todo me está saliendo mal? -

- Hola, Link. – lo saludó de repente alguien. Link se volteó a ver, y se dio cuenta que era Malon.

- Hola, Malon. – respondió él, tratando de no sonar malhumorado.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella. – Te ves algo… alterado. -

- No es nada. – dijo él, aunque Malon sabía que estaba mintiendo.

- No me mientas. – dijo Malon. – Algo te pasa. -

- Ah, qué importa. – dijo Link. – No tienes por qué andarte inquietando por mis problemas. -

- ¿No quieres hablar de eso? – preguntó Malon. – Si quieres, vamos a tomar algo, y me cuentas qué te pasa. -

- Gracias, pero no gracias. Creo que ahora no estoy de humor. –

Esta vez, Malon notó que la expresión de Link se puso algo sombría, y sintió una punzada en el pecho. Malon vio como Link finalmente dejaba el martillo, y se iba a sentar en un banco, claramente deprimido. Algo dentro de Malon la impulsó a acercársele.

- Link… ¿Zelda todavía está… molesta contigo? -

- Decir que está molesta es poco. – respondió Link. – Más bien, yo diría que me odia. Hace días que no me dirige la palabra. Y todo por aquel condenado incidente en la plaza. -

- Oye, seguro que se le pasará. – dijo Malon, tratando de animarlo. – Después de todo… eso fue solo una broma, ¿no? -

- ¡Pero es que yo no lo hice! – dijo Link, indignado. Al ver que Malon se asustó con su grito, trató de calmarse. – Y ella no quiere creerme. -

- ¿No… has tratado de hablar con ella? ¿En dónde está? -

- No sé, y la verdad es que no me importa. – dijo Link. – Hace días que sale de la casa, a veces por horas, y no sé a dónde va ni lo que hace. Si ella no quiere que me meta en sus asuntos, pues que así sea. Lo que sí quisiera es… -

Link se contuvo un momento. Algo en su interior se sentía como si estuviera a punto de estallar. Pero no podía reprimirlo más, tuvo que dejarlo salir.

- Solo quiero encontrar al bufón que me puso esa trampa. – dijo Link, tronando los nudillos. – Te lo juro, si llego a saber quién es… me las va a pagar. -

Malon tragó en seco al oír esas palabras. Link estaba en verdad muy furioso, su voz sonaba como que quería destrozar al que lo había incriminado. Y poco sabía, que dicha persona estaba parada a menos de un metro de distancia de él. Una chispa de remordimiento se encendió dentro de Malon, y su conciencia le habló: "Tú tienes la culpa, tú lo hiciste." La culpa la asfixiaba. Sintió el deseo de confesarlo todo, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo, por temor a como iba a reaccionar Link cuando lo supiera.

- Bueno… mientras lo encuentras… yo creo que tal vez… debías seguir intentando hablar con Zelda. – dijo Malon, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme. – Lograr que te escuche, por lo menos. Ella es una buena chica, seguro que si sabes acercártele lo hará. -

- ¿Tú crees? – dijo Link, pero Malon no dijo nada. Link exhaló un suspiro y continuó. – Supongo que no tengo nada qué perder. Creo que iré a buscarla. -

- Sí, deberías hacerlo. – dijo Malon. – Bueno, yo me tengo que ir a hacer mis entregas. Nos vemos luego. -

Malon se salió del taller, y subió de vuelta a su carreta. Se regañó a sí misma por no haberle dicho nada, pero tenía mucho miedo. Sabía que Link la apreciaba como amiga, y no quería arriesgarse a perder eso. Se puso a reflexionar sobre su conducta, si había llegado tan lejos para tratar de conseguir el afecto de Link, tal vez ella no era la chica indicada para él. Tal vez él se mereciera a alguien mejor… alguien como Zelda.

* * *

**_Un poco más tarde…_**

Link iba caminando por el pueblo, preguntando a todo el que veía si había visto a Zelda. Si no estaba en la biblioteca, no se le ocurría donde más podría estar. El Rancho Lon Lon estaba demasiado lejos a pie como para que ella fuese a echarse un viaje hasta allá, y no había sacado a Cloud del establo, así que eso quedaba descartado. Fue a ver si estaba en el bar lácteo, pero el Sr. Barten le dijo que no la había visto en varios días, específicamente desde el día de las bromas, luego de aquel incidente. Incluso se paró en la escuela primaria, preguntándole a Colin si por casualidad habría pasado por ahí, pero él le dijo que no. Después de un rato de andar por ahí, sin encontrarla, fue a sentarse en una banca en la plaza del pueblo. ¿A dónde más podría haber ido Zelda?

- ¡Hola, Link! – le saludó de repente alguien. Link miró arriba, y vio a Ilia, bastante más alegre de lo habitual.

- Hola. – respondió él por lo bajo, y apenas haciendo un gesto de levantar la mano. Ella era la última persona a quien quería ver en ese momento.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué la cara larga? – preguntó Ilia, aún sabiendo bien el motivo de eso.

- No es asunto tuyo. – dijo él, mientras ella se sentaba.

- Vamos, Link, cuéntame, ¿qué te pasa? – dijo ella, sentándose a su lado. Link hizo un ademán de correrse un poco para alejarse. – Somos amigos, ¿no? -

- "¿Somos amigos?" – pensó Link en ese momento, viéndola de reojo. No podía decir "sí" de manera honesta, así que no dijo nada. Que lo fueron alguna vez, quizás, pero ahora, no estaba tan seguro. Desde hacía tiempo Ilia no tenía interés en ser su "amiga", y Link lo sabía muy bien.

- Oye, ¿quieres ir al bar lácteo a tomar algo a mi cuenta? – ofreció Ilia.

- No, gracias. – dijo Link secamente.

- Vamos, te hará bien. – insistió ella.

- Dije que no. –

- Hmm… - Ilia frunció el cejo. – Déjame adivinar… sigues peleado con la tal Zelda. -

Link solo le dirigió una mirada que parecía decir "¿Qué comes que adivinas?", pero no habló. Y por alguna razón, tenía el presentimiento de que Ilia de ninguna manera sentía pena de que estuviese peleado con Zelda.

- Vamos, no te amargues por ella. – le dijo, poniéndole la mano en el hombro. – Es una tonta, no vale la pena. -

- Ella no es ninguna tonta. – dijo Link.

- Buf, si se puso así por una broma tan estúpida... – dijo Ilia.

- ¿Tú que sabes? – dijo Link poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a alejarse de ella.

- ¿A dónde vas? -

- No es de tu incumbencia. – dijo él, empezando a caminar.

- Link, espera. -

- ¡Déjame solo! – le gritó, furioso. – Apártate… de… mi… camino. -

Asustada por el rostro furioso de Link, Ilia obedeció sin rechistar, aún cuando en el fondo le diera rabia que Link no quisiera prestarle atención. Aparentemente, separarlo de Zelda no tuvo el efecto deseado.

Link se puso a caminar sin rumbo, estaba tan molesto que no se fijaba muy bien por donde iba, pero afortunadamente, los que pasaban frente a él se apartaban al ver su rostro, transfigurado por la rabia. Estuvo caminando por un buen rato, hasta que, antes de darse cuenta, se había salido de la entrada oeste del pueblo. Ese sendero era poco transitado, ya que iba hacia el Rancho Lon Lon y usualmente solo la carreta que Malon y Cremia usaban para sus entregas lo utilizaba en algún momento. Habiéndose tomado unos segundos para intentar apagar un poco su rabia, pensó que tal vez podría ponerse a caminar por ahí un rato, tal vez eso le ayudara a calmarse. A falta de un mejor entretenimiento, se puso a patear las piedras en el camino, una forma algo tonta de canalizar la rabia tal vez, pero era mejor que hacerlo con otra persona. Estando de ese humor, pensó, quizás sería mejor posponer la búsqueda de Zelda un poco. No quería pillarla estando de mal humor y empeorar aún más las cosas.

- ¿Hmm? – Link se detuvo de pronto. Como a unos 300 metros de donde estaba, por detrás de unos árboles, creyó ver un fogonazo de luz verde por una fracción de segundo. – Debe haber sido mi imaginación. -

Pero no lo fue. Unos 10 segundos después, vio otro fogonazo igual. Aún sin saber quién o qué pudiera ser lo que lo causaba, corrió hacia allá para averiguarlo. Llegó hasta un claro que estaba cerca de la entrada hacia lo que en el pueblo llamaban "Los Bosques Perdidos", y allí… estaba ella.

- ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? – resultaba irónico haberla encontrado justo cuando decidió dejar de buscarla. – Mejor me pregunto, ¿que es ESO que está haciendo? -

Link notó que Zelda estaba parada dentro de un círculo que había trazado en el suelo, murmurando algo ininteligible, con las manos en posición como si estuviera rezando y los ojos cerrados. Link casi perdió el aliento cuando vio que una luz verde comenzaba a formarse en sus manos, y se expandía hasta rodearla por completo. Un fogonazo de color verde, y Zelda había desaparecido. Link pudo ver una forma luminosa verde, casi como una aurora boreal, moverse a través del aire, desplazándose hacia otro círculo que estaba a unos 20 metros de distancia. La forma luminosa aterrizó en él, y segundos después volvió a materializarse en Zelda. La joven cayó de rodillas y se llevó las manos al pecho, jadeando un poco.

- Lo hice, esta vez lo hice… - susurró, al ver que estaba dentro del círculo.

Sonrió con orgullo mientras se incorporaba, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Link estaba ahí, evidentemente había presenciado como ella realizaba el hechizo de teletransportación. La mirada de Zelda bastó para decirle a Link sin palabras que acababa de ver algo que no debería haber visto. Los dos permanecieron en silencio, como esperando a que el otro dijera algo, mirándose fijamente. Finalmente, tras lo que pareció un milenio, fue Link quien habló.

- No… no sabía… que pudieras hacer eso. –

- ¿Lo viste? – preguntó Zelda, en tono de advertencia. - ¿Lo viste todo? -

- Yo… no quise. Pasaba por aquí y… -

- Si se lo cuentas a alguien… nunca te lo perdonaré. – Sonaba como a una amenaza.

- ¿Para qué iba a hacerlo? – dijo Link, tratando de controlar sus nervios.

- Y de todos modos… ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Zelda. – Creí haberte dicho que no quería que me siguieras. -

- No te seguí. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que estabas aquí? – se defendió Link. Eso era verdad, había sido mera casualidad que él pasara por ahí en ese preciso momento. Claro que, hacía un rato había estado buscándola, sin éxito.

- Bueno… si ya terminaste con tus asuntos aquí… déjame sola con los míos… por favor – dijo ella, añadiendo las últimas dos palabras para que sonara como una simple petición y no como una orden.

Link por un momento pensó en hacerle caso, y se dio media vuelta, pero apenas dio un par de pasos, algo dentro de él lo detuvo. La había estado buscando para hablar con ella, y por fin la había encontrado. Los dos estaban solos, nadie podría molestarlos ahí. Era el momento, era ahora o nunca.

- No. – dijo él, volteando otra vez para encararla. – Primero… necesito hablar contigo. -

- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó ella, aunque sabía lo que iba a responder.

- Zelda… ese incidente en la plaza, te aseguro que yo no… -

- Si vas a seguir con tus excusas puedes ahorrarte el aliento. – dijo Zelda tajante. - ¿Por qué no te portas como un hombre y lo admites? -

- Zelda, solo te pido que me escuches un segundo… - dijo él comenzando a caminar hacia ella.

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. – le dio la espalda.

- Zelda, por favor. – dijo él sujetándole los hombros para voltearla y obligarla a mirarlo.

- ¡Suéltame! – gritó ella, empezando a forcejear.

- Lo haré cuando te calmes, y escuches lo que tengo que decir. – replicó Link, sin soltarla, pero tratando de no hacerle daño.

- ¡Que me sueltes! – gritaba Zelda, como si estuviese siendo víctima de un acosador, finalmente, entre tanto forcejeo, alargó uno de sus brazos y…

_**¡PLAF! **_La dura bofetada cogió a Link totalmente desprevenido. A pesar de su apariencia delicada, Zelda fue capaz de asestarle la mano con mucha fuerza, incluso más que la última vez, si eso era posible, dejándole la marca roja en la mejilla. Y no bien había salido de su estupor cuando Zelda le propinó un puntapié en la espinilla.

- ¡AYAYAY! – gritó, sujetándose el lugar donde le dio.

- ¡YA DIJE QUE NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO! ¡TE ODIO! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo en dirección hacia el bosque cercano.

- ¡ZELDA! ¡REGRESA! – gritó Link

- ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ! – fue su respuesta, internándose aún más.

Sin más, Link comenzó a correr tras ella, gritándole que se detuviera, pero ella no le hacía caso. Cuando estuvo a punto de darle alcance, apenas vio por una fracción de segundo, que ella había agarrado una rama baja, la jaló y la soltó para que lo golpeara en la cara con fuerza. Link dio un paso atrás al recibir el golpe, tropezó con una raíz y cayó, golpeándose la cabeza, mientras que Zelda siguió corriendo, tratando de alejarse todo lo posible.

Link tardó unos minutos en recuperar la conciencia, y recordar lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía un chichón atrás de la cabeza, pero el dolor dejó de importarle al acordarse de lo que había pasado. Zelda se había metido en lo en el pueblo que conocían como "Los Bosques Perdidos". El lugar era un verdadero laberinto, si entrabas ahí difícilmente podrías volver a salir, y además estaba lleno de bestias muy peligrosas.

- "Tengo que encontrarla… tengo que encontrar a Zelda…" – se dijo, mientras comenzaba a adentrarse más. Él era uno de los pocos que conocía bien esos bosques. Si Zelda se perdía y algo le pasaba… sería culpa suya. No podía permitirlo.

* * *

**_Bosques perdidos, un poco después…_**

Zelda paró de correr cuando se le acabaron las fuerzas. Ya había perdido a Link de vista, pero al hacerlo también se perdió ella misma y ya no tenía idea de dónde estaba. De todos modos eso ya no importaba. Se sentó al pie de un gran árbol a recuperar el aliento. Después pensaría en como salir de ahí.

Los árboles tapaban tanto la luz del sol que el bosque estaba bastante oscuro, a pesar de ser media tarde. Tuvo que admitir que estaba un poco asustada, al estar ahí sola y perdida. Bueno, había corrido en línea recta casi todo el trayecto, simplemente tenía que regresar por donde vino… o eso creía. Aparentemente, en sus prisas por escapar de Link no se fijó muy bien por donde pasaba. Solo quería alejarse de él.

- Debió dolerle mucho esa rama en la cara… - dijo de repente, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. – Bueno, creo que es lo menos que se merece. -

A pesar de decirlo en voz alta, sus pensamientos eran otros. Estaba perdida, y posiblemente Link era el único que habría podido sacarla de ahí, él conocía ese bosque como la palma de su mano. Pero en aquel momento su orgullo dictaba que no quería saber ni tener nada que ver con Link. Eso era un absoluto no-no. De pronto, escuchó algunos ruidos, como hierba y ramas crujiendo.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó de pronto. - ¿Quién está ahí? -

Zelda se puso de pie, y empezó a mirar a todos lados. Pronto, los crujidos fueron acompañados por lo que parecían ser siseos como de serpientes. En ese momento se acordó: Ya le habían advertido que los Bosques Perdidos estaban llenos de bestias salvajes muy peligrosas, y la realización la golpeó en la cabeza, lo que fuera que estuviera cerca de ella en ese momento definitivamente no era humano.

Zelda se preparó para recibir a su atacante, fuese lo que fuese, juntó sus manos y concentrándose empezó a formar una esfera de energía de color blanco, preparándola para lanzársela en cualquier momento a lo que fuera que estuviese acechándola. Moviéndose con mucha cautela, aguzó el oído e intentó evaluar bien de dónde provenían los siseos. Justo en ese instante, oyó un chillido a su lado izquierdo, y algo enorme saltó hacia ella desde un arbusto.

- ¡AAHH! -

_**¡POP! **_Sin mirar, Zelda soltó instintivamente la esfera de energía contra su atacante, la cual estalló en un ligero destello blanco en cuanto impactó. La cosa que la atacó dio un quejido y se desplomó inerte ante ella. Cuando pudo verlo bien, se dio cuenta que se trataba de un Lizalfos venenoso, una criatura muy parecida a un lagarto barano algo crecido, pero con las patas delanteras más algo más largas y robustas que las traseras, provistas de unas grandes y afiladas garras, y con colmillos muy ponzoñosos. Aún había siseos a su alrededor, de modo que Zelda rápidamente dedujo que debía haber más de ellos rodeándola. No queriendo tener que lidiar más con ellos, y olvidándose de lo cansada que estaba, comenzó a correr sin saber hacia donde, solo quería escapar, pero los reptiles no iban a dejar ir a su presa tan fácilmente y de inmediato emprendieron la persecución.

- ¡AUXILIO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE, POR FAVOR! – empezó a gritar, deseando, más que creyendo, que hubiera alguien lo suficientemente cerca para oírla.

Zelda continuó corriendo, intentando despistar a los Lizalfos, dando vueltas y zigzagueando entre los árboles, sin poner mucha atención a la dirección en la que iba. Finalmente, para su desgracia, no vio una serie de raíces delgadas que sobresalían del suelo, se enredó con ellas, y cayó. Cuando intentó levantarse, se dio cuenta que su pie estaba todo enredado entre las raíces, desesperada intentó romperlas a la fuerza, pero mientras lo hacía, los Lizalfos, que eran cuatro, le dieron alcance, y para su horror el más grande de ellos estaba listo para lanzarse contra ella. Zelda puso sus manos frente a su cara, no quería ver.

- ¡ZELDA! – gritó de pronto una voz, y antes de darse cuenta, oyó el sonido de un puñal enterrándose en carne y un escalofriante gemido de dolor. Esperanzada, pero aún agitada, Zelda miró, y vio, de espaldas, que se trataba de Link, y a sus pies yacía inerte el Lizalfos, de cuyo cuello brotaba sangre a borbotones, sangre que también había quedado en la hoja de la espada de Link.

- ¿L…Link? – No podía creer que hacía solo unos minutos deseaba estar lejos de él, y ahora no podía estar más contenta de verlo.

- ¡CÚBRETE! – gritó Link.

Zelda estaba demasiado asustada como para desobedecer, y sin perder tiempo se ocultó tras un árbol a buena distancia, mientras observaba como los tres lagartos restantes se lanzaban ahora a atacar a Link, el joven Hyliano esquivó la primera acometida, y empuñando su arma con mano firme, lo apuñaló por detrás de la cabeza. El segundo empezó a atacarlo dando zarpazos con sus garras, y en una de esas, golpeó tan fuerte que le hizo perder su escudo y lo hirió en la parte superior del brazo derecho. Link retrocedió, el escudo quedó fuera de su alcance, por lo que el lagarto siguió su feroz ataque, mientras Link trataba de mantenerlo a raya a espadazos. Con un zarpazo, el lagarto rasgó el costado izquierdo de Link, pero haciendo caso omiso del dolor o la sangre, le asestó un golpe tan violento en la cabeza con el plano de su espada que Zelda casi pudo escuchar como se le partía el cráneo. Sin embargo, mientras este se desplomaba, el último rodeó a Link, y aprovechó para atacarlo por detrás, saltando con sus fauces abiertas, dejando ver sus colmillos.

- ¡AAAAAARRRGHHH! – gritó Link cuando las quijadas de la bestia se cerraron en su hombro izquierdo.

- ¡LINK! – gritó Zelda, horrorizada por lo que acababa de ver, e ignorando su miedo finalmente abandonó su escondite, pero antes que pudiera hacer nada, Link, sacando fuerzas de quién sabe donde, hundió su espada en el estómago del reptil para que lo soltara, y sin importarle más nada, concentrando todo el vigor que le quedaba en un supremo esfuerzo, se dio la vuelta y lo remató, cortándole la cabeza con un rápido movimiento.

El cuerpo decapitado del reptil se desplomó inerte junto a su cabeza. Link apenas tuvo un segundo para saborear su triunfo, porque en ese momento todo comenzó a ponerse borroso. Los efectos del veneno de la mordida del Lizalfos empezaban a manifestarse. Sus brazos se sintieron pesados, y su mano no pudo sostener su espada por más tiempo, cayó de rodillas al suelo. Apenas pudo ver como Zelda corría frenéticamente hacia él, y se arrodillaba para sostenerlo.

- ¡Link! ¡Por el amor de Nayru, por qué…! -

- Zelda… - dijo con dificultad, los párpados le pesaban, pero hacía un esfuerzo por mirarla a los ojos, notándose que estaba totalmente angustiada.

- ¡No hables, conserva tus fuerzas! ¡Tengo que sacarte de aquí! -

- Zelda… te lo juro… - se le hacía difícil el solo hablar, pero haciendo acopio de fuerzas continuó: - … por mis padres… que yo no… lo hice… -

Y con estas palabras, se desplomó sobre ella. Horrorizada por un momento, Zelda tuvo que calmarse, y chequeando su pulso y respiración se dio cuenta que aún estaba con vida. Lo más que podía hacer por ahora era tratar de frenarle el sangrado, así que usando sus poderes invocó un hechizo de curación para cerrar las heridas. Pero aún quedaba el problema del veneno. Sabía que podría sobrevivir un par de horas antes de que el veneno lo matara, pero no tenía consigo antídotos ni nada por el estilo, y no iba a poder sacarlo arrastrando de ese bosque, entre las bestias y lo que Link pesaba, no podría llegar a tiempo al pueblo.

- Solo hay una salida… tengo que hacerlo… - se dijo.

El hechizo de teletransportación era muy difícil, y Zelda no había podido moverse más allá de unos 20 metros cuando mucho, y no sabía con certeza a qué distancia se encontraba de la entrada del bosque. Más aún, era mucho más complicado cuando intentaba hacerse en conjunto con otra persona, y podría ser fatal si se hacía mal. Y estaba el riesgo de que alguien tal vez la pudiera ver apareciéndose de la nada. Pero sin tener más opciones, Zelda comenzó a concentrarse. Era la única manera en la que podría salvarlo. Concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas en la entrada del bosque, invocó su magia teletransportadora. Una luz de color verde los rodeó a ambos, y al disiparse ambos desaparecieron de ahí.

Zelda mantuvo los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, mientras experimentaba de nuevo esa sensación de como si fuese jalada a través de un estrecho tubo de goma, junto con Link, que seguía inconsciente. Unos segundos más tarde, cuando la sensación terminó, Zelda abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta, para su gran alivio, de que lo había logrado: estaba fuera del bosque en el sendero. No obstante, al haberse teletransportado a esa distancia, se había quedado casi sin fuerzas, y aún estaba algo lejos de Ordon, y de la clínica. Resignada, y sin más que hacer, intentó cargar a Link, pero él era mucho más pesado que ella, y ella no gozaba de una constitución robusta, así que solo pudo arrastrarlo, con mucha dificultad.

- Diosas… por lo que más quieran… ayúdenme, no dejen que Link muera por mi culpa… - rogaba, mientras jalaba el pesado cuerpo de Link.

Como en respuesta a su plegaria, Zelda oyó el ruido de cascos de caballos acercándose, y cuando vio hacia el sendero, notó que una carreta se venía acercando. Esperanzada, soltó a Link por un momento y corrió hacia el camino, agitando sus brazos para hacerse notar mientras gritaba:

- ¡AUXILIO, POR FAVOR! – La carreta pareció notarla, ya que de pronto apuró el paso y se dirigió hacia ella. Al acercarse más, Zelda vio que la conductora no era otra que Malon.

- ¿Zelda? – dijo Malon, frenando a los caballos y bajándose de su vehículo. - ¿Qué sucede, qué haces aquí? -

- No hay tiempo, por favor, tienes que ayudarme, es Link. – fue lo que pudo decir, mientras tomaba a Malon del brazo y la jalaba hacia donde estaba el herido.

- Diosas, ¿pero qué le pasó? – jadeó Malon, llevándose las manos a la boca al verlo tirado y ensangrentado.

- Nos atacaron en los Bosques Perdidos. Un Lizalfos lo mordió. – explicó Zelda.

- ¿Un Lizalfos? – Malon entendió inmediatamente, y sin perder tiempo ayudó a Zelda a cargar a Link y a subirlo a la parte de atrás de la carreta. Entre las dos fue mucho más fácil. Zelda se quedó junto a Link, mientras que Malon retornó al asiento del conductor. – Tenemos que volver al pueblo de inmediato. ¡Ya! -

_**¡SNAP! **_Malon chasqueó las riendas y dando la vuelta apuró a los caballos para retornar al pueblo lo más pronto posible. Se retrasaría en volver al rancho, pero la vida de Link estaba en riesgo. Durante el trayecto, Zelda explicó lo que había pasado, Link había intentado hablar con ella, y en respuesta ella solo inició otra pelea entre los dos, que se saldó con ella huyendo hacia el bosque imprudentemente, para luego ser atacada por los Lizalfos y rescatada (una vez más) por Link, omitiendo por supuesto la parte de cómo lo había sacado de ahí, pero afortunadamente, Malon no hizo más preguntas al respecto. Después de eso, ninguna de las dos cruzó palabra, pero Malon miraba ocasionalmente dentro de la carreta, viendo como Zelda acunaba al inconsciente Link en su regazo, notándose muy angustiada y preocupada por él. La pelirroja sintió un cargo de conciencia, después de todo, indirectamente, ella había sido en parte responsable de su situación actual.

Afortunadamente, lograron llegar sin contratiempos, y llevaron a Link a la clínica. Los doctores de inmediato se lo llevaron. Zelda decidió quedarse, pero Malon se fue, diciendo que todavía tenía que volver al rancho, pero prometiendo que pasaría más tarde. Lo cual era verdad solo en parte, ya que, sin embargo, Malon tenía en mente ir a otro lugar en específico antes de volver a casa.

* * *

**_Casa del alcalde, un poco más tarde…_**

- ¡ILIA! ¡ABRE ESA PUERTA! ¡ILIA! -

Malon gritaba y golpeaba furiosa la puerta, sin importarle que fuese la casa del alcalde del pueblo, y que todo mundo la estuviera mirando por el alboroto que hacía. Tuvo suerte que esa tarde el alcalde había salido a atender algunos asuntos y no estaba en casa, o probablemente la hubiera hecho arrestar por el escándalo. Tenía que hablar muy seriamente con Ilia. El "pequeño truquito" que la chica había armado para separar a Link de Zelda había ido un poco demasiado lejos.

- ¡ILIA! ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ! – seguía gritando Malon. - ¡SAL INMEDIATAMENTE, TENEMOS QUE HABLAR! -

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! – Malon oyó pasos de alguien bajando escaleras, y dejó de golpear la puerta, pero sus puños seguían cerrados. Segundos más tarde, Ilia abrió la puerta, era evidente que Malon la había pillado en mitad de un baño, ya que tenía su cuerpo cubierto con una toalla, y otra enrollada en el pelo. - ¿Qué pasa? -

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me preguntas qué pasa? – dijo Malon, tratando de controlar la intranquilidad en su voz. - ¡Pasa que tu estúpida broma por poco les cuesta sus vidas a Link y a Zelda! ¡Me prometiste que nadie saldría lastimado, Ilia! -

- ¡Oye, oye, cálmate! – dijo Ilia, usando una mano para sostenerse la toalla, y la otra para frenar a Malon que ya se le venía encima. - ¿De qué me estás hablando? -

- ¿Dónde has estado todo el rato que no lo sabes? – dijo Malon. – Hace unas horas, Link y Zelda volvieron a tener otra pelea, ¿y sabes qué pasó? ¡Zelda corrió hacia los bosques perdidos, Ilia! ¡A los bosques perdidos! -

- ¿Y? ¿No es mejor así, que desaparezca ahí para que ya no nos estorbe? – dijo Ilia, como si no le importara.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Malon no entendía como podía haber alguien así de insensible. – Ilia, bien sabes que ese bosque es un verdadero laberinto, y además está plagado de bestias muy peligrosas. -

- Bien, lo sé, pero es su culpa por entrar, no nuestra. – argumentó Ilia.

- Aún no he terminado. – repuso Malon. – Link tuvo que ir tras ella, ya sabes que es el único que conoce de memoria esos bosques. -

- Bueno, y me imagino que la habrá rescatado, y estarás contenta, ¿no? – dijo Ilia. – Entonces ya puedes dejarme… -

- ¡QUE NO HE TERMINADO! – Esta vez Malon no escatimó en aliento para gritarle con todas sus fuerzas, Ilia por poco se cae hacia atrás. - ¡LINK SALIÓ HERIDO TRATANDO DE PROTEGERLA, LOS ATACARON LIZALFOS EN EL BOSQUE! ¡DEBERÍAS HABERLO VISTO, POR POCO SE MUERE! -

- ¡¿QUÉ? – Esta noticia sí alarmó a Ilia. - ¡Por las diosas! ¡Dime que está bien, dime que no está…! -

- No te preocupes, vivirá. – Malon se tranquilizó. Había podido soltar toda su furia con ese último grito. – Y debemos darle las gracias a Zelda por ello. Ella se las arregló no sé como para tratarle las heridas, y sacarlo de ahí. -

- ¿Esa… la chica nueva… ella lo…? -

- ¿Te das cuenta hasta donde llegó tu broma? – interrumpió Malon. – Link y Zelda podrían haber muerto ahí por culpa de tus tonterías, Ilia. El juego se acabó. Se los voy a decir todo. -

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No serías capaz de traicionarme! -

- Nunca debí haberlo hecho en primer lugar. No después de que Zelda fue tan amable y tan generosa conmigo. – dijo Malon. Estaba furiosa, bastante con Ilia, pero no tanto como consigo misma. – Ni siquiera por Link. Ya lo decidí, voy a decirles toda la verdad, y pedirles que me perdonen por ser tan estúpida. -

- ¿Qué acaso no te importa que Link vaya a…? -

- Me importa un bledo lo que tengas que decirme ahora. Zelda es una gran chica… y no puedo culpar a Link si se siente atraído hacia ella. Él se merece alguien mejor que yo, y definitivamente alguien mejor que tú. – dijo Malon, antes de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo.

- ¡Malon! ¡Malon, regresa aquí! ¡Malon! -

Pero Malon ya no la escuchaba. Con paso firme corrió alejándose de la casa, ignorando sus gritos. Ya sabía lo que debía hacer.

* * *

**_Clínica del pueblo…_**

Zelda estaba sentada en la sala de espera, con la mirada baja, y jugando con sus pulgares. Se le notaba muy intranquila, y no era para menos. No estaba preocupada por Link, sabía que él iba a estar bien, ella había usado sus poderes para curarlo lo mejor que pudo, y ahora los doctores lo estaban atendiendo, extrayéndole el veneno. No, lo que realmente le preocupaba era, ¿cómo iba a mirarlo a la cara después de eso?

Los últimos días ella había actuado muy fría con él. Estaba muy molesta por aquel incidente, pero Link seguía insistiendo en que él no lo había hecho. Y Aryll le había dicho que, aunque Link gustaba de hacer bromas por esas fechas, nunca se pasaba de la raya, conocía sus límites. Y que jamás, jamás en su vida, lo había escuchado decir una mentira, el jamás tomaba crédito por algo que no hacía, incluyendo las bromas. Más aún, a pesar de que ella le gritó, lo insultó y hasta lo abofeteó antes de meterse corriendo a los bosques perdidos de esa manera tan imprudente, Link todavía fue tras ella, y se enfrentó a esos Lizalfos solo para protegerla, sin importarle su propia seguridad. No sabía qué hacer. Se sentía culpable por haberlo tratado tan mal.

- ¡Zelda! Aquí estás. -

- ¿Eh? Ah, hola, Malon, ¿qué pasa? – dijo Zelda, al ver entrar a la pelirroja.

- Necesito hablar contigo. – dijo Malon. – Por cierto, ¿cómo está Link? -

- Los doctores dijeron que estará bien, no te preocupes. – dijo Zelda. - ¿Sobre qué querías hablar? -

- Sobre… es muy difícil, no sé ni por donde empezar. – dijo Malon. – Bien, sobre el… incidente que ocurrió en la plaza. -

- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? – preguntó Zelda. Ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo ese incidente, no le importaba haber quedado en ridículo frente a toda esa gente. Solo quería saber que Link estaba bien.

- Es que… bueno, nada de eso fue culpa de Link. – dijo Malon, con dificultad.

- ¿Cómo? -

- Mira… sé que tú y él han estado peleados por causa de eso estos días y… - Malon hablaba con la voz algo entrecortada, parecía necesitar hacer acopio de fuerzas para decirlo, pero si no lo dejaba salir sentía que iba a explotar. – Fui yo… es decir, fuimos Ilia y yo las que… -

- Espera, Malon, ¿de qué estás hablando? -

- Fue idea de Ilia, pero yo fui una tonta por haberme dejado convencer. – dijo Malon. – Ella fue la que jaló la cuerda, pero yo puse el otro extremo en el bolsillo de Link para que… -

- ¿Fueron ustedes dos? – dijo Zelda incrédula. – Pero… ¿por qué? -

- A Ilia no le cae nada bien toda la atención que Link te ha estado dando, ¿sabes? – dijo Malon. – Ella planeó todo esto para hacer que ustedes dos se pelearan, pero necesitaba mi ayuda. Y… yo de tonta, me dejé persuadir. -

- Y todos estos días yo… - Zelda sintió un dolor en el pecho. Su preocupación por Link ahora se entremezclaba con la culpa. Link no mentía, él no lo había hecho. Y ella no le creyó. – Pero… no lo entiendo, ¿por qué ustedes…? -

- Has de saber que a muchas de nosotras en el pueblo nos gusta Link, ¿no? – dijo Malon. – Bueno, la verdad es que nunca le ha dado a ninguna de nosotras muchas esperanzas. Quizás por eso es que Ilia nunca se había puesto tan paranoica… hasta que llegaste tú. -

- ¿Yo? ¿Pero qué tengo yo que ver? – Zelda no parecía entender.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? – dijo Malon. – Tú le gustas a Link, Zelda, eso se nota a leguas. Es por eso que Ilia te ve como una amenaza, quiere a Link solo para ella, como si fuera de su propiedad. No podría soportar la idea de verlo con alguien más que no fuese ella… y si he de ser sincera quizás yo tampoco. -

Zelda quiso decir algo, pero no podía hablar. No podía creer lo que Malon le estaba diciendo.

- Pero ya basta. – prosiguió Malon. – Lo que hice estuvo mal, sin importar el motivo. Si hubiera sabido que las cosas iban a llegar a este extremo… no, nunca debí haberlo hecho en primer lugar. En especial, después de que has sido tan buena conmigo todo este tiempo. -

- Malon… ¿por qué me dijiste todo esto? -

- Porque es lo correcto. – dijo Malon, simplemente. – Y también… porque no soportaría ver un segundo más ver a Link así de deprimido por una tontería que yo causé. Habla con él, tienen que reconciliarse. -

- Pero… ¿cómo voy a mirarlo a la cara después de todo lo que le dije, y de como lo traté? -

A Zelda casi se le caía la cara de vergüenza. ¿Cómo iba a hablar con Link después de haberle dicho todas esas cosas tan horribles, y sin que se las mereciera? Malon pareció percibir lo que sentía en ese momento, por lo que algo la impulsó a acercársele, y sin mediar palabras la abrazó.

- ¿Malon? -

- Yo sé que Link te perdonará, él nunca le guarda rencores a nadie. – dijo Malon, en ese momento las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. – Y espero… que tú también me perdones por lo que les hice. Yo… nunca quise hacerles daño. -

- Malon… - Zelda hizo un esfuerzo por retener sus propias lágrimas, pero el arrepentimiento, y el darse cuenta que Malon se sentía tan afectada como ella por lo sucedido por muy poco se lo impidió. No pudo más que abrazarla también, y decirle que no había nada que perdonar, que la culpa no era solo suya.

* * *

**_Aquella noche…_**

Pese a que los doctores aún no querían darle de alta, decidieron permitir que Link volviera a casa al anochecer. Habían extraído el veneno exitosamente, pero Link aún estaba muy débil, y le recomendaron descansar un poco, es decir nada de trabajo pesado. Luego de relatarle su aventura, su abuelo le prohibió regresar a la fragua y también salir a cazar al bosque por una semana más, para su disgusto, pero esta vez no pudo refutarle nada, así que se fue directo a su habitación. Entre otras cosas, también estaba algo molesto por haber dejado su escudo y espada perdidos en el bosque, pero decidió que iría a buscarlos en otro momento, cuando estuviera recuperado y de mejor humor.

Zelda no había cruzado palabras con él desde que salieron de la clínica del pueblo. Sabía que tenía que enfrentarlo, pero no reunía suficiente coraje para hacerlo. Y aunque sabía que entre más tiempo esperase para hacerlo sería peor, a cada segundo se le hacía más difícil decidirse. Constantemente se recordaba a sí misma "Si no hubiera sido tan estúpida, si no hubiera corrido hacia el bosque, si hubiera decidido escucharlo antes… quizás nada de eso habría pasado". El solo hecho de que Link hubiera salido herido, y que pudiese haber muerto por culpa suya la atormentaba más que nada. Inclusive tal vez más que el hecho de que en este momento él posiblemente la odiara por lo mal que lo había tratado los últimos días. Y no podría culparlo si así era.

Mientras seguía pensando en eso, la abuela llegó con un tazón humeante lleno de su sopa especial para Zelda.

- Toma esto, te sentirás mejor. – le dijo mientras se lo daba.

- No tengo hambre, pero gracias. – dijo Zelda, intentando no sonar desagradecida por el gesto de la abuela.

- ¿Por qué no se lo llevas a Link? – propuso la abuela.

- ¿Eh? -

- Sí, quizás él lo necesite más que tú en este momento. – dijo la abuela, evidentemente quería que se aliviaran las tensiones entre los dos.

- Sí… tiene razón. – dijo Zelda.

Zelda subió las escaleras con el tazón en la mano. Era ahora o nunca. Caminó algo temblorosa hacia la habitación de Link, cuidando de no tirar la sopa. Dudó un poco justo antes de tocar a la puerta, luego de unos segundos, tragó en seco y golpeó, apenas perceptiblemente.

- Está abierto. – respondió la voz de Link al otro lado, sonando bastante menos alegre que de costumbre.

Zelda respiró profundo, y abrió la puerta. Entró con cautela, y cerró la puerta para luego encontrarse cara a cara con el cuarto de Link por primera vez. Era algo más grande que el cuarto donde ella dormía, lo cuál tenía sentido ya que anteriormente solía pertenecer a sus padres. Sobre la cómoda había un gran espejo, y en las paredes había fotos de un hombre y una mujer de mediana edad cuyo parecido con Link y Aryll era evidente. Link estaba sentado en la cama matrimonial, con las piernas cruzadas, las manos en las rodillas, y la mirada fija en su ventana. No parecía haber notado que Zelda había entrado.

Zelda sintió un nudo en el pecho al verlo. Así de callado y taciturno, Link lucía completamente diferente de su yo habitual, alegre y espontáneo. Parecía una persona totalmente distinta. Link en ese momento no llevaba puesta su camisa, por lo que Zelda pudo ver los vendajes que tenía alrededor de todo el abdomen, uno que pasaba por su hombro izquierdo hacia su espalda, y otro más en el brazo derecho. Su rostro estaba totalmente inexpresivo, Zelda no sabría decir si estaba enfadado o algo, y eso la hizo sentir algo de miedo. Sin embargo, sabía que era hora de enfrentarlo, no podía echarse para atrás.

- Tu… tu abuela me pidió que te trajera esto. – dijo mientras le alargaba el tazón de sopa.

- Déjalo ahí, me la comeré luego. – dijo Link, todavía sin mirarla. No había enojo en su voz, pero tampoco parecía muy contento.

Zelda dejó la sopa en la mesita de noche y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- Link… yo… - Zelda no sabía por donde empezar. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, consiguió decirle. – No te he dado las gracias por haberme salvado… de nuevo. -

- No hay nada qué agradecer. – dijo Link, en el mismo tono inexpresivo.

- Link... sé que estás molesto, y tienes toda la razón de estarlo, pero… -

- ¿Quién te dijo que estoy molesto? – dijo Link, finalmente volteando a mirarla por primera vez. Zelda sintió un pequeño estremecimiento, fue como si sus ojos miraran a través de ella. - ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Estás bien, y eso es lo único que importa. –

¿Cómo podía Link decir eso? ¿Es que no se preocupaba por su propia seguridad? Él no merecía que eso le hubiera pasado, no cuando ella fue la que tuvo la culpa. Link puso en riesgo su propia vida por ella, aún después de lo mal que ella lo trató. Aún después de que no quiso creerle que él no había sido el responsable de ese bochorno público que ella había sufrido, y quizás en el fondo ella sabía que él estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero no, su orgullo tenía que interponerse, y aún seguía haciéndolo. Pero ahora su corazón la estaba forzando, la culpa la asfixiaba, tenía que dejarlo salir. Finalmente, no pudo más y estalló bruscamente en sollozos, lanzándose al cuello de Link, y abrazándolo tan fuerte como podía.

- ¿Zelda? ¡Ay! – gritó Link por el pinchazo que sintió en las heridas cuando Zelda se le abalanzó encima, pero no le protestó nada, al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando.

- Link… lo siento tanto… yo no… todo esto es mi culpa… - Hablaba con la voz entrecortada por el llanto. No había llorado de esa manera desde la muerte de su madre, las lágrimas salían a torrentes de sus ojos, ya no podría pararlas aunque quisiera. Quizás quienes la vieran sentirían vergüenza ajena, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, tenía que dejarlo salir. – Si no hubiera… por mi culpa tú… -

- Oye, cálmate… - dijo Link. Esta vez, su voz sonaba cálida y amable. Zelda sintió que Link empezaba a abrazarla también, y a acariciarle el cabello, tratando de reconfortarla. – Ya, no es para tanto, todo está bien… -

- No, no está bien. – dijo Zelda, sin dejar de llorar. – Yo no quise creerte… te dije cosas horribles… y mira lo que pasó… -

- Oye, me he recuperado de cosas peores. – dijo Link.

- Ese no es el punto… - dijo Zelda, separándose para verlo a los ojos. – Link… tú eres… eres el primer amigo que he tenido en mi vida… no tienes idea de lo que eso significa para mí… -

- Zelda… -

- Pensar… que pude haberte perdido… solo porque no quise escucharte… porque mi maldito orgullo me hizo dudar de ti… - continuó Zelda, volviéndose a hundir en su pecho. – No… eso nunca me lo hubiera perdonado… haber perdido a una persona tan importante… por una estupidez como esa… No te pediré que me perdones por lo que te hice… pero por favor… te lo ruego, no me odies… -

Link abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no encontró palabras. Si Zelda realmente era capaz, después de haber sido tan fría y tan insensible con él antes, de llegar ante él y pedirle perdón de esa manera, llorando y tragándose su propio orgullo, quería decir que realmente estaba arrepentida, y que él sí le importaba después de todo. Quería decirle que no la odiaba, que todos cometemos errores a veces, y que él ya la había perdonado por lo sucedido, y estaba dispuesto a olvidarlo. Pero ella necesitaba desahogarse por todo lo ocurrido. Decidió dejarla llorar todo lo que quisiera. Ya podrían hablar después cuando se hubiera calmado. Por el momento, no le importaba permanecer así, abrazándola y consolándola. ¿Qué importaba que ella le llenara los hombros con sus lágrimas, o que le punzaran las heridas por el abrazo, si eso la ayudaba a sentirse mejor?

**_Esta historia continuará…_**

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Jeje, bueno, poner pelea y reconciliación en el mismo cap puede ser algo inusual, pero no soportaría tener a estos dos peleados demasiado tiempo. Y apuesto a que ustedes tampoco, ¿verdad? Me apresuré un poco en enlazar las últimas escenas, específicamente las bromitas y lo del festival, pero quise terminarlo rápido, y no tardarme otro año en publicar otro cap. Por fortuna, como dije, ya llevo algunos adelantos en el resto de los caps.

Como de costumbre, gracias por los reviews: **winter snow723, Mud-chan, aKt-kawaii, EscarlethofSoren, A.C. Akasuna, Dialirvi, ZeLinkera100, Megumi-Zhian, Toon-Csi, Zeldi-chan de hyuuga, girl-hatake95, ****ILZzE Judai-Chan, Courage Princess, NikkiMaxwell, nintendo espaa **(que imagino que será también **zelda espaa) hinatauchiha82** y **Anhell** . A **nintendo espaa, **quisiera recomendarle que, si va a decirle algo a alguien de aquí en (que no sea yo), se abra una cuenta y utilice mensajes personales, porque eso de usar los reviews para mandarle mensajes a otras personas, francamente me incomoda un poco, porque soy yo el que recibe las alertas, no ellos. Sin ofender. Por lo demás, muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo en esta historia, mientras quede al menos alguien que la lea, la seguiré escribiendo. Hasta el próximo.


	8. El primer beso

**El Esposo Perfecto.**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo.

* * *

_**Capítulo 8: El primer beso**_

**_Pueblo de Ordon…_**

El tiempo pasaba volando. Habían transcurrido cerca unos dos meses desde aquel incidente en los Bosques Perdidos, pero tanto Zelda como Link lo habían dejado atrás, ahora parecía recuerdo de otra vida. Por paradójico que fuera, el plan de Ilia para separarlos, al final lo que hizo fue unirlos aún más. El lazo entre ambos se había estrechado al punto de que Link y Zelda ahora llevaban una relación que iba más allá de ser solo buenos amigos, o inclusive que hermanos, aunque ambos lo negaran vehementemente ante los demás, lo cierto que ahora pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos. Link ahora acompañaba a Zelda por la mañana a la biblioteca, y los fines de semana cuando Link salía a cazar, a veces Zelda le pedía ir con él para ayudarle un poco. Ya todos en el pueblo lo comentaban, que algo se tenían Link y Zelda, e Ilia estaba furiosa, por supuesto. No podía creer que su plan a la larga hubiera sido un tiro por la culata. Cuando supo que ella fue la responsable de aquella sucia jugarreta, Link montó en cólera, y decidió aplicarle la ley del hielo en venganza. Si en algún momento habría tenido un atisbo de volver a considerarla su amiga, ahora se había ido por completo. Por otro lado, con Malon, como ella se disculpó y reconoció su falta, tanto Link como Zelda la perdonaron, dándose cuenta que en realidad ella nunca les quiso hacer ningún daño.

Pocos días después del incidente, cuando por fin se había recobrado de sus heridas, Link volvió al área donde había rescatado a Zelda, para recuperar su escudo y espada, que se habían perdido durante la pelea que tuvo con los Lizalfos. Cuando Zelda le preguntó por qué se molestaba en ir hasta allá solo para buscarlos, Link explicó que esa espada y escudo eran tesoros de la familia. Los habían forjado su padre y su abuelo, para dárselos cuando tuviera la edad suficiente, aunque su padre lamentablemente no vivió para ver ese día. Ante esta explicación, Zelda no se atrevió a cuestionarlo. El escudo había quedado un poco abollado, por lo que el abuelo y Link se dieron a la tarea de repararlo lo mejor que pudieron. Zelda los veía mientras trabajaban en la fragua, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- "Link es un chico en verdad muy especial." – pensaba.

Por otra parte, Link estaba todavía sorprendido por como Zelda lo había rescatado del bosque. Se dio cuenta de que ella no era una chica ordinaria. A Zelda por un momento le preocupó que Link pudiera decirle a alguien sobre eso, sin embargo, Link había decidido no hablar del asunto con nadie, y eso la tranquilizó. Una noche, en la habitación de Zelda, unos 10 días luego de su reconciliación, fue que Link finalmente decidió preguntarle al respecto, deduciendo que Zelda tal vez se guardaba algunos secretitos. Zelda, sintiéndose ligeramente apenada, simplemente admitió que, en efecto, había muchas cosas sobre ella que aún no le había dicho, pero que no se sentía preparada para decírselas aún, eran cosas muy "complicadas", y eso la hacía sentirse mal. Link se compadeció, y le dijo que no tenía que decírselas si no quería todavía, él esperaría pacientemente, y prometió que, cuando llegara el momento, sus secretos estarían a salvo con él.

El verano pasó volando, y llegó el otoño, el verde que habitualmente llenaba los bosques alrededor de Ordon ahora estaba dando paso a tonos carmesí y amarillos. Las hojas comenzaban a caer de los árboles, llenando el suelo y los caminos por todas partes. La gente se ocupaba en limpiar el desastre de las hojas, cosa que no era nada fácil con los ocasionales vientos que soplaban y les regaban todo el trabajo que habían hecho. Al mismo tiempo, los granjeros ya estaban recogiendo sus cosechas, y llenando sus graneros para cuando llegara el invierno. Y hablando de cosechas…

- ¿Baile de la cosecha? – preguntó Zelda, hablando con Cremia, mientras se tomaban unas malteadas en el bar lácteo.

- Sí, lo hacemos todos los años. – dijo Cremia. – Todo mundo se reúne para bailar, cantar y tocar música. -

- No es como el festival de las bromas, ¿verdad? – preguntó Zelda, recordando por un momento aquel "incidente".

- No, tranquila. – le aseguró Cremia. – Esto es mucho más serio, nada de bromas, pero no por eso deja de ser divertido. Además, este año vamos a tener unos cuantos artistas famosos invitados, nadie querría perdérselo. ¿Vas a ir? -

- Bueno… no sé si… -

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me vas a decir que no sabes bailar? -

Zelda solo pudo soltar una pequeña risita. Si se trataba de saber bailar, eso no era problema en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, ¿a cuántos bailes no había asistido en su vida? Y hacía pocos meses que había tenido que estar bailando casi cada noche, una de las razones por las que decidió irse de viaje, para escapar de eso. No sabía si querría volver a eso.

- Me sorprende que Link no te haya invitado todavía. – dijo Cremia de pronto.

- ¿Eh? – Zelda se sorprendió.

- Ella nunca invita a ninguna de nosotras. – siguió Cremia. – Supongo que es porque no encuentra a su pareja ideal, si entiendes lo que quiero decir. -

- Por favor, Cremia. – dijo Zelda. – Él y yo… solo somos buenos amigos, nada más. -

- ¿Amigos? – dijo Cremia. – Amigo el ratón del queso, querida. Eso ni tú misma te lo crees. -

- Cremia, deja de molestarme. -

- Está bien, está bien. -

- Bueno, señoritas, ya casi es hora de cerrar, así que les tendré que pedir que se retiren en un rato. – salió al paso el Sr. Barten. En efecto, el reloj ya casi tocaba las 7 de la tarde.

- Ah, Sr. Barten, antes de que cierre, ¿me puede dar otra de estas, y una reserva especial de Romani para llevar? – pidió Zelda.

- Con mucho gusto. – dijo el Sr. Barten. Sirvió otra leche malteada y una reserva de Romani, y las embotelló en frascos. – 80 rupias. Más la que ya se tomó, serían 100. Y para la señorita Cremia 20. -

Cremia estuvo a punto de pagar su cuenta, pero Zelda se le adelantó, y cuando alcanzó a contar las rupias en la mesa, se dio cuenta de que Zelda tenía la intención de pagar también lo que ella se tomó. Cremia quiso protestar, pero Zelda no la dejó. Cuando salieron, luego de que cerraron el bar, Cremia finalmente pudo hablar.

- Oye, Zelda… - le dijo. – No es que quiera ser averiguadora, pero… ¿de dónde sacas tanto dinero? -

- ¿Eh? -

- Quiero decir… nos pagaste las deudas que teníamos, y además… -

- No lo conseguí de manera ilegal, si es lo que tratas de decir. – intentó defenderse Zelda de un ataque preventivo.

- No, yo no dije eso. – dijo Cremia, apenada por haberla ofendido sin querer. – Solo que… bueno, parece que siempre tienes mucho, y hasta te sobra para compartir. -

- Bien… podría decirse que… lo heredé de mi mamá, cuando ella falleció. – dijo Zelda, intentando poner algo más o menos creíble.

- Oh… - dijo Cremia. – Yo… no sabía que… -

- Ah, descuida. No es algo de lo que me guste hablar. – dijo Zelda. – Ella me dejó mucho, y la verdad, pienso que todo el dinero del mundo no vale nada… si no tienes con quien compartirlo. -

Cremia no pudo evitar sonreír con esas palabras. Zelda era una buena chica, amable y generosa. Cierto, ella siempre parecía tener mucho dinero, pero lo inusual era que la gente rica por lo general se guardaba celosamente lo que tenía, mientras que a Zelda no le importaba darle a los demás un poco de lo suyo, sin esperar a que se lo devolvieran, o que le dieran algo a cambio.

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. Nos vemos. – dijo Cremia, subiéndose a su carreta.

- Adiós. -

Cremia echó a andar su carreta y se fue de regreso a casa, Zelda, por su parte caminó de regreso a casa de Link, meditando un poco sobre lo que había hablado con Cremia. El baile de la cosecha… bailar siempre se le había hecho bastante aburrido y fastidioso. Sus instructores de baile siempre la regañaban mientras iba aprendiendo, y los compañeros que le tocaron en sus bailes, si bien sabían mover sus pies, no sabían tener tacto con ella, y en una o dos ocasiones la separación había sido brusca. Al parecer, era que no había encontrado a su… "pareja ideal", como Cremia lo llamó.

- "¿Pareja ideal?" – pensó de pronto.

Repentinamente, se imaginó a sí misma bailando en el salón del castillo, y su pareja era nada más y nada menos que Link. Pero no como lo había conocido. Este Link tenía su cabello peinado, y arreglado en una cola corta, sin el habitual gorro a la vista. En vez de su ropa normal, usaba un traje de gala, color verde esmeralda con diseños en color dorado, con botas y guantes blancos. Tenía el aspecto de todo un príncipe…

- "¿Príncipe? Diosas, debo haber perdido la cabeza." – pensó Zelda. Aunque en realidad, esa fantasía no le resultó nada desagradable. Todo lo contrario.

* * *

**_Mientras tanto, en la herrería…_**

Link continuaba trabajando tan duro como siempre. No dudó en volver a darle al martillo apenas se repuso de sus heridas, sin embargo, ya no se le veía serio mientras trabajaba. Era extraño, pero desde que pasó aquel incidente, Link parecía estar más animado y risueño que nunca. Los abuelos tenían la sospecha de que Zelda tenía algo que ver en ello (y no estaban tan equivocados), pero no creyeron que fuese necesario hacer preguntas. La respuesta quizás era demasiado obvia.

Ilia estaba espiando por la ventana del taller, viendo como Link martillaba al tiempo que tarareaba una cancioncita. Cualquiera diría que debería estar feliz de verlo así de animado y alegre, pero no lo estaba, simplemente porque sabía que la razón de que él estuviera así, era la misma por la que ella estaba tan furiosa. La "invasora" estaba pasando cada vez más y más tiempo con él, ya no se podían catalogar simplemente de "amigos". A causa de eso, a Ilia se le había hecho bastante difícil encontrar un momento para intentar hablar con él, en privado. Y el hecho de que Link todavía no quería hablarle desde que supo que ella había sido la responsable de aquella broma tan de mal gusto no le hacía las cosas más fáciles.

- Ya sé que estás ahí, deja de esconderte. – dijo Link de repente, sin dar la vuelta, mientras metía un hierro en la forja.

- ¿Eh? – Ilia se puso de pie. - ¿Ya sabías que estaba aquí? -

- Me acostumbré tanto a que me estés espiando que ya casi puedo olerte. – dijo Link, aún sin dar la vuelta. – ¿Hay algo en particular que me tengas que decir? -

- Hmm… - Ilia intentó pensar en algo, mientras entraba al taller. – Link… yo… quería disculparme por… -

- Ya es un poco tarde para eso. – interrumpió Link. – Mejor ahórratelo. -

- Link… no puedes estar furioso conmigo toda la vida por eso. -

- Podría intentarlo. – respondió él lacónicamente.

- En serio, Link, si sigues con esa actitud nunca más te volveré a hablar. -

- Que gran pérdida. – dijo Link con sorna.

- ¿Es que ni siquiera te importa? – dijo Ilia, comenzando ya a irritarse.

Link finalmente se dio la vuelta, sacando el hierro de la forja y mirando por primera vez a Ilia. Su rostro no denotaba enojo, sino más bien severidad.

- ¿Por qué? ¿A ti sí? Si te soy sincero, Ilia, ya hace mucho que dejé de contarte entre mis amigos. -

- Y supongo que me reemplazaste por esa chica, ¿no? – preguntó Ilia. – Quiero decir… apenas la conoces, y sin embargo… -

- ¿Cuál es tu manía con Zelda? – volvió a interrumpir Link. – Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero desde que ella llegó, parece que no has tratado sino de ver como fastidiarla. Quisiera saber por qué. ¿Qué tienes en su contra? -

- ¡Es una… una presumida, y… abusadora! – gritó Ilia, aunque entrecortado, mientras buscaba palabras para describir a Zelda. - ¡Se aprovecha de tu hospitalidad, y la de tu familia, y…! -

- ¿Y en eso te basaste para hacer que nos peleáramos con esa jugarreta tuya (que por cierto, fue de muy mal gusto)? -

- ¿Por qué confías tanto en ella? Apenas tiene unos meses aquí, y… -

- Ella salvó mi vida, con eso me basta. – dijo Link. – Y para que quede claro, ya no confío en ti más de lo que confiaría en cualquier otra persona. Y si no tienes nada más que decirme, preferiría que me dejaras trabajar. -

Ilia abrió la boca para decir algo, pero finalmente se dio la vuelta para largarse. En la entrada se topó con Zelda, a quien simplemente le dirigió una mirada asesina y luego se fue dando pisadas furiosas. Zelda ni se molestó en intentar saludarla ni preguntarle qué le pasaba.

- ¿Me perdí de algo? – preguntó Zelda.

- No en realidad. – Link sonrió al verla.

- La abuela me dijo que ya está lista la cena. – dijo Zelda.

- De acuerdo, apagaré la forja e iré enseguida. -

Zelda se fue hacia dentro de la casa, mientras Link apagaba el fuego de la forja. Acto seguido le puso el cerrojo al taller y entró a la casa para cenar. Ilia, que en realidad no estaba demasiado lejos de ahí, sintió la rabia arder aún más dentro de ella al ver como Link le sonreía a Zelda.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes sonreírme como lo haces con ella? -

* * *

**_Un poco más tarde…_**

Luego de la cena, Zelda se fue a la cama, sin embargo, aún no tenía sueño. Estaba pensando, sobre aquel baile de la cosecha que Cremia le había mencionado anteriormente. Seguía debatiéndose entre ir o no. Admitiéndolo, en realidad sí quería hacerlo, pero solo había una persona a la que le gustaría tener como pareja: Link. Pero de ahí a esperar que la invitaran, no estaba muy segura. Si Link no había invitado nunca a ninguna chica, ¿qué posibilidades tendría de que decidiera invitarla a ella? Pensó que, tal vez, debiera ser ella quien tomara la iniciativa. No tenía nada que perder, después de todo. Después de deliberar en su mente un rato, se puso de pie, y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a la de Link, y llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Link? ¿Todavía estás despierto? – preguntó.

- Sí, ya te abro. – respondió él del otro lado, antes de abrirle la puerta. – ¿Necesitas algo? -

- Yo… sólo quería hablar contigo… sobre algo, si no te molesta. – dijo ella con algo de timidez.

- Claro que no, pasa. -

Zelda entró a la habitación. Link cogió una silla para sentarse, mientras que Zelda se sentó en la cama. Era la segunda vez que entraba en la habitación de Link (la primera había sido la noche que se reconciliaron de su pelea). Por alguna razón, ya no se sentía como una extraña ahí dentro, y Link tampoco parecía verla como tal.

- Y bien… ¿sobre qué querías hablar? -

- Bueno… Cremia me contó que pronto va a haber un baile por la cosecha. – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

- Ah, sí… por supuesto. – La expresión de Link cogió algo de desgano. – Sí, todo mundo se emociona cuando llega. -

- Y… ¿piensas ir? -

- Hmm… - Link se sonrojó un poco. – La verdad, no lo creo. -

Zelda lo vio venir. Cremia ya le había dicho que Link nunca invitaba a nadie a ese baile. Y en efecto, no se le veía muy entusiasmado.

- Cremia… también me dijo que nunca invitas a nadie. – dijo Zelda sin saber muy bien por qué.

- No tiene caso que asista a un baile… si todo lo que voy a hacer es quedarme sentadote sin hacer nada. – dijo Link.

- ¿Y eso por qué? -

- Pues… porque… - Al parecer a Link le daba vergüenza admitirlo. – Ah, porque no sé bailar, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero tener que hacer el ridículo. - Link casi esperaba que Zelda se riera de él, pero no lo hizo.

- Eso no es un problema. – Zelda le sonrió. – Si no sabes… yo puedo enseñarte. -

- ¿Tú? ¿De veras, sabes bailar? -

- Un poco. – dijo ella modestamente. – No es muy difícil, en serio. -

- Pero, solo faltan unos 10 días para el baile. – dijo Link. - ¿Crees que en ese tiempo…? -

- Es más que suficiente. – aseguró Zelda. – Puedo enseñarte algunas cosas básicas. -

- Hmm… no dejas de sorprenderme. – dijo Link sonriéndole con algo de picardía. - ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer? -

Zelda rió con el comentario. – Podemos empezar mañana si quieres. –

- Hmm… de acuerdo, pero que sea en un lugar donde nadie nos vea, ¿está bien? No quiero que me vean mientras estoy de aprendiz. -

- Como quieras. – dijo Zelda, parándose de la cama. – Bueno, creo que ya me voy a dormir, hasta mañana. -

- Buenas noches. –

Zelda abandonó la habitación. Link se tumbó en su cama, pero aún sin dormirse. Zelda le había ofrecido enseñarle a bailar, y él había aceptado sin rechistarle demasiado. Por otra parte, ella había venido a hablarse sobre el baile. ¿Acaso querría invitarlo, o esperaba que él lo hiciera?

- "¿En qué me acabo de meter?" – pensó.

* * *

**_Días más tarde…_**

Como lo había prometido, Zelda se llevó a Link para enseñarle lo que sabía de bailar. Irónicamente, el lugar que eligieron para las lecciones fue precisamente en el mismo claro donde Link había descubierto a Zelda haciendo el hechizo de teletransportación, el sitio donde comenzó… aquel incidente. Zelda no pudo pensar en un mejor lugar si querían practicar sin ser vistos. Link se notaba bastante inseguro, nunca antes en su vida había bailado.

- Haz lo que yo hago, observa bien. – dijo Zelda, mostrándole algunos pasos básicos, mientras Link miraba atentamente. – No solo es importante la dirección, sino también la velocidad a la que das el paso. Por ejemplo, de esta manera: lento, rápido, rápido, lento. Rápido, rápido, lento. ¿Entiendes? -

- Eso creo. – dijo Link, aspirando profundamente. – Aquí voy. -

Link trató de reproducir los pasos de Zelda, recitando a su vez el "rápido, rápido, lento" para no olvidarse del patrón. Después de un rato, le preguntó a Zelda que qué tal lo había hecho, y ella le dijo "nada mal para el primer intento". Como si captara una indirecta, Link comenzó a sentirse frustrado, pero Zelda le dijo que obviamente no todo mundo puede hacerlo perfecto al primer intento, solo quedaba seguir practicando. Zelda demostró ser una buena instructora, era estricta, pero al mismo tiempo intentaba ser flexible con Link. A ella le llevó años aprender a bailar, pero fue en gran parte por la falta de motivación de sus maestros, que no hacían sino regañarla cuando se equivocaba o algo, y nunca la felicitaban cuando hacía algo bien. Zelda pensaba que Link no necesitaba nada de eso. Por otro lado, Link en realidad no tardó demasiado en aprender a hacer bien los pasos básicos, aunque Zelda le recomendó que si tenía que acordarse del patrón, tratara de hacerlo mentalmente. Después de todo, se vería muy raro si se la pasaba diciendo "rápido, rápido, lento" mientras bailaba frente a todos.

- Bien, creo que con eso basta. – dijo Zelda. – Ya sabes hacerlo en solitario. Ahora, viene la parte difícil: hacerlo en pareja. -

- ¿En pareja? ¿Tengo que? – La idea parecía no ser del todo de su agrado.

- Por supuesto que tienes que. – dijo Zelda en tono severo, mientras se plantaba frente a Link, y sin más tomó la mano derecha de Link con su izquierda, y colocó la otra alrededor de su cuello. - ¿Qué estás esperando? Sujeta mi cintura. -

- Pero… - La cercanía de Zelda lo hizo sentir realmente nervioso e incómodo.

- ¿Quieres aprender o no? – dijo Zelda. – Solo haz lo que te digo. -

Dudó por un par de segundos, pero finalmente la obedeció. Zelda tuvo que reprimir un pequeño estremecimiento cuando sintió la mano de Link en su cintura, pero a pesar de todo continuó la lección. Link trataba de seguir el patrón de movimiento, pero se le hacía difícil. Por instinto miraba hacia los pies de Zelda tratando de seguirlos (aunque eso no ayudaba mucho en realidad por su vestido), y en un par de ocasiones sin querer la pisó. Zelda sin embargo, no gritó ni le protestó nada, sin embargo, al percatarse del error que estaba cometiendo Link, decidió corregirlo.

- Link… una regla de oro al bailar, es que no puedes estar mirando a los pies de tu pareja. – le dijo. – Tienes que mirarla a los ojos. Es esencial. -

- ¿Mirar a los ojos? -

- Puede que no lo parezca, pero mantener el contacto visual es importante. – prosiguió Zelda. – Tienes que seguirme mirando a mis ojos, no a mis pies. -

- ¿Cómo hago eso? – preguntó Link.

- Sólo mírame… y recuerda todo lo que te he enseñado. – dijo ella.

- ¿Eso es todo? -

- Es suficiente. – afirmó Zelda.

Link no dijo nada más, pero decidió intentarlo. Esta vez, mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos de Zelda, y pensó en todo lo que le había enseñado hasta ese momento. Por extraño que pareciera, funcionó: supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, sin que ella se lo dijera, y fue capaz de seguir sus movimientos perfectamente. Zelda no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa: su discípulo estaba progresando. Los dos se mantuvieron así por varios minutos, viéndose cada uno reflejado en los ojos del otro mientras bailaban, y realmente lo estaban disfrutando mucho.

- "Qué hermosos ojos…" – pensaron los dos de repente, al mismo tiempo, y sin que el otro lo supiera.

Después de unos 15 o 20 minutos, finalmente cesaron. Zelda estaba muy complacida con el progreso de Link, y él mismo se sorprendía de ello. De nuevo, admitió que era en gran parte porque Zelda era una muy buena maestra. Satisfecha consigo misma y con Link, Zelda decidió dejarlo hasta ahí por ese día. A partir de ahora, solo les quedaría seguir practicando a diario hasta el día del baile. Y hablando del baile…

- Hum… Zelda. – dijo Link de pronto, mientras caminaban de regreso a casa.

- Dime. -

- Hmm… ¿quisieras tú…? ¿Te gustaría ser mi…? – parecía que le costaba mucho decirlo. - ¿Quieres ser mi pareja en el baile? -

Zelda dudó un momentito antes de responder. Se había tardado un poco, pero al fin lo había hecho. Y bueno, a fin de cuentas, ¿no era eso lo que ella quería, ir al baile con él? Haberse convertido en su instructora de baile le había dado su recompensa, aparentemente.

- Me encantaría. – fue todo lo que dijo Zelda, sonriendo.

* * *

**_El día del baile…_**

Pasaron los días. El rápido progreso de Link se hizo notar, al punto que el día anterior al baile de la cosecha, Zelda ni siquiera tuvo que decirle nada, él fue capaz de hacerlo todo por su cuenta, solo al final ella le dijo que ya estaba listo. A pesar de todo, Link estaba un poco inseguro de si podría hacerlo enfrente de tanta gente, pero no se atrevió a comentárselo a Zelda.

El baile comenzaría a eso de las 4 de la tarde, y se prolongaría hasta entrada la noche. Obviamente incluiría cena para todos. Ya estaban comentándose por ahí quienes serían los artistas invitados, y se veía que la gente estaba muy emocionada. Bueno, salvo una o dos personas. Los niños varones más pequeños, como Colin, no se mostraban tan entusiasmados con el baile como las niñas de su edad. Romani no había parado de hostigarlo toda la semana pidiéndole que fuera su pareja, a lo que él siempre le respondía "Estás loca, bailar es para niñas". Lo que no impidió, de todas maneras, que tuviera que ir, ya que sus padres lo arrastraron con ellos, no iban a dejarlo solo en casa.

A mitad de la tarde, más o menos una hora antes de que se iniciara el baile, ya la gente comenzaba a reunirse en la plaza del pueblo. Habían montado una tarima que habría de servir como escenario para los músicos, y por supuesto para los artistas invitados. En casa de Link, la abuela le prestó a Zelda un vestido de baile, que perteneció anteriormente a la madre de Link, pero había mantenido en muy buen estado. Sorprendentemente, le quedó perfecto al ponérselo.

- Te miro ahora, y siento como si estuviese viendo a mi difunta nuera. – comentó la abuela con un tono nostálgico. – Recuerdo la primera vez que usó ese vestido, fue ya hace más de 20 años… -

Zelda no sabía si sentirse halagada o incómoda con ese comentario. Pero al mirarse al espejo, tuvo que admitir que el vestido le quedaba bien. Era un vestido color lavanda, con diseño sencillo pero atractivo, y era muy ligero, lo que lo hacía perfecto para bailar. Los vestidos que usaba en palacio a veces eran tan pesados que le dificultaban moverse.

- Ya estoy listo. – oyeron a Link bajando las escaleras. Zelda lo miró, y no pudo evitar notar, por espacio de un segundo, la similitud que tenía con aquella pequeña fantasía que había tenido diez días atrás. El traje que Link usaba, por supuesto, no era un traje de gala como el que se había imaginado, sino uno más sencillo. No obstante, Link se había arreglado su cabello, habitualmente alborotado, en la misma forma que Zelda lo había visto en su mente, incluyendo la cola corta. Por espacio de unos segundos, se quedó sin poder pronunciar una palabra, hasta que Link le habló: - Wow, Zelda. Te ves hermosa. -

- ¿Eh? – Zelda salió de su trance. – Gra-gracias, tú también te vez muy bien. -

- ¡Hermano! – llegó Aryll de repente. – Ya estoy lista, ¿nos vamos? Vaya, Zelda, que bonita te pusiste hoy. -

- Tú también. – Zelda le sonrió.

- Diviértanse mucho. – dijo la abuela. – Y no vayan a regresar muy tarde. -

- Estaremos de vuelta antes de las nueve, lo prometo. – dijo Link. Cogió a Aryll con la mano derecha y, como si fuera lo más normal, le ofreció a Zelda su brazo izquierdo. - ¿Vas por mi camino? -

- Por supuesto. – respondió Zelda, aceptándolo gustosa, aunque sin poder evitar un leve sonrojo.

Los tres salieron de la casa hacia la plaza del pueblo. Con mucho, tanto Link como Zelda esperaban que en este baile no hubiese "incidentes" como el que tuvieron el día de las bromas. Pero cuando Link vio de lejos a Ilia, sus esperanzas se esfumaron. Con ella cerca, no habría muchas probabilidades de tranquilidad. Finalmente, decidió optar por ignorarla.

Apenas llegaron, los ojos de todos los que estaban cerca se fijaron en ellos. Ambos parecieron incomodarse un poco, pero era de esperarse. Después de todo, Link nunca en su vida había asistido a ese baile, sin mencionar que su acompañante era una joven muy hermosa. Ilia, a pesar de estar del otro lado de la plaza, alcanzó a notar el pequeño tumulto que se estaba haciendo, y cuando fue a averiguar qué estaba pasando, se sintió por dentro como si hubiera un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

- Diosas… vino con esa invasora. – masculló entre dientes Ilia cuando los vio llegar.

- Hola, Ilia. – sonó una voz detrás de ella.

- ¿Eh? Ah, hola, Cremia. – dijo sin muchas ganas.

- ¿Qué tanto miras? – le preguntó, pero tuvo su respuesta al observar, y no pudo evitar sonreír. – Ah, vaya. Tal parece que logró que la invitara después de todo. -

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Ilia.

- Nada, que yo le comenté a Zelda del baile. – dijo Cremia, despreocupada. – Que se me hacía raro que Link no la hubiera invitado. -

Ilia no dijo más nada, aunque estuvo a punto de soltar una expresión muy malsonante, pero de algún modo se contuvo. Seguía sin poder entender qué le veía Link a esa "invasora".

- Son una bonita pareja, ¿no crees? – dijo Cremia sin saber que estaba enfureciendo a la bestia.

- Buf, sí como no. – gruñó Ilia. – No sé que le ve, si apenas la conoce. -

- Uhh… ¿qué fue eso? – Cremia pareció interesarse. - ¿Detecto celos acaso? -

- ¿Celos? ¿Perdiste la razón? – La boca de Ilia seguía negándolo vehementemente, aunque su lenguaje corporal decía otra cosa. - ¡Por favor, Cremia! -

- Si tú lo dices. – dijo Cremia. – Solo te voy a dar un consejo, Ilia. Más te vale no hacer tonterías hoy. -

- ¿De qué hablas? -

- No te hagas. – La expresión de Cremia se puso un poco más seria. – Malon ya me lo contó todo. Sobre aquel incidente en el festival de las bromas, por si se te ha olvidado. -

- "Malon, me las vas a pagar." – Ilia sintió aún más rabia.

- Con ese tipo de cosas no vas a llamar la atención de Link. – siguió Cremia. – No de la forma que quieres, al menos. Si yo fuera tú, mejor los dejaría en paz a ambos, a él y a Zelda. -

Cremia se fue, dejando a Ilia sola nuevamente. La rubia se sentía tan furiosa, que no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar a Link y Zelda, y casi atragantarse de bocadillos de la mesa, en un intento (virtualmente inútil) de controlar su rabia. Y justo en ese instante, desde el escenario anunciaron:

- ¡Atención todos, cada quién tome a su pareja, y que comience el baile! -

La banda echó mano de sus instrumentos, y comenzaron a tocar una melodía muy alegre. Aryll se fue a corretear por ahí con la pequeña Romani, que andaba persiguiendo a Colin para obligarlo a bailar con ella, algo que el niño no estaba dispuesto a pasar por nada. Link, por su parte, se sintió algo nervioso mientras sonaba la música.

- ¿Qué esperas, Link? – preguntó Zelda.

- Zelda… no sé si pueda enfrente de tanta gente. – dijo él.

- No le pares a eso. – dijo ella. – Olvídate de ellos. -

- Pero… -

- Imagina, que solo estamos tú y yo. – insistió Zelda. – Como en las lecciones. -

Link tomó un profundo respiro. Decidió desintonizarse de todo mundo a su alrededor. Recordó lo que Zelda le había dicho sobre mantener contacto visual con su pareja. Sí, eso era, solo tenía que enfocarse en los ojos de Zelda, nada más. No tenía que estar pendiente de nada a su alrededor. Ya con determinación, sujetó la cintura de Zelda y ambos comenzaron a bailar, tal y como ella se lo había enseñado.

Y así fue. Luego de dos o tres canciones ambos ya habían atraído la atención de varios de los que conocían a Link, quienes nunca lo veían en esos bailes, pero ahí estaba, y había hecho una entrada bastante triunfal. Ni siquiera él mismo lo podía creer. Todo gracias a Zelda.

- ¡Gracias, gracias, pueblo! ¡Y ahora, para un interludio que deleitará sus pupilas, les presentamos a una de nuestras artistas invitadas este año! ¡Reciban con un fuerte aplauso a la bailarina más talentosa de la región de Holodrum, la señorita Din! -

- "¿Acaso dijo Din?" – dijo Zelda para sí, volteando a ver al escenario.

El escenario había quedado despejado, la banda se había quitado del medio. Un segundo más tarde, sonó un _**¡POOF!, **_y un humo rojo llenó el escenario. A través de él se podía ver una silueta femenina, alta y esbelta y con una cabellera muy larga. Al terminar de disiparse, reveló a una mujer joven (unos 20 a lo mucho) de piel morena, con cabello rojo llameante que le caía casi hasta las rodillas. Su ajustado traje color rosa hacía destacar su buena figura.

- Sí, es ella. – dijo Zelda, más para ella que para Link.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Link.

- ¿Eh? No, nada… no me hagas caso. -

Link pareció ver a Zelda con expresión interrogante, pero luego volvió su atención a la chica en el escenario (la cual por cierto, atrajo muchísimas miradas masculinas con solo su entrada). Asumiendo su posición inicial, la chica comenzó a moverse por el escenario, sorprendiendo a todos con sus movimientos, que rayaban en lo sensual (sin llegar a lo indecente). Más aún, la forma como fluía su cabello, daba la impresión de que era como observar el fuego danzando, lo que añadía aún más atractivo a su espectáculo. Algunos inclusive estaban empezando a babear ante tanta belleza, lo que despertó un poco de celos en sus parejas femeninas.

- Wow. – dijo Link. – Esa chica se mueve muy bien. -

Zelda miró de reojo a Link, luego volvió a mirar a Din. Ella la conocía muy bien, Din en realidad era el Oráculo de las Estaciones, pero en su tiempo libre le gustaba bailar, y de cuando en cuando montaba espectáculos con su danza, que siempre deleitaban a quienes lo veían (particularmente a los hombres). No por nada la llamaban "la bailarina más talentosa de Holodrum", considerando los méritos que había hecho (y los que estaba haciendo en ese momento), bien ganado se tenía ese título. Y a leguas se notaba que Din disfrutaba ejecutar su baile tanto o más que quienes la observaban.

- ¿Me parece a mí, o está mirando hacia acá? – preguntó Link de repente.

Zelda miró a Din, justo en el instante en que concluía su rutina, en medio de los aplausos, su mirada volteó en dirección hacia donde estaban Link y Zelda. Más específicamente, se fijó en Zelda. ¿La habría reconocido, se habría dado cuenta que era ella? Los ojos de Din pasaron de Zelda a Link, y luego a Zelda de nuevo. Les dirigió una sonrisita muy extraña (tal vez algo "picarona"), y luego tras saludar y agradecer al público que la ovacionaba, bajó del escenario.

- ¡Eso fue maravilloso, gracias mil, señorita Din! ¡Ah, pero aún hay más! ¡Con ustedes, la dueña de la voz más hermosa de la región de Labrynna, la señorita Nayru! -

En eso subió al escenario otra joven, más o menos de la misma edad que Din, y no menos hermosa. Tenía cabello azul casi tan largo como el de Din, y ojos del mismo color, y usaba un vestido aguamarina largo y conservador, en contraste con ese atuendo algo atrevido que usaba Din. Apenas abrió los labios, de su garganta salió un canto que era digno de un coro de ángeles. Si los hombres habían quedado embobados antes con la sensualidad del baile de Din, ahora estaban hechizados con la hermosa voz de Nayru, aunque las mujeres también parecieron encontrarla más… aceptable, y tuvieron que admitir que también les gustaba.

- Que voz tan hermosa. – comentó Link. – Y a todo esto, ¿cómo es que se llama igual que la Diosa de la Sabiduría? -

- "Si supieras, Link… si supieras." – pensó Zelda.

Din y Nayru llevaban los nombres de las Diosas del Poder y la Sabiduría no nada más porque sí, y Zelda lo sabía muy bien. Había también un tercer oráculo, que llevaba el nombre de la Diosa del Valor, Farore, pero Zelda no la había conocido en persona. Ella era el Oráculo de los Secretos, de modo que en realidad no tenía mucho contacto con el mundo exterior, a diferencia de sus otras dos compañeras.

Después de terminar su canción, y al igual que Din antes que ella, los ojos de Nayru se detuvieron en Zelda cuando la vieron. Link nuevamente se preguntó si los estaba mirando, y si así era, por qué lo hacía. Y del mismo modo que Din, también les dirigió una sonrisa (aunque un poco menos picarona que la de Din) antes de bajar del escenario.

- Eso fue… extraño. – dijo Link, sin entender por qué Din, y después Nayru, les habían sonreído de esa manera.

La banda retomó su puesto en el escenario y volvieron a tocar sus canciones habituales, al parecer para darles un poco de descanso a Din y Nayru. Link y Zelda continuaron bailando, y se estaban divirtiendo tanto que solo fue al cabo de unas dos o tres canciones más que Zelda se dio cuenta que empezaban a dolerle los pies. Aprovecharon de ir a una mesa para tomarse algo, a Link le había dado sed de tanto bailar.

- Uff, no sabía que los bailes podían ser tan divertidos. – dijo Link, echándose casi de un trago una copa de ponche.

Zelda quiso decir que estaba de acuerdo con él, pero pensó que sería algo indiscreto, así que no dijo nada. Mientras ella misma también se servía algo de ponche, se les aproximó Malon, que también había venido al baile.

- Hola, chicos, ¿qué tal? -

- Hola, Malon. – saludó Zelda.

- Qué cosa rara verte en un baile, Link. – comentó la pelirroja.

- Zelda me convenció. – respondió el chico.

- Pero tú fuiste el que me invitó. – dijo Zelda. - ¿Y tú viniste sola, Malon? –

- Bueno, vine con Cremia y Romani. – dijo Malon, sonriendo. – Ustedes dos están atrayendo mucho las miradas. Sí que saben bailar. -

- Agradécelo a Zelda. – dijo Link. – Fue ella quien me enseñó. -

- ¿En serio? Pues debes haber sido una muy buena maestra. – dijo Malon. – Debo confesarlo, me dan un poco de envidia. Ya saben, como yo no conseguí pareja, y… -

Link y Zelda dejaron de sonreír. Malon parecía algo triste con eso. Si bien para entonces estaba claro que Link solo la veía como amiga (y más o menos había decidido quién le gustaba realmente), miró a Zelda como preguntándole si podía bailar con Malon un rato. Zelda pareció leerle el pensamiento, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza que pareció decir que sí.

- Malon… ¿Quieres bailar conmigo un rato? -

- ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? Pero, y Zelda… -

- Por mí no hay problema. – dijo Zelda. – Solo un rato, no tiene nada de malo. Y creo que podría descansar unos minutos. -

- Bueno… ya que lo pones de esa manera, gracias. – dijo Malon. – Y no te preocupes, no tardaré mucho en devolvértelo. – le guiñó el ojo antes de irse con Link de regreso a la pista de baile.

Zelda se sonrojó un poco con el comentario, pero sonrió. Malon parecía alegrarse de que las cosas fueran tan bien entre los dos. En serio era una buena chica. Aparte, por lo que alcanzó a ver desde donde estaba, Malon y Link realmente solo estaban bailando como amigos. Sin más, fue a sentarse un rato en un rincón apartado, y se sirvió una copa de ponche.

- Oye, Zelda. – le vino Aryll de repente. - ¿Y mi hermano? -

- Está allá, bailando con Malon. – dijo Zelda.

- ¿Y por qué hace eso? – preguntó la niña. – Si el vino contigo. ¿Eso no te molesta? -

- Claro que no. – respondió Zelda tranquilamente. - ¿Por qué iba a molestarme? Si somos amigos. -

- Hmm… - Aryll la miró no muy convencida. Amiga tal vez de Malon, ¿pero de Link?

- ¡Aryll! – llegó de sopetón Romani. - ¡Ven y ayúdame, ese tonto de Colin todavía se me sigue escapando! -

- ¡Ayayay, ya voy, no me jales! – gritó Aryll mientras Romani la arrastraba del brazo.

Luego de que las dos niñas se fueron, Zelda se estiró un poco sobre su silla. Le echó un vistazo a sus zapatos de baile. Se sorprendió de lo mucho que se habían gastado en solo esa tarde (que ya se iba haciendo noche). No era para menos, ya llevaba más de ocho canciones que había bailado con Link. Pero no le cabía duda de que las había disfrutado. Link era un excelente compañero de baile, el mejor que jamás había tenido en su vida. Por primera vez estaba pasándola bien en un baile, y por lo que parecía él también. Ya después de haber descansado un rato, y que Malon se lo "devolviera", bailaría con él una o dos canciones más antes de irse. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no notó que se le acercaban dos personas, que no eran sino Din y Nayru, la bailarina pelirroja y la cantante peliazul.

- Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí. – dijo Nayru.

- ¿Eh? – Zelda las miró.

- Cuánto tiempo sin vernos… Alteza. – dijo Din, con mucho respeto.

- ¡Shhh! No tan fuerte, por favor. – la calló Zelda. – Nadie aquí sabe quién soy, y se va a armar un gran alboroto si me descubren. ¿Cómo supieron que era yo? -

- Princesa, te reconoceríamos donde fuera. – dijo Din. – Eres la viva imagen de tu madre. -

- Especialmente en los ojos. – agregó Nayru.

- Oigan, la gente de aquí no necesita saber eso, ¿bien? – dijo Zelda. – Nada de títulos formales ni nada de eso, me llaman solo por mi nombre. -

- Disculpa, no quisimos molestarte… Zelda. – dijo Nayru. – Como has crecido, luces como toda una señorita. -

- Gracias. – dijo Zelda. – Ustedes también lucen muy bien. Y a todo esto, ¿qué hacen aquí? -

- Quisimos tomarnos un… descanso, de nuestras actividades habituales. – dijo Din. – Ya sabes, divertirnos, relajarnos… -

- Sí, entiendo, yo también. – dijo Zelda.

- No te habíamos visto desde que tenías doce años. – dijo Nayru. – Lamentamos mucho no haber podido presentar nuestras condolencias cuando tu madre falleció. -

- Descuiden. – dijo Zelda. – Eso ya lo superé. -

- Supimos que habías comenzado a buscar a tu futuro esposo. – dijo Din. – Como dicta la tradición, debes contraer matrimonio antes de… bueno, ya sabes qué. -

- Sí, pero… quise descansar un poco de eso. – dijo Zelda. – Olvidarme de todo por un tiempo… tratar de vivir como una chica normal… -

- Bueno, yo diría que… no pareces estar muy lejos de encontrarlo. – comentó Nayru de pronto, sonriendo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -

- Te vimos muy bien acompañada. – dijo Din, guiñándole un ojo. - ¿Cuál es su nombre? -

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué se refieren con…? -

- Nos referimos a ese muchacho rubio con el que bailabas, ese que está allá con la chica pelirroja. – dijo Nayru.

- ¿Él? Ah, él… se llama Link. – dijo Zelda, sonrojándose.

- Qué lástima que esté apartado, es mi tipo. – comentó Din, mirándolo con un ojo apreciativo. – Tienes un exquisito gusto, Zelda. -

- ¡Hey! – Toda la cara de Zelda se puso al rojo vivo. - ¡Él no es mi… él y yo solo somos amigos! -

- ¿Amigos? – dijo Din. – No creas que no vi como se miraban al bailar, Zelda. -

- Por lo menos deberías admitirlo, él te gusta, y a leguas se ve que tú también. – agregó Nayru

- Bueno… - El color rojo desapareció de la cara de Zelda, aunque no del todo. – Él es… no puedo evitarlo. Es un chico muy amable, es gentil y muy valiente. -

- No olvides que además es muy apuesto. – completó Din, sin pena alguna. Zelda desvió la mirada.

- No lo reprimas. – dijo Nayru. – Eso es muy normal, más a tu edad. -

- Sabes, yo que tú no lo dejaría escapar. Es un buen prospecto, y sería una lástima que de repente llegara alguien más, te lo robara y te quedaras sola. – dijo Din como sin querer la cosa, aunque, por alguna razón, Zelda tuvo el presentimiento de que al decir "alguien", Din en realidad quiso decir "yo".

- Hmm… - Zelda no dijo nada más, pero su expresión celosa no pasó desapercibida por los dos oráculos, quienes solamente sonrieron ante ella.

- Mejor nos preparamos para el siguiente acto. – dijo Nayru.

- Cierto. – dijo Din. – Ya nos veremos, Zelda. Y no lo olvides, no lo vayas a perder. – Le guiñó el ojo de nuevo antes de irse.

Din y Nayru se fueron por su lado, dejando a Zelda sola nuevamente. A pesar de que se había sentido algo incómoda con esa conversación, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que le dijeron, y en lo que sintió cuando Din mencionó lo de que Link era su tipo, y demás. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Celos, acaso? No, eso no podía ser. Ella y Link eran solo buenos amigos… bueno, quizás él se había convertido en su mejor amigo, pero eso no quería decir que… ¿O sí? No podía decir que no le gustaba Link, y además, Malon le había dicho que él también gustaba de ella. Y también estaba el hecho de haberle pedido que fuese su pareja en ese baile, algo que ella aceptó encantada.

- Hey, Zelda. -

- ¿Eh? – Link sacó a Zelda de sus pensamientos, ya había regresado de bailar con Malon.

- Oye, ¿las conocías? – preguntó Link, señalando a Nayru y Din, que se habían alejado un poco.

- Sí, podría decirse que sí. – dijo Zelda. – Una vez… en uno de mis cumpleaños. -

- Vaya, no dejas de sorprenderme. – dijo Link, afortunadamente sin hacer más preguntas. Le había prometido no molestarla en relación a sus "secretos", fueran cuales estos fueran.

Tras el interludio, Din y Nayru montaron un acto juntas, con Din bailando al compás de la canción que interpretaba Nayru. Si al público le habían encantado sus números individualmente, no fue nada comparado con este otro. Claramente, aquí la suma de las partes había dado un resultado mucho mayor. El atronador aplauso fue todavía más grande una vez que terminaron.

- ¡Y ahora, damas y caballeros, les presentaremos a una joven cantante que hace no mucho inició su carrera, pero que ha cautivado los corazones de muchos con su hermosa voz por allá en la zona costera! ¡Con ustedes, la señorita Marin, de Isla Koholint! -

Subió al escenario una joven de cabello largo color naranja, adornado con una flor roja. Tenía la tez algo tostada, aunque no tan morena como la de Din, y Zelda también notó que no tenía las orejas largas y puntiagudas características de los hylianos, era evidente que esta chica venía de muy lejos, algo que se notó también por los encajes de su vestido color celeste, se le veía que era una chica isleña. Iba acompañada de un arpa, y sonriendo, anunció al público:

- Gracias por la invitación. Esta noche les interpretaré una de mis canciones favoritas. Se titula "La Balada al Pez del Viento." -

Marin comenzó a tocar su arpa, y al mismo tiempo a interpretar una canción que, en opiniones de muchos, sonaba como "el canto de una sirena". Cosa que quizás no era del todo sorprendente considerando la región de la que provenía. Era una canción hermosa, aunque tal vez sonaba algo… triste, quizás fuese la palabra, como si fuese una especie de canción de despedida. Era la canción más lenta que había sonado en todo el baile, y las parejas comenzaron a acercarse más mientras la bailaban. Particularmente, para Zelda y Link el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. La joven princesa yacía casi como dormida en el pecho de él, mientras él la abrazaba. Era extraño, pero en ese momento, estando en los brazos de Link, Zelda tenía la sensación de estar, por decirlo de alguna manera, segura, protegida, como si hubiera encontrado un refugio en el qué descansar, y en el que estaba a salvo de todo. Un refugio que antes solo había encontrado en los brazos de su madre. Era similar, pero al mismo tiempo había algo diferente en ello.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado, Ilia seguía en la misma silla donde había estado casi todo el baile. Ya se había hartado con casi todo lo que había en la mesa, así que ya no podría desfogar su rabia en los bocadillos. Parecía que no parpadeaba en lo más mínimo, ya que mantenía la vista fija en Link y Zelda, quienes por alguna razón parecían haberse acercado aún más con la canción que estaba sonando en ese momento. Cremia pasó por ahí, y se sorprendió de encontrarla exactamente en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado.

- No es posible, Ilia, ¿aún sigues allí? – preguntó. - ¿Qué te pasa, por qué no sales a bailar? -

- No estoy de humor. – repuso Ilia, de malas pulgas.

- Cielos… si no vas a bailar, ¿entonces para qué viniste? –

- A mirar como esa invasora se divierte de lo lindo con Link. – Parecía hablar sin pensar.

- ¿Cuál invasora? – preguntó Cremia, tardando un poco en darse cuenta de a quién se refería. – Ah, lo dices por Zelda, ¿no? ¿Qué tienes en su contra? Es una chica muy agradable. -

Ilia murmuró algo entre dientes que Cremia no logró entenderle bien, pero estaba segura de que no eran comentarios dulces en lo más mínimo. Se sentó al lado de Ilia a descansar.

- Lo que pasa es que estás celosa de que a Link le guste Zelda, ¿no es cierto? – Acababa de decir las palabras mágicas, el volcán dentro de Ilia finalmente hizo erupción. Solo que, obviamente, ella no lo iba a reconocer de boca para afuera.

- No sé qué es lo que le ve… No entiendo por qué no me puede sonreír y hablar como lo hace con ella. -

- Tal vez sea porque Zelda es más madura, y no anda tras de él como una acosadora obsesiva. – comentó Cremia como sugerencia.

- ¿Quién es una acosadora obsesiva? – Ilia gritó tan fuerte que llamó la atención de la gente que andaba cerca.

- Solo di mi opinión, no es para que te lo tomes como algo personal. – dijo Cremia calmadamente. – Pero aún así… no puedo evitar pensar que él ve algo en ella que no ve en nadie más. -

Ilia soltó un gruñido: no necesitaba que le dijeran lo obvio. Sí, esa chica tenía algo, pero, ¿qué era ese algo? ¿Cómo era capaz de atraer la atención, y más aún, la confianza y el afecto de Link, aparentemente sin esforzarse en lo más mínimo? ¿Y por qué ella (Ilia) no podía hacer lo mismo? La rabia dentro de Ilia, por no tener respuestas a sus preguntas, siguió acumulándose, hasta que, como dos minutos después iniciara la canción, y en lo que notó que Link comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello a Zelda, rebasó su punto máximo de tolerancia.

- "Ya no aguanto más." – dijo Ilia para sus adentros, mientras se paraba de la silla.

- Ilia, ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó Cremia.

Sin poder frenar más sus "impulsos asesinos", Ilia comenzó a caminar abriéndose paso por entre la gente sin molestarse en pedir permiso con educación. Todo mundo se preguntaba cuál sería su problema, pero a ella eso no le importaba. Solo tenía una idea fija en la cabeza: ir hasta donde estaban Zelda y Link, y separarlos inmediatamente. Cuando finalmente llegó hasta ellos, se plantó entre los dos, y los apartó bruscamente.

- Muy bien, se acabó la fiesta. – dijo. – Ya lo tuviste para ti un buen rato, ahora es mi turno. -

- Oye, Ilia, ¿qué te pasa? – dijo Link, evidentemente muy molesto de que llegara de esa manera.

- Dejaste que Malon bailara contigo aún cuando viniste con… ella, ¿no? – dijo Ilia. – Lo justo es justo, yo también me lo merezco. -

- Esfúmate, no nos molestes. – dijo Link.

- Link, si ella… -

- ¡Tú no te metas! – gritó Ilia, asustando a Zelda, y atrayendo las miradas de todos a su alrededor. - ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! -

- ¿De qué hablas? – Zelda no entendía.

- ¡Por tu culpa, Link no me presta atención! ¡Si no te hubieras aparecido aquí…! ¡No sé que es lo que te ve, pero no dejaré que te quedes con él! – explotó finalmente, antes de tirarla al suelo con un empujón.

- ¡Ilia! -

Todo fue demasiado rápido. Ilia se quitó los zapatos y trató de aporrear a Zelda con ellos. La princesa no pudo más que sujetarle las muñecas, tratando de defenderse, aún sin entender del todo por qué tomaba esa actitud. Link y todos los demás estaban demasiado sacados de onda como para moverse o tratar de interferir.

- ¡Eres una estúpida, desgraciada, invasora! – gritaba Ilia, con el rostro al rojo vivo de la rabia.

En medio del forcejeo, a Zelda no le quedó otra opción que morderle una mano a Ilia, y pegarle una bofetada para quitársela de encima. Acto seguido, se puso de pie y echó a correr hacia la tarima. Marin había dejado de tocar y cantar, desconcertada por el alboroto. Ilia enfurecida le arrojó a Zelda sus dos zapatos, que afortunadamente no la alcanzaron, y aún descalza corrió tras ella, mientras la gente se apartaba a su paso. Fue entonces que Link finalmente se decidió a actuar, y fue tras ellas. Zelda se subió a la tarima, al igual que Ilia, pero Link se quedó abajo, intentando mantener una distancia segura, pero sin perderlas de vista.

- Ilia, por favor… - decía Zelda tratando de calmarla. - ¿No podemos hablar de esto? -

- ¡No hay nada qué hablar! – gritaba Ilia. - ¡Me lo robaste! ¡Él era mío, entiendes! ¡MÍO! -

Y se lanzó con los brazos extendidos a tratar de empujarla. Zelda la evitó, y aún seguía intentando convencerla de que no había necesidad de hacer eso. Finalmente, en un instante, Ilia pareció calmarse. Creyendo que podrían hablar con calma, Zelda se acercó a ella...

- ¡Vas a caer, invasora! – gritó Ilia riendo maquiavélicamente, mientras la empujaba fuera de la tarima.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHH! -

- ¡Zelda! -

Todo fue un truco. Ilia fingió calmarse para que Zelda bajara la guardia, y cuando lo hizo, se le escurrió por detrás y la empujó fuera del escenario, sería muy divertido verla estamparse de cara en el suelo. Con suerte, quizás hasta se rompiera la nariz o algo… pero para su infortunio, precisamente en el momento en que Zelda caía, Link estaba abajo, listo para atraparla. Ella iba… ¡directo hacia sus brazos! Pero la fuerza de la caída causó que los dos fueran a parar al suelo, ella encima de él. Y por si no bastara con el hecho de que hubieran quedado en una pose bastante comprometedora frente a todos…

- ¡AAAAAAAAARRGHH! – Ilia lanzó un desgarrador grito, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Zelda había caído encima de Link, y por efecto de la caída, los labios de ambos habían terminado juntándose. Los dos se quedaron ahí, paralizados y con las mejillas al rojo vivo, incapaces o indispuestos a hacer algún movimiento, ante las atónitas miradas de todos los presentes. Se había hecho un silencio sepulcral, que se rompió con otro grito de Ilia.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡LA INVASORA ME ROBÓ EL PRIMER BESO DE LINK! – gritó a los cuatro vientos Ilia, derramando torrentes de lágrimas, que más que de tristeza eran de pura rabia. - ¡NO ES POSIBLE, NO, ESTO NO PUEDE SER! -

Y salió disparada fuera de ahí. Cuando toda la gente se fijó más en el berrinche de niña chiquita que hizo Ilia, Zelda y Link volvieron a pararse, pero aún incapaces de pronunciar una palabra, o de verse a los ojos.

- ¡Hermano! ¡Zelda! – apareció Aryll, abriéndose paso como podía entre la multitud. – Oigan, ¿qué pasó? -

- Aryll… yo creo que… ya tuvimos suficiente… por hoy. – dijo Link, aún algo agitado con todo lo que acababa de pasar. - ¿No estás de acuerdo, Zelda? -

- ¿Eh? S-sí, estoy de acuerdo. – dijo Zelda. – Vámonos ya. -

Los dos jóvenes cogieron de la mano a Aryll, y emprendieron la retirada. De todas maneras el baile de la cosecha ya iba a terminar, y con lo que acababa de suceder, quizás lo mejor era alejarse de todo, y de todos, lo más pronto posible. Aryll siguió preguntando de camino a casa, pero Link y Zelda no quisieron, o no pudieron, decir absolutamente nada.

* * *

**_Casa de Link, más tarde…_**

Zelda estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, aún llevaba su vestido de baile. Su corazón aún continuaba imparable, y no era una sorpresa. Seguía sin poder creer lo que había pasado apenas hacía unas horas. Había sido un accidente, desde luego, pero no cualquier clase de accidente. Se había besado con Link frente a todo el pueblo. No pudo evitar imaginarse la cara del Primer Ministro si este hubiese presenciado la escena. "¡ESTO ES UN ULTRAJE, UN ESCÁNDALO! ¡COMO SE ATREVE ESE ASQUEROSO PLEBEYO A MANCHAR LA PUREZA DE LA PRINCESA!" Claro que, en las circunstancias ocurridas, ninguno de los dos tenía la culpa. Zelda sintió al mismo tiempo un gran alivio de que no hubiese estado ahí, y unas ganas tremendas de reír al imaginarse la reacción.

Lo cierto era que, a pesar de que había sido por pura casualidad que Ilia eligió aquel preciso momento para armar aquella escena, y que con toda la intención de lastimarla o algo peor quiso tirarla del escenario (consiguiendo un poco más de lo que esperaba), no le había resultado del todo desagradable ese beso. Link tenía los labios suaves y cálidos… había sido una sensación increíble.

- "¿Qué me pasa?" – se preguntaba. – "¿Por qué… por qué me siento tan extraña? ¿Acaso… será que…?" -

_**¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK! **_Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

- Adelante. – dijo casi por reacción.

La puerta se abrió ligeramente, Link se asomó sin entrar por completo, sonreía nerviosamente.

- H-hola. – dijo, temblando un poco. – Ehm… ¿podemos hablar? -

- Claro. – dijo Zelda, corriéndose hacia un lado, y haciéndole un gesto a Link para que se sentara junto a ella.

Link fue y se sentó en la cama junto a Zelda. Los dos se miraban fijamente, como esperando a que el otro iniciara la conversación. Pero ambos estaban tan nerviosos y confundidos que no sabían qué decir.

- Yo… - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, deteniéndose al ver que el otro quería hablar.

- Habla tú primero. – dijo Link.

- Bueno… quizás lo que yo tengo que decir no sea… tan importante. – dijo Zelda.

- ¿Es sobre el… bueno, sobre lo que pasó en el baile? – preguntó Link.

Zelda tragó en seco, Link acababa de golpear un nervio. Así que eso era. Él también quería hablar sobre eso. Zelda no estaba segura de si quería volver a tocar ese tema, pero después de unos segundos, decidió que sería mejor dejarlo salir. Tal vez le ayudara a sentirse mejor desahogarse al hablarlo.

- Si no quieres no te voy a… -

- No, está bien. – dijo Zelda. – La verdad, siento que… que sería mejor hablarlo. -

- Sí, yo también. – dijo Link. – Estás… algo confundida, ¿no?

- Sí. – dijo Zelda. – Sabes, yo nunca… nunca en mi vida… había besado a nadie. -

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Link, a lo que Zelda asintió con la cabeza. – Bueno… yo tampoco. Nunca creí que… que mi primer beso iba a ser… accidental. -

Zelda no dijo nada, pero asintió. Ella estaba sintiéndose de la misma manera. Pese al hecho de ser princesa, ella, como cualquier otra chica de su edad, muy en el fondo soñaba con su primer beso. Lo que menos se esperaba era dárselo así, de esa manera tan brusca e inesperada. Sin duda nadie se espera que su primer beso sea a causa de un accidente.

- Aunque… no estuvo del todo mal. – dijo Link, sin saber muy bien por qué.

- ¿Cómo dices? -

- Quiero decir… bueno, tú realmente me… - Link se frenó en ese momento. No estaba seguro de querer usar esa palabra con Zelda, sin saber si ella pensaba lo mismo. – Lo que quiero decir es… bueno, tú eres… diferente de todas las chicas que he conocido. -

- ¿Diferente? – preguntó Zelda, aunque por alguna razón, creía saber lo que Link quería decir.

- Estoy confundido. – dijo Link. – No sé por qué, pero… últimamente no he podido sacarte de mi mente. Sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos, pero… de alguna manera, siento como si te conociera de toda la vida. -

- Si he de ser sincera… yo me siento igual. – dijo Zelda. – Sé que antes te consideraba mi amigo, pero ahora… ya no estoy tan segura. Mis sentimientos… han cambiado. -

- Hmm… ¿qué es lo que nos pasa? – preguntó Link.

- No estoy segura. Tal vez… necesitemos algo de tiempo, ya sabes, para pensar con claridad. – dijo Zelda.

- Sí, tal vez. – dijo Link, poniéndose de pie. – Bueno, te dejo para que descanses. Perdón por molestarte. -

- No, está bien. – sonrió Zelda. – La verdad… creo me siento mejor, después de hablar contigo. Gracias. -

- No me agradezcas, de hecho, yo también me siento mejor. – Link le devolvió la sonrisa. – Buenas noches. -

- Buenas noches. – dijo Zelda, acto seguido, Link salió y cerró la puerta.

Después de que Link se fue, Zelda continuó pensando. Se sintió un poco aliviada de saber que él estaba tan confundido como ella sobre lo que había pasado. Lo cierto era, y ella lo sabía muy bien, que sus sentimientos por Link habían cambiado desde que se conocieron. Había sido poco tiempo en realidad, poco más de medio año, sin embargo, ambos habían compartido mucho en ese período, y ella había comenzado a sentir por él algo realmente muy especial. Un sentimiento desconocido, pero hermoso, y muy fuerte, algo que no había sentido por nadie en su vida.

En ese instante, vinieron a su mente unas palabras que su madre le había dicho una vez, cuando era niña, y le preguntó como fue que se enamoraron ella y su padre. Y ella le dijo que eso le llevó tiempo, el sentimiento se fue formando, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Aunque a algunos les llevaba más tiempo que a otros, el proceso por lo general era el mismo. Sus palabras exactas fueron: "La confianza es la base de todo. Sobre la confianza se construye amistad. Sobre la amistad se construye cariño. Y dado el tiempo suficiente… el cariño puede convertirse en amor".

- "Amor…" – pensó Zelda, recostándose sobre su almohada.

Su madre le había dicho, justo antes de morir, que se casara por amor, con alguien que supiera valorarla. ¿Acaso era Link esa persona? ¿Era amor lo que estaba sintiendo por él en ese momento? Haciendo memoria, Link se ganó su confianza casi de inmediato, cuando él la salvó de aquellos bandidos. Al pasar el tiempo, llegó a considerarlo como su primer y mejor amigo verdadero, con todo lo que compartían. Y a fuerza de pensar en él, tuvo que admitir que, casi sin darse cuenta (y si no fuese por aquel incidente que casi le cuesta la vida a Link no se habría dado cuenta en absoluto), había empezado a sentir por él un vivo cariño, más allá del hecho de que fuese su amigo. ¿Se había apoderado ese cariño de su corazón al grado de convertirse en amor? Todo era demasiado confuso. Pero no pudo evitar pensar que, con todo, Link era un muchacho valiente, leal, esforzado en lo que hacía, que nunca le daba la espalda a quien lo necesitaba, y que se preocupaba por los demás (especialmente por su familia) antes que por él mismo, siempre procurando ser útil en la medida de sus fuerzas y sin esperar nada a cambio. Esas eran las cualidades que ella buscaría en un esposo ideal… un esposo perfecto. Y más aún, alguien como él sería capaz de dirigir muy bien al reino, gobernar con justicia y compasión para todos.

- "¿Será que… por fin he encontrado… a la persona indicada?" – pensó, antes de cerrar los ojos y abandonarse en su sueño.

**_Esta historia continuará…_**

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Esta clase de primer beso no es muy usual, ¿verdad? Necesitaba algo para aflojar el gatillo de los sentimientos de esos dos, y no se me ocurrió una mejor forma. Aparte, creo que con eso le doy el peor de los castigos a Ilia, tendrá que vivir con el hecho de que ella fue la responsable *risa malvada*. No sé si se me fue la mano con Ilia aquí, pero en fin, por el curso que tomaba la historia, esto tenía que pasar eventualmente. Y en cuanto a Link y Zelda, bien, no se han dicho "te amo" todavía, pero descuiden, en el próximo sí lo harán.

Gracias por los reviews a **Mud-chan, lycan007, Anhell, EscarlethofSoren, A.C. Akasuna, hinatauchiha82, aKt-kawaii, nintendo espaa, winter snow723, ****Khaathyythha love**, **I****LZzE, Linkdemon, mininaxoxo, clamp-girl, Toon Csi, NikkiMaxwell, mika 3, linkzel s, Jackiie **(y al resto de sus amigas que leyeron el cap en su pijamada)** Shelfu, Vanilj, shade7caos, AyuchanXD **y **Marta97.** En verdad me alegra mucho todo el apoyo que he recibido en esta historia, tanto que casi me da pena anunciar que en realidad ya no falta mucho para terminarla (solo unos dos o tres caps más). A buen paso, puede ser que la termine para final de este año (suponiendo que mis deberes académicos me lo permitan). Nos seguimos leyendo.


	9. Revelaciones

**El Esposo Perfecto.**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo.

* * *

_**Capítulo 9: Revelaciones.**_

**_Pueblo de Ordon…_**

El baile de la cosecha en Ordon dejó mucho de qué hablar aquel año. Incluso una semana después, todos en el pueblo comentaban sobre el escándalo que armó Ilia, y su resultado, que fue aquel beso (accidental por supuesto) que se dieron Zelda y Link frente a todos. Ilia se había enfurecido aún más, si eso era posible: durante toda su vida, ella esperaba ser el primer beso de Link. Pero no, la invasora le arrebató ese placer, aunque no quisiera reconocer que, desde luego, la culpa era suya por haberla empujado. En cuanto a Link y Zelda, luego de eso, algo estaba muy claro, ya no podrían verse el uno al otro simplemente como "amigos".

Era muy temprano. En casa de Link, Zelda todavía estaba dormida. Y de nuevo estaba teniendo aquel sueño recurrente. Otra vez, estaba de cuatro o cinco años, caminando con su madre por la ciudadela del castillo. De repente, salió corriendo por ahí ella sola, y vio unos niños que estaban jugando a algo, pero ella no sabía qué. La curiosidad le ganó, y fue a ver.

- _Oigan, ¿a qué están jugando? -_

- _¿Eh? Vete, niña, esto no es para chicas. -_

- _Sí, esto es solo para hombres, vete. -_

- _Oigan, no sean malos, yo solo pregunté. -_

- _Te dijimos que te fueras. No nos gustan las niñas tontas que hacen preguntas. -_

- _¡Yo no soy una niña tonta! -_

- _¿Ah no? Mírenla, dice que no es tonta. -_

- _Je, y miren lo que trae, seguro que se cree una linda princesita con esto. -_

- _¡Hey! ¡Esa es mi tiara, devuélvanmela! -_

Los niños le arrebataron su tiara, y riéndose de ella comenzaron a lanzársela, mientras ella trataba de recuperarla.

_- ¡Devuélvanmela! -_

_- ¿La quieres? ¿La quieres? -_

_- ¡Es mía! ¡Devuélvanmela! -_

_- Si la quieres, quítamela. Si es que puedes, ¡jajajajajaja! -_

_- ¡Basta, dénmela por favor! -_

_- De acuerdo, ya que lo pediste por favor, ahí lo tienes. –_

_- ¡Aaaahh! -_

Lo siguiente que supo fue que la empujaron en la fuente. Empapada, viendo y escuchando como se reían de ella, sintió como las lágrimas le subían a los ojos.

- _¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡MAMÁAAAAAAAA! -_

- _Jajaja, ay, pero que niña tan llorona. -_

- _¡Oigan! ¿Qué se creen, empujándola a la fuente? -_

- _¿Eh?_ -

Fue en ese momento que llegó otro niño, que se entró a golpes con uno de los que la habían empujado. A pesar de no ser tan grande como ellos, se las arregló para sacarle sangre por la boca y la nariz, y lo hizo salir corriendo, lloriqueando y llamando a su mami. Los otros dos que quedaban trataron de írsele encima juntos, pero aunque recibió algunos golpes, a uno le dio una patada en la espinilla, y al otro le metió una zancadilla para hacerlo que se cayera de narices al suelo. Los dos bravucones se fueron corriendo (uno de ellos más bien cojeando) como los miedosos que eran. Acto seguido, recogió la tiara de Zelda para devolvérsela.

-_¡Pónganse con alguien de su tamaño! ¿Estás bien? -_

_- A… ajá, sí. -_

_- Esto es tuyo, ¿verdad? Ya no llores. Una niña tan bonita como tú no debería estar triste. -_

- _¿Eh? -_

En ese momento fue que pudo verlo bien. El niño no era mucho mayor que ella, vestía de verde, tenía cabello rubio alborotado… y ojos azules. No pudo evitar quedarse mirando esos ojos.

_- ¡Zelda, hija! ¿Dónde estás? -_

- _Aquí estoy, mamá. -_

- _Hijita, ¿qué haces toda mojada? Mejor te cambias rápido, podrías pescar un resfriado. -_

- _Espera un momento. -_

Cuando su madre se la iba a llevar, se volteó hacia el niño. Le sonrió con algo de timidez, y tuvo que aspirar profundo para poder hablarle.

- _Muchas gracias… -_

El niño también le sonrió, y en ese momento, el padre de él vino a llevárselo también. Los dos se alejaron, pero sin dejar de mirarse hasta que se perdieron de vista. Y en ese momento, fue que Zelda despertó.

- Otra vez… ese sueño. -

Se puso la mano en el pecho. Esta vez sí lo recordaba claramente en su totalidad. Ahora estaba completamente segura de que no era un sueño: eso le había pasado realmente cuando era pequeña. El recuerdo de ese amable niño había permanecido ahí durante años. Pero, ¿quién era? ¿Y por qué le resultaba tan familiar?

- Esos ojos… - murmuró Zelda, recordando la cálida mirada que ese niño le había dirigido.

Estaba segura de haber visto esos ojos en alguna otra parte. Y entonces, la realización la golpeó en la cabeza. Su mente retrocedió hasta aquel día, cuando mientras iba por los bosques de Ordon, que se topó con aquel grupo de bandidos, y como caído del cielo, Link apareció para ayudarla. Por alguna razón, en aquel instante en que lo miró a la cara, tuvo la extraña sensación de que lo conocía de antes, aunque no sabía por qué. Zelda intentó imaginarse los rostros del niño que aparecía en sus sueños y de Link, y superponerlos el uno al otro. La similitud era increíble, en especial los ojos, eran exactamente iguales. ¿Sería posible? ¿Era Link ese mismo niño al que ella había conocido aquel día? No tenía ninguna prueba, pero sus instintos le decían fuertemente que sí. Era muy extraño, al parecer, el recuerdo de aquel encuentro cuando eran niños, parecía haberse ido de su mente, más no de su corazón. ¿Coincidencia, obra del destino? ¿Por qué no podía sacárselo de la cabeza?

- "Porque te enamoraste de él." – se respondió a sí misma mentalmente. – "Admítelo, estás enamorada de Link." -

Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama. No lo podía negar más. Se había enamorado de él, eso era seguro. ¿Pero en qué momento ocurrió eso? Empezó a recordar todo lo que había sucedido desde que conoció a Link. Todo lo que habían compartido en ese tiempo. Habían sido solo unos pocos meses, pero en verdad ese había sido probablemente el tiempo más feliz de su vida. Tuvo que reconocer que Link le había gustado casi a primera vista, y él parecía gustar de ella también (Malon le dijo que así era). Pero Zelda se preguntaba si él sentía lo mismo que ella en ese nivel. Su corazón se aceleraba de solo pensar en él, y no era por los nervios, sino de una felicidad que no podía explicar. Un deseo de poder estar a su lado… siempre. Pero lo extraño era que, los dos ahora parecían estar evitándose el uno al otro, se ponían nerviosos con solo mirarse, y ya casi no hablaban cuando se quedaban a solas. El abuelo y la abuela, sin embargo, lo atribuyeron a lo que pasó la noche del baile (a pesar de que Link y Zelda no dijeron nada, se enteraron por boca de todos los que lo vieron y seguían cuchicheándolo por ahí), así que no hicieron preguntas.

Zelda vio la luz de la mañana por su ventana, y se dio cuenta que tal vez se había quedado dormida más tiempo de lo usual. Se cambió de ropa y luego de arreglarse fue bajando las escaleras camino al comedor. Probablemente ya habrían preparado el desayuno. Apenas puso un pie en él…

- ¡SORPRESA! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Zelda! -

- ¿Eh? -

Zelda tardó un momento en asimilar lo que pasaba, y lo que veía. Los abuelos estaban sentados a la mesa aplaudiendo, y Aryll arrojaba confeti. Link solo se limitaba a sonreírle, aunque no sin algo de timidez. En el centro de la mesa, había un gran pastel de chocolate con las palabras "Feliz Cumpleaños Zelda" escritas en rosa, con 18 velitas encendidas. Y en ese momento fue que se acordó: Ese día ella cumplía 18 años. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?

- ¿Qué ocurre, Zelda? – preguntó la abuela ante el silencio de la joven. - ¿No te gustó nuestra pequeña sorpresa? -

- ¿Eh? No, no es eso, claro que no. – dijo Zelda. – Es… muy lindo de su parte, gracias. Es solo que… se me había olvidado. -

- ¿Olvidado? Zelda, normalmente no olvidas tus cumpleaños hasta que llegas a mi edad. – bromeó el abuelo. – Bueno, siéntate, ¿qué esperas? No se cumplen 18 años todos los días. A partir de hoy eres mayor de edad legalmente. -

La joven se sentó, mientras los abuelos y Aryll le cantaban el Feliz Cumpleaños alegremente. Link no participaba de la canción, pero no dejaba de sonreírle. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Zelda sintió que su corazón se le quería salir del pecho, y se desentendió por un instante del mundo a su alrededor, tanto así que la abuela tuvo que darle una palmadita en la espalda para que volviera a la tierra.

- Bueno, querida, ¿qué esperas? Pide un deseo, y sopla las velas. -

Zelda tragó en seco. ¿Pedir un deseo? ¿Qué podía pedir? Su mente daba vueltas por el espacio, pero al cabo de unos segundos, aterrizó en Link. En aquel momento, solo había una cosa que ella deseaba…

- "Link…" – pensó mientras sonreía, antes de soplar sus 18 velas.

Mientras, afuera de la casa, Ilia, que no había abandonado todavía sus malos hábitos, vio con furia como todos le festejaban el cumpleaños a la "invasora", mientras disfrutaban del delicioso pastel. Desde hacía años, Link había dejado de asistir a los de ella, y ella no entendía por qué a esta chica a quien tenía tan poco de conocer le celebraba el suyo tan felizmente. ¿Qué era lo que tenía esa chica?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que aparecerte en nuestras vidas? -

Después de lo del baile, Link decidió retirarle la palabra completa y definitivamente, sin mencionar que todos en el pueblo ahora la veían con recelo. Inclusive, su propio padre le dijo que estaba muy avergonzado de ella por haber armado semejante escándalo. Tuvo que reconocer que perdió el control. Si tenía que resignarse a que Link prefiriera a esa "invasora" antes que a ella, por lo menos intentaría hacer las paces con él. Pero eso no iba a ser sencillo, no si él ya no quería que se le acercara.

* * *

**_Aquella noche…_**

Esa pequeña celebración que le dieron por sus 18 años fue para Zelda la mejor que hubiera tenido. No era que sus cumpleaños anteriores no hubieran sido buenos, pero Zelda, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía como si lo celebrara "en familia". Tenía que admitirlo, ella se sentía como parte de esa familia, y llegar a serlo oficialmente no le era del todo desagradable.

- "Ser parte de la familia…" – pensó Zelda sonriendo. Ya llevaba poco más de 6 meses que había vivido en ese hogar. Se sentía muy feliz, no podía negarlo, pero se preguntaba si ya era tiempo de volver al castillo. Tal vez así era, pero aún había algo que la ataba a ese hogar. O mejor dicho, alguien.

Había pasado las últimas noches pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde que llegó al pueblo. Y en todos esos recuerdos, de una u otra forma, Link siempre estaba ahí. Ella no podía dejar de pensar en él. El muchacho se las había arreglado (quizás sin saberlo) para ganarse un lugar dentro de su corazón. En aquel momento, cuando sopló las velas de su pastel, lo que ella deseó fue un lugar en el de él. Si podía tener eso, no necesitaría nada más en la vida. No se trataba de un simple enamoramiento, o un capricho. No, Zelda lo amaba, ya no tenía dudas. Pero aún quedaban algunas complicaciones. Ella aún no sabía si Link sentiría lo mismo por ella (aunque con todas sus fuerzas deseaba que así fuera). Y él tenía que saber lo que implicaría un compromiso serio con ella. Le preocupaba que, quizás, una vez que él lo supiera, no quisiera aceptarlo.

_**¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK! **_Los golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- Adelante. – dijo Zelda. La puerta se abrió, y era Link quien tocaba.

- Hola. – dijo él, sonriéndole tímidamente. Traía en sus manos una pequeña cajita. – Se me había olvidado darte esto. -

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Zelda.

- Tu regalo de cumpleaños. – dijo Link, mientras caminaba hacia la cama y se sentaba junto a ella.

- Oye, no hace falta que me des un regalo, en serio. -

- Pero quiero hacerlo. – dijo Link, poniendo la cajita en las manos de ella. – Vamos, ábrelo. -

Algo insegura, Zelda abrió la cajita. Dentro había un hermoso collar de plata fina, que tenía tres gemas incrustadas, un rubí, un zafiro y una esmeralda, colocadas en la misma posición que la Trifuerza.

- ¿Te gusta? -

- Es precioso. – dijo ella, examinándolo. - ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? -

- Solía ser de mi madre. – dijo Link. – Mi padre se lo regaló en uno de sus aniversarios. Pasó trabajando muchas horas extras para poder comprarlo. -

- ¿Cómo? – Zelda se sorprendió. Ese collar debía significar mucho para Link y su familia. ¿Por qué se lo estaba regalando a ella? – Link… no puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado… yo no… -

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no te gusta? -

- No, no es eso. – dijo Zelda. – Esto es un recuerdo de tus padres. Seguro que tiene mucho valor sentimental para ti. ¿Por qué me lo das a mí? -

- Porque una persona especial, merece recibir algo especial en su cumpleaños. – dijo Link, tomando las manos de ella con las suyas. Zelda se estremeció por un momento. ¿Qué significaba eso?

- Link… - Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

- Zelda… sé que dijiste que tendrías que irte tarde o temprano, pero… - Link parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por exprimir cada palabra. - ¿Hay alguna forma de convencerte de quedarte aquí… conmigo? -

- ¿Cómo dices? – El corazón de Zelda se aceleró. ¿Acaso Link quería decir lo que ella creía?

- Ya no puedo reprimirlo más. – prosiguió Link. – Zelda… ¿querrías… querrías tú… querrías ser mi novia? -

Fue como si fuegos artificiales se prendieran en el interior de Zelda en ese instante, solo con esas palabras. Su mente volaba, y su corazón le pedía a gritos que le dijera que sí.

- Sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos, pero… Zelda, eres la chica más maravillosa que he conocido. – continuó hablando. – Creo que… no, sé que te amo, y quiero que podamos estar juntos, no solo como amigos, ¿entiendes? -

- Yo… - Zelda estaba hecha un torbellino por dentro. Esas eran exactamente las palabras que ella deseaba tanto escuchar. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora no podía darle una respuesta? Quería gritar que sí, abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, besarlo… pero de alguna manera no pudo hacer ni decir nada, más que llevarse la mano a su pecho, tratando de calmar a su ahora imparable corazón. Las palabras se perdieron al llegar a su boca.

- ¿Zelda? -

- Link… yo… esto es… necesito… tiempo para pensarlo. – Fue todo lo que pudo decir, con la voz algo entrecortada.

- Hmm… sí, entiendo. – dijo él, parecía algo decepcionado. – Discúlpame, no quise molestarte. -

Link se paró de la cama, y salió de la habitación. Unos cinco segundos después, Zelda miró el collar que le acababa de dar. Esos últimos días la había estado atormentando la incertidumbre de que tal vez Link no sintiera lo mismo que ella. Pero ese collar que él acababa de regalarle, más lo que le dijo, eran la prueba irrefutable de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. ¿No era eso lo que ella deseaba? ¿Por qué no pudo decirle que sí en ese momento, aún cuando tenía toda la intención de hacerlo? ¿Qué fue lo que la detuvo?

Luego de reponerse de la impresión, pudo pensar con claridad. Por supuesto, eso era. Link todavía no lo sabía. Él aún no sabía su secreto, que ella era la Princesa de Hyrule. Ese secreto que ella le había estado ocultando durante tanto tiempo. Y le había prometido que se lo diría cuando se sintiera preparada. Tal vez, ya era momento de hacerlo. Él tenía derecho a saber. La pregunta era… ¿cómo decírselo? ¿Le creería? ¿Y cómo reaccionaría al saberlo? ¿Qué debía hacer?

- "En momentos de incertidumbre… escucha lo que te dice tu corazón. Has lo que te diga, y deja el resto en manos del destino." – recordó de pronto Zelda. Ese era otro de los tantos consejos que le diera su madre en vida. En este momento estaba ante una decisión difícil e importante. ¿Qué era lo que le decía su corazón?

Después de sopesar sus opciones, tomó una decisión. Cogió su bolso, sacó su tintero, pluma y dos trozos de pergamino. También tomó un sobre, y dos sellos dorados, que tenían la forma del emblema de la Trifuerza con dos alas de ángel a los lados. Mojó su pluma en tinta, y comenzó a escribir.

- "Ya es tiempo…" – pensó.

* * *

**_Al día siguiente…_**

Zelda no bajó a desayunar aquella mañana. Aunque Link tocó a su puerta, ella no respondió. Finalmente, decidió no molestarla más. Los abuelos y Aryll se preguntaban si habría pasado algo malo. Especialmente la abuela, quien fue la que le aconsejó a Link regalarle a Zelda el collar de su madre, luego de que el muchacho (en secreto) finalmente le contó lo que sentía por la joven. Aunque la abuela le dijo que no se preocupara, que seguramente solo necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo, no podía evitar sacudirse de encima un mal presentimiento.

Link salió a cazar al bosque, y Zelda lo vio por la ventana de su habitación. Se agarró con fuerza su pecho. Se sentía algo culpable por lo que estaba haciendo, pero no veía otra forma.

- Perdóname, Link. Pero esta es la única forma. – murmuró.

Se había levantado muy temprano, y empacado sus pertenencias. Lo había decidido, era tiempo de volver al Castillo. Echó una última mirada a la habitación. Iba a ser muy difícil abandonar ese lugar tan hogareño y acogedor en el que había estado esos últimos seis meses, pero no podía quedarse para siempre. Además, ya había encontrado lo que buscaba. Cogió de la cómoda el sobre, y el pergamino enrollado, ambos sellados. Tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación. Era hora de partir.

- Ah, Zelda, por fin bajas. – dijo la abuela al verla. Pero entonces notó que llevaba su bolso con sus pertenencias. - ¿Y eso? ¿Vas a alguna parte? -

- Abuela… creo que ya es tiempo de que regrese a casa. – dijo Zelda.

- ¿Regresar a casa? – La abuela se sorprendió.

- ¿Te vas? – intervino Aryll, que también estaba ahí.

- Sí, es tiempo de que me vaya. Tengo… muchas cosas que hacer, especialmente ahora que ya soy mayor de edad. -

- Zelda… no pasó nada malo anoche, ¿verdad? – preguntó la abuela.

- ¿Eh? ¿Algo malo? No, no, que va. – dijo Zelda.

- Bueno, y… ¿no te podrías esperar al menos a que Link regrese para que puedas despedirte de él también? -

- Hmm… - Zelda desvió la mirada. – Si hago eso, luego me costará más trabajo irme. No quiero hacerlo más difícil. -

- Zelda… anoche, ¿mi nieto te dijo acaso que…? -

- Recuerdo muy bien lo que me dijo. – Zelda sonrió, aunque algo melancólica. – Y es por eso que debo marcharme. Pero no me malinterpreten. Créanme que les estoy muy agradecida de todo lo que han hecho por mí estos meses. - Zelda le entregó a Aryll el sobre y el pergamino enrollado a Aryll, y sujetando sus manos, la miró fijamente a los ojos. – Por favor, Aryll, entrégale esto a tu hermano cuando regrese. Lo entenderán todo cuando lo lean. El sobre no lo abran, solo la nota en el pergamino, ¿de acuerdo? -

- Pero Zelda… - Aryll parecía a punto de llorar.

- Estoy muy feliz de haberlos conocido. – dijo Zelda abrazando a la pequeña. – Siempre te consideraré como mi hermanita pequeña, no lo olvides. -

Y sin más, Zelda salió de la casa, dejando a la abuela y Aryll más confundidas que nunca. Aryll miró el pergamino enrollado. Zelda había dicho que lo entenderían todo cuando lo leyeran. La abuela se preguntaba qué podría haber sucedido para que Zelda decidiera irse así tan de repente. Zelda, mientras tanto, fue al establo, sacó a Cloud, y aunque tuvo que forcejear un poco para separarlo de Epona (evidentemente los caballos se habían vuelto tan cercanos como sus dueños), lo ensilló y se fue. El abuelo, que estaba trabajando en el taller, la vio irse, y regresó a la casa a preguntarles a su nieta y su mujer qué había pasado, pero estas no pudieron darle una respuesta. Sin embargo, cuando vieron los sellos en ambos, tuvieron la sensación de que, tal como Zelda les había dicho antes de marcharse, todo quedaría claro cuando lo leyeran. Como el mensaje estaba dirigido a Link, decidieron esperar a que él regresara.

- "Nos veremos pronto… espero." – dijo Zelda, echando una última mirada antes de cabalgar fuera de la entrada del pueblo.

De lejos, Ilia, que rondaba todavía por ahí, creyó ver a la chica a la que tanto desprecio le había cogido en ese tiempo. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse a dónde iba. Pero con ella yendo a caballo no podría seguirla. Y de todas maneras, supuso que no importaba mucho. Si se iba, quizás su pesadilla por fin habría terminado.

* * *

**_Más tarde…_**

Link regresó a casa después de mediodía, trayendo su pieza del día. El muchacho se había apresurado lo más que pudo en volver. Necesitaba hablar con Zelda. Ella no había podido darle una respuesta la noche anterior. Esperaba que al volver, esta vez si pudiera dársela. Link se lo había jugado todo al haberle dado ese regalo por su cumpleaños, y con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba que hubiese valido la pena.

- ¡Ya llegué! – anunció al entrar. Todos estaban sentados a la mesa, mirándolo, como si estuvieran tristes. - ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Y dónde está Zelda? -

Los abuelos y Aryll se miraron entre sí, como preguntándose quién debería darle la noticia. Sorprendentemente, fue la pequeña quien se bajó de su silla, y caminó hacia su hermano para hablarle.

- Zelda se fue. – dijo.

- ¿Se fue? – preguntó Link, consternado. - ¿A qué te refieres con "se fue"? -

- Dijo ya era hora de que volviera a casa. – replicó la pequeña.

- Link… ¿sucedió algo entre ustedes dos anoche? – preguntó la abuela.

- ¿Algo como qué? – dijo Link. – Yo nada más le di el collar, y luego… le pregunté si quería ser mi novia. Pero me dijo que necesitaba pensarlo. Me pregunto… ¿será que la ofendí con eso? -

- No lo creo, hijo. – dijo la abuela. – Pero estaba actuando muy extraña. Parecía como… como si tuviera algo importante que decirnos, y no se atreviera. -

- ¿Algo importante? – Link en ese momento recordó. Zelda, en efecto, había prometido que le diría cuál era ese "secreto" que se guardaba tan celosamente. Pero se había ido, sin decírselo, y más aún, sin darme una respuesta.

Aryll sacó el pergamino enrollado y el sobre. - Ella me pidió que te diera esto, hermano. -

- ¿Qué es esto? -

- Dijo que no abrieras el sobre, pero que leyeras lo que hay en el pergamino enrollado. – dijo Aryll. – Dijo que… lo entenderíamos todo cuando lo leyeras. -

-¿Será una carta de despedida? -

Link cogió el pergamino. Cuando iba a abrirlo vio el sello que tenía, y se estremeció. Por lo que sabía, ese sello solo podría estar relacionado con la realeza (su abuelo había trabajado para la familia real cuando era joven, de ahí que lo reconociera). ¿Habían acaso tenido en su casa como huésped a una persona de gran importancia? Link desenrolló el pergamino, y vio la carta. Pudo notar la esmerada caligrafía de Zelda. Tomando un profundo respiro, comenzó a leerla en silencio.

"_Querido Link:_

_Espero que no te enfades conmigo por irme tan abruptamente y sin despedirme. No creas que no aprecio lo amables y hospitalarios que han sido tú y tu familia conmigo todo este tiempo, pero es tiempo de que regrese a casa. También me disculpo por no darte una respuesta directamente, pero después de pensarlo, esta es quizás la mejor forma de hacerlo._

_Link, ya es tiempo de decirte qué te he estado ocultando todo este tiempo. En realidad, yo soy la Princesa de Hyrule. Puede que parezca increíble, pero como prueba, el sello que puse en esta nota demuestra que pertenezco a la familia real. Lamento habértelo ocultado durante todo este tiempo, pero tenía mis razones. Quería vivir, aunque fuese solo por un tiempo, como una chica normal. Y cuando te conocí, quise que me vieras como tu igual y no como la Princesa de Hyrule, que pudiéramos ser amigos de verdad. Tal vez hayas notado que siempre intentaba no hablar más de lo necesario cuando me preguntabas sobre mi familia y demás. Por supuesto, nunca te mentí, pero sé que tampoco fui totalmente honesta por habértelo ocultado, y espero que me perdones por eso también._

_Con respecto a mis razones para haber dejado el castillo, principalmente fue porque me sentía cansada de todo el ajetreo que me provocaba el tener que buscar a alguien con quien casarme. Quería dedicarme a mí misma algo de tiempo, y fue por eso que emprendí este viaje. Las tradiciones de la familia real dictan que no puedo ser coronada como reina hasta que contraiga matrimonio, pero entre príncipes y nobles no encontré a nadie que realmente valiera la pena. Nunca te dije esto antes, pero antes de morir mi madre, me hizo prometer que me casaría por amor, y estaba decidida a cumplir su último deseo como fuera. Lo que nunca me imaginé… fue que encontraría a la persona indicada después de dejar de buscarla. Sí, Link, me refiero a ti. Lamento decírtelo de este modo, pero quiero que sepas que mi respuesta es sí. Y si estás dispuesto, créeme que me sentiría honrada, no solo de ser tu novia, sino de convertirme en tu esposa. Pero debo preparar todo en el castillo para tu llegada. Sé que quizás muchos no se lo vayan a tomar del todo bien, pero no me arrepiento de mi decisión. Estos meses que he pasado contigo han sido los más maravillosos que haya tenido. No querría pasar el resto de mi vida con nadie más._

_Tuya sinceramente,_

_Zelda._

_P.D: Dentro del sobre dejé una carta de presentación, para que cuando vengas al castillo de Hyrule sepan quién eres. Que te quede claro, sin embargo, que no te estoy forzando a nada. Si decides no venir… lo entenderé."_

Link terminó de leer la carta. Realmente no podía creerlo. La Princesa de Hyrule, todo este tiempo, había estado con él. Se había quedado en su casa, comido en su mesa. Había paseado con ella a todas partes, había bailado con ella, inclusive la había visto bañarse y ¡hasta la había besado y le había pedido que fuese su novia! Se había enamorado de una princesa, y lo más increíble, era que ella también sentía lo mismo por él. Y sin importarle que él fuese solo el humilde nieto de un herrero. Se había presentado ante él como su igual, nunca sintiéndose superior ni nada por el estilo, era modesta y educada. Por supuesto, Link pudo ver que sus modales, inteligencia y madurez, que lo atraían tanto como su belleza, estaban muy por encima de una aldeana común. Quizás en el fondo, él siempre supo que había más en ella de lo que se veía a simple vista. Pero nunca se imaginó que pudiese ser la Princesa de Hyrule.

- ¿Y bien, hijo? – preguntó el abuelo. - ¿Qué dice? -

- Zelda… no, la Princesa Zelda. – dijo Link, refiriéndose a ella por su título. – Tuvimos a la Princesa de Hyrule en nuestra casa todo este tiempo. -

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿La… la Princesa de Hyrule? – dijo la abuela, sorprendida.

- ¿Zelda es una princesa? – preguntó Aryll. – Pero… ¿cómo es…? ¿No es una broma? -

- Dudo que lo sea. – dijo el abuelo. – Ese sello solo lo usan en la familia real. -

- ¿Es en serio? – volvió a preguntar Aryll. - Entonces… ¿Zelda es una princesa de verdad? -

- Lo es. – confirmó Link. – No puedo creerlo, le pedí a la Princesa que fuese mi novia… ¡y dijo que sí! -

- Bueno… ¿y no debería alegrarte? – preguntó el abuelo, sin saber qué decir.

Link se sentía confundido. Se suponía que debería estar feliz, pero por alguna razón, algo más había en su interior. ¿Acaso estaba molesto con Zelda por ocultarle todo eso durante tanto tiempo? ¿Era solo el shock de darse cuenta que la Princesa de Hyrule se había convertido en su amiga y que se había enamorado de él, al igual que él de ella? Ella lo amaba, a él, un joven de condición humilde que no podría ofrecerle grandes riquezas y no tenía más nobleza que la de sus sentimientos. Y ella a su vez se había convertido en alguien muy importante para él. Link jamás había sentido por nadie lo que ahora sentía por ella.

- Dice que me espera en el castillo de Hyrule. – dijo finalmente Link. – Dice que… estará preparando todo para mi llegada. -

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? – preguntó la abuela.

- Hmm… bueno, sería de mala educación dejarla esperando en vano, ¿cierto? – dijo Link esbozando una sonrisa.

- Así se habla, hijo. – sonrió el abuelo.

- En ese caso, será mejor que empieces a empacar. – dijo la abuela. – El viaje hasta el Castillo de Hyrule será muy, muy largo. -

- Hermano, ¿entonces tú también te vas? – preguntó Aryll a punto de llorar.

- Zelda me está esperando. – dijo Link. – Tengo que ir. -

Ya estaba decidido. Iría a verla al castillo. No sabía qué le esperaría en ese lugar, pero no tenía importancia. Lo que importaba era que Zelda estaría ahí, esperando por él. Y de ninguna manera iba a decepcionarla. El destino parecía haber escrito que ambos debían estar juntos, ¿y quién era él para oponerse a sus designios?

* * *

**_Unos días después…_**

Link no tardó mucho en preparar sus cosas para el viaje. Se llevaría algunas provisiones para el camino, dinero, sus armas por si surgía alguna "contrariedad", y algo de ropa invernal, ya que se estaba acercando la estación fría. Colocó todo en unas bolsas en la silla de Epona, y se puso una capa de viaje. Con todo listo, le puso las riendas a su yegua, y se preparó para partir.

- Bueno, creo que eso es todo. – dijo el abuelo, mientras lo ayudaba.

- ¿Te las podrás arreglar sin mí, abuelo? – preguntó Link.

- No te preocupes. – aseguró el abuelo. – Ya encontraré a un nuevo aprendiz. -

- Ve con mucho cuidado, hijo. – dijo la abuela, abrazándolo. – Los caminos pueden ser muy traicioneros a veces. -

- Así lo haré, abuelita. – dijo Link, correspondiéndole. Luego le echó una mirada a su hermanita, que lucía a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

- Hermano… -

- Aryll… - Link se inclinó para darle un abrazo. La pequeña no quería que la vieran llorar, sin embargo, cuando abrazó a su hermano, Link pudo sentir que comenzaban a rodarle sus lágrimas.

- Yo… no quiero… no quiero que te vayas… - decía, con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

- No me voy a ir para siempre. – aseguró Link. – Cuanto llegue les voy a escribir. Y los vendré a visitar siempre que pueda, lo prometo. -

- Hermano… ¿te vas a casar con Zelda, verdad? -

- Hmm… - Link sonrió. Pensar que en aquel momento, cuando Zelda acababa de llegar a sus vidas, Aryll lo dijo simplemente como broma (o quizás no tanto). Nunca se imaginó que llegaría a cumplirse. – Eventualmente, sí. –

- Y… nos vas a invitar cuando lo hagan, ¿verdad? -

- Por supuesto, hermanita, no los dejaría fuera de ninguna manera. – dijo abrazándola otra vez. Luego de soltarla, Link se dirigió a sus abuelos. – Bien… ya lo saben, no le digan a nadie sobre a dónde voy ni lo que estoy haciendo, ¿de acuerdo? -

- No lo haremos. – aseguró el abuelo. La abuela hizo un gesto de "mis labios están sellados".

- Bien… cuídense mucho. Hasta pronto. -

Link ensilló a Epona, y la echó a andar. Había decidido salir temprano. No quería tener que toparse con sus amigos y conocidos en el pueblo, ni darles explicaciones. Mejor evitarse eso. Especialmente con…

- ¡Link! ¡Link, espera! -

- Ay no. – pensó Link al reconocer la voz. No podía ser otra sino ella.

- Link, oye, ¿a dónde vas con Epona? ¿Y por qué estás vestido así, como si te fueras de viaje? -

- "Demonios, ¿por qué tú?" – La persona con la que menos quería toparse Link antes de abandonar el pueblo era Ilia. – Bueno… es que… me voy de viaje. – dijo con resignación.

- ¿Te vas? ¿Pero a dónde? – preguntó Ilia, sorprendida.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. – dijo Link. - ¿Querías decirme algo? -

- Quería invitarte a cenar en mi casa mañana. – declaró Ilia como un hecho. – Ya sabes, quería… disculparme por lo que pasó en el baile, y… Bueno, qué más da. Anda, ¿por qué no me dices a dónde vas? -

- Ya te lo dije, no es de tu incumbencia. Y es un viaje largo, y me tengo que ir. -

- ¿Por qué la prisa? – preguntó Ilia. - ¿Y a qué se debe que de pronto quieras irte de viaje así como así? -

Link comenzaba a irritarse. – Escucha, Ilia. Ya me cansé de tus necedades. Lo que haga, o a dónde vaya, no es asunto tuyo. Así que hazme el favor y hazte a un lado. Será un viaje muy largo. – Hizo andar a Epona mientras Ilia se apartaba.

- Bien, si no puedes decirme a dónde vas, ¿por lo menos puedes decirme cuando volverás? – lo llamó mientras se alejaba.

Link detuvo la marcha de Epona, pero no dio la vuelta.

- No sé cuando volveré. Hay… algo importante que debo hacer. Y entre más pronto me vaya, mejor. Adiós. -

Sin más, espoleó a Epona para hacerla correr fuera del pueblo, ignorando los gritos de Ilia. La chica intentó salir corriendo tras él, pero obviamente a pie no podría alcanzarlo. Link por su parte no osó mirar atrás por miedo a cambiar de parecer, y Epona siguió sin detenerse hasta alejarse del pueblo, atravesando el sendero de los bosques.

Después de un buen rato, Link puso a su yegua a trote suave. Para ese momento, Ordon casi estaba fuera de vista, solo se distinguían unas pocas casitas detrás de los bosques. Link se detuvo un momento para echar una última mirada, antes de emprender ese largo viaje hacia el castillo de Hyrule. No era fácil dejar su hogar atrás, pero Zelda esperaba por él, así que con paso firme, avanzó hacia delante, a encontrarse con su destino…

**_Esta historia continuará…_**

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

¿Qué hay? ¿A que no se esperaban la actualización tan rápido? Ayudó bastante escribir salteado, seguiré haciéndolo. Bueno, me salió cortito este cap, comparado a los anteriores, pero hice lo que quería con él. Link por fin ya lo sabe, y se lo tomó bien, los dos pronto podrán estar juntos, y sin Ilia que los moleste. Ahora sí, ya con este solo me quedan dos caps para terminar. Iba a ser uno solo originalmente, pero decidí dividirlo en dos partes, una para la reunión, y otra para la boda *risas*. Aún tengo que redactar varias escenas intercaladas y el final. Menos mal que llevo algunos adelantos, porque esta semana me dejaron una buena cantidad de deberes en la universidad y creo que tendré que poner la historia en stand-by por ahora. Pero en lo que salga la retomaré, trataré de mantener el paso para terminarla pronto.

Gracias de nuevo por los reviews a: **AyuchanXD, Mud-chan, EscarlethofSoren, o0 IkU 2012 0o, linkzel s, A.C. Akasuna, mininaxoxo, Courage Princess, Jackiie, winter snow723, clamp-girl, ElizabethCupcakes, Rachelle Cross **y **girl-hatake95. **¡Ya falta muy poco, gente!


	10. ¿Eres digno?

**El Esposo Perfecto.**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo.

* * *

_**Capítulo 10: ¿Eres digno?**_

**_En algún lugar de Hyrule…_**

Link llevaba ya poco más de dos semanas cabalgando por los campos de Hyrule. Su travesía hacia la Ciudadela del Castillo de Hyrule se había hecho bastante larga, pese a que avanzaba todo lo rápido que podía Epona. Solo hacía escalas en las aldeas del camino por una noche para abastecerse y dormir, y a la mañana siguiente emprendía el viaje de nuevo. Tenía solo una idea fija en la mente: llegar al Castillo lo más pronto posible para poder volver a ver a Zelda.

Los vientos invernales ya empezaban a soplar, dando indicio que la nieve pronto caería sobre toda la región, y Link tuvo que soportar un poco las corrientes de aire frío en el último tramo del viaje. Consiguió llegar justo antes del anochecer a la Villa Kakariko sin mayores contratiempos. Alquiló una habitación en la posada para pasar la noche. Si todo iba bien, al día siguiente habría llegado a la ciudadela, y al Castillo.

Antes de irse a dormir, sin embargo, Link se asomó por la ventana que daba hacia fuera de su habitación. Estando en el segundo piso, y considerando también la elevación del suelo en donde estaba la posada, Link podía ver a lo lejos la entrada amurallada de la ciudadela, y un poco más lejos, en la cima de la colina, estaba el imponente castillo. Juzgando por la distancia, ese viaje no le tomaría más de un par de horas montado sobre Epona.

- Pronto la veré… - dijo sonriendo, y preguntándose si ella estaría mirando por su ventana, esperando a que él llegase.

Link exhaló un suspiro. La idea de comprometerse con la Princesa de Hyrule podría parecer muy desquiciada para algunos. Y quizás hasta cierto punto lo era. Ella era la heredera de la familia real, mientras que él provenía de una humilde familia de herreros. Link había crecido teniendo que aprender desde muy temprana edad a ganarse la vida, mientras que a Zelda probablemente todo se lo servían en bandeja de plata. Por otro lado, Link pensaba en las libertades que él tenía, y que posiblemente a Zelda le habrían faltado por crecer viviendo en ese castillo. Se preguntaba si tendría que dejar todo eso atrás al aceptar comprometerse con ella. Sin embargo, el pensamiento de que Zelda era su chica ideal no flaqueó ni por un instante. Y tal vez, casarse con ella podría tener sus ventajas.

La noche pasó rápidamente, y el amanecer del nuevo día anunció a Link que el momento de la verdad se acercaba. Después del desayuno se dirigió al establo a recoger a Epona, y ensillándola reanudó su marcha hacia el castillo. Tuvo que esperar un poco a que abrieran el puente levadizo, y entonces pudo entrar a la ciudadela.

Link observó a su alrededor. Había estado en ese mismo lugar, una vez, cuando aún era un crío, y el lugar no se veía muy diferente a como lo recordaba. En la plaza central había una fuente, que le trajo vagos recuerdos. Había ido con su abuelo y su padre a hacer una entrega en el castillo. A su mente vino la imagen de un pequeño grupo de niños abusadores, que sin consideración alguna empujaron a una pequeña niña dentro de la fuente, y la hicieron llorar. Sin saber muy bien por qué, él fue y se les enfrentó, a pesar de estar en desventaja numérica, y aunque no se fue del todo limpio logró que al final salieran corriendo a buscar a sus mamis. Después, como todo un caballerito, ayudó a la niña a salir de la fuente, aún empapada. La niña no debía ser más de un año menor que él, tenía cabello rubio corto, y unos ojos azules que a pesar de estar llorando eran muy hermosos. Link recordaba haberle dicho que era muy bonita y que no debería llorar, ella le sonrió y apenas pudo darle las gracias cuando su madre vino a llevársela. Nunca supo su nombre, pero nunca olvidó esa mirada que le dio, esos ojos…

- "Esos ojos… eran como los de Zelda aquella noche…" – pensó Link. – "¿Será que…? -

En la cabeza de Link se superpusieron los rostros de Zelda, y de la niña. Recordando la noche en que Zelda lloró mientras lo abrazaba, pidiéndole perdón por haberlo tratado tan mal, los ojos de ambas eran exactamente iguales. ¿Coincidencia? ¿Había realmente conocido a la princesa de Hyrule en aquel momento? Link comenzaba a pensar que tal vez, los caminos de ambos estaban predestinados a cruzarse.

Link atravesó la ciudadela, y se dirigió a la salida que iba hacia la colina donde se levantaba el castillo. La estructura se veía aún más imponente de cerca, lo que lo puso un poco nervioso, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Con paso firme, hizo andar a Epona hacia la reja, que estaba custodiada por un par de guardias.

- ¡Alto ahí! – gritaron ambos, alzando sus enormes lanzas y apuntando hacia Link, Epona se encabritó un poco, pero Link logró controlarla.

- Wow, wow, tranquilos, que no traigo malas intenciones. – dijo Link alzando las manos defensivamente.

- ¿Quién eres y qué haces por aquí? – preguntó uno de los guardias, aún sin dejar de empuñar su lanza por si intentaba algo raro.

- Bien… yendo directo al grano… - dijo Link, bajándose de su montura. - … vengo a ver a la Princesa Zelda. -

- Disculpa, creo que no te entendí. – dijo el guardia, ahuecando la mano en la oreja. - ¿Dices que vienes a ver a quién? -

- A la Princesa Zelda. -

Los dos soldados estallaron en carcajadas. Link decidió dejarlos que se rieran todo lo que quisieran, al fin y al cabo, pronto tendrían que tragarse sus risas.

- Sí, claro, y yo soy el Primer Ministro. Ya en serio, será mejor que te vayas de aquí. –

- Creo que no. – dijo Link, sacando de su bolsa el sobre con la carta de presentación que Zelda le había dado. – Sugeriría que le echaran un vistazo a esto. -

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el guardia, cuya sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio el sello de la familia real en el sobre. Le echó una mirada a Link, cuyo semblante estaba imperturbable, y le hizo una mueca de afirmación. Tomó el sobre, lo abrió y sacó la carta. Su amigo se acercó para verla también, decía lo siguiente:

"_Por medio de la presente, yo, la Princesa Zelda de Hyrule, informo que el portador de esta carta, cuyo nombre es Link, es a quien he elegido como mi futuro esposo, y por tanto, ordeno que se le permita la entrada al castillo y que sea tratado con el mayor de los respetos."_

Los guardias miraron la carta una y otra vez, dándole vueltas como asegurándose que no fuese una broma. Pero el sobre tenía el sello de la familia real, y la carta estaba escrita con la inconfundible y esmerada caligrafía de la Princesa Zelda. No podía ser ningún error.

- No es posible… entonces, él es… - dijo uno de los guardias incrédulo.

- A quién la Princesa estaba esperando… - completó el otro. – Pero no es posible, si es solo un… -

- Oigan, ¿me van a dejar pasar o qué? – dijo Link, sin esperar a que terminara la frase y porque ya se estaba impacientando.

- ¿Eh? P-por supuesto. Mil disculpas, señor, puede pasar. -

Los dos guardias abrieron las rejas, Link tomó de vuelta la carta, ensilló a Epona y atravesó el gran portón. Se sintió algo raro con que lo llamaran "señor", pero decidió no darle importancia. Supuso que tendría que acostumbrarse a ello. Decidió olvidarlo por ahora, y enfocarse en lo que realmente le importaba en ese momento.

Mientras tanto, desde la ventana de su habitación, Zelda vio que se acercaba un jinete al puente levadizo del castillo. A pesar de la distancia, fue capaz de reconocerlo inmediatamente: era Link, montado sobre Epona. Su corazón estaba a punto de estallar de alegría. Link finalmente había venido a verla. Esas últimas dos semanas de no verlo se le habían hecho eternas, pero al fin, la espera había terminado. Mientras observaba como los guardias llevaban a Epona hacia los establos reales, bajaron el puente levadizo para permitirle a Link ingresar al castillo. Zelda sin perder tiempo se arregló un poco frente al espejo para bajar a recibirlo.

Link pronto se encontró en el medio del gran salón del castillo. En toda su vida, Link jamás había puesto un pie en un lugar como ese. Los pisos estaban cubiertos de alfombras de terciopelo, las paredes de piedra estaban adornadas de hermosos vitrales, y sobre él colgaba un enorme candelero de oro sólido. Con todo eso, Link se sentía como si él mismo fuese lo único fuera de lugar.

- Así que… tú eres el futuro esposo de la Princesa Zelda. – dijo una voz ronca detrás de Link.

Link se dio la vuelta. Frente a él estaba un hombre mayor, no más alto que él, rollizo, algo calvo y con bigote de morsa. El hombre vestía una capa elegante de color azul medianoche con ornamentos plateados, y miraba a Link como si lo estuviera evaluando.

- Eh… sí. – respondió Link, sin estar muy seguro de lo que debía decir. - Y… usted es… -

- El Primer Ministro. – respondió el hombre.

- Em… pues, mucho gusto, señor Primer Ministro. – dijo Link, extendiendo su mano. El primer Ministro miró la mano de Link, como si dudara, pero después de unos segundos la estrechó, aunque sin muchas ganas.

- Ciertamente no eres… lo que me esperaba. – dijo el Ministro. - La Princesa tiene gustos… muy peculiares. -

Link se sintió algo incómodo. Este hombre lo miraba de manera un poco despectiva, y le hablaba arrastrando las palabras. Aparentemente, el Primer Ministro no compartía los puntos de vista de Zelda en relación a las personas de origen humilde.

- Dime una cosa, muchacho. – continuó, como sin querer la cosa. - ¿Qué tan lejos han llegado tú y la Princesa en su relación? -

- ¿A… qué se refiere? – Link tragó en seco ante la pregunta.

- Solo quiero asegurarme… de que eres de fiar. – decía el Ministro.

- Señor Ministro. – dijo otra voz, esta vez de una mujer, pero algo profunda. - ¿Es esa la forma de dar la bienvenida a los invitados? -

Link y el Ministro voltearon a ver. Frente a ellos estaba una mujer de unos 30 y tantos años, de piel pálida, ojos rojos y cabello blanco corto amarrado en una coleta. Usaba ropas ajustadas que evidenciaban que tenía una constitución bastante fuerte para una mujer, e incluso era unos pocos centímetros más alta que Link. La mujer miraba con severidad al Ministro.

- Lady Impa. – dijo este.

- Yo me haré cargo del muchacho ahora, si no le molesta. – dijo la mujer, haciendo un gesto de "ya puede irse retirando". El Ministro exhaló un "¡hmph!" y se fue. Link parecía un poco intimidado, pero en cuando el Ministro se fue, la expresión de la mujer se suavizó, y le sonrió. – Te ruego nos disculpes. No todos somos así aquí. Así que, tú debes ser Link. -

- Sí, lo soy. – Link también hizo un esfuerzo por sonreírle. A pesar de su aspecto intimidante, era mucho más agradable que el Primer Ministro. – Eh… ¿Lady Impa? -

- Puedes llamarme Impa a secas. Soy la asistente de la Princesa Zelda, su guardiana, por decirlo de alguna manera. – le respondió. – Estaba impaciente por conocerte. Zelda no dejaba de hablar sobre ti desde que llegó. -

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Link, pero antes que Impa pudiera darle una respuesta, vio que alguien iba bajando por las escaleras. Al irse acercando, pudo ver que era Zelda, aunque muy diferente de cómo la había visto anteriormente.

El cabello de Zelda ya no era castaño, sino que había vuelto a su color natural rubio. Y no lo traía suelto, sino que la parte inferior estaba atada en una trenza. Llevaba un vestido elegante de color azul oscuro en la parte superior, y la falda, que llegaba hasta el suelo, era azul claro. Llevaba una tiara de oro con un zafiro en el centro, y hombreras también de oro, sujetas por una especie de broche sobre su pecho que tenía cierto parecido con un fénix con las alas abiertas. Sin embargo, su rostro, fuera de un poco de sombra en los ojos, y un labial rojo oscuro, estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que se habían visto. Zelda bajó las escaleras lentamente, con la mirada fija en Link, y sin dejar de sonreír. Link pensó que nunca la había visto tan feliz.

- Por fin llegaste. – fue lo primero que le dijo, mientras tomaba sus manos.

- No iba… a dejarte esperando. – dijo él tímidamente.

- Sabía que no lo harías. – prosiguió Zelda. – Lamento no habértelo dicho en persona. No sabía cómo te lo tomarías. –

- Está bien, fue solo que… me sorprendió mucho, es todo. – No pudo pensar en otra cosa qué decirle.

- Espero que esto no cambie nada entre nosotros. – dijo Zelda, luego se volvió hacia Impa. – Impa, ¿podrías llevarlo a su nueva habitación? -

- Por supuesto. – Impa asintió.

Zelda le dedicó una última sonrisa a Link y se fue por un pasillo hacia otra parte del castillo, mientras que Impa le hizo un gesto a Link para que la acompañara escaleras arriba, hasta el tercer piso del castillo.

Mientras iban por el pasillo, Link se detuvo de repente ante el retrato de una mujer. Algo en ella atrajo su atención: el muchacho pudo notar que se parecía mucho a Zelda, salvo por su cabello rubio cenizo, distinto del rubio claro de Zelda. Sin embargo, la forma de su rostro, sus rasgos faciales, y especialmente sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Zelda. Debajo del marco había una placa dorada que decía "Reina Selena Harkinian I". Impa, que iba delante de él, tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que ya no la seguía. Notó que el muchacho se había detenido a admirar el retrato de la reina, así que se le acercó.

- Una gran pintura, ¿no te parece? – dijo.

- Sí. – admitió Link, el retrato estaba tan bien pintado que casi parecía tener vida. - ¿Quién es? -

- Es la Reina Selena, la difunta madre de Zelda. – respondió Impa.

- Me lo imaginaba. – dijo Link. – El parecido es notable. -

- Fue una gran monarca, todos aquí la extrañamos mucho. – dijo Impa, por primera vez Link notó un asomo de tristeza en su voz. – Fue una lástima que muriera tan joven, solo tenía 37 años. -

- Ya veo. – dijo Link. Zelda ya les había contado a él y su familia que su madre había muerto a causa de una enfermedad, a poco más de un año de cuando se conocieron por primera vez. - ¿Cómo era? -

- Era una mujer con mucho carácter. Tenía don de mando y sabía hacerse respetar. Pero tenía su corazón en el lugar correcto. Siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar de su pueblo. Y más importante aún, solía decir que, de todos sus tesoros, su hija era el más valioso para ella. -

Link volvió a contemplar el retrato. En el tiempo que Zelda estuvo viviendo en su casa, ella no hablaba mucho de su familia, pero él siempre notó que lo poco que decía sobre su madre, siempre lo hacía con una mezcla de tristeza y orgullo. Era claro que Zelda admiraba y quería mucho a su madre, y no era para menos. Link podría decirlo con solo mirarla a los ojos, inclusive el retrato reflejaba esa misma mirada de amor y compasión que tenía Zelda.

- Será mejor que sigamos. – dijo Impa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. – Tu habitación espera. Será solo temporal, hasta que tú y Zelda se muden al cuarto del matrimonio, pero espero que estés cómodo. -

Link asintió, y echando una última mirada al retrato, volvió a seguir a Impa por el pasillo.

* * *

**_Al pasar los días…_**

Adaptarse a su nuevo hogar no estaba resultando del todo fácil para Link. Se sentía muy raro con algunas cosas, especialmente de las ropas que ahora tenía que usar, y que ahora le servían todo a la hora de la comida. Frecuentemente solía decir "Yo puedo solo, gracias" cuando alguno de los sirvientes intentaba hacer algo por él. Pese a todo, esa actitud independiente que mostraba era muy bien vista por Impa y casi todos en el palacio. Y al decir "casi", era porque la única excepción era el Primer Ministro, quien seguía sin aceptar del todo que la Princesa hubiese elegido como su futuro esposo a un joven herrero.

Como prometido de Zelda, aparte de compartir privilegios con ella, también le tocaba compartir ciertas responsabilidades. Después del desayuno, ambos pasaban la mañana en la biblioteca, donde Zelda trataba de enseñar a Link sobre lo que sabía de la historia de Hyrule, la lengua Hyliana antigua, y demás. Era una suerte que Zelda lo ayudase con eso, ya que él en realidad no se llevaba muy bien con los libros. Por otra parte, cuando se le llevó ante un instructor de esgrima, un hombre corpulento que era al menos el doble de grande que Link, no pasaron ni 20 segundos antes que la espada de este saliera volando fuera de sus manos (y eso que era de mandoble). Les sorprendió que un muchacho tan joven fuera capaz de blandir la espada con tanta habilidad, y cuando le preguntaron quién le había enseñado, él respondió que había aprendido más que nada imitando a su padre y su abuelo desde muy corta edad. Link además también había comenzado a asistir a las reuniones del consejo real, donde se discutían cosas como las relaciones diplomáticas con los reinos vecinos y otras cosas que Link no entendía del todo. Hacía un esfuerzo enorme por no quedarse dormido para no quedar mal ante Zelda, pero en un par de ocasiones, alcanzó a ver que ella tenía una expresión casi tan aletargada como la suya.

Como no podían salir del castillo, los dos pasaban su tiempo libre dando paseos por los jardines. En una ocasión, Zelda lo llevó a visitar un rosal que crecía en solitario en un pequeño seto, alejado de todas las demás flores que había por todas partes. Zelda le contó que ese rosal lo había plantado su madre cuando ella acababa de nacer, y desde entonces lo había cuidado con mucho cariño. Después de que la reina enfermó, y posteriormente falleció, Impa y Zelda tomaron el trabajo compartido de seguir cuidándolo. Link lo miró detenidamente: si se había plantado cuando Zelda nació, ese rosal ya tendría unos 18 años, y a pesar del tiempo se veía hermoso y lleno de vida.

- Estoy pensando en usar algunas de estas para mi ramo en nuestra boda. – le dijo Zelda, acariciando los pétalos de una de las rosas. Link pensó que tal vez la madre de Zelda lo hubiera querido así. Quién sabe, quizás precisamente fuera por eso que lo había plantado en primer lugar, para que su hija pudiera usarlas el día de su boda.

Con todo, no les resultaba del todo fácil encontrar tiempo para pasar ellos solos. El Primer Ministro frecuentemente les seguía los pasos a donde iban, y si no podía hacerlo personalmente, enviaba a alguno de los guardias a que le reportara si estaban en algo que considerara "indebido". Impa no cesaba de decirle que era una tontería, sin mencionar que realmente los fastidiaba el hecho de que no les pudiera dar un poco de privacidad, a la cual tenían derecho como "futuros esposos". El Primer Ministro, que simplemente estaba predispuesto a pensar mal de Link, se fundaba en que "no conocían sus orígenes, y no tenían manera de saber si era de fiar" para justificar su actitud.

Una tarde, a unos diez días de que Link hubiera llegado al castillo, recibieron una visita inesperada. Desde la ventana de su habitación, Zelda pudo ver abajo un carruaje elegante (evidentemente, había utilizado el pasaje para carruajes en la muralla oeste de la ciudadela), y alguien que bajaba de él. Extrañada, y preguntándose por qué no fue informada de eso, dejó lo que hacía, y bajó a averiguar.

Al llegar al salón, el Primer Ministro se encontraba ahí, aparentemente esperando para recibir a quienquiera que fuese el visitante inesperado. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a quién esperaba, pero se ahorró el esfuerzo cuando se abrieron las puertas, y un guardia entró anunciando:

- Primer Ministro, su hijo Zephyr ha llegado. -

- ¿Él? – Zelda no parecía estar feliz al escuchar eso. El gesto que hizo no pasó desapercibido por Link, y eso le dio mala espina. Unos segundos después, hizo su entrada el susodicho hijo del Primer Ministro, y saludó a su padre con un abrazo.

- Me alegro de verte, hijo. – dijo el Ministro. – ¿Tuviste un buen viaje? -

- Algo agitado, pero bien dentro de lo que cabe, padre. – fue su respuesta.

El joven no parecía mucho mayor que Link. Era alto y ancho de hombros, tenía pelo ondulado rubio verdoso, ojos púrpuras, y mandíbula cuadrada. Usaba ropas formales a juego con sus ojos. Tal vez fuera la imaginación de Link, pero tenía aspecto de ser muy arrogante. Sin embargo, se contuvo de hacer una escena cuando se acercó a saludar a Zelda.

- Es un placer volver a verte… Princesa Zelda. – dijo, haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Zephyr… - Zelda no parecía entusiasmada con devolverle el saludo. - ¿A qué debemos el… honor de tu visita? -

Link no tuvo dudas, Zelda hubiera querido usar cualquier otra palabra en vez de esa, pero por no ser maleducada eligió esa.

- Bueno, me enteré de que por fin habías elegido a tu futuro esposo. Quise venir a… presentar mis respetos, y conocer al… afortunado. -

- Claro… desde luego. – dijo Zelda, evidentemente no se tragaba ese cuento. – Link, él es Zephyr, el hijo del Primer Ministro. Zephyr… mi prometido, Link. -

Zephyr extendió su mano, sonriente. Al mirarlo a los ojos, Link tuvo la extraña sensación de que no era una sonrisa verdadera. Por mostrar cortesía, sin embargo, estrechó la mano de Zephyr, luchando contra el impulso de querer triturarle los dedos.

- Zephyr, por favor acompáñame, te llevaré a tu habitación. – dijo el Primer Ministro.

- Por supuesto, padre. – Zephyr seguía sonriendo, pero por una fracción de segundo, Link pudo ver un pequeño destello de desprecio en sus ojos. Cuando estuvieron fuera de vista, Zelda finalmente se animó a hablar.

- ¿Por qué tenía que venir ese idiota engreído? – dijo, apretando los dientes. – Esperaba no tener que volver a verlo. -

- ¿Hmm? – Link la miró interrogante. Zelda entendió la pregunta que Link iba a formularle antes de que lo hiciera.

- Fue antes de que dejara el castillo. – dijo Zelda. – Él fue uno de los candidatos que se presentaron cuando estaba buscando a un prometido. -

- ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó Link, aún cuando su instinto le decía que ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

- Me bastó un solo baile con él para decirle que no. – dijo Zelda. – Se cree la gran cosa solo por ser el hijo del Primer Ministro. No paraba de hablar de sí mismo, y de cómo yo nunca encontraría a otro como él jamás, de que él era lo que yo necesitaba… -

- Y me imagino que no se lo tomó bien cuando le dijiste que no. – dijo Link, a lo que Zelda asintió.

- No me agrada, y no me importa que sea el hijo del Primer Ministro. – dijo Zelda.

- Te diré que, con solo verlo, tampoco me cae bien. – admitió Link.

Zelda le echó una mirada a Link. Su prometido parecía tener bueno ojo para saber en quién podía confiar. Eso era bueno. Ese Zephyr le causaba escalofríos cuando se le acercaba, pero con Link alrededor, podría sentirse protegida.

* * *

**_Un poco más tarde…_**

Zephyr cenó con ellos esa noche. Link y Zelda no se sentían del todo cómodos teniéndolo como invitado, y mantener la compostura les estaba llevando toda su fuerza de voluntad. Durante la cena, el Primer Ministro no paraba de hablar con Zephyr, y Link no podía evitar pensar que realmente se les notaba que eran padre e hijo. Aunque al parecer, los genes de arrogancia en el hijo estaban más desarrollados que en el padre. Zelda y Link, por otro lado, preferían mantenerse al margen de la conversación, y no hablaban a menos que se dirigieran a ellos explícitamente (cosa que, afortunadamente, no ocurrió muy a menudo).

Después de la cena, Zelda se alejó un momento para hablar con Impa. Link, mientras tanto, se quedó en el comedor, y se sorprendió bastante cuando Zephyr se le acercó para hablarle.

- Te envidio, Link. Espero que sepas que eres muy afortunado de casarte con la Princesa de Hyrule. -

- Que sea princesa es lo de menos. – dijo Link. – Suficiente con que es una chica maravillosa. -

- Sí, pero la corona que lleva consigo tampoco es desdeñable, ¿no es cierto? -

- Parece importarte mucho esa corona. – sugirió Link, algo desafiante.

- Obviamente. – dijo Zephyr. - ¿Tienes idea de cuantos hombres darían lo que fuera por ella? Fueron muchos los candidatos que se presentaron como futuros esposos para la Princesa. -

- Sí… entre ellos tú, según tengo entendido. Y fuiste rechazado, igual que todos los demás, ¿no? -

Las mejillas de Zephyr se ruborizaron levemente. Ese había sido un golpe bajo. Sin embargo, trató de mantener la compostura a pesar de ello. Pasados unos minutos de silencio, volvió a hablar.

- Y bien… ¿cuándo conociste a la Princesa Zelda? -

- Hace poco más de medio año. – respondió Link.

- Hmm… y, ¿puedo preguntar de dónde eres? -

- Del pueblo de Ordon. – respondió Link.

- ¿Ordon? Ese es un pueblo muy pequeño. ¿A qué te dedicabas? -

- Solía… ser herrero. – dijo Link.

- Oh, así que… un herrero. – Zephyr parecía sorprendido con esa respuesta.

- ¿Sucede algo? -

- Oh, no, no. Es solo que, esperaba que el prometido de la Princesa fuese alguien… no tan bajo de casta. -

A Link no le gustaba nada como sonaba eso. Evidentemente, Zephyr lo menospreciaba por ser de orígenes humildes. La furia en su interior comenzaba a arder.

- Ah, pero descuida. Seguro que incluso alguien como tú puede aprender los usos de la corte. – dijo Zephyr. Por alguna razón, no se esforzaba en ocultar el falsete en su voz. Link finalmente no se pudo contener más. Tal vez debía decirle una o dos verdades directo a su cara.

- Escúchame bien. Si tienes algún problema con mis orígenes, puedes decírmelo cara a cara, no me importa. – le dijo firmemente. – No seré el hijo del Ministro, pero al menos tengo mi corazón en el lugar correcto. -

- Buf, ¿y crees que eso realmente cuenta? – se burló Zephyr. – La verdad, es que no entiendo como pudo elegirte. Hasta el más simple de los cortesanos es mejor que tú. -

- Retráctate. – dijo una voz femenina. Zephyr y Link voltearon a ver, era Zelda, quien ya había regresado, y le dirigía al primero una mirada llena de enojo.

- ¿Disculpa? – dijo Zephyr.

- Dije que te retractes de lo que acabas de decir. – dijo Zelda. – Nadie va a faltarle el respeto a mi prometido. -

- Oh, yo no pretendía… mis disculpas… Link. – dijo Zephyr haciendo una cortés inclinación, que aún así era falsa.

- Ahórratelo. – dijo Link. No quería sus disculpas si no iban a ser sinceras.

- Mejor nos vamos a dormir. – sugirió Zelda. – Nos veremos en la mañana. -

Link y Zelda abandonaron el salón. Tras subir las escaleras, tomaron caminos separados a sus respectivas habitaciones. Mientras tanto, la falsa expresión de cortesía de Zephyr se había ido de su cara por completo.

- Nos veremos… más pronto de lo que crees… Zelda. – dijo mientras subía las escaleras, y verificando que Link estaba lo bastante lejos, siguió a Zelda hasta su habitación.

Zelda fue a su baño para asearse antes de acostarse, y se puso su ropa de dormir. Estaba acomodando su almohada, cuando de repente, tocaron a su puerta. Preguntándose quién pudiera ser, caminó hacia ella y la abrió. Oh, sorpresa, era la persona a la que menos deseaba o esperaba ver ahí.

- Buenas noches. -

- Zephyr, no puedes estar aquí, son mis aposentos. – Zelda trató de cerrarle la puerta, pero Zephyr la detuvo con su brazo y pierna.

- Solo quiero hablar contigo. – dijo Zephyr.

- Pues discúlpame, pero yo no. -

- Esto es importante. Por favor… -

- Vete. No te quiero aquí. – insistía Zelda.

- Princesa, ¿es esta la forma de tratar a tus huéspedes? -

Tras un rato de insistencia, Zelda lo dejó entrar, aunque a regañadientes y bufando de rabia. Como precaución manteniendo su distancia. Zephyr ingresó a la habitación y colocó el cerrojo al entrar.

- Si no te molesta, preferiría que esa puerta quedara sin llave. – dijo Zelda.

- Y yo preferiría no ser interrumpido. – replicó Zephyr. – Zelda, en serio tenemos que hablar, esto es realmente muy importante para mí. -

- Soy la Princesa Zelda para ti. – enfatizó Zelda. – Y lo que quieras hablar, hazlo deprisa. -

- Está bien… Princesa. – dijo Zephyr. – Escucha, pienso que deberías cancelar tu compromiso con ese chico Link. -

- ¿Y por qué debería? -

- Él no te conviene. No tiene los orígenes necesarios. No es digno. -

- ¿En qué te basas para decir eso? – Zelda puso los brazos en jarras, ya comenzaba a enfurecerse.

- Princesa, tu prometido no es más que un miserable herrero. – dijo Zephyr. - ¿Qué puede ofrecerte alguien como él? -

- Te sorprenderías lo mucho que me ha dado en todo el tiempo que lo he conocido. – dijo Zelda. – Él tal vez no tenga dinero, títulos ni nada de eso, pero me ha dado cosas que valen mucho más. Amistad, cariño, lealtad… amor. -

Movido por una especie de presentimiento, Link no se había ido a dormir de inmediato. En aquel instante, caminaba por el corredor que iba hacia los aposentos de Zelda. Al pasar junto a la puerta, escuchó las voces de Zelda y Zephyr hablando en el interior. Por un momento, casi quiso irrumpir en la habitación, pero en lugar de eso, pegó la oreja a la puerta para escuchar atentamente.

- ¿Amor? ¿Qué tontería es esa? – rió Zephyr. - ¿Desde cuando es el amor lo que determina con quién debes casarte? -

- Así es como las Diosas lo mandan. – dijo Zelda. – Yo amo a Link, y antes de morir mi madre me hizo prometer que me casaría por amor. -

- Oh, que gesto tan conmovedor. – se burló Zephyr haciendo una mueca soñadora. – Quieres cumplir su último deseo. Pero no entiendes, alguien como él no merece llevar la corona. Esa corona solo merece llevarla un hombre de verdad, un hombre digno de ella, y de ti. -

- ¿Cómo tú, por ejemplo? – Zelda se cruzó de brazos. – Eso ni en tus sueños. -

- Princesa, soy el hijo del Primer Ministro. Si quiero algo, lo consigo. – declaró Zephyr como un hecho.

- Eso no te pone por encima de mí. – retrucó Zelda. – Y sin importar quién seas, uno no siempre consigue lo que quiere. Ahora, fuera de mi habitación. -

Zephyr no se movió, y tampoco dijo nada. Desde afuera, Link, al no escuchar nada, supo que eso solo significaba malas noticias. Trató de abrir la puerta y se dio cuenta de que tenía puesto el cerrojo. Comenzó a sentir pánico. ¿Qué hacer? Zelda estaba encerrada ahí con ese desgraciado, que estaba maquinando quién sabe qué cosas. ¿Se atrevería a ir corriendo a buscar a los guardias?

- ¿No me escuchaste? – insistió Zelda de nuevo. – Dije que te fueras de mi habitación. Es una orden. -

- Me temo que no puedo obedecerla. -

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina a Zelda.

- Tal vez, lo que necesitas es que te muestre lo que es un hombre de verdad. – dijo Zephyr, comenzando a caminar hacia ella.

- No te me acerques. – Zelda retrocedió.

- Vamos, princesita. – decía Zephyr. – No te puedes resistir, y lo sabes. -

- Te lo estoy advirtiendo, no te me acerques. – Zelda intentaba alejarse, pero lamentablemente su espalda se encontró con la pared de la habitación.

- Qué difícil eres. – La sujetó bruscamente de las muñecas. – Ya te lo dije, si quiero algo, lo consigo, y ahora mismo, te quiero a ti. -

- ¡Suéltame! – gritaba Zelda, forcejeando, pero Zephyr le apretaba tan fuerte las muñecas que le hacía daño. - ¡Me lastimas! -

- Si cooperas, no tendré que hacerte daño. – Zephyr sonreía malignamente, mientras intentaba acercar sus labios a los de Zelda.

- ¡Déjame! – Zelda intentaba al menos desviar la mirada, no iba a dejar que la besara ese.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa ahí dentro? – gritó Link desde afuera, comenzando a golpear. - ¡Abran la puerta! -

- ¡Link! – gritó Zelda al reconocer su voz. - ¡Es Zephyr, está tratando de…! ¡Hmmm-hmmm-hmmm! -

- Guarda silencio, calladita te vez más bonita. -

- ¡Zephyr! ¡Ya vas a ver, maldito! -

Mientras Zelda forcejeaba con Zephyr en la habitación, afuera Link golpeaba la puerta furiosamente. La puerta, de roble macizo, resistió sus esfuerzos durante un buen rato, pero finalmente, ante el deseo de proteger a su prometida de ese desgraciado, sus fuerzas se centuplicaron en una sola arremetida, y la puerta por fin cedió, casi saliéndose de sus goznes por la fuerza del golpe, justo cuando Zephyr había forzado a Zelda a acostarse en la cama.

- ¡Suéltala, grandísimo animal! -

Lo siguiente que supo Zelda, fue que Link se colgó del cuello de Zephyr y lo obligó a soltarla. Le dio la vuelta, y le descargó un puñetazo en la cara que lo tiró al piso. Una vez que estuvo fuera de su alcance, instintivamente Zelda corrió a abrazarse de Link. Zephyr se puso de pie, se limpió la sangre y miró con odio a Link.

- Siempre tienes que estar cerca para arruinarlo todo, ¿no es verdad, chico herrero? – dijo con sorna.

- Si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima a Zelda de nuevo... – le advirtió Link, poniéndose frente a Zelda para protegerla.

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer? – dijo Zephyr, ajustándose la quijada desencajada. - ¿Te olvidas acaso de quién es mi padre? Si se entera de que me agrediste, lo pagarás muy caro. -

- Corriendo a buscar a tu papi, ¿eh? – le respondió Link. – Si él no te educó bien, tal vez alguien más deba enseñarte buenos modales. – Se golpeó la palma con el puño.

- Cálmate, Link. – Zelda lo detuvo. – Zephyr, no me importa que seas el hijo del Primer Ministro. Ya tomé una decisión, y nada de lo que hagas o digas me hará cambiar de parecer. -

- ¿Estás bromeando? – Zephyr no quería darse por vencido. - ¡No puedes pensar en darle a él la corona de tu reino! -

- Mi corona, eso es lo único que te importa. – lo desafió Zelda. – No, Zephyr, alguien como tú no merece llevar mi corona. El único digno de llevarla es Link, y por eso me voy a casar con él. -

- ¿Te vas a casar con este… este… pobre mendigo, cuando podrías tenerme a mí? ¿Manchar tu noble linaje con la suciedad de un hijo de herreros? -

- ¡No te atrevas a insultarlo! Puede que sea hijo de herreros, pero Link es cien veces mejor hombre que tú. Y sin duda haría un mejor esposo, y un mejor rey que tú. -

- Ya basta. – dijo Zephyr, ya enfurecido. – ¡Vas a ser mía, quieras o no! -

- ¡Eso si yo lo permito! – salió Link al paso.

Los dos jóvenes se agarraron a golpes, sin embargo, Zephyr estaba recibiendo la peor parte, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a pelear "de la manera tradicional", a diferencia de Link, quien aún sin tener su espada a la mano sabía muy bien como usar sus puños para defender lo que era suyo por derecho. Zelda se mantuvo al margen de la pelea, hasta que notó que Zephyr intentaba sacar una daga de plata que estaba escondida en su cinturón, y previendo sus intenciones, lanzó un hechizo aturdidor que le pegó de lleno en la espalda y lo hizo caer de cara al suelo, y sin perder tiempo le pisó la mano con su tacón y pateó lejos la daga.

- ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? – llegó de sopetón el Primer Ministro, seguido de Impa y varios guardias. Evidentemente, alguno de ellos escuchó o vio el alboroto, y corrió a alertar a los demás de lo que estaba pasando. - ¿Pero qué significa esto? – gritó el Ministro al ver a su hijo tirado en el suelo, con la boca y la nariz sangrando, y un agujero enorme en su chaqueta que dejaba ver una zona roja en su espalda, producto del hechizo que Zelda le había arrojado.

- Padre… - Zephyr apenas podía hablar.

- ¿Qué le han hecho a mi hijo? – gritó enfurecido el Ministro, luego se volvió hacia Link. - ¡Tú! ¡¿Fuiste tú, verdad? ¡Tú atacaste a mi hijo! -

- No lo niego, pero… -

- ¡Cállate! ¡Sabía que no eras de fiar! ¡Guardias, échenlo al calabozo! -

- ¡Alto! – gritó Zelda, interponiéndose entre las picas de los guardias y Link. – No se lo llevarán a ningún lado. -

- Pero Princesa… -

- ¡Silencio! – ordenó con una voz estentórea, el Primer Ministro retrocedió. Era la primera vez que veía a la Princesa tomar una actitud así de autoritaria. – Si debe echar a alguien al calabozo, ese debería ser su propio hijo, Primer Ministro. Nadie va a tocar a mi prometido. -

- ¿Pero qué está diciendo? -

- Primer Ministro, creo que deberíamos dejar que la Princesa nos explique que pasó aquí. – sugirió Impa, quien, al confiar plenamente en el criterio de Zelda, y por extensión, en Link, no se apresuró a sacar conclusiones.

El Primer Ministro seguía con unas ganas enormes de enviar a Link al calabozo, pero aún así la Princesa de Hyrule estaba por encima de él, así que tuvo que acatar sus órdenes. Les hizo un gesto a los guardias para que bajaran sus armas, y una vez que lo hicieron, Zelda se dispuso a explicarse.

- Link, reconoces que sí golpeaste a Zephyr, ¿verdad? – preguntó Zelda, a lo que Link asintió firmemente. – Pero, ¿acaso el primer Ministro se molestó en preguntar por qué lo hiciste? -

- Él estaba tratando de aprovecharse de ti. – dijo Link, imperturbable. – No iba a quedarme parado viéndolo hacer lo que quería contigo. -

- Mienten, padre, no les creas. ¡Ay! – Zephyr intentó defenderse, pero Zelda le dio otro pisotón en la mano, directamente donde le había dado el primero.

- Eres un cobarde, hipócrita y además un bastardo despreciable. – dijo Zelda. - ¿Y pretendías que me casara contigo? -

- ¿Pero de qué está hablando, Princesa? – El Primer Ministro lucía incrédulo.

- Estoy hablando, Primer Ministro, de que su querido hijo trató de abusar de mí, solo porque no quiso aceptar cuando le di un no por respuesta a su proposición de matrimonio. – Zelda lo dijo con una voz tan calmada que daba miedo. – Creí que ya estábamos claros sobre a quién he elegido como mi futuro esposo. A su hijo solo le importaba mi corona, nada más. Y según parece, tenía la intención de tomarla por la fuerza, si era necesario. -

- ¡Eso es inconcebible! -

- Es la verdad. – prosiguió Zelda. – Y si necesita más pruebas, observe aquella daga de plata. – Zelda señaló la susodicha daga que había pateado lejos del alcance de Zephyr. – Estuvo a punto de usarla para atacar a Link a traición, yo lo vi. -

El Primer Ministro se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Su propio hijo, llegando incluso al parecer al extremo de querer asesinar por un capricho? Por un breve espacio de tiempo, quiso convencerse de que sus ojos y oídos lo engañaban, de que Link de algún modo le había lavado el cerebro a la Princesa para que ella lo defendiera, de que su hijo no era capaz de eso, pero no, se vio forzado a aceptar los hechos. Los guardias se llevaron a Zephyr a las mazmorras, quien gritó y forcejeó todo el camino. Link decidió irse a su habitación, había sido demasiado por ese día, y el Primer Ministro se fue a encerrar en su despacho. Solo Impa se quedó con Zelda en la habitación.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

- Sí. Ese desgraciado afortunadamente no me hizo nada. – dijo Zelda.

- Fue una suerte que Link estuviera cerca, ¿verdad? – comentó Impa.

- No lo llamaría suerte. – dijo Zelda sonriendo. – Las Diosas lo pusieron en mi camino por una razón. Y sé perfectamente cuál es. -

Impa no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo. Zelda no se había equivocado al elegir a su prometido. Mientras tanto, echó un vistazo a la puerta, con la cerradura astillada y por poco se sale de sus goznes.

- Con esta puerta así no podrás dormir aquí esta noche. – dijo Impa. – Parece que te mudarás al cuarto del matrimonio antes de lo planeado. -

* * *

**_Varias noches más tarde…_**

Tras el altercado entre Zephyr y Link, el hijo del Primer Ministro pasó tres noches de confinamiento solitario en la mazmorra del castillo como castigo. Zelda pensó que tal vez sería una buena forma de hacerle ver que no siempre podía conseguir lo que deseaba y que le sirvieran todo en bandeja de plata. Cuando por fin lo liberaron, Zelda emitió una orden oficial para prohibirle la entrada al Castillo de por vida. Esa misma tarde, fue enviado en un carruaje a casa y aún desde lejos casi se podía oír como maldecía entre dientes a Link.

Uno hubiera esperado que las cosas mejoraran para Link gracias a este incidente, pero lo cierto era que el Primer Ministro, si bien no estaba para nada orgulloso del actuar de su hijo, no podía dejar de echarle la culpa a Link de que lo hubiese golpeado (ni siquiera aunque fuese por una causa justificada), y lo hubieran echado del castillo. Fundándose en el hecho de que Link había golpeado a su hijo, el Primer Ministro no dejaba de decirle a Zelda que podía ser violento y peligroso. Aún no confiaba en él, y no parecía dispuesto a cambiar de parecer en un futuro cercano, cosa que quedaba muy clara con las miradas fulminantes que le daba siempre que se encontraban, y sus advertencias.

- Sé que la Princesa confía en ti… pero te lo advierto, muchacho, a la mínima me aseguraré de que tú tampoco vuelvas a poner un pie en este castillo, y si lo haces, irás derechito a las mazmorras. -

Tanto Link como Zelda sabían que el Primer Ministro solo se atrevía a hablarle así porque aún seguía en calidad de "prometido de la Princesa". Pero le agradase o no, tendría que respetarlo una vez que él y Zelda se hubieran casado, y ambos hubieran sido coronados como rey y reina. Pero como aún faltaba tiempo para eso, no queriendo darle al Primer Ministro razones para poner a los demás en su contra, Link había decidido minimizar su contacto con Zelda hasta entonces. Cosa que no era nada sencilla. El saberse comprometido con ella le hacía sentir más deseos de poder estar a su lado y demostrarle su amor. Pero a fuerza de no querer meterse en líos, Link buscó evitar quedarse a solas con Zelda, solo para "no levantar sospechas" al Primer Ministro, ya casi no hablaban, y siempre que sus miradas se cruzaban, él volteaba de inmediato a otro lado. Este comportamiento no pasó desapercibido por Zelda, y aunque sabía perfectamente por qué lo hacía (y no lo culpaba) en verdad le molestaba que por una tontería como esa ella y Link no pudieran ser libres de demostrarse sus sentimientos. Además, Link parecía haber olvidado que contaba con la protección de ella, y que el Primer Ministro no podía hacerle nada por más que quisiera. Tenía que hacer algo para arreglar las cosas.

Aquella noche, Link caminaba por el largo corredor, lenta y nerviosamente. Zelda lo había hecho llamar pidiendo que viniera a verla al cuarto del matrimonio, después de la cena, cuando todos (especialmente el Primer Ministro) ya estuvieran dormidos. Se notaba preocupado, por dentro se preguntaba si habría hecho algo malo, y quizás ella estaría molesta. Quizás el motivo tuviera que ver con sus frecuentes roces con el Primer Ministro, quién seguía oponiéndose rotundamente a la idea de que él fuese el prometido de la Princesa de Hyrule. Link rezaba por que el Ministro no la hubiese hecho cambiar de parecer con su insistencia.

Finalmente llegó ante la puerta de la habitación del matrimonio, que estaba rodeado por un marco de plata, con el símbolo de la familia real en la parte superior. Justo al nivel de Link había una gran aldaba de oro sólido, y Link supuso que lo más correcto sería usarla para llamar. Entrar en la habitación de una mujer era una cosa, pero entrar en la habitación de una princesa, eso estaba en un nivel totalmente diferente. De nuevo, al ser ese el cuarto del matrimonio, eventualmente ambos lo iban a ocupar juntos, así que simplemente sería hacerlo un poco antes de lo previsto, por decirlo de alguna manera. Tragó en seco y respiró profundo antes de sonarla.

_**¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK!**_

- Adelante. – respondió la voz de Zelda.

Link hizo acopio de fuerzas para llevar su mano hacia el pomo de la puerta, y armándose de toda su fuerza de voluntad, lo giró para abrirla. La puerta se abrió a medias, y Link pudo ver por primera vez la habitación del matrimonio. Él pensaba que el cuarto que le habían dado era todo un lujo, pero ese no era nada comparado con este, que era mucho más grande. La cama matrimonial estaba cubierta de cortinas de terciopelo azul, con cuerdas doradas que las sujetaban, haciendo juego con las sábanas y las almohadas. Había una cómoda con un magnífico espejo con el marco de oro, al igual que las agarraderas de las gavetas. Había dos roperos, uno de los cuales estaba entreabierto, y Link pudo ver una gran colección de hermosos vestidos de seda. La ventana de la habitación estaba adornada con un impresionante vitral, que parecía representar a la propia Zelda, o sino, a alguna de sus parientes cercanas que se le parecía mucho. Zelda estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas. Estaba descalza, solo llevaba puesto su camisón de dormir azul, y su cabello estaba totalmente suelto, sin la tiara ni ningún otro de los adornos que debía llevar. Link no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla, especialmente por la forma en como ella le sonreía.

- Te estaba esperando. – dijo Zelda. Luego se arrimó un poco hacia un lado, y tocó la cama con su mano, indicándole a Link que se sentara junto a ella. – Ven acá. Necesitamos hablar. -

Link obedeció. Zelda no parecía estar molesta, lo cuál para él fue un gran alivio, pero aún se preguntaba, ¿qué era lo que ella quería? ¿Para qué lo llamó a que viniera por la noche a la habitación? Algo era seguro, sin duda era un asunto muy privado.

- Link… quiero que me respondas algo. ¿Por qué me has estado evitando estos últimos días? -

- ¿Evitando? ¿De qué estás hablando? – Link no entendía.

- Tú sabes de qué hablo. Desde la pelea que tuviste con Zephyr, ya casi no hablamos. Y difícilmente te me acercas... ni siquiera te atreves a tocarme. – dijo Zelda. – Pareciera que redujeras nuestro contacto al mínimo. ¿Por qué? -

- Bueno, yo… -

Link no supo qué decirle. Es decir, sí sabía qué quería decirle, pero no sabía cómo. La había estado evitando, era cierto. Pero eso en mayor parte se debía a las amenazas del Primer Ministro. No quería tener problemas con él, y más aún, no quería que ELLA tuviese problemas con él. Nunca tuvo la intención de alejarse de Zelda, pero por miedo a que los fuesen a encontrar en alguna situación que se pudiese considerar… "inapropiada", sin darse cuenta se estaba distanciando de ella.

- Discúlpame, yo no quise… es solo que… bueno, el Primer Ministro se la ha pasado diciéndome que… -

- Que no se te ocurra aprovecharte de mí, o algo similar, ¿verdad? – completó Zelda.

- Sí, algo así. - Link asintió. – No quisiera que tuvieras problemas por culpa mía. -

- ¿Es solo eso, Link? – dijo Zelda, viéndolo inquisitivamente. – ¿O hay algo más? -

Link tragó en seco. Si lo pensaba bien, en efecto, sí había algo más. Algo que lo había estado molestando desde que llegó al castillo.

- Zelda… yo… realmente me he estado preguntando. – dijo finalmente. – El Ministro… y Zephyr, ambos decían que… que alguien como yo no es digno de casarse contigo. -

- ¿Eso dijeron? – dijo Zelda, con voz calmada. Por supuesto que ella ya lo sabía muy bien, pero a pesar de todo en sus ojos había una pequeña chispa de indignación.

- Debe ser porque soy… bueno, ya sabes, toda mi vida solo he sido un humilde herrero, y… -

- ¿Y eso qué importa? – interrumpió Zelda, severa. – Eso no te hace inferior ni nada de eso. La verdadera realeza no se encuentra en una corona, sino aquí. -

Zelda apuntó a su propio corazón, y luego al de Link. Hubo un momento de silencio, Link quería decir algo, pero las palabras se le perdieron al llegar a su boca. Zelda continuó.

- No me interesa lo que digan el Primer Ministro, Zephyr, o quien sea, Link. – dijo Zelda. – Tú vales para mí más que nadie, y si te digo que eres más que digno de casarte conmigo, es porque lo eres. –

- Zelda… - Link no podía creer cuanto lo valoraba la joven princesa, pese a sus diferentes orígenes.

- Además, desde que tengo memoria, el Primer Ministro siempre ha sido un viejo amargado, siempre queriendo "defender las tradiciones". – continuó. - Si sus tradiciones incluyen hablarle a mi futuro esposo de una manera tan ignominiosa, me aseguraré de despedirlo en cuanto me coronen como reina. -

- ¿En serio? – Link pareció divertido ante el pensamiento.

- En serio. – aseguró ella. – Y esta es una decisión que tomé para el resto de mi vida, y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de parecer ahora. Ni siquiera el Primer Ministro tiene la autoridad para hacerlo. -

Zelda le se acercó un poco, y posó su mano sobre la de él. Link se estremeció un poco al sentirla, pero ella le sonrió dulcemente.

- Así que… creo que es hora de dejar las inhibiciones, y de tratarnos como debe ser. – dijo acercándose peligrosamente, mientras le acariciaba con su otra mano la mejilla, la misma donde ella lo había abofeteado tiempo atrás. – Sabes, todavía me siento mal por haberte pegado así. -

Y sin decir más, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, y comenzó a besarlo. En verdad se sentía muy diferente ahora, la última vez ambos se habían besado por accidente, y aunque no les fue del todo desagradable, un beso voluntario era mucho, mucho más placentero. Era difícil creer que Zelda no hubiese besado a nadie además de él antes, en verdad lo hacía muy bien. Dándose cuenta que no podía dejar que ella hiciera todo, Link la sujetó por la cintura, y la atrajo más hacia él. Poco a poco ese tierno e inocente beso se fue tornando más y más apasionado, mientras las manos de ambos comenzaban a curiosear un poco en el cuerpo del otro. Después de unos instantes, sin embargo, tuvieron que separarse para recuperar el aliento. Zelda soltó una risita.

- Me estabas haciendo cosquillas. – dijo Zelda sonriendo.

- Disculpa, yo no… - Link intentó decir algo, pero Zelda lo calló con su dedo.

- Shhh. ¿Quién dijo que no me gustó? – dijo ella, sonriéndole. Y como tomando el control del asunto, lo empujó hacia la cama. – Ahora… -

- Zelda, ¿pero qué estás haciendo? – Link se puso nervioso. Parecía que Zelda no estaba tramando nada bueno, la inocencia había desaparecido de su rostro.

- Dejemos una cosa en claro, Link. – Esta vez su voz sonaba un poquito autoritaria. Link se dio cuenta de que no podía contradecirla. – Ya quiero que dejes de tratarme como la Princesa de Hyrule. A partir de ahora, quiero que me trates como una mujer. Corrijo, como TU mujer. -

- Pero… ¿y qué hay del matrimonio? – preguntó Link, Zelda lo tenía atrapado bajo su cuerpo, sin escape alguno. - ¿No se supone que…? -

- El matrimonio ya es solo una simple formalidad. – fue la respuesta de Zelda. – Soy tu mujer ante las Diosas, mi vida te pertenece. No necesitamos nada más. -

- Pero… -

- Link, bien sabes que nunca me agradó la idea de usar mi estatus como princesa para conseguir algo que deseo. – dijo Zelda, mirándolo tiernamente. – Por favor… no me obligues a que tenga que hacerlo ahora. Especialmente… sabiendo que tú lo deseas tanto como yo. -

Esas palabras bastaron para eliminar la última barrera de inhibiciones que los separaba. Zelda tenía razón, los títulos, las formalidades, las reglas, lo que pensara el Primer Ministro, o cualquier otra persona, nada de eso tenía importancia ahora. Todo lo que importaba era lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro. Ella lo amaba, y él también, y solo eso bastaba para darles todo el derecho de expresárselo. La Princesa de Hyrule había desaparecido, ahora ambos eran iguales, y esa noche se unirían como iguales.

* * *

**_A la mañana siguiente…_**

El sol apenas comenzaba a salir, anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día. Cubiertos solo por las cálidas cobijas de terciopelo, la joven pareja continuaba durmiendo plácidamente. Ambos seguían abrazados, sus ropas estaban tiradas alrededor de la cama. Había sido una noche inolvidable para ambos.

Zelda fue la primera en despertar. Por vivir en casa de Link tanto tiempo se había acostumbrado a despertarse antes de la hora "oficial" en palacio. La joven había encontrado una almohada muy cómoda en el pecho de su prometido, que todavía tenía su brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cintura, de modo que aunque quisiera, no podría levantarse todavía. El cuarto estaba tan silencioso que Zelda casi podía escuchar su respiración. Se movió con cuidado para no despertarlo, y contempló su rostro durmiente, se veía tan tranquilo y relajado. Zelda no pudo resistirse, y sin darle la menor importancia, besó suavemente sus labios. Los párpados de Link temblaron un poco.

- Hmm… - Link lentamente abrió los ojos con pereza, para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de su hermosa princesa. – Me fui al cielo, y estoy viendo un ángel. -

- Buenos días, dormilón. – saludó ella, sin dejar de sonreír. – ¿Tuviste una buena noche? -

- No pudo haber sido mejor. – dijo él. - ¿Ya es hora de levantarse? -

- No realmente. – dijo ella, volviendo a descansar en su pecho. – Aún tenemos como una hora antes que vengan a levantarnos. -

- ¿Y… qué pensará el Primer Ministro de… lo que hicimos anoche? – preguntó Link, aunque sin el menor asomo de preocupación, mientras acariciaba el cabello de ella.

- No tiene por qué saberlo. – dijo Zelda, con una risita traviesa. – Será nuestro pequeño secreto. -

Link sonrió. Ese fantasma del Primer Ministro ya no sería más una amenaza. Lo que no supiera, no le molestaría. Y de cualquier manera, dentro de poco estaría por debajo de él. Nada ni nadie iba a separarlo de la mujer que amaba ahora.

- Zelda… hay… hay algo que quisiera confesarte. - dijo Link de pronto.

- ¿Hmm? -

- Sabes… por favor no vayas a enfurecerte. -

- ¿Enfurecerme de qué? -

- Zelda, yo… aquella vez, cuando fuimos de día de campo al lago… bueno… -

- ¿Qué pasa, Link? – preguntó Zelda, mirándolo a los ojos, y notándolo bastante inquieto.

- Sucede que yo… bien, es que Ilia estaba a punto de hacerte una de sus bromas. – dijo Link. – Cogió tus ropas y trató de echarles polvo picapica. Yo la atrapé con las manos en la masa, y… -

- ¿Y? – inquirió Zelda.

- Lo que sucedió fue que… te aseguro que yo solo iba a poner tus ropas donde estaban otra vez, pero entonces… te vi, bajo la cascada… - admitió Link, cerrando los ojos y poniéndose muy rojo, y casi esperando a que Zelda lo abofeteara o le gritara. Pero entonces abrió los ojos, y vio que ella no estaba enojada ni nada por el estilo, sino que le sonreía.

- ¿Y esperaste hasta ahora para decírmelo? – dijo ella. – Bueno… solo por ser tú… puedo perdonarte, y además, después de anoche, ¿qué más da que me hayas visto antes? -

- Hmm… - Link también le sonrió. – No quería espiarte mientras te bañabas… pero es que en cuanto te vi, me hechizaste con tu belleza. Si el Primer Ministro lo supiera, seguro que me manda directo al calabozo. -

- Ya te lo dije, no tiene por qué enterarse. – dijo Zelda, volviendo a abrazarlo. – Y la próxima vez… me gustaría que nos bañáramos juntos. -

Link rió, mientras acariciaba nuevamente los cabellos de Zelda. Era muy agradable, estar ahí con ella, sin preocuparse por nada ni por nadie. Sin duda podría acostumbrarse a los lujos del palacio.

- Zelda… con respecto a nuestra boda… - Link no quería molestarla con eso, pero sabía bien que tenían que hablar al respecto. – ¿Ya decidiste la fecha? -

- Sí, ya lo hice. – dijo Zelda. – Pensé… que debería ser el primer día de primavera. Si está bien para ti, claro. -

- Suena bien. – dijo Link. – Oye… ¿estará bien si invito a mi familia y a mis amigos? -

- ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? – dijo Zelda. – Por supuesto, no podemos dejarlos fuera. Me ocuparé de enviarles las invitaciones, y de que los escolten personalmente aquí. Hagamos cuentas, ¿a quienes quieres invitar? -

Link comenzó a contar: era obvio que tenía que invitar a sus abuelos y su hermana menor. Pensó también en Romani, Cremia y Malon. Y Colin y los niños del vecindario probablemente no lo perdonarían si se enteraban que se casaba y no los invitaba.

- ¿Y qué hay de Ilia? – preguntó Zelda.

- ¿Ilia? Cómo crees. – dijo Link. - Después de todo lo que nos hizo, no creo que se lo merezca. -

- No lo pienso así. – dijo Zelda.

- Ah, vamos. – dijo Link. – Y de todos modos, ¿para qué querría venir? Dudo que quiera ver como me pierde para siempre, luego de lo mucho que se esforzó para separarnos. –

- Precisamente por eso deberíamos invitarla. – dijo Zelda. – Será el escarmiento perfecto después de lo que nos hizo pasar. -

- Vaya, vaya. No sabía que tuvieras un lado cruel, Zelda. – dijo Link.

- Je, bueno, en realidad… no es tanto que quiera escarmentarla. – dijo Zelda. – Más bien… solo quiero hablar con ella. A ver si puedo conseguir que estemos en paz. No me gusta guardarle rencores a nadie, sin importar lo que haya hecho. -

Link no dijo nada más, sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que la decisión de Zelda, de querer hacer las paces con Ilia, a pesar de lo que les hizo, demostraba que era compasiva y no le gustaba estar en malos términos con nadie. Parecía una decisión mucho más madura que simplemente el hecho de olvidar el asunto y seguir como si nada. Y eso era lo que más admiraba Link de Zelda, su madurez. Sin duda, iba a ser una gran esposa, y esperaba poder estar a su altura.

**_Esta historia continuará…_**

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Y con esto se va el penúltimo. Bien, dije que Ilia no iba a molestar, pero pensé en ponerles un último estorbo dentro de las paredes del castillo. Algo para que, de alguna manera, Link pudiera demostrar que sí es digno de casarse con Zelda. No sé si me irán a matar por no haber puesto la noche de esos dos completa, pero el rating de este fic no me hubiera permitido poner eso (y no, no pienso cambiarlo, así que no insistan). Ahora sí, ya con esto solo queda uno, y la historia se acaba. Ese de hecho lo terminé antes que este, así que lo subo de inmediato.

Gracias por los reviews a **Brendan94, A.C. Akasuna, linkzel s, Mud-chan, Tyky, Shelfu, AyuchanXD, Anhell, MontseCat-Destiny, wintersnow723, mininaxoxo, Courage Princess, Khaathyythha love, ., Dakeru Dokuro, Daryaak, EscarlethofSoren** y **Shade7**.. ¡Solo uno más, gente, solo uno más!


	11. La boda

**El Esposo Perfecto.**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo.

* * *

_**Capítulo 11: La boda.**_

**_Pueblo de Ordon…_**

Habían transcurrido poco más de dos meses desde la partida de Link. A todos en el pueblo les había afectado. Colin y los niños estaban muy tristes y aburridos sin él, en verdad lo extrañaban. Al igual que Malon, Romani y Cremia, quienes se preguntaban a dónde se habría ido. Su familia eran las únicas personas que recibían noticias suyas, pero en sus cartas no hablaba de un próximo regreso. Solo mencionaba que se encontraba bien, y que aunque necesitaba agarrar el hilo con algunas cosas en el palacio, se sentía muy feliz viviendo junto a Zelda. Si bien se alegraban por él, eso no evitaba que lo extrañasen mucho todos los días.

- Quisiera que pudiéramos ir a visitarlo. – decía la pequeña Aryll frecuentemente con tristeza.

La que peor se lo había tomado, obviamente, había sido Ilia. La chica todos los días se aparecía en casa de Link para preguntarles por su paradero, pero nunca le decían nada, lo cuál la ponía de muy mal humor. La razón de esto, era por supuesto que Link les había pedido, antes de marcharse, que no le dijeran nada a nadie (especialmente a Ilia) hasta que estuviese listo para revelarlo él mismo. De todos modos, Ilia ya sospechaba (y acertadamente) que a dondequiera que Link se hubiese ido, probablemente estuviese con "aquella invasora". No tenían forma de saber como iba a reaccionar Ilia cuando supiera que se casaría (o quizás que ya se habría casado) con la Princesa de Hyrule.

Y así estaban las cosas. La familia de Link esperaba con impaciencia la siguiente carta, y con muchas esperanzas de que dijera que iba a visitarlos, o de invitarlos a ellos a que fueran allá. Algo que les dijera que podrían verlo nuevamente…

_**¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK!**_

- Debe ser el cartero. – dijo la abuela, mirando el enorme reloj de la cocina. - ¡Aryll, atiende, por favor! -

La pequeña niña estaba en la ventana de la sala, viendo lejos con su telescopio, pero al oír la voz de la abuela, dejó lo que hacía y fue a abrir la puerta. Efectivamente, era el cartero, un hombre pequeño y sonriente que seguía trotando en su lugar mientras entregaba la correspondencia, pero que esta vez, además de la habitual carta de Link, traía un paquete amarrado. Aryll llevó la caja y el sobre a la cocina, donde la abuela abrió el sobre para leer la carta:

"_Queridos abuelo, abuela y Aryll:_

_¿Cómo han estado? Discúlpenme si no les he escrito últimamente, pero estos días he estado ocupadísimo. Hay tanto por hacer y tan poco tiempo. Es muy dura la vida aquí en el castillo, aunque creo que puedo acostumbrarme a ciertos lujos._

_Como sea, Zelda y yo hemos empezado con los preparativos para nuestra boda. Decidimos que será el primer día de primavera. Así que les hemos enviado las invitaciones desde ya. Están en el paquete que enviamos adjunto."_

Aryll vio el paquete, mientras la abuela se ocupó de abrirlo. Dentro, en efecto, había varias tarjetas de invitación, todas adornadas con el sello de la familia real, cada una dirigida a alguien en particular, entre ellos, Romani, Cremia, Malon, y para gran sorpresa de Aryll, también Ilia, donde se les invitaba a la boda real de la Princesa de Hyrule. Aryll y la abuela sonrieron, antes de que Aryll continuara leyendo la carta de Link.

"_Asegúrense de entregarles las invitaciones a todos nuestros amigos. Como dije antes, la boda se celebrará el primer día de primavera, así que váyanse preparando ya que enviaremos una escolta a recogerlos muy pronto. Por el vestuario no se preocupen, Zelda contrató a los mejores sastres del reino para que se encarguen de eso por ustedes._

_ Los quiere,_

_ Link." _

- Vaya, por fin van a casarse. – dijo Aryll muy emocionada.

- Ahh, nuestro querido Link se ha convertido en todo un hombre. – dijo la abuela, con tono soñador.

- Hola, ¿me perdí de algo? – entró de pronto el abuelo, recién salido de la fragua.

- ¡Abuelo! – exclamó Aryll. - ¡A que no adivinas, Link y la Princesa ya se van a casar! -

- ¿Cómo dices? -

- Así es, querido, nos acaban de llegar las invitaciones. – corroboró la abuela. – Dicen que el primer día de primavera se celebrará su boda. -

- Vaya, esa es una gran noticia. – dijo el abuelo.

- Yo iré a llevarles las invitaciones a los demás. – dijo Aryll cogiendo las tarjetas restantes. Sin mediar más palabras, la pequeña fue a ponerse un abrigo con capucha y unas botas para la nieve antes de salir (el invierno aún no se iba).

Corriendo entre la nieve, Aryll fue de casa en casa repartiendo las invitaciones a la gente indicada. Era una suerte que Zelda le hubiese enseñado a leer mejor Hyliano mientras estuvo ahí, así supo a quién entregarle cuál invitación. Sobra decir que muchos, si no es que todos, estuvieron sorprendidos al recibir una invitación para una boda real, pero siendo eso un gran honor, nadie se quejó. Aryll, por supuesto, manteniendo su promesa, no mencionó que el novio no iba a ser otro que su hermano mayor. Nadie tenía idea.

Después de un buen rato, Aryll llegó a la última casa, la del alcalde Bo. Por razones obvias, había dejado esta para lo último. Ilia había dejado de caerle bien luego que supo que ella había sido la responsable de la pelea que habían tenido Link y Zelda, y la tuvo en aún menor estima luego de que armó aquella pelea en el baile de la cosecha. Nunca se imaginó que pudiera ser capaz de algo así. Pero había una invitación para ella y su padre, y Aryll sabía que debía entregarlas. Aspirando profundo, tocó la puerta (por ser tan bajita no alcanzaba la aldaba).

_**¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK!**_

Aryll esperaba que fuese el alcalde quien respondiera, pero por desgracia, no fue así. Un segundo más tarde, Ilia abrió la puerta, miró a ambos lados y luego hacia abajo para ver a Aryll.

- Ah, eres tú. – dijo, como si no le importara. - ¿Qué se te ofrece? -

- Venía a entregarte esto. – dijo Aryll, pasándole las dos invitaciones que le quedaban. – Una para ti, y una para tu padre. -

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Ilia. Tomó una de las tarjetas y la abrió. Decía:

"_Señorita Ilia de Ordon:_

_Por medio de la presente nos complace informarle que está usted cordialmente invitada a la boda real de la Princesa Zelda de Hyrule. La escolta real llegará para recogerla una semana antes de la celebración, que se llevará a cabo el primer día de primavera._

_ Sinceramente,_

_ Del escritorio del Secretario Real."_

- ¿De donde sacaste esto? – preguntó Ilia.

- Nos las trajo el cartero. – dijo Aryll. Eso era verdad, al menos a medias.

- ¿Acaso es alguna broma? – inquirió Ilia, sin poder creérselo.

- Ese sello es de la familia real, no es una broma. – dijo Aryll. – Nosotros también recibimos invitaciones. -

- Pero… ¿por qué iban a invitar a gente de un pueblito como este a una boda real? – Ilia seguía muy suspicaz.

- Invitarte a ti, no sé. – replicó Aryll con sorna. – Bueno, yo me voy, ya hice lo que vine a hacer, adiós. -

Ilia se quedó mirando todavía la tarjeta. No parecía tener mucho sentido. Releyó la tarjeta una vez más. Reparó un momento en la parte de "la Princesa Zelda de Hyrule". Zelda… Zelda… ¿No era ese el nombre de la chica que había aparecido en Ordon repentinamente hacía poco menos de un año, y que se había puesto muy cercana con Link? Y misteriosamente, la chica desapareció poco después de celebrar el baile de la cosecha, en el cual los dos se habían besado por accidente frente a todos (y como bien lo recordaba, muy a su pesar, ella había sido la responsable), y apenas unos días más tarde, Link decidió emprender un viaje sin motivo aparente. Más aún, recordaba que la tal Zelda siempre hablaba y hacía todo de una manera muy educada y refinada, demasiado para ser una aldeana común. ¿Coincidencia?

- "No… no es posible que… que esa chica haya sido…" –

El cerebro de Ilia empezó a trabajar. No era muy difícil juntar uno y uno, pero si realmente era como lo sospechaba (y con todas sus fuerzas deseaba estar equivocada), entonces Link se había enamorado de la Princesa de Hyrule… ¡y se iban a casar!

- Por las Diosas… no, no puede ser verdad. No, solo estoy paranoica, esto no significa nada. – intentó convencerse a sí misma.

Ilia volvió a entrar a la casa. Respiró profundo y trató de convencerse a sí misma de que no había nada por qué alarmarse. Después de todo, ¿qué iba a hacer una princesa en un pueblo tan humilde como Ordon? Esa chica solo tenía su mismo nombre, y no es que fuese realmente muy común, pero si realmente era la Princesa de Hyrule, probablemente hubiese podido llevarse a Link a donde quisiera con solo desearlo desde mucho antes, y no lo hizo. Y después de todo, la idea de poder asistir a una boda real era una oportunidad única en la vida, no podía dejarla pasar.

* * *

**_Mientras tanto, en el castillo…_**

Los preparativos para la boda ya estaban listos. Solo faltaban dos semanas, dos semanas más, y tras sellar su lazo matrimonial, ambos serían coronados como los legítimos soberanos de Hyrule. A Link, sin embargo, la idea de que pronto gobernaría todo un país le inspiraba un poco de miedo, se preguntaba si alguien como él estaría a la altura aún sin ser de sangre noble. Pero Zelda lo tranquilizó diciéndole que, aún siendo ella Princesa por nacimiento, ella misma se sentía igual, pero que, pasara lo que pasara, ambos se tendrían el uno al otro para apoyarse.

Aquella noche, después de la cena, Zelda no se fue a dormir inmediatamente. En lugar de eso, bajó al mausoleo donde descansaban los restos de su madre. Un poco preocupado por ella, Link bajó también para verla, aunque presentía que quizás ella no querría ser molestada.

Link bajó una larga escalera hacia el mausoleo debajo del castillo. Estaba iluminado con antorchas, las paredes de piedra daban a entender que inclusive esa zona se mantenía limpia, posiblemente en memoria de aquellos que descansaban eternamente allí. Al final de un largo pasillo, encontró a Zelda, quien se encontraba de rodillas, rezando frente a la tumba de su madre. De pronto, Zelda se puso de pie, y volteándose dijo:

- Tardaste un poco en venir. -

- Disculpa… pensé que no querrías que te molestaran. – dijo Link, acercándose a ella.

- No te preocupes. – dijo ella, abrazándolo. – Solo venía a pedirle a mi madre su bendición para nuestra boda. Ya sé que es tonto, siendo que está muerta, pero… -

- No, no lo es. – la interrumpió Link. – Sabes, mis padres solían decirme, que muchas veces las almas de quienes se han ido, a menudo vuelven para ver que estamos bien. Seguro que tu madre, donde quiera que esté, también te está cuidando, igual que mis padres. -

- A ella le hubiera gustado conocerte. – dijo Zelda.

- También a mí. – dijo Link. – Solo he visto sus retratos en el castillo. En verdad, te pareces mucho a ella, y no solo en apariencia, por lo que me ha contado Impa. -

Zelda le sonrió. Link la sujetó de la cintura y ambos miraron hacia la tumba donde descansaban los restos de la Reina Selena.

- Como desearía… que aún estuviese aquí… -

Zelda intentaba contenerse, pero en verdad se sentía muy triste, y Link lo notó, por lo que la abrazó y la acurrucó en su pecho dándole un beso en su cabello. Zelda no habló más, pero abrazando a Link dejó salir sus lágrimas, y comenzó a sollozar en silencio, mientras Link la acariciaba tratando de reconfortarla. Era normal que se sintiera así, Zelda amaba mucho a su madre, y le dolía mucho que no pudiese estar presente en un momento tan importante de su vida. Él se sentía igual, después de todo, él hubiera querido también que sus padres pudieran haber estado presentes en su boda.

De pronto, y sin avisar, un resplandor comenzó a filtrarse en la habitación, como si alguien hubiese abierto una ventana en el techo, sin embargo, estaban bajo tierra y además era de noche. Ambos se alarmaron, ¿de dónde provenía ese resplandor? Se quedaron estáticos, mientras la misteriosa luz bañaba la tumba donde descansaban los restos de la Reina Selena, y pronto comenzó a concentrarse, adquiriendo una forma humana, femenina.

- Ma… ¿madre? – Zelda estaba boquiabierta.

- Pero… ¿qué está pasando? -

Ante ellos, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la mismísima Reina Selena. Link vio que llevaba puesto el mismo vestido de gala con el que la había visto en los retratos, y Zelda pudo notar que se veía tan radiante y hermosa como en sus mejores días, antes de contraer aquella enfermedad. Su imagen era algo transparente, pero resplandecía de tal manera que iluminaba toda la habitación. Los dos jóvenes estaban demasiado conmocionados como para decir nada, hasta que el espíritu sonrió y les habló:

- Te prometí que siempre te estaría cuidando, hija mía. – dijo. – Ya no llores, aquí estoy. -

- Mamá… - Zelda aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero intentaba sonreírle a su madre. La Reina Selena volteó a ver a Link, quien lucía muy pálido, evidentemente estaba tan impresionado por lo que veía que no podía pronunciar palabra.

- Así que… él es a quién has elegido como tu futuro esposo. – Le sonrió. – Debo decir que, es un joven muy apuesto. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho? -

- Me… me llamo, Link… s-su Majestad… - Link trató de sonar lo más respetuoso posible, pero le costaba trabajo.

- No tengas miedo. – dijo la Reina, percibiendo sus nervios. - ¿No acababas de decirle a mi hija que aquellos que nos hemos marchado a veces regresamos para ver cómo están los seres amados a quienes dejamos? Estabas en lo correcto. Es solo que, no muchos pueden vernos, o percibirnos cuando estamos ahí. -

- ¿Y… cómo es que…? -

- En la familia real poseemos grandes poderes espirituales, que nos fueron otorgados por las Diosas hace varias generaciones. – dijo la reina. – Supongo que, habrás podido comprobar de primera mano los dones de mi hija aquí presente. -

Link miró a Zelda. En efecto, ella había exhibido habilidades mágicas bastante interesantes.

- Y bien, parte de ese poder ahora también está contigo, por el vínculo que compartes con mi hija. – prosiguió la Reina. – En verdad la amas, ¿no es así? -

- Por supuesto. – dijo Link firmemente. – Ella… es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado. -

- Ya veo. Y entonces, ¿tengo tu palabra de que la cuidarás bien por mí? -

- Así lo haré. – prometió Link. La Reina Selena volteó a ver entonces a su hija.

- Zelda, querida, no dispongo de mucho tiempo. Así que antes de irme, quiero decirte que estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Sabía que tomarías una buena decisión. Cumpliste mi último deseo, me siento tan feliz. -

- No iba a romper esa promesa por nada. – dijo Zelda.

- Bien, ahora quiero que me prometas algo más. Que me lo prometan ambos. Permanezcan siempre juntos, y sean todo lo felices que puedan ser. ¿Lo harán? -

Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre sí, como buscando una respuesta de parte del otro. Después de unos segundos, se sonrieron, y volteando a ver a la Reina, asintieron firmemente.

- Entonces, puedo irme en paz. – dijo la Reina. – Tu padre me está esperando, debo reunirme con él. -

- Salúdalo de mi parte. – dijo Zelda. – Te quiero, mamá. -

- Yo también, hijita. Adiós. -

Dicho esto, lentamente la luz que había iluminado el mausoleo fue desapareciendo por donde había entrado. Link y Zelda la observaron hasta el último instante, despidiéndose de ella con la mano. Finalmente, toda la estancia volvió a su estado normal, iluminada solo por las antorchas.

- Bueno… sí pude conocerla, después de todo. – dijo Link, Zelda le sonrió.

- Realmente nos dio su bendición hoy. – dijo Zelda.

- Ahora no me quedan dudas, eres igual a ella. – dijo Link abrazándola. – Bueno, creo que es mejor regresar, y dejarla descansar tranquila. -

- Sí, tienes razón. – dijo Zelda. – Ella siempre estará con nosotros, donde quiera que vayamos. -

Los dos jóvenes dieron una última mirada a la tumba, y se fueron del mausoleo tomados de la mano, con la certeza de que el espíritu de la madre de Zelda los vigilaría siempre dondequiera que estuviesen.

* * *

**_Dos semanas después…_**

El esperado día finalmente había llegado. No podía hacer mejor tiempo para la celebración de una boda: el hielo y la nieve se habían derretido. La ciudadela de Hyrule estaba repleta de gente, aunque el lugar más concurrido era la entrada del templo donde iba a celebrarse la tan esperada boda real. Los invitados iban llegando uno tras otro, la mayoría en carruajes, otros montando sus caballos, y un pequeño número a pie. No se había visto semejante cantidad de gente en muchos años.

Aryll y los abuelos de Link, que llevaban una semana hospedados en la posada de la ciudadela, estuvieron entre los primeros en llegar, los tres ataviados con trajes elegantes para la ocasión (tal como Link y Zelda se los habían prometido). La pequeña, que nunca antes había estado en una boda de verdad, se notaba realmente impaciente y emocionada, tanto por la boda en sí, como por ver a su hermano mayor.

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? – gritaba ansiosa Aryll cada cinco minutos.

- Aryll, querida, cálmate. – decía la abuela.

- ¿Dónde está mi hermano? – seguía insistiendo.

- Ya puedes dejar de gritar. – dijo el abuelo. – Creo que allá está. -

En efecto, el abuelo había visto a un joven rubio que intentaba abrirse paso entre el tumulto de gente para llegar hacia ellos. Al acercarse más, vieron a un Link muy diferente al que conocían. Su pelo, habitualmente revuelto, ahora estaba bien peinado y amarrado en una cola corta. Usaba un traje verde esmeralda con adornos dorados, botas y guantes blancos, y una capa corta azul marino sujeta por unas hombreras de oro.

- ¡Hermano! – gritó Aryll, corriendo a abrazarlo.

- ¿Cómo estás, hermanita? – dijo Link, luego fue a abrazar a sus abuelos. – Los he extrañado mucho. -

- También nosotros. – dijo la abuela. – Mírate, estás hecho todo un hombre, y más apuesto que nunca. – añadió con orgullo.

- Ese es un bonito traje. – dijo el abuelo.

- Gracias. – respondió Link. – Zelda fue quien lo diseñó. Lo que me sorprende es que al parecer ya lo tenía listo desde hacía tiempo. -

- Hoy será un gran día. – dijo el abuelo. – Tus padres estarían orgullosos. -

- Sí, tanto como nosotros. – agregó la abuela. – Imagina eso, ¡casarse con una princesa! -

Link quiso decirles que bajaran un poco la voz, pero supuso que no importaba, si de todos modos pronto todo mundo lo iba a saber. Los cuatro iban caminando, charlando muy amenamente, hasta que una figura femenina se plantó frente a ellos obstruyendo el paso.

- Vaya, vaya, a quién tenemos aquí… -

Link reconoció la voz al instante. Al voltear, por supuesto, se trataba de Ilia, quien lo miraba con los brazos en jarras y cara de "¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?" La ojiverde llevaba un vestido de fiesta sencillo a juego con sus ojos, y un moño en su cabello en forma de flor.

- Hola, Ilia. – dijo simplemente.

- Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí, ¿no? – dijo Ilia. – Desapareces durante dos meses, y luego, misteriosamente apareces aquí. ¿También te dieron invitación para la boda de la Princesa? -

- Eh… sí, algo así. – dijo Link. Evidentemente, Ilia seguía sin saber la verdad sobre eso.

- Y lo que dijiste que tenías que hacer, ¿ya lo hiciste? -

- Hmm… de hecho, aún no. – admitió Link a medias. – Y mejor no me hagas preguntas, porque no estoy con ganas de responderlas en este momento. Con tu permiso. -

Link y su familia se fueron hacia el interior del templo para ocupar sus lugares. Ilia, al igual que todos, salvo los que residían en el castillo, no tenían ni idea de que él era el novio en esa boda. Mientras Ilia seguía con tantas preguntas en la cabeza, dio una vuelta mientras esperaba a que diera inicio la ceremonia.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo, Zelda estaba sentada frente al espejo de su habitación. Sus sirvientas habían terminado de arreglarla hacía pocos minutos, y ahora esperaba a que Impa viniera por ella. Su vestido era blanco perlado, con un corsé que parecía hecho de oro sólido en su cintura, y la tradicional sobrefalda con los ornamentos de la familia real. Sus hombros estaban al descubierto, en su cuello llevaba el collar de plata que Link le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Había vuelto a teñirse su cabello de castaño para la ocasión, y se lo había amarrado en una cola de caballo alta sujeta con un broche de oro con forma de alas, que también sujetaba su velo. En sus manos llevaba un ramo con rosas del mismo rosal que le había mostrado a Link en uno de sus paseos por los jardines del castillo. Ya faltaba poco… muy poco…

_**¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK!**_

- Adelante. – dijo Zelda, parándose de su silla. La puerta se abrió, y entró Impa, quien había dejado sus ropas tradicionales y se había vestido apropiadamente para la ocasión.

- El carruaje espera. – le dijo. - ¿Ya estás lista? -

- Eso creo. – dijo Zelda. - ¿Cómo me veo? -

- Preciosa. – respondió Impa. – Más hermosa de lo que recuerdo haberte visto en toda mi vida. -

- Es que soy feliz, Impa. – dijo Zelda. – Feliz por haber encontrado a un hombre tan maravilloso, y por haber podido cumplir el último deseo de mi madre. -

- Seguro que ella estará muy feliz y orgullosa de ti, donde quiera que esté. Bueno, es mejor que te apresures, no debes hacer esperar a tu futuro esposo. -

Zelda asintió, y las dos mujeres sin perder tiempo bajaron hacia el salón del castillo. En la entrada, Zelda montó en su carruaje, tirado, por petición suya, por Cloud y Epona, pese a que la gente veía a los dos caballos como una "pareja dispareja", por decirlo de algún modo, ya que Cloud era blanco, y Epona de color canela, pero Zelda lo pidió así, y nadie se atrevió a cuestionar a la futura soberana. Impa la despidió, diciéndole que se reuniría con ella más tarde en el templo para la ceremonia.

El enorme reloj sobre la torre del templo indicaba que faltaban menos de 15 minutos para que comenzara la ceremonia nupcial. Los invitados fueron tomando sus asientos. En la primera fila, del lado derecho, se encontraban la familia de Link y sus amigos del pueblo. Del lado izquierdo, se podían ver a los Oráculos, Din y Nayru, quienes también se habían vestido elegantemente para la boda. Entre ambas, se encontraba una jovencita de cabello verde de estatura baja. Link, que estaba a punto de ocupar el puesto que le correspondía en el altar para esperar a la novia, se sorprendió al reconocer a Din y Nayru, a quienes recordaba haber visto en el baile de la cosecha meses atrás. Y más todavía, cuando le hicieron una seña para que se les acercara, evidentemente, ellas también lo recordaban. Link miró a ambos lados, como si se preguntara si era con él, pero finalmente fue hacia ellas.

- Gusto en verte de nuevo, joven Link. – Nayru fue la primera en hablar.

- ¿Ustedes aquí? – Link seguía sorprendido. - ¿Pero cómo es que…? -

- Ah, ¿es que no lo sabes? – intervino Din. – Nosotras, los Oráculos, hemos servido por años a la familia real de Hyrule. No nos íbamos a perder esta boda por nada. -

- ¿Oráculos? – Link aún no entendía bien del todo, pero estaba claro que esas chicas eran personas muy importantes. – Pero… yo pensaba que ustedes eran… -

- ¿Artistas? – completó Din. – Eso solo es una diversión, dulzura. Nuestro verdadero trabajo es mucho, mucho más importante que eso. -

- No nos hemos presentado formalmente. – dijo Nayru. – Soy Nayru, el Oráculo de las Eras, encargada de preservar y mantener el flujo del tiempo en perfecto orden. -

- Yo soy Din, Oráculo de las Estaciones, y guardiana de las esencias de la naturaleza. -

- Pues… encantado de conocerlas. – las saludó tímidamente. Entonces notó que la chica bajita entre ellas estaba algo "reservada" por decirlo de alguna manera. Din pareció darse cuenta, así que habló por ella.

- Ah, y ella es Farore, el Oráculo de los Secretos. – dijo. – Se ocupa de mantener a salvo los secretos de esta tierra para evitar que caigan en malas manos. Vamos, Farore, no seas tímida. -

- Em… hola. – saludó la peliverde con una sonrisa tímida. Link se la devolvió de igual modo.

- Perdónala, ser guardiana de secretos durante tanto tiempo la ha vuelto un poco reservada, es todo. – dijo Nayru.

- Como sea, Link, estamos muy felices por ustedes. – dijo Din. – Debo decir que, siento algo de envidia, la princesa eligió a un muy buen prospecto. Que pena para mí que se me haya adelantado. -

- ¿Disculpa? – A Link le pareció oír mal.

- Sabes, no por nada, pero con mucho gusto te hubiese ofrecido una muy buena despedida de soltero. – le guiñó el ojo de manera muy coqueta. Link tragó en seco.

- ¡Din! Contrólate, ¿quieres? Estás hablando con el futuro esposo de la Princesa y Rey de Hyrule, más respeto. – la regañó Nayru.

- Oye, ¿es mi culpa que sea un joven tan apuesto? – dijo Din, sin darle la menor importancia. Link se sonrojó por el comentario, cuando Din lo vio, se rió. – Oye, no te lo tomes tan en serio, solo estoy bromeando. No sería capaz de robarle su hombre a otra mujer, menos a la princesa. Aunque, mentiría si dijera que no eres mi tipo. Si solo no estuvieras apartado… -

Con todo y que se sentía algo incómodo con las insinuaciones de Din, Link no podía negar que ella y sus amigas eran unas chicas muy simpáticas. Y no pudo evitar imaginarse por un momento lo de la "despedida de soltero" la que Din habló, después de todo ya la había visto bailar anteriormente, y la idea no sonaba del todo desagradable, pero entonces pensó que tal vez Zelda no lo aprobaría. Después de charlar un ratito con ellas (Farore apenas sí intervino), regresó a su puesto.

Mientras, del otro lado, la familia y los amigos de Link seguían sentados en su puesto. Malon, Romani y Cremia habían estado viendo a Link hablar con las chicas del otro lado, pero por todo el cuchicheo de la gente a su alrededor no podían escuchar lo que decían. También se sorprendieron de verlo ahí, especialmente después de haberse desaparecido del pueblo durante varios meses. Malon miró a Aryll y los abuelos, quienes no lucían ni remotamente impresionados. Evidentemente, ellos sabían algo que ellas no.

- Hola, ¿me perdí de algo? – llegó una apresurada Ilia, quien inmediatamente ocupó el puesto entre Malon y Aryll.

- No, no en realidad. – dijo Malon.

- Oigan, ¿qué hace Link ahí? – preguntó Ilia. - ¿Ese no es el sitio reservado al novio? -

- ¿Eh? – Malon lo miró, y se dio cuenta de que así era. Link estaba parado en el sitio que debía corresponder al novio. – Es cierto. -

La cabeza de Malon echó a andar. La invitación a la boda hablaba de que el nombre de la Princesa era Zelda. El mismo nombre de la chica que había visitado Ordon, y que había establecido una fuerte amistad con ellos, y en especial con Link (con quien obviamente era mucho más que eso). Malon recordó también que Zelda siempre llevaba mucho dinero encima, y, ahora que lo pensaba, no sonaba descabellado pensar que lo hubiera conseguido por ser Princesa. Más aún, Zelda se había ido del pueblo poco después del baile de la cosecha (cuando ella y Link se besaron por accidente frente a todos), y apenas unos días después, Link también lo había hecho, sin explicación aparente. Y de repente, aquí estaba, ataviado en un traje elegante, parado en el puesto del novio, en una boda real.

- Ilia… ¿no estarás pensando que…? -

- ¿Pensar qué? No, Malon, qué va. – dijo Ilia, incapaz de ocultar sus nervios. Sus mayores temores parecían más cercanos a realizarse.

Malon, sin embargo, sospechaba ya lo que iba a pasar. Nada de eso podía ser mera coincidencia. Todo encajaba demasiado bien para ser coincidencia. Ilia, por otro lado, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el novio fuese el chico de pelo negro vestido de púrpura que estaba parado junto a Link, y/o que la novia no fuese la Zelda (o como solía llamarla, la "invasora") que ella conocía. Se aferró a esa insignificante esperanza como un náufrago a una tabla, aunque estaba casi segura de que se hundiría en cualquier momento.

Cuando la orquesta comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial, anunciando que la novia finalmente había arribado al templo, todo mundo volteó a ver en la entrada. El carruaje acababa de llegar, y los escoltas abrieron la puerta para dejarla salir.

- "Que no sea ella… que no sea ella…" – rogaba Ilia, frotándose las manos.

La novia fue caminando por la alfombra roja hacia el altar. Todo mundo se maravillaba al verla pasar, la Princesa estaba más hermosa y radiante que nunca, aunque más producto de su felicidad que por como se hubiera arreglado para ese día. Cuando finalmente llegó hasta la primera fila, donde estaba Ilia, la chica sintió que quería que se la tragara la tierra al verla. Y más todavía cuando, contra todos sus deseos, sí fue Link el que la tomó de la mano, y la acompañó hasta el altar.

- No es… posible… - murmuró Ilia.

-Entonces, ¿Zelda es la princesa de Hyrule? – Malon se lo esperaba, pero no por eso estuvo menos sorprendida. - ¿No era casualidad que tuviera el mismo nombre? -

- Increíble. – agregó Cremia. Le echó un vistazo a la familia de Link, quienes parecían ser los únicos que no estaban impresionados en absoluto. - ¿Ustedes… ya lo sabían? – Le preguntó a Aryll.

- Jeje… sí, de hecho sí. – respondió la pequeña. – Zelda… nos lo dijo todo cuando se fue. Pero Link nos hizo prometer que no le íbamos a decir a nadie, hasta que él estuviera listo. -

- No puedo creerlo… - Ilia seguía lívida. – Y todo este tiempo, yo… -

- Te portaste como una idiota con ella. – completó Malon. No cabía duda de que Ilia jamás hubiese actuado de esa manera de haber sabido quién era Zelda, así que no pudo retrucarle nada.

Mientras el sacerdote daba el discurso habitual del matrimonio, cada segundo que pasaba se le hacía eterno a Ilia, era una verdadera tortura. En parte por el hecho de que, por fin, una chispa se había encendido en su conciencia y comenzaba a atormentarla, haciéndole darse cuenta de que todo lo que hizo estuvo mal, y en parte, porque a cada instante estaba un paso más cerca de perder a Link para siempre. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegó el momento que todos (a excepción de Ilia) estaban esperando.

- Princesa Zelda, ¿aceptas a este joven como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe? -

- Acepto. – respondió Zelda, radiante de felicidad.

- Y tú, joven Link, ¿aceptas a la Princesa de Hyrule como tu legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe? -

- Acepto. – dijo Link. Ilia se sintió como si se agrietara y se desplomara en mil pedazos.

- Si hay alguien entre los presentes que considere tener una razón para que esta unión no se lleve a cabo, que hable ahora o calle para siempre. -

En ese preciso instante, algo dentro de Ilia la impulsó a pararse y empezar a hablar. – Bueno… ya que lo menciona, yo pienso que… -

- ¡TÚ CÁLLATE! – Le gritaron simultáneamente Aryll y Malon, atrayendo algunas miradas.

- Perdón. Por favor continúe, padre. – se disculpó Malon, volviendo a sentarse, no sin echarle a Ilia una mirada fulminante que decía claramente "Ni se te ocurra". Aryll la miró de la misma manera.

- *Ejem*, como iba diciendo… Por el poder que me otorgan las Diosas el día de hoy, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia. -

Y no bien terminó el sacerdote de pronunciar las últimas palabras, Link y Zelda ya se estaban besando como nunca. Todos en el templo estallaron en vivas y aplausos. Todos, excepto Ilia, obviamente, que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no llorar. Pero nadie se fijó en ella. Al salir del templo, cuando Zelda lanzó su ramo, este rebotó de mano en mano entre todas las mujeres que intentaban atraparlo, hasta que fue a parar a las de Malon, quien primero se sorprendió, pues no estaba ni pendiente, pero luego sonrió.

La ceremonia de coronación siguió a la boda inmediatamente. Esta se llevó a cabo en el gran salón del palacio, y todos los invitados a la boda también estuvieron presentes. Zelda llevaba la corona que alguna vez perteneciera a su madre, mientras que a Link le tocó ponerse la del padre de Zelda. Esta última, como Link pudo notar, era un poco pesada a causa del oro y las piedras preciosas de las que estaba hecha, y al cabo de unos cinco minutos empezó a dolerle un poco la cabeza. Se lo hizo saber a Zelda, y le preguntó si tendría que soportar eso a diario. Ella le dijo que no se preocupara, la corona solo tenía que llevarla en ceremonias muy especiales, y le dijo que si quería podría quitársela en cuanto entraran al carruaje, lo cuál fue un gran alivio para él.

Mientras caminaban por la alfombra roja hacia su carruaje, preparados para comenzar su luna de miel, Zelda notó que, en medio de toda la gente que los ovacionaba, Ilia aplaudía de manera muy apagada, y por su cara se le veía muy deprimida. Zelda cesó su avance, y le hizo un gesto a Link para acercarse a ella. Ya había llegado la hora.

- Y bien… ¿tienes algo que quieras decirnos? – preguntó Zelda. Ilia se sorprendió, en su tono no había el más mínimo asomo de reproche, rencores ni nada de eso.

- Hmm… solamente… que me he portado como una verdadera estúpida. – respondió Ilia, ruborizándose.

- Que viniendo de ti, eso es decir mucho. – comentó Link. - ¿No hay algo más? ¿Unas dos palabritas más, como por ejemplo, "lo siento"? -

- Link, está bien, no hace falta que la presiones. – dijo Zelda. – Seguro que ya está arrepentida de todo lo que hizo, ¿no es verdad? -

Ilia se sorprendió mucho de que Zelda la defendiera. Y todavía más de que no hubiese movido un dedo para mandarla al calabozo o algo por el estilo por todo lo que le hizo. De haber sabido quien era ella… se lo hubiera pensado dos veces.

- Lo que no entiendo es… ¿por qué lo mantuviste en secreto? – prosiguió Ilia. – Quiero decir, siendo… siendo quien eres, podrías haber… bueno, tú entiendes. -

- Usar mi título para conseguir algo que deseo va contra mis principios. – explicó Zelda. – Si lo hiciera de ese modo, no valdría nada. -

- Y fue mejor así. – dijo Link. – De ese modo, pude conocer a la verdadera Zelda, no a la Princesa de Hyrule. -

- Link… quiero que me digas. – dijo Ilia. – Exactamente… ¿qué fue lo que a mí me faltó, que viste en ella? -

- Hmm… - Link se puso a pensar un poco. Esa era una pregunta difícil de responder. – Si fuera una sola cosa… diría que Zelda es mucho más madura que tú. Ella no se ponía a rondarme como una acosadora, ni tampoco hacía ninguna de esas chiquilladas que hacías tú. -

Ilia miró a Zelda. Así que eso era. Ilia estaba demasiado centrada en conquistar a Link, tanto, que simplemente no se dio cuenta que entre más se esforzaba, menos atractiva le resultaba. Zelda, por otro lado, no se esforzaba en lo más mínimo. Simplemente, le bastó ser ella misma para que Link se fijara en ella. Psicología invertida, si se pudiera llamar de alguna manera, entre menos se esforzara por impresionar, más impresionante sería. Si lo hubiera sabido antes…

- Yo… Zelda… es decir, Majestad… - Ya no sabía ni como debía llamarla. Estaba acostumbrada a referirse a ella como "la invasora", y ahora sentía que debía compensar por esa enorme falta de respeto.

- Me puedes llamar por mi nombre a secas, está bien. – dijo Zelda.

- Bien… Zelda… - dijo finalmente Ilia. – Quiero que me prometas algo. -

- Seguro. -

- Que… pase lo que pase… harás feliz a Link. – se esforzaba por exprimir cada palabra. – Si no lo haces… te juro que nunca te lo perdonaré. Me sentiré aún peor por haber perdido ante ti. -

Sorprendentemente, a pesar de las palabras que usó Ilia, nada de eso sonaba como una amenaza. Tal vez, a su muy particular manera, esa era su forma de desearles lo mejor a ambos. Zelda pareció interpretarlo de ese modo, ya que simplemente le sonrió y asintió.

Habiendo quedado en paz con Ilia, los recién coronados rey y reina de Hyrule prosiguieron su camino. Montaron en el carruaje, y ya tras haber cerrado la puerta, Link pudo quitarse de encima la dichosa corona, y murmuró que su primer acto oficial como rey, sería mandar a que confeccionaran una más liviana. Zelda se rió ante esto.

- Y… ¿adónde iremos primero de luna de miel? – preguntó Link.

- Tenemos mucho de donde elegir. – dijo Zelda. – Holodrum, Labrynna… hay tantos lugares que quiero visitar. -

- Bueno, iremos a donde quieras. – dijo Link, tomando las manos de ella con las suyas. – Contigo iría hasta los confines de la tierra. -

- Link… - Zelda se fue acercando peligrosamente a los labios de él. – No sé lo que nos depara el futuro… pero si estás conmigo, sé que podremos salir adelante. -

- Lo mismo digo. – susurró él. - ¿Te he dicho que te amo? -

- Un par de veces. - sonrió ella. – Pero nunca está de más que me lo recuerdes. -

Y así, volvieron a fundirse en un dulce y tierno beso, que más que un simple beso era el inicio de una nueva vida para los dos. Finalmente ambos estaban juntos, y sabían que nada ni nadie podría separarlos.

**_FIN._**

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Uff, y con eso, la historia llega a su fin. Que quede claro que Ilia sigue (y seguirá) sin agradarme, pero mejor que queden en paz para que ya no los moleste más. De todos modos, no me pude resistir a que hiciera el "último esfuerzo desesperado" en la partecita de "que hable ahora, o calle para siempre".

Gracias a todos por su apoyo. Espero que este no sea mi último fic de Zelda. A ver si me animo a terminar uno o dos que tengo dándome vueltas por ahí desde hace tiempo. ¡Hasta otra, lectores!


End file.
